Imprinting
by Vampireacoholic
Summary: Jacob has finally imprinted but it's not on who he wanted it to be. He now has to deal with this new troubling imprint and the upcoming danger the wolf pack and the cullens will face. Twist on Eclipse. Warning!boyXboy!Slash
1. Chapter 1

Jacob remained in bed as he felt his own energy slowly flee his body but even if he felt like he was slowly decaying away, he would not worry his pack. He was successful in masking his symptoms as a common flu, while his dad forced him to take old Quileute remedies, but it wasn't a flu he was dying of but a broken heart. That was stretching it a bit but it sure did feel like it as every being in him lacked the ability to keep going. Every day he was in a battle with himself to be keep breathing, eating and even opening his eyes. His reason for being was not in his life and it was eating him inside as every day he lost a little bit of himself. He was scared that his true feelings would have been exposed if he had to phase but this weakness that was eating at him had made him too weak and so phasing was out of the question which he was grateful about. His thoughts still remained to himself and it made it easier to think about what was now plaguing his life, the leech. His imprint he thought but he growled at his own thoughts as he himself tried to come to terms with what had happened.

His wolf wanted to sprint about and chant his imprint's name almost in a song but Jacob fought back at the stupid idea. It took all his strength not to speak of him as every being was proud and wanted to show off his imprint to the world. The only thing holding him back was that his imprint was yet to be recognized so it was safely tucked away in the darkness. It wasn't completely in the dark obviously the pack knew but only because at the moment they were able to hear his thoughts. His imprint on the other hand was still very much in the dark which helped not fully make the connection. Slowly though he felt that his body was full aware of the lack of presence of his imprint and it was becoming difficult for Jacob to hide any longer.

The memory was now attacking his mind as he thought of the day he imprinted and he quickly clenched his jaw and wished away the dreadful memory even if his heart beat with excitement.

"Get off your pity wagon" Leah whined as she jumped through Jacob's window into his room

"Get out Leah" Jacob said in a none friendly tone

"You know Jake eventually you'll have to see him" she said getting right to the topic not walking around it

"Get out Leah" he said again ignoring her

"Does he even know?" she asked making herself at home as she sat down next to him on his bed

Jacob let out a sigh as he shook his head, he did not want to talk about it and less with Leah but his throat clenched at the chance to speak about his imprint as he gave in with another louder sigh.

"He has a physic sister" Jacob said

"I doubt it skipped her mind" he added as he fell backwards on his bed feeling less heavy

"Regardless he'll have to know from you" she said, her voice sounding less annoying

"It's been a week already and either way he'll beat the crap out of me" Jacob said

"And yet here you are dying" she commented waving a hand over his body

"I'm not" he said sitting up trying to defend himself but his voice sounded hoarse and weak

"It's not healthy for an imprinter to be away from their imprint for too long" she said

"So now you're an expert?" Jacob said rolling his eyes, once again Leah was sounding annoying

"You know that I'm right" she said arrogantly

"No" Jacob simply said like a stubborn child

"You're so stubborn" Leah said hitting right on his attitude

"Back at you" Jacob replied causing Leah to laugh

When she wanted to she could be nice and very tolerable but most of the time she was the last person you wanted to be stuck with in a room.

"You should go see him" she said again after the silence became too much for her

"I'm surprised you're on my side I would have thought you would be on Bella's" Jacob said quietly causing Leah to glare at him

"That's why I'm telling you this" she said

"Explain" Jacob stated confused

"You know right that Emily and Sam went behind my back" She said making it sound more like a statement than a question

Jacob knew when to be quite and this was one of those times as he simply nodded not really wanting to make eye contact with her.

"I knew the legends I wasn't stupid I knew the minute that it happened the minute their eyes locked" Leah said playing with her fingers

"They tried to fight it I know for my sake but I knew what it was doing to them and yet Ignored it but eventually the pull was too strong and eventually they were meeting behind my back or giving each other glances here and there" she said her voice unchanging

"What are you trying to tell me?" Jacob asked

"Jake all they wanted was to be friends or they tried to be friends but then they started to feel the pull but before they got involved romantically Sam sat me down" she said as a smile broke on her face

"We were engaged for a couple of months now that's why Emily was down here because of the announcement" she said and Jacob could hear the anger in her voice

He had never heard Leah's point of view of the whole situation, sure he heard her thoughts plenty of times on what had happened but never really known how she felt at that moment. He was intrigued by her story as if it were a bedtime tale.

"When he sat me down I was bawling before he even began to explain himself because I was very aware of what was going on but he had reassured me that he only saw her as a friend" she said once again smiling as she shook her head

"You don't have to…" Jacob started to say but Leah quickly shook her head making him stop mid-sentence

"Even to this day I don't think I let him explain himself I vaguely remember cursing him out even saying what he would die off" she said laughing at her own joke

"And throwing him the ring afterwards it was a long battle with even being able to look at Emily you know I hated her I wanted her to die" she said more quietly

"I hated myself even more for my evil thoughts about my own cousin, she was like my sister" she said

The word 'was' did not escape Jacob's mind but he remained quite as he let Leah continue with her story.

"I was barely coming to terms with what had happened when this stupid curse caught up with me" she said her now sad voice sounding angry again

"I know this isn't really helping you because obviously Bella is in my position but what I'm trying to tell you is that if you come clean right from the beginning you will save her a lot of heart break" she said

"How do you know that it will get like that?" Jacob finally asked

"I don't but you know what Jake" Leah asked as she turned to face him

"You don't know that either" she said making Jacob shiver at her words

That was true he didn't know but a part of him doubted that Him and the leech would be able to see each other in a romantic way. Right now at the moment he was happy with just being able to be in his presence but he didn't want to tell that to Leah especially not after her story.

"So what now?" Jacob asked frustrated

"I don't know Jake I just know that it's going to happen and I rather you do it on good terms" she said as she stood up

"I still think he's going to kill me" Jacob mumbled

"Jake for all you know she'll kill you herself" Leah said with smile as she jumped out the window again leaving Jacob to think over her words.

The conversation was supposed to make Jacob feel better yet he felt more awful as guilt and the eventual betrayal he would have to make. The thought of hurting Bella, his best friend and a week ago the woman he loved, was heart wrenching. It was literally eating him alive and there was nothing no one could do but watch him slowly be eaten away.

The Cullen's had been back for a couple of weeks now and the thought of spotting them made Jacob get rigid in his own body. The feeling was tainted with a hint of excitement and accepting as once again he stopped his train of thought and wished away the feeling. All day and night all he could do was regret going to Bella that dreadful night. He had only gone to check up on her because he did not trust them especially not that boyfriend of hers but that could be explained by his jealousy at the time. His nose wrinkled not in disgust but in pain as he let the memory run through his mind.

_The cold air was wiping around him as he made his way to Bella's house to once again check up on her. His every being told him to go back and forget her, she had made her choice, she had chosen him. Even so he loved her with all his might and it pained him to even think about not being with her even if she did not belong to him. Bella wanted his friendship still but right now he wasn't her favorite person since he had gotten her in trouble by bringing the bikes to Charlie's house. He had hoped that the plan would have bought him time to make his move or to separate them a little longer but it was useless. _

_He was almost reaching the edge of the woods that soon would show Charlie's house, when the smell hit him like a dozen bricks as he groaned and tried to muffle a growl. There was no doubt that the leech had already smelled him and provably announced his presence to Bella. That's why it wasn't a surprise when he saw the leech coming outside along with Bella who looked somewhat happy to see him, that was enough for him to never want to leave her side. He paid no attention to the leech as he only looked at Bella as a smile spread across his face, there was no doubt he loved her. Her eyes soon showed sadness and a hint of pity as she grabbed her bloodsuckers hand in hers. _

_The rain had started to pour down but neither of them acknowledged it as they stood staring at each other, well Jacob stared at Bella. They stood in silence as she took steps toward Jacob but he soon cringed his nose as he could smell him all over her. _

'_I'm going to kill him' was all Jacob's mind could say as his eyes only saw hatred_

_His body was becoming hot with anger and he soon felt that familiar pull of his body being pulled apart but he forced himself together._

"_Jake don't do this" Bella's soft voice broke through the loud rain _

"_Step back Bella" The vampire said warning Bella away from Jacob_

_Jacob closed his eyes as he tried to keep his composure. The leech was close to her, his Bella, and it made him sick to his stomach_

"_He won't hurt me" Bella pleaded. Jacob could tell by the tone of her voice that she was walking toward him_

"_He's not safe right now" The vampire said calmly which only pissed Jacob off more_

"_I wouldn't hurt her!" Jacob half growled as he clenched his hands into fist_

"_Look at yourself, you can barely control it" The vampire said his voice still sounding calm_

"_He's fine" Bella said trying to defend Jacob, her best friend, from her over protective boyfriend but yet Jacob could hear the doubt in her voice_

'_I'm scaring her' he thought as he held back a whine_

"_I suggest you leave now" The vampire said this time his voice sounded tense_

_The threat in his words rocked through his body as he held his arms tight against his sides, trying to keep the little control he had. The action was futile as his skin pulled apart and with a loud growl he had phased._

_Jacob the wolf slammed his paws on to the wet ground as he heard Bella gasped almost scream at his sudden transformation. The wolf's eyes darted around like a crazed animal as he had one goal in mind and that was to attack Edward. He huffed and snarled a warning as he spotted the crouched form of Edward protectively in front of Bella. Her eyes screamed fear and panic yet that wasn't enough to distract Jacob from his need 'to kill'. Then as he scanned his opponent from toes to head he made eye contact with him. _

_The rain seemed to freeze in time as one rain drop landed on his snout making him blink in surprise. His body felt light, so light, that he swayed slightly before steading himself. His paws moved forward involuntary as if pulled like a marionette. The golden eyes he was staring soon gave shape to the rest of the vampire and all he could do was simply stare. Why hadn't he noticed how beautiful he was before? He let out a loud groan almost seeming painful as the wet air brought in the vampire's scent making him want to sniff him more. Then it happened as the vampire focused on Jacob as well the knot was tighten, so tight, that Jacob had to pull back at the intensity. It took Jacob a moment to comprehend what had happened and as it came to him he quickly tore his eyes from the vampire even if it was painful and he whimpered as his mind went crazy._

'_No fucking way!' he said as he bolted not even thinking it twice_

'_No way in hell!' he screamed louder_

'_Fucking Edward' he once again said frustrated as he reached La Push and was bombarded by the thoughts of his pack members_

'_Edward?'_

'_No way man another dude!' _

'_A bloodsucker?'_

'_That's heavy man'_

'_Shut up!' he thought as he quickly phased. He didn't care that he was naked and that he still had to run a good few miles to reach his house. He just wanted to get away from his pack and of his own thoughts as he crashed through his front door slamming it shut not even disrupting a sleeping Billy on the sofa._

_He crashed onto his bed wanting to feel relieved but yet he felt heavy as if he weight down the bed. His muscles ached wanting to search for his imprint because of the sudden loss._

The memory came and he felt his heart sink as his last memory of his imprint was that of a confused yet angry Edward. He did not want that to be the last image of his imprint but yet that same image helped him stay away. That enough was to convince him that his imprint did not want to do anything with him and would be better off even if that meant the death of him.


	2. Chapter 2

The days had not become easier for Jacob as he now refused to be awake for any great amount of time. He didn't consume enough food to get the energy to move about or to do any type of actions. He felt like a bear sleeping to only wake up groggy and then going back to sleep. A couple of times already he was forced fed, not because he refused to eat but because he simply couldn't get his body to do anything. His days felt outnumbered yet he couldn't let his pack know this as he tried his best to be awake and alert but failed miserably. He was a lost cost that his pack stopped coming over when all they ever saw was a comatose Jacob and that's why he was surprised to feel someone nudging him today morning.

"Jake stop it" A hard voice said as he felt a nudge on his shoulder

"What" he said groggy as he pulled at his blankets trying to cover himself

"Jacob Black get off that bed right now!" the voice said and the sudden recognition of the voice made Jacob jump to his feet

"I told you I could get him up" Bella said with a triumphant smile as he heard Billy laughing down the hall

"What are you doing here?" Jacob asked his voice sounding a little harsher than what he wanted surprising Bella but she quickly regained her composure

"I'm taking you out and no buts" she said throwing him a random shirt from the floor

"Be out in five" She said as she walked out and closed the door behind her

Jacob smiled at this new attitude of Bella; a month ago she wouldn't have acted so blunt would have let Jacob push her away. His smile faded when he realized, that the reason of her more upbeat personality was because of his imprint.

Clearing his head of any thoughts he got dressed quickly before Bella decided to barge in. In this mood of hers he wouldn't put it past her.

"That took too long" Bella commented as Jacob walked into the kitchen

"Bella tells me you guys are going for a walk?" Billy asked Jacob who simply shrugged his shoulders

"Well, have fun but don't stay out too late" he said as he eyed Bella carefully which made Jacob roll his eyes

Jacob found his attitude pretty funny because what could Bella possibly do to him? The amusement faded from his thoughts when he realized that it would be the other way around. Suddenly he found himself thinking of his conversation with Leah but yet he couldn't bring himself to tell Bella.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked as they began their walk along the trail by the woods

"Nothing" he mumbled

"You're so out of it" she commented

"Sorry" he said

"I'm starting to think that Billy wasn't lying and maybe you really are sick" Bella said as she got up on her tippy toes and placed her hand on his forehead

Her face was inches away from his face and he didn't blush like he used to. His heart didn't beat with excitement like before and that made him feel discomfort at her closeness.

"Yup it's a fever" she said with a smile making his heart sting. How could he possibly hurt her?

At the same time Jacob couldn't help but realize why he had fallen in love with the girl in front of him. This smile would have had his stomach feeling butterflies yet now he found it amusing causing Bella to look at him curiously before they began to walk again.

"Jake I'm sorry" Bella said as she kept her eyes on her feet. Jacob had to step away from her as he kicked the dirt frustrated, guilt was overcoming him. Bella was here worrying herself to death over him and all he could do was think about her boyfriend.

"I know how you feel" She said softly making Jacob stop dead in his tracks

"But I told you I could never love you that way" she said as she blushed

Jacob let out a rough breath as he shook his head frustrated. How could he possibly continue talking to Bella like nothing was wrong?

"Jake I still want us to be friends" She said as she faced him looking at him very determined

"And your bloo… Edward?" Jacob said as his tongue tingled at the mention of his name out of his mouth. His heart then did flutter slightly.

"He understands that you mean a lot to me" she said with a smile

"I won't go anywhere I promise" she added

Everything made sense now, Why Bella was here. She had assumed that his manic depression was about her and she had come to make peace or something like a truce type of thing like "no hard feelings"

"Sorry Bella I just can't" Jacob said even if his feelings for her changed the problem now wasn't her but him.

"Don't do this" She pleaded as tears threatened to escape the corners of her eyes.

"It's just more complicated now" Jacob said frustrated, this was going to go nowhere.

"Then help me understand" she begged as she gripped his hand between hers

"I can't" he said looking at their locked hands

"Is it like a Quileute thing?" She asked assuming that it was wolf thing, only making Jacob feel guiltier

"Yeah you can say that" he mumbled

"Well, they can't stop us from being friends maybe we can fight this" She said

"It's more complicated than that" he said as he pulled his hand away from hers

"How can I help if you won't tell me anything!" she finally said frustrated as she threw her hands in the air

"That's exactly it, you can't help me" Jacob said as he dug his hands into his pockets

"That's not fair you're not even giving me a chance" Bella almost said whining

"Just drop it" he finally said frustrated

"So that's it? It's over? We're over?" She said as tears escaped the corners of her eyes but she quickly wiped them away

"Bella stop being dramatic" he said even though he knew it wasn't the right thing to say but yet he wanted her to go away

"You won't even notice me with your bloo… Edward around" Jacob added frustrated with himself knowing that what he was doing was cowardly

"Fine be that way" she said turning quickly on her heels storming off back to her truck

He was glad that she was gone or at least had gotten mad at him but yet he felt bad. This was the girl he loved, his best friend, and yet here he was making her feel like shit. This is how he wanted it to end but yet it was nagging him, it wasn't supposed to be like this. She wasn't supposed to be the bad guy he's the bad guy not her. Slapping himself he quickly also turned on his heels and ran to catch up with Bella who was at her truck already.

"Sorry but it's for the best" was all Jacob could say as he reached her

"Why? Because you say so! You're not even giving me a choice" she said sounding annoyed as she crossed her arms over her chest

"I'm tired of being regarded as inexistent or incapable of making my own choices" she said looking really annoyed but yet her pouting lip made him smile, again remembering why he had fallen in love with her

"It's a not like…" he began to defend himself but was cut off

"Let me save you some energy I get it Jake it's not going to work sorry I've been such a pain" she said in disgust as she got in her truck slamming the door shut

His hands began to sweat as he realized what he was about to do. Bella obviously felt hurt and like the problem when that wasn't it at all.

"I've imprinted!" he shouted just as Bella turned on her car. At first he even doubted that she had heard him until she turned to face him. The way her eyes became wide he knew what she was thinking and he quickly shook his head.

"It's not you" he quickly said and he almost laughed at how relieved she looked

"Is that why you've been so down because of your feelings for her and me?" she finally asked her voice soft

"Yeah" he mumbled, he wasn't able to fully admit the true story of the imprint, not yet

"You can't dwell on your feelings for me Jake because of what little that you've told me, it looks like it's something you can't fight I mean look at what happened to poor Leah" she said and Jacob winced at the mention of her name, if only she knew how much alike she was to her

"We're just lucky that we aren't like that so how about you don't stress yourself out too much if it's my consent you want you have it, I actually egg you on and encourage you" she said with a smile, if she knew who the "she" was she wouldn't be saying this right

Jacob wanted to laugh but held it in as he just nodded at her words. One side of him wanted to blurt out who it was just to see her smile fall but couldn't bring himself to be so evil to his best friend. He very much appreciated her understanding.

"Thanks" was all he could say as he looked away

"I think now I understand why we can't be friends" she finally said once again sad

"You know what I want and that's to be with Edward _forever_" she said and he glared at her once his name came out of her mouth

"That won't change no matter what you say" she added

"A huh" he said as he tried to control the anger running through his body

He had only felt like this when he thought about Bella with Edward and now it was the other way around it was Edward with Bella that almost made his skin crawl.

"Jake you will live a different life with your imprint and you know what I would be glad if that's how our friendship ended because you know what Jake I want you to be happy" she said and now he wanted to cry at her kind words once again making him feel like shit

"I guess it was faith" she said before pulling on her seat belt and driving off.

Jacob pondered on that… faith. The whole concept of it in this situation was difficult to understand. How was it faith for him to be with Edward? What could possibly be good about that?

First of all he didn't even know the guy and by the looks of it, it seemed like they had nothing in common

Second he was obviously straight; he was dating his best friend which led to the third thing

Edward was in love with Bella and was ready to be with her even if that meant that he would be sitting next to her in her death bed since he was still against changing her.

Even though he didn't see Edward in that way, he couldn't stop his body from burning in envy. Edward was his imprint and dammit he wanted Edward to himself. He was split in two, one part wanted Edward and the other didn't want anything to do with him which Jacob reasoned with the fact that Edward was pretty much still in the dark about the imprint so the full connection hadn't been made.

Yet, he didn't know how long he could keep up this façade of his until he would need Edward.

After all Edward was his life now, even if the vampire didn't know it yet.

Yup that was the correct word: Yet


	3. Chapter 3

Today was different than all the other days for Jacob not just because he was actually awake but because Seth was keeping him company even though he kept telling him to go home since he got there in the morning. Nothing was making Seth go away not even the long awkward silences or the very insulting comments Jacob was throwing at him. Seth seemed pretty unfazed by Jacob's childish behavior.

It didn't take long before Jacob was telling him about the conversation he had with Leah about his Imprinting and the short visit he had from Bella a couple of days ago. A short visit it was, it hadn't lasted more than 1 hour, even though it felt much longer. Jacob was still feeling guilty about the fact that he had led on Bella to think it was another girl, which truly wasn't his fault because Bella had just assumed without asking him anything about his imprint which he did find a little odd. Seth on the other hand didn't see it that way.

"See she gave you her consent" Seth said as he slapped Jacob's back lightly in a reassuring way

"Why are you here again?" Jacob asked annoyed, he was questioning why he was having an adult conversation with a kid, even though he was a kid himself at the age of sixteen

"Just to hang out" Seth said too innocently shrugging his shoulders as he kept looking through Jacob's things

After an awkward silence Seth finally squirmed under Jacob's accusing stare as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Sam wants you to come over to Emily's we having a pack meeting" he finally said

"I knew you weren't here to hang out" Jacob said sarcastically

"I was here to hang out you're the one that kept giving me the cold shoulder" Seth said defending himself

"Well it's not like I wanted to hang out with you" Jacob mumbled as he felt like he was being babysat by a kid

"Well, it's a mandatory meeting so if you're ready let's go" Seth said ignoring Jacob's comment

"What's going on now?" Jacob asked as he slipped on a shirt

"We've been seeing less of the red head around…" Seth started to say

"That's a good thing" Jacob said

"But we have been picking up other Vampires scents" Seth finished saying

"How long has this been going on for?" Jacob asked surprised

"Right after your whole imprinting scenario but nobody really wanted to bother you" Seth said

"Ugh" Jacob simply said as they walked out of his house

Good thing about La Push was that they were relatively close to each other. It didn't take long to reach Emily's house and they could already hear the rest of the packs already bumming voices. Jacob dreaded even stepping inside the house as he knew what awaited him. He didn't feel like dealing with Paul, Embry or Quil's jokes or homophobic remarks after all they were his brothers so he knew them all too well.

"Jake my man you're alive!" Paul said as he patted Jacob's back hard making him stumble

"Where's your little cold piece of meat?" Embry said the minute he also patted Jacob's back, if he were more human he would already have a nasty bruise forming or at least a broken shoulder

"Don't tell me that you're afraid that he would run into my arms looking at how more better looking I am than you" Paul said making Quil and Embry laugh

"Shove it" Jacob growled, knowing that today was going to be a long day

"I didn't know you played the girl role" Quil now said pitching into Paul's teasing

"Leave him alone guys" Emily said as she walked in with a basket of muffins

"You look like death" She commented before embracing him into a hug

"Thanks" he mumbled

"I'll have dinner in a bit so stick around after the meeting" she said walking out the room just as Leah walked in through the front door

"Look at this, Jake has graced us with his presence" Leah said walking around him as she took a sit between Paul and Seth who sat on the couch.

"I know man I was expecting that call saying that you were dead" Embry said

"I'm not going to die" Jacob said as he rolled his eyes

"Haven't you heard that you can die from a broken heart" Quil said with a mouthful of muffin

"Gross! Chew first" Leah whined

"My heart isn't broken" Jacob countered with

"Well the way you handling this you're headed into heart break zone" Quil said

"Yeah, you should just talk to him and get it over with" Embry suggested

"I'm tired of people telling me what to do" Jacob whined

"Then stop acting stupid" Leah said making Jacob growl at her

"Enough" Sam said as he announced his presence making everybody stop to look at him. They all sat still and basked in the presence of their Alpha.

"Nice to see you Jake" Sam said and Jake respectfully bowed his head before stepping aside to let Sam take center attention

"As you all know we have been getting scents from outsider vampires and we've yet to find out what or why they are crossing through here" Sam said

"Maybe they are Cullen's guest or something" Seth pointed out

"Exactly we're in the dark here but it's their territory all we can do is protect our land" He said as he looked at the young boy who spoke out of line only making the boy squirm a little under his stare

"In that case I want us to double on shifts for both day and night" he said as the rest of the pack groaned in disagreement

"So we know nothing about the new Vampire scents?" Jacob asked and unlike to Seth, Sam did not look at him like a child but as an equal

"No, they come and go but some are starting to become familiar" Sam answered as the power between them seemed to switch

That though had to do with the fact that Jacob was rightfully Alpha and even though he had let Sam take over sometimes the power shift happened often with neither of them being fully aware of it.

"Maybe we should talk to the Cullen's to make sure that they aren't having guests" Seth suggested and quickly gained a glare from both Jacob and Sam

"No" Jacob said sternly, the decision was made but he wasn't Alpha, so he was easily overlooked

"Nobody said that it had to be you" Leah said rolling her eyes

"Maybe I could give Carlisle a call down at the hospital and get some answers" Sam said as he looked at Jacob

"Why do we have to get involve with them" Jacob countered Sam as if testing his Alpha power which Sam quickly pushed away as he stepped up to Jacob

"We need to secure the safety of our land and our people that is what we do first most than anything else" he said

Sam stared intently at Jacob as the tense atmosphere was pressuring around them. Within Jacob he didn't want to be told what to do, he knew what their purpose was but he knew his reasoning was now clouded because of his imprint. He wanted to control the situation, the argument and the pack but that feeling he quickly pushed away. Jacob quickly looked away finally as a way of backing down as the power once again shifted to their rightful spots as Jacob stepped back.

"I'll take first shift with Seth tonight" Sam then stated as everybody nodded

Seth almost jumped in excitement because this meant more responsibility for him which because being the youngest meant that he got left out a lot.

"Embry and Leah you will relieve us of our post at day break" Sam added as everyone nodded and with that the meeting was over

Leah and Seth quickly took their leave as Emily walked in from the Kitchen. Jacob found this amusing as he felt like Leah and Emily planed it so that they barely missed each other by seconds.

"In that note dinner" Emily said as everybody rushed into the kitchen

Jacob debated in either leaving or staying, he wasn't hungry and doubted that Emily would be pleased about that.

"Jake when dinner is over I would like a word with you" Sam said as he placed his hand on Jacob's shoulder.

So it was settled he was staying.

The dinner had gone smoothly and not much teasing was tolerated thanks to Emily who always defended Jacob. When they had dinner like this it always felt like a hurricane had ran through the table making Emily complain every time.

Jacob was anxious as he sat on the couch in Emily's living room as he waited for Sam. He was in the kitchen helping Emily with the cleanup. Everybody had already left and so that left a nervous Jacob waiting for Sam and their "talk".

"Jake c'mon" Sam said as he directed Jacob to the back of the house

"So what's up" Jacob asked as they stood outside

"Jacob I offered you the Alpha position the minute you phased I told you what was rightfully yours and you willingly gave it up" Sam said

"I know" Jacob answered

"Then what was that back there?" he said his voice sounding rough

"I don't know"

"Jake I'm Alpha and it pains me to have to say this to you but my word is law there are no buts" Sam said making sure Jacob understood what he was saying

"I know" Jacob said his voice also rough now

"Do you?" Sam questioned

"I do! Dammit" Jacob said raising his voice

"I just want to make sure that you know you can't go back on your words" Sam said looking unfazed by Jacob's outburst

"I won't Sam I know what I gave up and trust me I don't want It" Jacob said as he looked away from Sam

He wasn't being truthfully honest. Even though he himself had given up his rightful position the wolf within him raged with rage and it took a lot out of Jacob to hold him in. It was something very tiring but Jacob was getting a hold of it and every time it became easier to control.

"There was something I also wanted to talk to you about" Sam said

"About?" Jacob asked

"Your imprint" Sam said and Jacob let out a groan

"Not you too, I seriously need people to stop telling me what to do" Jacob said as he kicked at the dirt

"I'm not going to tell you what to do I just want to give you advice" Sam said

"Okay what?" Jacob said not trying to seem annoyed

"Don't prolong it" Sam simply said as he placed a hand on his shoulder

"That's it?" Jacob said with a smile on his face, he found this amusing

"Well you either want our advice or you don't" Sam said giving him a smirk

Jacob simply rolled his eyes but he knew that Sam was right. He wanted to solve everything on his own but how could he do that when he didn't even know anything himself?

"Okay give me what you got" he said

"Well, I really don't have much to tell you" Sam said honestly as he looked up at the dark night

"I know Leah went to see you" he commented

"Yeah" Jacob mumbles shocked for a second before regaining his composure

"I did love her and maybe to this day a part of me still loves her but it doesn't compare to my feelings for Emily" Sam said

"The pull of the imprint is stronger than what you may think" he added facing him

"Why does everybody keep saying that?" Jacob said annoyed

"Jake we want you to realize that it's not something you can fight or go around" Sam warned

"Why does everybody assume that I and he will fall in love?" Jacob groaned kicking the dirt in frustration

"You know we will support you with whatever your decision is but you need to realize that if it begins to affect you we will step in" Sam said sternly yet worried

"I'm fine" Jacob whined

"You're not and this is a warning Jake we will step in" he said and Jacob simply nodded

That's how the conversation ended with Sam stepping inside his house leaving Jacob to ponder his words.

It was a threat he knew that much but even so he was still confused about his own actions. He didn't know what he wanted but he knew that he couldn't stay like this much longer without having to shove his pride aside and go see Edward.

His will was being tested as the days passed.

He still refused to seek Edward out either because of his pride or because of the fear he felt within. He was scared of his feelings for Edward especially when he didn't even know him. Edward seemed like the complete opposite of him and not just the obvious. Jacob pondered a lot of things in his head trying to understand what was going on inside of him. He wanted to make his own conclusions not someone else's.

'_Will you stop it already' _Paul finally had groaned as they ran patrol tonight

'_I can't help it' _Jacob thought back

These couple of days Jacob's mind was solely revolved around Edward. He wanted to know everything about him. He wanted to know if they had the same interest, hobbies or maybe the same likes but this only sparked his curiosity more. His feelings for Edward were still confusing but that wasn't the issue anymore. The issue was now curiosity as everyday he felt more drawn to Edward wanting to know even Edward's favorite color or what type of shoes he wore. Jacob was slowly killing himself with curiosity but all he could do was wonder as he still refused to see Edward.

Usually an imprinter was whatever the imprintee wanted it to be, be it friends, closely acquainted or even a lover it was all up to the imprintee. Thoughts like this drove Jacob crazy as he didn't know what he wanted to be or what Edward would want him to be. Lover was right away out of the question because that position was taken by Bella which Jacob tried hard to not think about. Sometimes though his mind would travel and he would find himself thinking if he could do what Bella did.

Could he kiss him? Would he pull away if his cold lips were ever turned toward his warm ones? Did he even want to be kissed by him? The idea of holding him close was not entirely repulsive as he imagined his arms wrapped protectively around Edward only pulling him close to…

'_Jake!' _Paul growled as he imagined himself punching Jacob in the face

'_Sorry' _

'_You might as well just fuck that leech of yours already! I don't know how much more of your sexual frustration I can handle' _Paul whined

'_His name is Edward' _Jacob corrected as he tried hard not to think about fucking Edward which was now creeping up on him

'_Already acting like a protective mate" _Paul mused as his wolf coughed a barking laugh

'_Oh shut it!' _

It was already a little passed two in the morning and for some reason it felt like an endless night. Their shift had started around ten and so far there was nothing to really do or watch. They were keeping in the shadows and just trailing back and forth in their posts. Paul was on one side of the La push while Jacob was on the other. Jacob was already wishing that Quil and Embry would come and relieve them of their duties but they weren't due until five in the morning. Jacob felt like this was useless as he hadn't yet smelled the supposedly knew scents that were lingering around La push.

Sam had talked to Carlisle and found out that they were not having any visitors or expecting visitors. The Cullen's promised to keep an eye out for anything while the pack did the same.

'_Jake do you smell that?' _Paul thought and Jacob immediately froze in his spot as he sniffed the air

'_It's close to you' _Jacob thought warningly

'_I think I just saw it!" _Paul said his thoughts filled with excitement

'_Don't do anything stupid!' _Jacob warned as he sprinted towards Paul's direction

'_I'm right on his tail!' _Paul thought completely ignoring Jacob now

'_Damn it Paul!' _Jacob thought frustrated as he searched Paul's mind to see which way he was heading

'_Paul I'm warning you if you…'_

'_Oh shit' _Paul thought cutting off Jacob's warning and suddenly Jacob was doing double time to reach Paul

'_What's going on?' _Jacob thought franticly as he neared the patch of woods that Paul and the vampire where

Paul's mind was filled with fighting moves and he was already scanning possible escape routes. Most importantly though was that he was already imagining himself sinking his canine teeth into the marble skin of the vampire as he planned his attack.

'_It turned on me' _Paul growled

Jacob now saw them as he was only a couple of feet away watching as Paul and the other circled each other.

'_Stand back' _Paul warned him and so Jacob remained in the shadows

'_Don't be stupid' _Jacob thought as he debated between just jumping in or to do as Paul said

'_No he looks confused look at him' _Paul said as he now sounded confused

Jacob's eyes now focused on the vampire in front of Paul. It wasn't in a crouching position as it should be instead it was actually standing looking dumbfounded.

'_Are those clothes in his hand?" _He asked as he eyed the bundle of clothing in the vampire's hand

'_Who cares I'm going to attack' _Paul said in little warning as he was already running toward the vamp who only speed off

They chased the Vampire very closely but he seemed to always be only seconds ahead of them. He seemed to try and shake the wolves off as it kept running back in forth making them run in a zig-zag line. Eventually they chased it all the way to the Canadian border until they stopped and headed back to La push.

'_Shit! I had him' _Paul whined as they reached the reservation

'_It could have been a trick you could have been killed' _Jacob thought frustrated at Paul's lack of self-preservation

'_But it wasn't and I wasn't' _Paul thought sounding triumphant

'_You're so hot-headed' _Jacob said giving up

'_Hey shift off' _Quil thought announcing his and Embry's presence

'_Let the real men handle this' _Embry thought

Paul and Jacob quickly phased back as their tired bodies rushed to get dressed and get home. They made a quick stop at Emily's house to talk with Sam to let him know what had happened that night. Sam also gave Paul crab for going off on his own and gave him the 'we're a team' speech.

Jacob made it home right at six as the sun finished rising. The birds were already chirping when he passed a sleeping Billy on the couch. Somewhere in the distant alarm clocks were already ringing as Jacob collapsed on his bed. Jacob didn't care he was already snoring.


	4. Chapter 4

As he felt the days get better, they seemed to get worse these last couple of weeks as his body was once again, too weak to even phase. Sam had put him on bed rest when a couple nights ago he collapsed of exhaustion while he was on patrol. He was warned that not much could be done unless he saw Edward soon. A part of him wanted to hear his voice even if it was to yell at him while at the same time he feared Edward. It had already been more than a month and it was feeling like an eternity.

"You'll end up seeing him, even if you're crawling your way to him, so you might as well do it while you can walk" Leah said

"Seriously? who lets you into my house?" Jacob said as he kept staring at the ceiling, still deep in thought

"I'm being serious" she said

"Me too. Tell me so I can kill that person" Jacob muttered as he turned his head slightly to see Leah leaning against the window

"If you want I'll go get him" She said smirking

"No way! Stay out of it" Jacob warned as he glared at her

"I'm tired of this! You're so dramatic" Leah whined plopping down on his bed almost on top of him

"You say that because you don't know what I'm going through" Jacob said

"You have little faith in this imprinting shit. I bet Edward is feeling the same way too and is confused as you" she said

"I don't know"

"You either do it out of your free will or me and the rest of the pack will tie you up and throw you into their house" she said

"I really don't have any other choice, do I?" Jacob finally asked as he let out a sigh sitting up

"That's a good boy" she said patting his head

It was really now or never. Just the thought of it made his heart beat excitedly but at the same time he felt nauseas

He really had two options: one, he could practically throw himself at him or two, puke his guts out.

He was really hoping for option number two.

It was already getting late and after much convincing he got Leah to leave and let him do this on his own. She was in there for the past hour helping him try to decide on dialogue he could use when talking to Edward. He felt stupid and very much girly but at the same time he didn't mind being prepared for anything.

Now that he sat on his bed with his phone in his hands he felt frozen. Leah had threatened to take him against his will. It was easier said than done that was for sure. The tricky part was that he had to get a hold of Bella first. He felt low and like a scumbag for using Bella in such a despicable way but at the same time he saw no way around it. He didn't want to ask Sam for Carlisle's number because he didn't want to involve his pack even more than they were already. He saw it as a big problem but yet his fingers twitched as he dialed in hopes that maybe he would answer the phone.

What was he going to say to Bella? He didn't want to lie to her yet he saw no way around it. He needed to tell Edward first and then they would see what they would do about the whole situation. He was worried that nothing would come out of it and that Edward would not even want to see him and that brought more questions.

Did he want something to come out of it? He wasn't really expecting much especially if he was or is in love with Bella. That was it! He had to get it through his head that Edward would want nothing more than a friendship with him and even then it was asking a lot.

"Jake what is it?" Bella asked alarmed as she answered surprising Jacob for a second

"Relax Bella nothing is wrong" He said reassuringly

"Then what is it?" She asked confused

"I was actually wondering if you could do me a favor" Jacob said shyly

There was a long awkward pause before Bella answered.

"Sure, what is it?" She said not really confident

"I was wondering if you could…" He started to say but he blushed very deeply and couldn't continue

"I could what?" She asked

"Give me Edward's number" He said quickly covering his face with his free hand as if she could see him right now

"Edward's number?" She said in disbelief

"No… I mean… I shouldn't have" Jacob started mumbling as Bella laughed

"It's okay Jake it just surprised me, that's all" She said

"Sorry" Jacob mumbled

"Edward's right here. We were about to head out to his house. I'll just hand him over the phone" She said

"No wait!" Jacob started to decline but all his words went unanswered as he heard the shuffling of the phone.

"Hello?" Edward's velvet voice rang out making Jacob gasp as his knees buckled and he flopped down on his bed

"Hey" Jacob said loss of words

"What's going on?" Edward asked frustration written all over his voice

"I… I" Jacob started to say but he seemed unable to talk

"Just spill it mutt" Edward said

That word made Jacob tense and he growled at the tone of Edward's voice

"I need to talk to you" Jacob said through clenched teeth

"We are, what is it that you need to tell me?" Edward said

"No, not like this" Jacob said

"Then?" Edward said

"Privately away from Forks" Jacob said

"I'm not going anywhere with you" Edward said obviously shocked yet appalled at the same time

"I just need to talk to you. It's important" Jacob said hating how needy his voice was sounding

"At the treaty line then, after I've dropped off Bella home" he said

"Thank you" Jacob breathed in a whisper

Jacob blushed at the tone of his voice that sounded sensual but was smiling when he heard Edward clear his throat on the other line.

"I can reach you at this number right?" He asked a little harsh

"Yeah"

"Okay, well if you don't mind Bella and I have plans so…" He began saying but the line went dead

'_Not even a bye?' _Jacob thought as he stared at the phone before a smile began to creep up on his face. He quickly covered his face as a laugh escaped his lips. He fell backwards full of content as he couldn't control his laughter and the warm feeling filling his heart. He felt utterly dumb for feeling this way but it felt right.

Edward had texted Jacob to let him know that he was already on his way to drop off Bella. Even though Jacob didn't want to involve his pack, he had to let them know that Edward would be at the treaty line so that there wouldn't be an alarm because of his presence. The only thing that frustrated Jacob was that it was Leah and Paul who were in patrol tonight. Sam reassured Jacob that Leah and Paul would be a good distance away from them to give them privacy. Even so Jacob knew that wouldn't stop them from later teasing Jacob, but he was willing to endure anything for this chance that he was getting.

Edward was already at the treaty line, stiff as a statue as he looked over at Jacob who stepped into the clearing. For a minute Edward looked confused but quickly shrugged it off.

"So, what's going on?" Edward asked as Jacob joined him on the treaty line

"I…" Jacob started to say but he quickly closed his mouth

'_How was he going to say this?' _Jacob thought as he ran sacked his brain for words but was only getting a headache

"Stop it" Edward said as he placed a hand on his forehead

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked alarmed as he took a step forward his foot hovering over the treaty line but quickly stepped back and Edward looked at him confused

"Just tell me what's going on" Edward said

"Are you familiar with imprinting?" Jacob asked

"Bella mentioned it, you've imprinted right?" Edward asked

'_He's going to kill me if I tell him' _Jacob thought

"Why would I kill you?" Edward asked

"I didn't say that out loud" Jacob said

"Of course not" Edward said

"You can…"

'_Read my mind' _Jacob thought as he stared at Edward surprised

"You didn't know?" Edward asked

Jacob simply shook his head.

"I would have thought Bella would have mentioned it"

"Well, she did talk about Alice and the others but she hardly talked about you" Jacob said

"That makes sense" Edward said as he looked off to the distance as if lost in thought

"So you must know what I'm trying to say right?" Jacob asked blushing

"Not really, you think a lot" Edward said frowning slightly

"Which is actually surprising" He added with a smirk which almost made his heart stop

"Gee thanks" Jacob said shoving his hand into his pockets

"So what do you need to tell me?"

Jacob took in deep breaths before answering.

"I've imprinted" He said as he looked at Edward

"I know that"

"But you're not going to like who it's on" Jacob mumbled as Edward Eyes widen just like Bella's when he told her

"Don't worry it's not your precious Bella" Jacob said slowly

"Then why would I kill you? Why would I care in general of who you've imprinted on?" Edward said frustrated and annoyed

"It was on you" Jacob said looking away from Edward

"Me?" Edward said surprised

"I know it sucks" Jacob said taking Edward's confused face as a bad sign

"I don't understand, what does this mean?" Edward asked

"It doesn't have to mean anything" Jacob said

'_I can be anything you want' _ Jacob thought. Being in his presence alone gave him enough strength to live another day. His smirk could warm his whole body and keep him alive. He could stare into Edward's eyes and be lost in the golden color.

"Do you love me?" Edward asked abruptly almost appalled

"I don't know" Jacob answered honestly. The imprinting made it nearly impossible to lie and be deceitful in any way to his imprint.

"You shouldn't" Edward said sternly

"I know"

"I'm in love with Bella" He said

"I know that!" Jacob said frustrated for a minute before regaining his composure back

"Remember I said I could be anything you want" Jacob said calmly

"You didn't say that" Edward countered

"You heard it anyway it doesn't matter" Jacob said rolling his eyes

"I don't want you to be anything" Edward said making Jacob stumble back at his sudden words

"I'm not asking to be friends, I was just…" Jacob started to say as the pain in his chest was becoming crippling

"You just what? You thought I would what? Jacob listen to yourself this isn't natural and I can't return your feelings" Edward said and his words of rejection were on the verge of making Jacob whimper

"I'm sorry" Edward added

"You think I wanted this! That I came looking for you because of my own free will?" Jacob said angry yet he couldn't really master angry strength to let it be shown

"I don't know Jacob, I honestly don't know what you want" Edward said frustrated

"I just want… you but not in a romantic way" he said blushing

"I can't be anything you want" Edward said

"Why not?" Jacob said almost whining

"Jacob only a month ago you were trying to take my girlfriend"

"I know what you must be thinking but I'm just as confused as you"

"Like I said I can only be what you want me to be" Jacob added not trying to sound like he was begging

"What if I wanted nothing to do with you?" Edward asked

'_I would die' _Jacob thought looking away ashamed

"You… would die?" Edward said in disbelief

"Part of the package deal"

"Then I have no say in this!" Edward said in frustration surprising Jacob

"You think I did!" Jacob countered with

"We're both screwed" Jacob added throwing his hand in the air in frustration

The silence was unbearable for Jacob as he refused to face Edward. From the corner of his eyes he could see him pacing around almost mumbling to himself, he looked like a crazed man. Jacob was equally frustrated but it was nice to not be the once pacing around debating within him. All he had to do was wait until Edward came to a conclusion for both of them and it was nerve wrecking.

"So… you want to try this?" Edward said as he waved a hand between them

Jacob couldn't believe it, Edward wanted to give them a try? What did he want? Did he want to go on dates? Night walks?

"Not like that" Edward said groaning

"Like friends" he explained making Jacob blush at his stupidity

He felt stupid for even thinking that Edward would even consider him in that way.

"If that's what you want"

"It's the only way" Edward clarified making Jacob wince a little

Edward took a step closer to Jacob extending his hand out in a hand shake. Jacob looked at it with both glee and sadness but took it with a genuine smile. Even though Jacob had grown since he had become a wolf Edward still beat him by a couple of good inches. Edward's cold skin was electrifying at the touch making Jacob's hot hand tingle at the contact. Edward's skin illuminated under the moon's light while Jacob almost seemed to blend into the shadows. They were complete opposites yet here they were shaking hands to be friend's for Jacob's sake.

"You do realize that I'm going to be a needy girl?" Jacob said trying to lighten up the tense atmosphere

"I will as long as you realize that Bella is always first" Edward said and Jacob nodded in agreement

Bella had not even been mentioned till now. Jacob's guilt over took him as he bit his bottom lip a stupid habit Bella had given him.

"Are you going to tell her?" Jacob asked

"I suppose" Edward said indifferently

"Talking about Bella I promised to be back" he said

"That's fine"

"Are you going to be okay?" Edward asked

"Yup" Jacob simply said and with that said Edward was gone

'_Not even a good-bye?' _Jacob thought as he couldn't stop himself from smiling like a big goof. He had done it, he had talked to Edward and now he seemed more alive almost rejuvenated. He felt great! like electricity running through his body as he walked back into the woods, he felt like he good take on the world.

He took his time home as he jogged, enjoying the breeze. When he finally reached, his home his phone peeped announcing a text.

_I'm sorry ahead of time _–Edward

Before he could reply, his phone started vibrating announcing Bella's call. Now Edward's text made sense as he answered his phone expecting the worse.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Was the first thing Bella said

"I don't know, I was embarrassed" Jacob said

"Well you should of cause now we can all hang out, isn't that great?" Bella said

Jacob froze as he took in Bella's words. Was she kidding? She seemed off. Her voice was weird. He could barely hear the almost cracking voice. Was Edward aware of this?

"You know Esme is making me dinner tomorrow, maybe you could come with us" She said

"I don't know…"

"Please" Bella added and her tone of voice changed to that of need

"Edward is one thing, but he's family?" Jacob asked skeptical

"He says it's fine"

"Really?"

"Yeah, so what do you say?" She asked

"Okay" Jacob said still skeptical

"Great, see you tomorrow then" She said

There was quick good-byes exchanged and they hung up. Jacob was overwhelmed slightly. Everything was happening so fast and he didn't feel ready but he had already said yes. He was too tired to think any more about it. He lied down and let his mind drift off as he fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. THIS CHAPTER HAS TO DO WITH EVERYONE DEALING WITH THE IMPRINT. ITS MORE OF A FILLER CHAPTER SO THE REALLY GOOD STUFF CAN COME AFTERWORDS LOL HOPE YOU ENJOY IT THOUGH. I'LL TRY TO HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UPLOADED SOONER. I'M EDITING MY OLDER STORIES WHICH AT THE MOMENT IS TAKING UP MOST OF MY FREE TIME WHEN I'M NOT WORKING ON SCHOOL WORK. ANYWAYS ENJOY AND LOOK FORWARD TO MORE GOOD STUFF LOL :)**

* * *

><p>Jacob was under the intense glare of Bella as he sat awkwardly on her bed. He had arrived early on Bella's insisting that she wanted to hang out before going over to the Cullen's house. Bella had done nothing but treat him coldly since his arrival, 30 minutes ago. Jacob waited for her to say something as he knew Bella too well to know that something was up and that she was pissed.<p>

"I don't want to be a bitch" Bella finally said as she ran a hand through her hair

Jacob simply blinked in surprise as his lips parted slightly trying to find something to say, but his mind was blank.

"I called you over because I wanted to get your say on things" She said and paused for a second before continuing

"Edward told me his side, but he likes to soften things up and I just want the awful truth" She said visibly wincing as she leaned on her door

"You owe me that" She added in a whisper and Jacob's head hung in shame

"What did Edward tell you exactly?" Jacob asked looking at the floor

They didn't know it, but both were avoiding eye contact.

"He said that you imprinted on him, but that you can only be what he wants you to be"

"Yeah" Jacob said quietly

"He said that he only wants to be friends, but even that is hard for him. He said that it was the least he could do for you"

"I know" he said trying to hide the pain he suddenly felt

"I asked him why he didn't reject you" She said with a trembling voice and Jacob knew that she was crying, but he refused to look her way.

"He said it was a life and death thing, but he couldn't really explain it" She said sniffling before continuing

"Can you explain it to me?" she asked

Jacob shifted awkwardly before willing himself to look at Bella. He wished he hadn't. She was on the floor with her knees pressed against her chest as she wrapped her arms around them. She was hiding her face against her knees and all he heard was sniffling. Bella was broken, that much he knew as he walked the short distance between them, embracing her. He wanted to cradle her in his arms, but she refused to budge. He awkwardly hugged her trying not to fall over.

"I'm scared" She whispered

"I don't think I can handle losing him again" She added shaking her head

"You're not" Jacob said because it was true. Edward would never leave her.

"You were laughing at me that time weren't you?" She accused lifting up her head to glare at him

"I wasn't. I was mad at myself for not being able to tell you" He admitted

"I feel stupid" She said slightly groaning and hid her face again.

"You're not" Jacob reassured her, but she simply shrugged her shoulders

"Yes I am. Look at me I'm just like Leah" She said as she shot up to her feet making Jacob stumble slightly before he stood up too

"No, you're not"

"I am! The possibilities are infinite!" She said throwing her hands in the air in frustration

"We're different" he said

"How? Huh?" Bella questioned him as her glare made him look away

"He doesn't see me that way"

"Do you see him that way?" She asked almost accusingly

"I can only be what he wants me to be"

"You can't be without him? You will die?" She asked

"He's my reason for living. If he isn't in my life then I would find it meaningless" Jacob answered

"Why him?" Bella asked as her voice cracked and Jacob knew she was crying again

"It's not like I chose him! Bella if that were the case then I would have imprinted on you" He said as frustration rang through his voice as he ran a hand through his hair

"So you don't see him that way?" She asked again

Jacob groaned as he finally turned to face her. She was quickly getting on his nerves. He had never felt such annoyance by her before.

"I only want to protect him. To make sure he is safe. You can say I feel like his protector" Jacob explained, but it seemed like she still wasn't sure.

"Trust me Bella. You have nothing to worry about. He loves you" He said added, but Bella was still pouting

"C'mon he's crazy about you. That bastard almost got himself killed over you" He said as a smile broke on Bella's face

"Do you understand now?" He asked as he grasped Bella's face in his hands. She simply nodded as Jacob pressed her against his chest.

If this moment had happened weeks ago, he would have tried to make a move on her. He would have thought of ways to get Bella to love him. Jacob was forcing himself in a way to feel something for Bella. He wanted to be tender towards her and hold her lovingly yet being with her right now didn't bring out the emotions he wanted. Jacob frowned as the warmth of Bella didn't seem to comfort him anymore.

"I'm sorry" Bella finally said as she pulled away wiping her tears away

"It's okay. You deserved answers" Jacob said reassuringly

In his mind though, he thought of Bella as the enemy. He didn't dislike her; after all she was his best friend. He just couldn't help his mind wonder sometimes. Did this imprint mean that he felt something for Edward more than that of a protector? Could he ever really get involved with Edward that way? He had never thought about a guy like that before, not even about Edward. He was confused and wished away his thoughts. If Edward heard him now, he was sure to rip his head off.

"I should go" Jacob said as he grabbed his jacket from the bed

"No, don't. I told them that you would be coming. They're all excited" Bella said

"Excited? Yeah right" He snorted

"Really, Carlisle has questions obviously. You know he was really surprised when Edward told him about your situation. I wouldn't be surprised if he bombarded you with questions" Bella said smiling

"Okay, that's him. What about the others?"

"Esme is ecstatic. She's happy for another mouth to feed. I'm glad to be honest; she usually serves up platters of food. A girl can eat so much" She said laughing as Jacob joined her

"The others are indifferent you can say. Jasper though sees a potential ally, but I guess he will discuss that with you further" Bella added shrugging her shoulders

"Oh, but Alice is a little weary. She just worries because for some reason she can't see you or the other wolves" Bella said

"I see. Well, we're just that awesome" Jacob said and Bella simply shook her head, but had a smile on her face

"Well, what do you say?" She asked

"Fine, but stop it with the puppy look" Jacob said laughing as Bella smirked before finally relaxing around Jacob

"I'm sorry. I feel so stupid" Bella said blushing deeply

"It's fine. I didn't expect you to take this lightly either" Jacob said

"Well let's forget about it. I'm excited though" Bella said slightly giddy which surprised Jacob

"About?" He asked

"Well, now I get to have my best friend and my boyfriend" She said smiling

"You're so spoiled" Jacob teased

Jacob couldn't help, but wonder was he going about this the right way? What were they really getting themselves into? For the first time Jacob was truly scared. This was all unknown to him. Was it right for him and Edward to be friends? There were so many things roaming in his head that everything felt surreal. The way Edward actually greeted him kindly at Bella's door. Even the light conversation he made with both Jacob and Bella on the way to his house. Jacob couldn't help this joy that escaped his body. He felt the goosebumps as he began feel numb. Jacob didn't really understand the feeling, but he liked it. Being this happy was almost too much. He wanted to close his eyes and just imagine it was him and Edward. Just them two riding in the car with no destination.

Everything felt like it was coming through a fog. He didn't even mind sitting in the Cullen's living room. He talked with Bella and Edward. It felt right. Edward's voice brought him so much calm that he actually sat relaxed on the couch waiting for the rest of the Cullen's to show up.

_'Maybe, this is how it is supposed to be. Edward, Bella and me' _ Jacob thought to himself

Not until Edward and Bella leave the room is when Jacob finally starts to feel unclouded. His nose was starting to wrinkle in disgust at the lingering smell of the Cullens. He could smell their sweet scent and it was not appealing. It was sort of sweet at first, but then a stench came afterwords that made him almost cringe. He could almost taste their sweet scent as he tried to calm himself down with breathing exercises his mom had taught him.

When he was younger his anger always got the best of him.

_'But now I know why' _He thought

"Stupid wolf gene" He mumbled to himself

Dinner wasn't ready yet and all Jacob could do was sit there awkwardly. Emmett had walked in casually simply nodding Jacob's way before taking a seat next to him on the couch. He has now been sitting on the couch for almost an hour and he could only sit still for so long. Right before Emmett walked in, he was ready to leave. He didn't want to be rude so, he stayed. His wolf threatned to escape many times, but he was able to hold himself together. Jacob was very smug about the fact that he had great self control. That didn't replace the fact that he was very much nervous. It didn't help that Edward and Bella had ditched him. Now there he was sitting with a vampire watching a game while his legs threatned to run.

"Just relax" Edward said making Jacob jump to his feet

"Where's Bella?" Jacob asked as he sat back down embarrassed

"She fell asleep" He answered as he made his way to sit next to Jacob

Jacob tensed as he scotted over making room for Edward to sit. He pressed himself against Emmett by accident trying to give Ewdard space.

"Damn, you're hot" Emmett complained as Jacob's arm pressed against his

"I'm aware of that" Jacob said with a smirk

"I did not mean it like that" Emmett said groaning

"You did, but it's okay just don't touch" Jacob said making Emmett laugh

"You've got guts. Why would I touch you? Have you looked at me?" Emmett said smugly

"Can't keep your hands off yourself?" Jacob teased as Edward chuckled

"You fell right into that" Edward said

"Yeah, Yeah" Emmett said walking out the living room

It was all in fun so, Jacob continued to laugh as Emmett walked out. His nervousness was already going away. At least now he knew that Emmett was an alright guy.

"Bella told me about your conversation earlier" Edward said

"I'm sorry. She was... confused about the whole situation and wanted answers" Jacob said trying not say too much because then we would have to talk about the way she had treated him.

"It's okay. I should have talked to her instead I avoided the issue and for that I'm sorry" He said surprising Jacob.

He didn't really know how to respond to that. The situation didn't seem like one of those that needed an apology, but it made Jacob feel better some how. They didn't say much after that, but Jacob felt content. He wondered if this is how their friendship would be. Him and Edward sitting on this couch not saying anything. Suddenly it was a very sad feeling and Jacob didn't understand why.

"Edward?" Bella called making Jacob and Edward turn their heads at the sound of her voice

"Yes, love" Edward said rushing to his feet meeting her at the doorway

"Had a nice nap?" Jacob teased even if his heart sunk a little as Edward wrapped an arm protectively around her waist holding her close.

"I can't believe I fell asleep" She said blushing

"It's okay. You needed to rest. You hardly slept last night" Edward said giving her a light kiss on her blushing cheek.

Suddenly Jacob felt this emotion sturring up from the pit of his stomach. He was confused as he found himself glaring their way.

"Dinner" A voice called out of the kitchen just as Jacob was about to let out a growl, but stopped himself

Edward gave Jacob a stern look making him look away. If he was in wolf form his ears would be pressed against his head in shame. To growl at Bella would have not been a good thing to do and he knew that. Edward would have chased him out of his home without a second thought.

Edward lead Bella into the dinning room while Jacob walked in behind them.

"Jacob" Esme said from across the room. She didn't want to overwhelm him incase he couldn't handle their pressence.

"It's nice to meet you... um" Jacob said embarrassed. Bella had told him their names, but at this moment he couldn't remember.

"Where are my manner. I'm Esme" She said walking over to him

Jacob extended his hand for a shake. She walked passed his hand and gave him a tight hug. He winced at her cold embrace. That's something he would have to get used to.

"I can't believe no one has introduced themselves" She said sounding appalled while throwing a side glance at Edward who simply shrugged.

"Come, I made some roasted chiken with macaroni and cheese on the side" She added pulling Jacob to a sit on the table

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked as he rubbed her arm in a tender way

She was frozen in her spot. She watched Esme sit down Jacob placing a plate full of food in front of him. She smiled tenderly at him as she watched him eat. He complamented her food and she politely waved off his comments. Esme served him a cup of water as they continued to talk. She was babying him, but Bella knew Esme to be motherly. Yet, Bella felt weird about it.

"Nothing" Bella said giving Edward a weak smile

Even though Esme continued to make conversation with Jacob he couldn't ignore Edward. Bella was leaning casually against him as she picked at her food barely eating it. They were at the same table, but yet he felt far away. It hurt him in a new way that he hadn't felt before.

"Hey!" Alice said sitting right across from Jacob surprising him.

"I'm Alice. Jake right?" She added

"Nice to meet you" Jacob said with his mouthful making her laugh

"Sorry it took me long. I was taking care of somethings"

"It's alright your brother kept me company" Jacob said

"Edward..."

"Ugh... no" Jacob said trying to remember his name

"Emmett" Edward said correcting her

After that dinner went smoothly. Esme and Alice made small talk with Jacob while Edward and Bella listened. Jacob felt like the main attraction in a freak show as all eyes were on him, but only one pair made him nervous. Edward seemed to also be intensely looking at him while he talked. After awhile they all had ended up in the living room. This time the whole family was there.

"Jacob" Carlisle said after awhile of conversation

"Uh... yeah?"

"I know that you have joined our family in strange circumstances, but by all means we consider you family" He said

"Yes" Esme said agreeing

"It's still weird though" Emmett said

"Yeah. What does _imprinting _mean anyways" Rosalie added

"Yes, do enlighten us" Carlisle said

"It's kind of hard to explain" Jacob said nervously

He didn't want to say too much. He couldn't say it was basically love at first sight. That sounded too weird and he didn't really believe that himself.

"It means that me and Edward are bonded because of me not him. It's a stupid wolf thing. In my tribe it's related to someone finding their mate"

"Mate?" Emmett questioned

"I'm not saying that he is my mate or I his. I can be anything he wants me to be. In reality, Edward is lucky. He has a bodyguard for life" Jacob said trying to lighten the mood, but it didn't work

He sat there awkwardly wishing he could just sink into the seat.

"Well, I've always wanted a pet" Emmett said and suddenly Alice was laughing along with Jacob. Bella laughed lightly trying to cover it up by placing her hand infront of her mouth.

"Emmett..." Esme said sternly

"At least we don't have to worry about eating him" Rosalie said covering her nose lightly

Everybody laughed after that. Though conversation began casually again in everyone's head they still thought about he had said. They all knew this made a weird triangle between Bella, Edward and Jacob. Nobody knew how to deal with such weird circumstances.

Once it became late everyone retreated to their rooms except Jasper who casually chatted with Jacob. He was interested in Jacob's tribe history. The night could have kept on if Bella hadn't began dozin off.

"Hey, do you think you can stay a bit longer?" Jasper asked suddenly very solemnly as Jacob was about to join Bella at the front door

"Uh… Bella needs to get home already" Jacob said as he pointed toward the door where she putting on her coat with Edward at her side

'_What was she going to do? Break her arm while putting on her sweater?' _ Jacob thought but,

_'She probably would though' _he added as a smirk appeared on Edward's face and Jacob knew he was listening in on his thoughts

"Don't worry. I can take you back. It won't take long. I did mean to talk to you earlier about some things, but I got caught up with your stories" he admitted

"Okay" Jacob said reluctantly. He didn't want to be rude even though he was feeling tired himself.

"C'mon Jake" Bella said calling to him

"Sorry Bella, but we will be stealing him for a bit" Jasper said before Jacob could reply

"I have to be home though" Bella said almost nervous. She was still treading on hot water with Charlie.

"It's okay. I'll make sure Jacob gets home. Don't worry" Jasper said

Jacob was almost scared of Jasper. This vampire was the same one that tried to kill Bella and frequently stayed away from her, but here he was being more than friendly. It was almost creepy and very much weird. Jacob wasn't the only one weirded out by Jasper's attitude. Bella noticed as well.

"Okay..." Bella said, "… are you going to be okay?" Bella asked as she turned to Jacob

"Yeah, he probably wants to convince me to be their bodyguard or some crap like that" Jacob smirked

"We can handle ourselves pretty well" Edward said opening the front door for Bella

_'What a gentleman'_ Jacob thought as he rolled his eyes

"Hmm" Jacob simply said as he hugged Bella good bye

They closed the door behind them and he turned around to walk back into the living room.

"Hey" Alice said very chipper surprising Jacob

"Shit" He said as he almost slammed himself against the door

"Sorry, I tend to do that a lot. You want to sit down and talk?" She asked

"I think Jasper wants to talk to me" Jacob said as he looked around, but Jasper was gone

"He had to do something real quick. He'll be done in a bit" Alice said as she sat down on the couch directly across of Jacob.

"Sorry you smell" She said wrinkling her nose

"You don't exactly smell like flowers to me either" Jacob said

"Isn't that weird? For being mortal enemies you would think that at least we would be appealing to one another" She commented

"Then wouldn't we be perfect? What kind of world would that be?" Jacob said

"So, you're not all bronze I see" She said smirking

'_Was she testing me?' _Jacob thought

"Jasper never wanted to talk to me did he?" Jacob asked smug

"No, but wipe that smirk off your face"

"Then, what's up?" Jacob asked

"Well, Jake I'm trying to figure you out" She said

"Why? What do you mean?"

"See at this very moment I can't see my future" She said

"And you think it has something to do with me? Bella told me a little bit of your theory"

"Yes, I think that I can't see werewolves or whatever you guys are" She said

"Why?" Jacob asked intrigued

"Well like you said, then wouldn't we be perfect? We're each other's perfect killer we have to have at least an even playing field" She said

"So you can't see us with your power and that gives us an advantage? Then what's your advantage?" He asked

"Well we can smell you guys from miles away and we have added strengths that make us agile enough to get away, of course if we don't fall prey" she said

"And I guess vice-versa" Jacob said

"Yup, but it's still very annoying. You're a seer's worst nightmare. I'm here with you and I have trouble seeing visions in general" Alice said annoyed

"Sorry?" Jacob said questionly making Alice laugh

"Thanks and adding to that frustration when you're revolved around specific people I can't see their future hence the incident with Bella…"

"When you thought she jumped off a cliff to kill herself"

"Yeah, I know, silly. Anyways when you were talking with Jasper, I had no idea how your conversation would go or anything surrounding that moment. An earthquake could have hit at that moment and I wouldn't have been able to see it" She said

"When you put it that way then it is bad. I could have died" Jacob said making Alice laugh once again

"You're funny. I see why Bella found comfort in you" Alice commented

Jacob didn't know what to say to that. He simply smiled as Alice continued to talk about other scenarios. It wasn't that she was boring, but Jacob had a very short attention span. It wasn't long when Emmett and Jasper had joined them in the living room.

"I can't believe you've been actually sitting here paying attention to her ramble" Emmett said

"Well, I kind of blocked her out after a while" Jacob admitted

"Rude" Alice said sticking out her tongue as she left the room

"Is she really mad?" Jacob asked worried

"Nah, she knows you're joking" Jasper assured him

"But I wasn't" Jacob said making Emmett laugh

"Good one" He said hi-fiving Jacob

"I heard that!" Alice screamed from above making them all laugh

It wasn't the typical hang out, but it was interesting. Jacob wouldn't admit it, but he was having fun. They weren't doing much. Jacob didn't know why he wasn't already pleading to go home. They were talking about everything and at the same time about nothing. Jasper bragged about being out of school finally for another good couple of years until they moved again. Emmett commented about how it was time to move out of the country. Many places were named of where they had lived and it left Jacob in awe. He barely left La Push let alone the state or the country. Jacob felt very under privileged.

"We've had many years to accumulate our wealth" Edward said as he walked into the living room

Jasper and Emmett left the room as Edward stood in the doorway. They stood quietly as neither of them said anything. They didn't even stare at one another. Edward stared off to space while Jacob fought to try to focus on something else besides the awkwardness he felt. As the time passed by Jacob suddenly looked over at the clock and shot to his feet once he saw the time.

"It's almost morning?!" he said as he looked at Edward

"Well, that took long. I was waiting until you noticed" Edward said

"Shit, the pack must be worried. I'm surprised that they haven't come crashing down your door"

"Sam called. Carlisle let him know you were safe and in no hurry to go home" Edward said smirking

"That Alice sure is sneaky" Jacob said smiling. He felt flattered that she had gone through all that trouble to make sure he didn't leave.

"She likes you" Edward said

"I guess despite the fact that I make her "blind" like she put it"

"Regardless you're someone interesting for her. I see why" Edward said

"I don't even know if that's good or bad" Jacob said relaxing

"It's good. You're a bag full of surprises"

"In what way?" Jacob asked

"Well for starters you're not such horrible company despite your smell" Edward teased

"You smell good to me" Jacob said which surprised Edward

"That was weird... sorry" Jacob added quickly embarrassed as he looked away

_'Why did it have to feel awkward with Edward?' _Jacob thought

"Are you not tired?" Edward asked

"No, I guess I'm used to being up at this hour" Jacob said shrugging his shoulders

"What do you do at this hour?" Edward asked

"Well, lately we've been patroling for those new vampires"

"Carlisle told me about that. We've been keeping a look out too" Edward said

"Well, hopefully they're just passing by. I'm ready to have my sleeping schedule back" Jacob said yawning

"Jacob..." Edward said, but he was unheard

The clock ticked and announced it was already six o'clock in the morning. Almost like on command Jacob was fast asleep. Edward stood at the door way shaking his head at a sleeping Jacob. He was slightly over the arm rest of the couch and his body was twisted at an awkward position. Edward quickly laid him down correctly so that he wouldn't wake up sore. He looked at him for a minute... thinking.

Jacob was such a kid compared to him and Bella. He felt slight pity for the boy. He had this great responsibility in his hands and to top it off an imprint? It almost felt like he had a responsibility too, to Jacob. He was the difference between life and death.

_What was wrong with the universe?_ He thought

"Mmm..." Jacob moaned in his sleep as he rolled onto his side

"Jacob?" Edward said, but then Jacob's dream was projected into his head. He narrowed his eyes and sighed before leaving.

_'He was a kid indeed' _He thought

Jacob snored as the Cullens got ready for school. Alice ran about changing between outfits until finally one suited her taste for the day. Jasper looked on amused as he laid in bed. Edward on the other hand was already ready and simply waiting until he had to go and pick up Bella. While he listened to his music softly in his room the snores of Jacob still seemed to make a melody in his head. He would start it with a snore and then end it in a small moan or mumble.

On the other hand Rosalie had enough. The minute he began to snore she had gotten ready and left with Emmett. They had decided on a small trip up to canada for some shopping. They probably wouldn't be back for two days. Carlisle was already gone since early in the morning before Jacob even fell asleep. The only one who seemed pleased by the snoring was Esme. She hummed to herself as she grabbed pan after pan. She was making breakfast for the first time in centuries.


	6. Chapter 6

Jacob feared that everything was too good to be true. He sat casually at the dinner table as Esme served dinner for him and Bella. He was even smiling as everyone gathered to join them at the table. Things had become easier for Jacob as well for Edward. That though probably had to do with the fact that many things were unsaid. Jacob still felt confused about his feelings and felt alone in that department. He couldn't bring himself to tell anyone that he might actually like Edward more than a friend especially not when he wasn't sure himself. All he knew for sure was that he felt content at the moment.

"Jacob, you should bring your pack over sometime" Esme commented silencing the whole table

"I don't think that would be a good idea" He answered honestly

"It wouldn't hurt to ask. Maybe we could build a relationship" Carlisle added

"One that could benefit us all" Jasper said

Jasper had made it clear to Jacob that he wanted some type of alliance between the pack and them. He wanted something more reliable than what they had. Jacob seemed interested as well, but these kinds of things weren't up to him. He knew Sam would need more convincing before he allianced the pack with the Cullens.

"I can talk to Sam about it, but I can't promise anything" Jacob said

"Of course" Carlisle said understandingly

"I think it will happen" Alice said smirking as she tapped her forehead

"How would you know? You can't see us" Jacob said

"Exactly. This Saturday there is a big empty gap between one and five in the afternoon" She said

"So there is no point in asking. Its a must?"

"No. The future isn't set in stone, but that's what I see right now"

"Well, I guess I'll have to plan for that what if" Esme said cheerfully as she got up taking Jacob's plate with her

"Well, I'm off. Please make yourself at home" Carlisle said joining Esme at the kitchen

"Hey, how good are you at arm wrestling?" Emmett pitched in

"In human form against a vampire? I'm pretty sure I would be kissing my arm good bye" Jacob said causing Alice to laugh

Jacob found it quite easy to make Alice laugh. She simply enjoyed his very straightforward comments that weren't meant to be humorous. He liked it though because sometimes he did try. Most of the time Jacob found himself actually trying to build a relationship with each of the Cullens.

"We won't know unless we try" Emmett teased as he pulled up his sleeve getting ready

"How about you let me shift and I'll play with my mouth?"

"So you can chew on it like a chew toy? I don't think so"

"Then we agree. We both want to keep our arms" Jacob said smirking

Rosalie even laughed at that one. Out of all the Cullens Jacob was surprised about his relationship with Rosalie. After a couple of stories that Bella had told him he was most weary of her, but she was shockingly neutral towards him. Even Jasper had taken an interest in him, but it mostly came from his interest in Jacob's Quileute stories.

"Hey, what happened to Bella and Edward?" Jacob asked as he noticed that they were gone

"They went up to his room" Alice said looking at him almost pitifully.

They always did this though. When ever Edward and Bella would disappear they would pay extra attention to Jacob as to distract him. They didn't know that even though he did feel pain it hurt him more when they looked at him with pity. It made him feel like he was a baby to be looked after.

"Oh. Well, I have to get going anyways" He said getting up

"You don't have to go" Alice said pleadingly

"I know I don't _have _to, but I have patrolling duties tonight" He explained

"Now that you mentioned that. Do you have any news on the vampires?" Jasper asked

"No. They seem to have left already. We haven't spotted that vampire from last time or smelled any in our area"

"So, it was probably some drifter" Jasper said

"Good. I don't think I could handle another situation like last time" Rosalie said complaining

She referred to the incident with James. Jacob had heard that story from Bella awhile back when he questioned her about the bite mark on her wrist. He didn't like thinking about it though. It made him mad to know that there was also someone else willing to give their life for Edward. The idea of Bella ready to die for Edward made him sick. He felt like he was the only with that right. Aside from mad it made him sad. How could he compete against someone who had already risked their life for Edward? And worse of all Edward for them?

"Yeah because staying in Forks away from the danger was so hard on you" Alice said appalled

"Actually yes it was. Half of my family _and my husband_ left and I didn't know if you would all return home safe. So, yes I believe it was hard on me" Rosalie said storming off

"I thought she was in good terms with Bella already?" Jacob commented quietly as Emmett chased after her

"She is, but somethings are hard to get over. I shouldn't have pushed her. Can you excuse me?" Alice asked

"Oh! Don't worry about me. Go on" Jacob said surprised at her sudden politeness

He couldn't help, but feel a little responsible for their argument.

"I shouldn't have said anything" Jacob solemnly said to Jasper as they stood alone in the dinning room

"It's not your fault. It's nothing to worry about" Jasper reassured him as he gave Jacob's shoulder a tight squeeze

"I should get going"

"Have a safe trip home" Jasper said before walking out the dinning room

That left Jacob alone. He hesitated for a moment before making up his mind. He took a right turn and instead of heading toward the door he went up the stairs. He didn't know which room was Edward's, but he was betting on Edward meeting him halfway. He turned into the hallway and Edward stood there waiting for Jacob.

"Uh... I just wanted to say good-bye" Jacob explained

"Alright. See you"

Jacob suddenly felt a strange feeling at the pit of his stomach. He stood there for a minute taking in Edward's cold good-bye. He felt like a nuance to Edward. He was obviously imposing on Edward yet here he was. That's how he felt, like nothing. He once again felt like crumbling to the floor in despair.

_Why hadn't I noticed how much of a nuance I was? _Jacob thought as walked down the stairs

"Wait..." Edward said stopping Jacob right at the door

"Huh?..."

"Look, I know I haven't been really welcoming. I'm sorry I left it's just that Bella..."

"You don't have to explain yourself. Bella's your girlfriend. I understand where I stand" Jacob said trying to control his trembling voice

"That's not the point. If you want to spend time with me you just have to say so. I don't want you to get the shit end of the stick either" Edward said which almost made Jacob laugh at his language.

He wasn't used to Edward cursing or at all being unproper. Aside from that though Jacob had a choice to make. He could either be straightforward with Edward or he could just leave things as they are. He was scared to ask more of Edward in fear that he would leave. Then again the idea of leaving things how they were made him sad. It was time for him to be a little selfish.

_I'm sorry Bella _Jacob thought as he contemplated what he was about to do.

He didn't want to hurt her. She was one of the reasons why he was on the sidelines. He didn't want to do what Sam had done to Leah. He wasn't though. He simply wanted to get to know Edward the man he would be forever attached too.

"I want us to get to know each other" Jacob said

"That's makes sense. I would like to get to know you too" Edward replied

"Can we meet at the treaty line tomorrow?" Jacob asked crossing his fingers

Edward remained silent in deep thought. He had to consider Bella in all of these. Yet, he was the one who had stopped Jacob. He had to make an effort though. Even though he didn't want to admit it he was very much aware of Jacob as he was of him.

"Okay. I'll be there" Edward finally said

"See you tomorrow then. I really have to go" Jacob said

"See you then" Edward replied

Jacob closed the front door behind him and sprinted away from Edward's house. He had a mile wide smile as he ran at his fullest speed bursting into a wolf. He dodged tree after tree until he reached La Push. He couldn't control this sudden jolt of giddiness he felt as he reached Seth who was already in wolf form. Jacob tackled Seth playfully who gladly went along with it. They wrestled for a bit until Leah stepped in.

_I swear. Why do I always get stuck with you too? _She whined

_Because we're the only ones that tolerate you _Seth thought earning him a bite on the ear from Leah

Since the drifter vampires were gone. The patrolling had gone down a notch, but they still were on alert in case they came back. Tonight Jacob and the others only patrolled for a couple of hours allowing Jacob to actually fall asleep when it was still night time.

_So, how is it with Edward? _Seth questioned

_It's fine _Jacob thought not trying to say too much. His thoughts though betrayed him as they showed his real agony over the whole situation.

_That sucks _Seth pitched in feeling his pain

_Bella must be really showing you your place _Leah thought as she bumped Jacob taking the lead

_What do you mean my place? _Jacob growled

_Really? You don't know? _Leah thought in disbelief

_Just spill it _Jacob thought

_How do I put this in simple form? _Leah teased

_Really? _Jacob thought annoyed

Suddenly, Leah didn't have to explain herself. Her memories projected into Jacob's and Seth's minds as she remember her relationship with Sam. They got glimpses of Leah openly showing Emily that Sam was hers by making Emily feel like an outcast. Leah pulling Sam away from Emily at any given moment because she could as his girlfriend. Leah's gleeful feelings towards Emily's unhappiness.

_Love makes you do thinks that you never thought you would _Leah simply thought

Jacob didn't know what to think of that. Was that what Bella was doing to him now? It didn't make sense though. Bella never pulled Edward away from him not that Edward and him actually spend any time together. He was usually with the others. Not once had Jacob seen Bella do a malice act towards him openly.

_Exactly, openly _Leah commented

_How do you even know?_

_Because unlike me Bella has more class. She's obviously punishing you by not giving you and Edward any time. She sees the others liking you and so what does she do? Take Edward away from you. I see Jealousy. _Leah thought

_I don't know..._

_I see it. It makes sense dude. From your thoughts we can tell that not all of Edward's family have a relationship with her and you do. That must hit a sore spot for her. _Seth thought

_Bella wouldn't..._

_Jake! You need to stop seeing Bella as the innocent girl that you used to love. Right now she's a girl in love and you happen to be a rival. That makes girls do crazy things _Leah thought frustrated

Jacob didn't know what to think and he didn't want to think. He didn't need more people weighing in on his thoughts. Leah scoffed at Jacob's thoughts, but remained surprisingly quiet. They ran the perimeters for awhile occasionally going deep into the wilderness between Canada and Washington. The dangers were all too real, but as a small tribe they didn't have any real enemies. Jacob wasn't sure if the Cullens were still considered their enemy, but he hoped not.

_Damn, you've become a real pussy _Paul complained

_Hey, Embry _Jacob thought purposely ignoring Paul which no one had a problem with.

_Sup. We're having a pack meeting tomorrow. Sam told us to let you guys know _Embry thought

With that Jacob, Leah and Seth retreated. They all phased back near trees where they left piles of clothes to change into. Jacob zipped up his jeans just as Leah and Seth meet up with him.

"I parked my car down by the beach. I'll give you a ride" Leah said

"Thanks" Jacob said

The conversation still hung over them. Leah essentially had called Jacob a bitch and he wasn't sure if he was offended or mad at himself for not realizing it before. Then again he wasn't sure Bella would be capable of the things that Leah thought. He was more confused than ever. He didn't know when exactly things had gotten complicated.

"I don't know why things have to be complicated" Jacob admitted

"You're in a love triangle. Things tend to get complicated" Leah said sarcastically

"How many times do I have say this, I just want to be friends" Jacob whined

"You'll have to say it until you believe it yourself"

"I... what?" Jacob said confused

"You're so slow Jake" Leah said laughing

"What?"

"You love the guy" Leah and Seth at the same time making them laugh as Jacob looked out the window

Jacob wanted to say he didn't, but he couldn't. He didn't know what he felt for Edward, but he was pretty sure it wasn't love. He didn't even know the guy so, he couldn't be in love. Even with Bella it took him time, but then again it did turn from a crush to love really fast.

"I'm not in love" Jacob said

Nobody said anything after that. Jacob got home to an empty house. For a minute he worried until he remembered that Charlie and his father were having a fishing trip for the weekend. While he sighed in relief for a moment he remembered that Bella was home alone. That meant that Edward and her were alone...

"It doesn't matter" Jacob said while his heart sped up for a minute as he fell on top of his bed.

He didn't want to think anymore. He wanted to sleep, but he couldn't. His mind wondered and began to think about Edward. He could only imagine Edward laying in bed next to Bella. His blood boiled, but he grieved at his sudden loneliness. He wondered if this is how it was supposed to be?

Frustrated over not being able to sleep he slipped out of bed. This was one of those moments that deserved a shower. He grabbed his towel and walked through his dark house to the bathroom. The bathroom was at the end of the hall where as his room was next to the living room. This night felt unusually dark for him as the bathroom light seemed almost blinding. He turned the water on to a nice warm temperature for such a cold night. He rested his forehead against the shower wall as the water sprayed on his back almost rubbing his problems away. He didn't know what was so relaxing about a shower, but he sighed. He rarely thought about his situation, but as he scrubbed his body he felt the change. He was just a kid a couple of months ago going to school and dealing with teenage drama. Then having a zit on his forehead wasn't his biggest problem anymore.

"_What's happening to me?" Jacob questioned in pain as he clung to his bed sheets._

"_Something extraordinary son" His father said_

"_How long has it been?" Sam asked _

"_What is he doing here?" Jacob moaned in pain. Sam wasn't his favorite person and at the moment the last person he wanted to hear from._

"_A couple of hours since he got back from the movies" His father explained_

"_It'll be soon now" Sam said_

To this day Jacob was mad. He wished he could have had a heads up on the wolf gene. Even though he knew the legends he didn't believe them to be true. Like everyone else he saw them as old folk tales told around a campfire, but now he knew them to be true events passed down through his people. When he thought about it like that he would get mad at himself. He spend his whole life leaving a lie until he found out about his true nature. He had hated Sam and his gang to only realize he was the good guy in this whole mess.

Even though he had just taken a shower he felt more tense. Jacob wrapped a towel around his waist walking out the bathroom. The steam followed behind him as he walked into his room. He looked at his bed, but it didn't look welcoming. He sighed sitting down instead as he looked out to the night sky. He thought again.

"How did things get so complicated?" He said out loud to the sky

He grabbed his phone and simply looked at it. Even though he didn't want to it was as though his body did. His fingers twitched and he gave in. Edwards name popped on his screen as he heard the ring. The ringing sound seemed to sound through the whole house as Jacob held his breath. When it seemed that he was out of luck he heard his voice.

"What's wrong?" Edward said worried

"Nothing. Sorry to worry you"

"I just felt like... what's this about?" Edward asked

Jacob didn't feel like beating around the bush this time.

"Can we meet up tonight?" He asked

"Tonight?" Edward repeated

"Yeah, I know it's late..." Jacob said turning to his clock and almost jumped out of his towel. It was a little passed one already

"I didn't know it was so late. I'll understand if you can't" Jacob added embarrassed that he hadn't checked what time it was. He did call on impulse though.

"It' fine. I'll be there in five" Edward said and before Jacob could reply the line went dead

Jacob sat dumfounded. He had just made plans with Edward. A warm feeling spread over his body as he smiled into the sky. He sighed in relief almost melting if possible. He didn't understand his new feelings, but they made him feel nice. He had never felt such a feeling of walking on clouds. He moved effortless in a hurry changing into clothes. Butterflies attacked his stomach as he closed his front door behind him. He zipped up his sweater jacket before jogging off toward the woods. His heart beat faster as his steps turned into running. He felt his ears get hot as he ran against the cold wind. His heart started making a specific beat as he took in unnecessary breaths. Before reaching the clearing he slowed to a jog before stopping. Edward was already there.

Of course Edward was aware that Jacob was there too. Yet, Jacob straightened himself up before stepping out. Edward turned towards him and Jacob stood still staring at him. In some way this felt wrong. Jacob didn't understand, but he felt confused as he sat down at a near rock sized boulder. Edward followed him with his eyes before following staying on his side of the treaty line. Jacob wondered if they were allowed to cross it, but he hadn't brought it up to Sam. If they couldn't then how could this work? It would be a Romeo and Juliet tale. How cliché would that be?

Edward laughed at Jacob's thoughts.

"Jacob, stop thinking" He said

"I can't. Everything's complicated now" Jacob said frustrated

"It isn't"

"For you. No one understands. No one knows what its like to be me right now" Jacob admitted

"I understand"

"No, you don't. You hear my thoughts, but that's not the same as feeling what I feel" Jacob said looking up to the night sky

"You don't feel what I feel" Jacob added sighing before looking at Edward

"I don't have to feel what you feel to understand. Jacob you're confused. That's normal in a guy your age" He said trying to be understanding

"My age?" Jacob said chuckling

"Jacob..."

"You are aware that I'm only a year younger than you?"

"I've been seventeen for a hundred years and more" Edward said smirking

"Whatever, age isn't the problem here. This imprinting crap is the problem"

"Jacob, you're confused that's all. You were in love with Bella and now you hate the fact that you're bonded to me, the guy you hate"

"That's not the problem either" Jacob said low as though not wanting to be heard

"Then, what's the problem?" Edward asked confused

"I don't hate it" Jacob admitted

"Don't hate what?"

"This. Me and you. I don't hate being tied down to you. That's the problem! This is what I mean. You don't feel what I feel. Do you feel this confusion?" Jacob asked both frustrated and pleading as he looked at Edward for answers.

"Maybe, this is my fault" Edward said and Jacob shook his head in frustration

"Listen, you're just confused because you're alone, but maybe I can be more... understanding. Maybe, we can build a friendship" Edward added as Jacob looked at his feet

He thought about it, but the more he did the more it seemed impossible. He couldn't just be confused, but then again he wasn't sure of what he was feeling. He looked at Edward still thinking. He didn't know him and Edward didn't know him. Jacob wanted to build a friendship with Edward, but not in the same way Edward wanted. Jacob wanted to get closer to him while Edward simply wanted to be his friend.

"So, you're betting on me being content being your friend?" Jacob asked

"I suppose. All this confusion has to do with you not knowing things from my side. Jacob I... I don't see you that way." Edward said

"What if I'm not content with being your friend?" Jacob questioned

"Then, this can't work" Edward said with a hard stare and Jacob couldn't even look away because Edward's stare showed truth

"So, that's how its going to be" Jacob scoffed and then suddenly began laughing as he stood up.

Edward watched as Jacob laughed and seemed to retreat further from the treaty line. Edward felt like following him, but stayed still. Jacob's thoughts bombarded Edward's head to the point that Edward couldn't make out one single thought. Edward groaned closing his eyes as he rubbed his temple. Suddenly, everything went blank. Edward looked up surprised.

"Jacob!" Edward screamed as he scanned the empty horizon

He wondered where Jacob had gone. For a moment he stayed still listening. He heard the blowing wind and the tiny animals hiding away from the cold air. He could hear all the small beating hearts as more faraway he heard the rustling of fur. He heard everything except Jacob.

_I can't be your bitch _Jacob thought

**A/N: I had some trouble with this chapter since I don't have all the chapters written out. I just have major points and situations that I want to hit throughout this whole story, but no a real outline. I was stuck at the ending because the conversation could end either way, but I obviously decided this way. Hope you guys liked it. I know it makes things more complicated, but we can never have too much drama (wait maybe... lol). I know I promised "good stuff" but as I wrote I saw that I was still quite far from that because I still need to get Edward and Jacob in that mind set that they can't be friends. Even though I think that I got Jacob there nicely. What do you guys think?**


	7. Chapter 7

"Here we go again" Leah whined as she walked around Jacob's room rummaging through his stuff.

Jacob didn't answer her as he rolled his eyes. This time it wasn't as bad. Jacob just choose to lock himself in his room out of sadness not because his body willed it so. That though, was hard when everyday a pack member was there with him in fear that he might fall into a spiraling depression once again. Jacob appreciated their worry, but he could do without Leah. She only talked about Jacob's mistakes and how he was stupid. Even though it would be easy for him to hate her, he knew she was right. He was stupid. She had known all along that what he sought was not friendship and he had dismissed her. That's why at the same time, Leah was the only one who could truly comfort him.

"You know, everyone is surprised that you cut off ties with Edward" Leah commented as she tossed a small ball toy in the air casually

"Why? Did you expect it to be the other way around?" Jacob barked

"No, because he's your imprint. You shouldn't be able to do that" Leah explained

"I don't know. This time though, the separation doesn't feel bad. I feel sad, but its not like the maddening sadness that I felt before" Jacob tried to explain even though he wasn't sure himself why he wasn't in more despair.

"Well, you guys are a weird circumstance" Leah commented

"Cause we're both dudes?"

"Can't you get past the whole gay thing? Aside from that, the bigger picture" She said shaking her head as she put the toy down facing Jacob

"Bigger picture?"

"Hello? You wolf and He vampire" Leah said diluting down her words as if Jacob wasn't going to understand

"Do you want to know something?" Jacob suddenly said as he began pacing around his own room

"What?"

"I've never really thought about it. Obviously, I know that's he's a vampire, but I don't see him that way. To me he's just another guy and I think that's why I was so frustrated. I wanted to know that side of him" Jacob said sighing

"Listen to yourself. You sound so love struck" Leah whined

"No. I think I'm just realizing how childish I was" Jacob said

"What? Is Jacob having adult thoughts?" Leah teased

"Shut up. This isn't easy to say, but I acted like a child. I just whined and then when I didn't get my way, I ran"

"That might be so, but do you really think that staying would have been better?" Leah asked

"No, but maybe I shouldn't give up so easily?"

"You plan on fighting for him or what?" Leah said teasing, but Jacob's blushing gave her his answer, "No way. How do you plan to fight for him?" She asked skeptically

"I honestly don't know what to do" Jacob admitted

"What can you do? He obviously loves Bella and you... well you.." Leah said waiting for him to finish her sentence, but he remained quiet.

Jacob didn't know how to answer. He found it hard to believe that he was in any way in love with Edward. He felt something, but he didn't even know what it was. He didn't understand his feelings and his uneasiness only made him that much more confused. He had all these emotions bubbling up within him waiting to explode. He felt a sense of want that threatened to make him run to Edward while his pride kept him still. He wanted to cry most days, but others he felt numb. His heart felt conflicted while logically all this made sense in his head.

"Earth to Jacob" Leah said snapping Jacob out of his head

"Huh"

"Your phone" Leah said handing him his phone

"Who is it?" Jacob asked

"Jacob?" Alice's voice came from the phone

"You answered?" Jacob whispered loudly as he pressed the phone against his chest

"What.. You didn't even realize your phone was ringing" Leah said walking out leaving Jacob with her mess

He didn't want to talk to her, but she was already on the phone.

"Yeah?" He said tentatively

"Hey, I just wanted to ask if you were free right now?" Alice asked

"Right now?"

"Yes, right now"

"Uh, I have... to..." Jacob starting fumbling for an excuse

"It's okay if you don't want to. I actually wanted to talk about the barbeque" She said

"Barbeque? Alice, I thought you knew..."

"You and Edward are not talking. That doesn't change that you are going to be a part of our lives. Honestly, I don't think it's going to be fair that every time you guys get in a fight you have to be out of our lives" Alice said

"That's nice of you to say, but..."

"No buts. I guess, I'll have to do all the planning. I'll have Carlisle call Sam..."

"Don't do that! I'll talk to him" Jacob blurted out without thinking

Alice giggled gleefully and Jacob sighed realizing what he had done. He had given Alice what she wanted. Before he could say anything Alice thanked him and said good-bye. He threw his phone on his bed frustrated. There was no way he could take his pack to the Cullen's house. Mostly because he didn't want to go. He dreaded seeing Edward after his embarrassing behavior. He had barely come to terms that he had acted rather childish. He wasn't ready to admit that to Edward. The idea of it made Jacob blush as he covered his face with his hands.

"What was that all about?" Leah asked with a sandwich in hand. She had apparently made herself busy in his kitchen.

"How do you feel about a barbeque at the Cullen's?" Jacob asked

"I want to say hell no, but I'm pretty sure if Sam has anything to say we won't have a say in it" Leah said

"That's what I'm scared off. That Sam will make it mandatory even though he knows my current situation with Edward"

"Well, he has to look out for the res. If an alliance with the Cullen's can help empower our pack he will take it for the best of us" Leah said

"You sound like Jasper" Jacob said rolling his eyes

"So, they've been thinking of an alliance too?" Leah asked

"Yeah..."

"That's something you should bring up to Sam. As much as I hate the idea, it sounds pretty legit" Leah said

"I'll bring it up in the pack meeting today" Jacob said giving in

If Leah of all people agreed, then there was no way around it. Sam would most likely agree going to the barbeque and starting an alliance. It was hard for Jacob to acknowledge how intertwined they would now become. The idea was bitter sweet. On one side, he could be more connected to Edward, but on the other hand, nothing could become of them. Sure he wanted to fight for Edward, but he didn't have it in him. He had seen Bella cry almost pleading for Jacob to not take him away. He couldn't do that to Bella. He couldn't hurt her like how Sam had hurt Leah. As much as it pained Jacob he knew his position.

Then it began. Jacob's body began to tremble as he collapsed on the floor with a loud thud. He curled in a ball as pain shot from his chest. He had never felt such crippling pain before. He gasped for air as a sickening whine escaped his lips. Jacob had never cried like this before as he dug his fingers into the floor. He could smell blood, but he didn't care as his cries became silent.

"Jake" Leah said worried as she held his hand from hurting himself longer

"I'll get help. I'll get Sam..."

"Don't!" Jacob barely said as he gasped for air

"Jake, you need help" Leah argued

"I don't want him to know" Jacob said weakly as he sat up, "It's just all the emotions I've been bottling up" Jacob added as Leah helped him up

He laid on his bed as Leah ran her hand through his hair. This pain was even greater than the first time. He felt weaker than before to the point that he wanted to only sleep. Leah could only look on as Jacob physically began to look weaker. It happened so fast. He looked paler and on the verge of puking. He was clammy and dark circles were already forming under his eyes. She knew it was much worse than before. Her heart ached for him as tears escaped her eyes. She didn't want to see him like this, but all she could do was sit there as he fell asleep.

While Leah kept Jacob company, he dreamed. This was one of those dreams that played with your mind. He laid on the beach as the Sun shined surprisingly bright. The warm sand massaged his back as warm water crept under him lightly. There was laughter in the air as Jacob hummed to himself. Then suddenly cool hands traced his forming abs. He flexed against the sudden touch propping himself up on his elbows. Edward kneeled beside him, staring at him with that smirk of his. Jacob smiled grabbing Edward's wrist pulling him on top. His heart beat faster as Jacob leaned in closer anticipating Edward's cold lips upon his warm ones.

"Jacob!"

Jacob fought against the fog wanting to feel Edward's lips, but he was awakened.

"I was having a good dream" Jacob mumbled complaining

"Jake, I'm sorry" Leah said

"What do you mea..." Jacob started to say as he rubbed his eyes

"Jake are you okay?" Sam asked cutting him off

He groaned and shook his head. He sat up looking at Leah and Sam who stood in his room.

"I'm fine. I thought I told you not to tell him." Jacob said

"You wouldn't wake up" Leah said defensively

"Cause I was having an awesome dream" Jacob said

"It's good that she called me. You look horrible" Sam said

"Well, thank you" Jacob said rolling his eyes as he pulled his blanket off to realize it was drenched in sweat. The cold night air was cooling him even though he hadn't noticed how overheated he was. Suddenly he wanted water, but Leah already had a cup ready for him. He chugged it down in seconds making Leah leave the room to get him more.

"I must have come down with something" Jacob said

"We're not falling for that again" Sam said sternly

"I'm fine. At least I was until today, but I'll be fine by tomorrow" Jacob said almost pleading

"Jacob, I won't let this imprint kill you" Sam said as a warning

Jacob heard the threat loud and clear. If Jacob didn't get better, Sam would step in. Jacob wasn't sure what that meant, but he knew it wasn't good. All Jacob could do was play along. He sat at the dinner table eating fried fish that his dad had made as Sam and Leah joined them. He knew all eyes where on him. He had to show them that he was going to be okay. Even though the fish threatened to come back up he asked for seconds as his dad smiled. The last time Jacob had spent days without eating. Seeing his dad's smile made Jacob feel like he was doing the right thing. He didn't want to worry him or any of them.

"Thank you for dinner" Sam said as him and Leah headed out

"Sam" Jacob said as he held the door open for them

"What is it?"

"I know it might not be for long, but maybe I should lay off from shifting until I get better. I just saw myself in the mirror. I look like shit" Jacob said making Sam laugh

"No worries. Don't forget we have a pack meeting tomorrow" Sam said and with that they left.

Sam had to change the meeting since he spent all afternoon with Jacob and Leah. Jacob felt babysat, but it showed him how much they truly cared about him. Leah and Sam even put their differences aside and sat in the same room for Jacob's sake. It had been a long day for Jacob despite having slept for most of it. His dad was already fast asleep as Jacob went to the bathroom. His intentions were to take a shower, but then the food began to creep up again. Jacob spent most of the night throwing up. Jacob knew things were much worse this time, but not this bad. Eventually he passed out from all the heaving.

That's how Billy would find him the next morning. Cold and unresponsive on the tile floor. His heart stopped as Jacob lay frozen making Billy tentatively reach for him. When Jacob groaned Billy let out a deep sigh of relief.

"Dad?" Jacob said weakly getting up

"Jesus, Jake look at you" Billy said

"I'm fine. I got sick last night. I must have fallen asleep" Jacob said running a hand through his hair

"Jake..."

"I'm fine. Did you need to use the bathroom?"

"No, but..."

"Well, I'm going to take a shower then. Do you mind?" Jacob asked

Billy maneuvered himself out of the bathroom allowing Jacob to close the door. Jacob's body began to tremble as he turned on the water to a warm temperature. He hadn't felt this cold since shifting into a wolf. His teeth chattered as he stepped in almost melting at the warm temperature. He didn't understand how he could have fallen asleep in the bathroom. He brushed his teeth getting rid of the bad taste in his mouth. He had almost forgotten that he had spent all night throwing up. He stayed in the shower until his fingers began to prune.

He could feel it physically as he wrapped a towel around his mid section. He was weak. Once on his bed he sat there for a while until changing into clothes. He was doing everything slowly. Billy couldn't even watch as Jacob attempted to eat breakfast. Jacob thought he was hiding his condition, but Billy noticed his son's depressive demeanor. After a couple of bites of eggs and sausages Jacob was done. He washed his and Billy's plate. The fact that he was so monotone gave him away. While Jacob napped for the day Billy called Sam.

While everyone worried, Jacob was content in his dreams. He was with Edward walking through the forest. There was nothing romantic about it, but he was content. Jacob talked as Edward laughed once in awhile. Jacob was scared that his heart might explode out of his chest. He was so happy. Just as it seemed like nothing might happen their hands accidentally bump against each other. Edward slowly starts caressing his hand. Jacob holds his breath as their hands interlock and suddenly he's falling through a black hole.

"Jacob..."

"Shit" Jacob mumbled opening his eyes in a daze

"Jacob, can you hear me?"

"Edward?" Jacob said surprised sitting up in a haze

"Yeah" He said

Jacob couldn't believe it. Edward was standing in his room. He looked around in case this was a joke, but no, he was sure this was real. He pulled off his blankets and tried to get up, but Edward pushed him back down. He sat still as Edward grabbed his computer chair and sat in front of him. They sat in silence. Jacob wasn't sure what was going on as he waited for Edward to say something. If it was a dream Jacob didn't want to ruin it. He fought against his instincts to reach out to him.

"Jacob, we need to figure something out" Edward said

_This was real _Jacob thought

"How? How are you here?" Jacob asked in disbelief

"Sam called" Edward said

"What" Jacob said embarrassed

"They're worried about you and..." Edward started to say

"And?"

"So am I" Edward admitted

"Yeah right. You're just here because my life is on the line" Jacob said even though inside he was warming up with excitement

"That's true, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm worried. This thing goes both ways. I don't know how to explain it, but I can feel it too..." Edward stopped trying to find the right words

"What are you trying to say?" Jacob asked too hopeful and Edward simply shook his head

"That's not what I mean. I can feel when something is wrong" Edward explained

"And that's why you're here" Jacob said

He felt pitiful. He was worrying everyone and only because of his feelings. He wanted to wish away his feelings, but he couldn't. He felt the way he did and no matter what Edward did or whatever agreement they came to he would not feel content. His feelings for Edward were beyond those of friendship and Jacob was becoming very aware of that. Even at this moment as his room was clouded in darkness he wanted to reach out to Edward. He wanted to tentatively touch his hand like Edward had in his dream. He wanted Edward's hands on him. Jacob urged to clutch Edward against him to feel complete. That was a feeling he would never get.

Suddenly it was happening to him again. He rested his head on his hand feeling light headed almost swaying. Edward was quick on his feet and next to him steadying him.

"Stop it!" Jacob said pulling away from him

"Jacob..."

"No! I don't need your pity" Jacob growled standing up, but Edward pushed him back down

"Look, whether you like it or not, I'm here for you. Let me help you" Edward said frustrated

"You think that seeing you every day, but being unable to really be with you is going to help me?" Jacob said scoffing in disgust, "This hurts Edward" He added looking at him

"Look, I don't have all the answers, but maybe we can change..."

"Change what? Huh? My feelings for you? Sorry to burst your bubble, but it ain't happening. Don't you think I've tried! Do you know how much I wish that I could stop feeling like this!" Jacob screamed pushing Edward away so he could stand up

"Jacob, you need to calm down..."

"Don't tell me to calm down! You show up here like some God expecting to put up no effort only your presence and you think everything will be okay? No! Everything is not okay!" Jacob said more frustrated

"I know everything is not okay! Everything is screwed up! Don't you think I know that! I'm in love with Bella, but yet I'm here because I'm worried about you. I left her to be with you. Do you think that makes sense! Don't tell me you're the only one in this because I'm in this too!" Edward finally screamed back even louder than Jacob

"No, it's not the same. You are obligated to be here. I'm sure Sam threatened you and your family. I'm nothing to you, but an annoyance" Jacob said calming down from their heated argument

"You just don't get it do you? I told you I can feel when something is wrong. When Sam called me I didn't think twice and came over..."

"Edward, let's stop beating around the bush. Tell me, how do you feel about me?" Jacob asked interrupting

"I don't know what you want me to tell you. I love Bella and that will never change, but I admit that I feel a connection with you..."

"I want to be with you..." Jacob blurted out

"Jacob..."

"I want to kiss you. I want to hold your hand. I want to hold you..." Jacob started to say

"I... Jacob..."

"Do you get it now? It's not the same as feeling some connection. My feeling are stronger than that. I can't live without being able to do those things. It's too cruel..."

"I'm sorry" Edward said as Jacob fell back down on his bed

"Why? I'm the one screwed here" Jacob said

They remained in silence. Edward was back on the chair and Jacob stared at him. The atmosphere seemed to get thicker around them. Jacob could hear his heart pounding in excitement. He was alone with Edward in his room. He felt butterflies in his stomach and his throat seemed to get dry. Jacob was very aware of Edward and that made him nervous. His hormones were taking over, but he sat shockingly still.

"Jacob, I really don't know my own feelings. I don't understand anything. Just thinking that something might happen to you feels bad. It hurts me inside. I've only ever felt this protectiveness over Bella. Do you see why I'm confused?" Edward asked

"I think I do" Jacob said

Jacob felt gleeful at Edward's words. It made him realize that he wasn't the only one struggling. That fact made him feel so much better. It made him feel like he wasn't alone. In some weird twisted way he had Edward.

"Edward, I don't know what you want to do, but I do" Jacob said suddenly feeling bold and leaning forward

"Stop" Edward said suddenly standing across the room from Jacob

"There is only one way to clear your feelings. We can just try maybe it will help us both" Jacob said standing up

"I don't think I can do it" Edward said honestly

"I'll do it" Jacob said

"I don't..."

"Just close your eyes" Jacob said as he walked up to Edward

His heart was beating rapidly as he stood in front of Edward. He had only thought of doing this and now it was becoming real. His hand trembled as he tentatively reached out to Edward's hand. He wanted to feel some comfort before he did it. He let out a sigh when Edward squeezed his hand. That's all he needed for reassurance.

Edward kept his eyes closed as Jacob looked at him intently. He licked his dry lips and lifted his head a bit. Edward was taller than him. He squeezed Edward's hand tight and closed his eyes. Then it happened his warm lips pressed against Edward's cold ones. It was something neither boys expected. Jacob's warmth rushed through Edward's body like adrenaline fueling him with a spark. He felt a sudden jolt of want and need as he clutched Jacob aggressively. Jacob was no exception. Edward's coolness ran all through his body leaving through his finger tips. He balled his fist on Edward's shirt and pressed him against him tighter while his other hand slid into Edward's hair. His lips felt cold at first, but they quickly began to warm in their passion. It was like a high for both of them.

It was almost too much. Jacob's heart threatened to explode as his desire grew. He pressed Edward against the wall taking control. His hands wanted more as he desperately and clumsily ran them along Edward's torso. Then all too soon Jacob had to pull away to breathe. He took deep breaths feeling light headed at the lack of oxygen. Edward quickly sat him back down on his bed letting him catch his breath. Neither of them said anything as Jacob's breathing relaxed.

"Are you okay?" Edward said quietly

"I'm fine..." Jacob answered, "Are you?" He asked looking at him

"I'm sorry"

"For what? That was amazing" Jacob said blushing

"I should go" Edward said suddenly

"You can't just leave. Not after this" Jacob said standing up

"This is too much..."

"Tell me did it clear anything up for you? Tell me how you feel?" Jacob asked

"I don't know what I feel! I didn't hate it! But it's too confusing. All I can think about right now is Bella" Edward said frustrated

Jacob's heart stung a little at the mention of her name. He had completely forgotten about her.

"I just screwed everything up" Jacob said solemnly sitting back down

"We screwed everything up" Edward corrected


	8. Chapter 8

_I couldn't tell her _

Jacob kept reading the same text over and over again. Edward hadn't told her and it had been two days already. The barbeque was this weekend and he couldn't even imagine facing Bella. Everything had gotten complicated over his selfishness. Yet, Edward had kissed him back and that made Jacob radiate with happiness. Right now though, he was not happy. He was disappointed in Edward and that made his heart sting. Jacob looked at the phone once again before shaking his head and throwing it on the bed.

"Is everything okay?" Billy asked as he knocked at Jacob's door pushing it open.

"Yeah" Jacob said sighing.

"Well, you should head out. You don't want to be late to the pack meeting" Billy said

Jacob nodded. He put on his jacket and headed out. He grabbed his keys on his way out of the house and headed to his motorcycle. He hadn't driven it in a while and today felt like a good day. His motorcycle roared to life and he kicked off speeding to Sam's house. It wasn't far; only a fifteen minute ride. He slowed down reaching his driveway. Leah was outside and to Jacob's surprise, talking with Sam. They both stopped as Jacob parked.

"Hey" Jacob said awkwardly.

"Hey, glad you could make it" Sam said

They walked in together, meeting the rest of the pack. They were all in the living room. The minute Sam walked in, all attention was on him. Jacob took a seat next Seth and Leah followed behind him, sitting on the arm of the couch.

"As you all know, we are having a gathering with the Cullens this weekend. I know for most of you this will be hard, but this is what we must do for our brother, Jacob, and for the sake of our res. It is in our best interest to create a relationship with the Cullens. If you think that you won't be able to handle this, then let me know, but be aware that even if you don't go, we will interact with them frequently. So, there is no get out of jail card. You will have to eventually interact with the Cullens" Sam stated

"What are we going to do? Are we going to change the treaty?" Paul asked

"Some changes will be made, but that does not concern you. The barbeque is for you guys to mingle and for all of us to get to know each other" Sam answered

"Well, I think it does concern us. I don't know about everyone else, but I don't feel comfortable with the idea that the Cullens could roam around our land. No offense Jacob" Embry said

"Yeah. I know Edward is Jacob's imprint and that this affects him, but what about us? The res? Is this truly the right thing?" Paul added

"It's an alliance that will benefit us all. The treaty as it is now, will stay. I'm sorry Jacob, but Edward was a one time deal" Sam said

"But..." Jacob began to say, but then remained quiet.

He had nothing to say to that. Edward and him did not have that kind of relationship where Edward would need to be with him. It almost hurt him too much to think about it, but he forced himself to get it together.

"It's fine. Me and Edward could meet outside of the res. It's no big deal" Jacob said shrugging his shoulders.

"I want to make sure that you don't think we are against you or Edward" Sam said

"I don't"

"Well, now that we have that out of the way. I want to talk about some expectations for this Saturday. No hostility; if you feel threatened or like its too much to handle, let me know. If we can avoid any arguments or altercations, we will. You will treat their home like your own home; with respect" Sam said sternly.

After that, nothing else was said. Everyone mingled amongst themselves. Jacob was too much in deep thought about Edward that nobody could really hold a conversation with him. All he could do was look at the ground, very much aware of Leah sitting next to him. He felt guilt because he didn't want Bella to become like Leah. He had met Leah a couple of times before her and Sam's relationship had gone sour. He remembered her to be very sweet and kind to him. He had met her through his sisters so maybe she had only been kind to him because he was their younger brother. Yet, he was sure that Sam had made her bitter. He didn't want the same fate for Bella.

"Damn, you're zoning out hella hardcore, Jake" Leah commented

"I have to go" Jacob said getting to his feet.

"What's wrong?" She asked

"I need some fresh air" Jacob said and stepped out of the house.

"What's going on, Jake?" Leah said following after him.

"Just leave me alone, Leah" Jacob said

"Did something happen with Edward?" She asked ignoring him.

"No, will you just give me some space?"

"I know there's something wrong. Is it Bella?" She asked

"Pry all you want. I won't tell you anything" Jacob said annoyed.

"So something is going on" Leah said smirking.

"Look, I really just don't want to talk about it" Jacob said sighing.

"Do you just want to get out of here? I know I do" Leah said

Jacob was surprised by her offer. It made him feel strange because only a couple of months ago, they were basically enemies. Then again, he could say the same thing about him and Edward. Everything was changing for Jacob and he wasn't sure he was ready for any of it. Edward was one thing and now he had to deal with Leah, too. It was too complicated for him, but he couldn't help but somehow always end up feeling comfortable with her.

"Would it have to do anything with what I saw when I got here?" Jacob said smirking.

"Really Jake? You want to go there? Do you want to be my girlfriend" Leah said teasing him.

"You can be impossible sometimes Leah" Jacob said

"Whatever, you guys will grow to fucking love it" Leah said defiantly, causing Jacob to laugh.

"What a bad ass" Jacob said

"I'll tell you, but you have to tell me your problem, too. First, lets get out of here" Leah said

He was about say no, but as Leah walked away he followed after her. Jacob truly wanted to talk about his situation with Edward. He felt like the more he kept it in, the more he would drive himself crazy. For the past two days, that was all he was doing. He kept obsessing about the kiss and Bella. He had been in the dark and now he knew that Bella still didn't know. There was this feeling within him that he had never felt before. It was a mixture of filth and guilt. These emotions were making him feel bad about himself and he didn't know what to do.

Jake started his motorcycle and Leah climbed on. In no time, they were back at Jacob's house and in his room. Billy was out for the day; probably with Charlie. Jacob wasn't sure. He was just thankful that he wasn't around to listen in on their conversation.

"I guess, I'll go first" Leah said sitting down on his computer chair.

"So, what's going on? Since when do you and Sam talk?" Jacob asked

"We weren't talking exactly. We were more like arguing nicely"

"About what?" Jacob asked

"Imprinting. When we left that night, I was bagging on imprinting. Then Sam made some comment of how it wasn't all bad because if it wasn't for that, then he wouldn't have found the love of his life. You can only imagine how awkward it got after that" Leah explained

"I bet" Jacob simply said

"Yeah. Today he was talking to me about it. He was apologizing about his comment, but he said some things that were not cool" Leah said sighing.

"What did he say?"

"He said that I still had a place in his heart. Who the fuck says that? I mean if you hadn't gotten there when you did... I don't know what I would have done" Leah said

Jacob couldn't help but connect Sam's behavior with Edward's. It reminded him of how Edward admitted feeling a connection with him, but still in love with Bella. Maybe, Leah had gotten it all wrong. Bella wasn't in her place. Jacob was in her place. Edward was choosing Bella, even though he felt something for him. It was suddenly feeling to be too much for Jacob, but he shook his thoughts away.

"I don't know if he feels pity for me, but it was not cool. What's the point of telling me that?" Leah asked

"I don't think its pity. I think he really does care about you, but he has Emily. Even now, I want to be with Edward, but I have some type of place for Bella in my heart. It pains me to even think about hurting her" Jacob said trying to explain.

"I guess I won't understand this imprinting crap until it happens to me" Leah said sighing.

"Let's hope you have a normal imprint" Jacob said

"Hell yeah. Anyways, what's your problem?" Leah asked

Jacob remained silent. He hadn't agreed to tell her, but he wanted to tell somebody. He had never felt like this before. Everything was different with Edward. When he had been drooling over Bella, he hadn't been dying to talk about her, but when he did, he wasn't shy about his feelings. When it came to Edward though, he wanted to talk about him almost like his voice willed it so. Jacob had to control himself countless of times from rambling about Edward.

"Edward admitted that he felt something for me" Jacob said

"Well, that sounds like something good, not bad" Leah said

"He hasn't told Bella anything" Jacob said purposely leaving out the kiss.

He didn't need Leah making him feel worse than he already did.

"You could always tell her" Leah said like if it was that simple.

"I shouldn't have to! So, I can save Edward's ass? No, he also..." Jacob stayed quiet not wanting to say anything.

He was about to say that Edward had kissed him back. He was growing more frustrated now. Why did he have to be the bad guy? It made him even that more mad at Edward and it only caused him pain to feel such negative feelings towards him. He knew there was more to it, though. He wanted it to be Edward because then Bella would hate him. She would leave Edward and Jacob could have him. He wanted nothing more than for Edward to be truly his and nobody elses.

"You're right. Edward should fight his own battles" Leah said after Jacob became visibly distraught.

"I just don't know what to do anymore. These feelings are making me miserable" Jacob admitted

"Maybe you should talk to Sam about it. I don't know anything about this imprinting crap" Leah said sitting next to Jacob on his bed trying to comfort him.

"I don't need anyone telling me what to do right now" Jacob said

"Is there anything else going on?" Leah asked

"Keeping it from Bella is making me feel like shit. It makes me hate Edward..." Jacob said unable to finish as he began to cry.

Both Leah and Jacob were surprised by his tears. Leah hurried to bring him some napkins as he cried. He tried furiously to stop his tears, but they just came as he wiped them away. All of his emotions were taking over him. He felt so lost and confused. He had never gone through this; not even with Bella. Sure he had been pissed a whole lot of times, but he had never felt such confusion to the point of tears. Leah rubbed his back as he calmed down.

"Paul was right. I've become a real pussy" Jacob said chuckling as he wiped away his last tears.

"You're just overwhelmed, that's all"

"How am I supposed to face them this Saturday?" Jacob asked

"Remember what Sam said. If it's too much, just let him know. He'll understand"

"I can't do that. The reason they're doing this is because of me" Jacob said frustrated.

"You should really talk to Edward then. Let him know how you're feeling"

"I'll talk to him tomorrow. Right now, I don't want to see him, not when my emotions are this out of whack" Jacob said sighing.

After that, not much was said between them. They talked about random stuff for a while until Leah decided it was time for her to go. Jacob offered to give her a ride, but she declined. She wanted to walk which Jacob understood. Sam's words had really messed her up. Jacob was slightly pissed at Sam over that. There was no point in opening old wounds.

* * *

><p>Jacob had been dreading this day, but here it was. It was the day of the barbeque. Seth had joined him at his house as he got ready. Jacob suspected that the pack thought he would skip out on them, which wasn't such a farfetched idea. He had contemplated the idea many times the night before, making him unable to sleep. He had bags under his eyes and couldn't control himself from yawing every minute. Seth simply eyed him, watching him look through his clothes.<p>

"Just pick something" Seth complained

"I have nothing to wear. I don't want to go all lame looking" Jacob mumbled

"Listen to yourself, Jake. You sound like a girl" Seth teased

Jacob simply rolled his eyes at Seth and continued his search for something to wear. It seemed like he was faced with a dilemma. Even young Seth sat at Jacob's bed with a button up black shirt and slacks. Sam had said to dress formally. He didn't want them to go in their usual attire, he wanted to make a professional impression. Jacob thought it to be foolish.

_Who dresses formally for a simple barbeque? _He thought to himself as he moved t-shirt after t-shirt seeing no button up.

"Is that all the clothes you have?" Seth asked suddenly standing behind Jacob.

"Yeah. I guess I've never had the need to get a button up shirt" He said sighing in defeat.

"How about in your closet?" Seth suggested

"How the hell did I forget to look in there?" Jacob asked himself in disbelief as he blushed. Lack of sleep was apparently affecting him greatly.

"Man, you're so out of it" Seth commented opening Jacob's closet.

There, in the corner, hung a black shirt with gray stripes. Seth shook his head as he grabbed it and threw it at Jacob. Now, that he had a shirt, he was set. Unlike Seth, he had no slacks so he wore dark gray jeans. He looked casual and he was okay with that. He didn't want to dress up, but then he also didn't want to stand out from the others. Today was one of those days where he simply wanted to blend in. He slipped on the button up shirt over his white collar cotton t-shirt. He rolled the sleeves up, right below his elbows.

"Satisfied?" Seth asked

"Shut up" Jacob simply said as they both walked out of his room.

"Are you guys finally heading out?" Billy asked once the boys walked into the living room.

"Yeah, Jacob here had to try on a million things before he could step out" Seth complained making Billy chuckle.

"It wasn't like _that. _I just didn't have anything formal. This was all I could come up with" Jacob said defending himself.

"Well, we should be on our way. Everyone else has already headed out. Thanks to Jacob, we're late" Seth said literally pushing Jacob out the door.

"Have fun!" Billy shouted as Seth closed the door behind him.

"So, are you ready?" Seth asked Jacob as they got inside Jacob's car.

"Whatever. I'm just not trying to think about it. It's going to be awkward enough already" Jacob said sighing as he started the car.

"Well, you should take this time to talk to him" Seth advised

"I like how everyone feels they have a right to comment on my personal life" Jacob said sarcastically.

"We just really care. Complain when nobody gives a fuck" Seth said defensively.

"How old are you again? Like twelve?" Jacob said

"I'm _fourteen_. Whatever, do what you want" Seth said turning out to the window.

"I'm just kidding, Seth. Anyways, I know you guys are just trying to help, but I don't want to deal with that right now. All I want right now is to just ride it out" Jacob said

"Well, fine, but I think you should talk to him. Why aren't you guys talking anyways? We haven't seen you go off to see him since Sam let him go over to your house" Seth said curiously.

"Nothing. He's been busy with Bella" Jacob lied, "Whatever. Let's stop talking about it. We're here" Jacob added quickly as they almost approached the familiar dirt road.

Once they were out of the car, Alice met them at the entrance of the house. She gladly hugged Jacob, to his surprise and Seth. She introduced herself to Seth and then led them to the backyard. Jacob's heart was racing as they walked out the glass doors where they saw everyone, sort of mingling. Sam and Emily were chatting with Esme and Carlisle while some of the pack were just amongst themselves. Jacob was surprised to see Paul and Embry talking with Emmett excitedly about something as Rosalie hung back. Esme quickly walked over to Jacob and Seth.

"I was almost getting worried that you weren't going to show" Esme said

"I had to drag him out his house" Seth said

"Really?" Esme said worried.

"He just jokes. I was having trouble finding something formal to wear" Jacob admitted embarrassed.

"You look fine, like a dashing young man" Esme complimented making him blush.

"Thanks" He mumbled shyly.

"Well, you guys should be hungry. We have some patties on the grill already. Eat up" She said directing them to the food area.

They stood around the condiment table as they ate. Jacob scanned his surroundings and he didn't see Edward anywhere. He suddenly felt heavy like lead as he felt like he was sinking into the dirt underneath his feet. He forced himself to swallow his food dry as it dropped into his empty stomach. Instead of satisfying him, it made him nauseous. Seth eyed him carefully noticing Jacob's changed demeanor.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked him worried.

"Peachy" Jacob said sarcastically as he put down his plate.

"We can go home if you want" Seth offered and Jacob simply shook his head.

"Just feeling a little sick" Jacob lied

"Oh, dear. Would you like to lay down?" Esme offered as she walked over to the boys.

"No. I'm fine" Jacob lied again.

"Are you sure?" Seth asked

"Yes, fine"

"Well, let me know if you feel worse" Esme said worried.

"Don't worry about me Esme, really. Go back to being an excellent host" Jacob said with a smile, which Esme returned.

"Okay. You need anything, let me know" She said before walking off.

Jacob tried to shake off his feelings as we walked over to Paul and Embry, who chatted with Emmett. Jacob didn't say anything, but was like Rosalie; he hung back and pretended to mingle, not that he needed to. He already knew the Cullens. He sighed every once in awhile when he felt like it was getting to be too much. He was very much aware that Edward wasn't here and most likely because he was with Bella. That pained Jacob, but more than jealousy, it made him angry at Edward. He was still very much pissed off with him for not telling Bella.

_Maybe Leah was right. I should tell her myself _Jacob thought

He contemplated his options and while none of them looked good for him, neither did they for Edward. He didn't want to cause anymore pain, but he didn't want to live like this. He couldn't live like this. Suddenly, he swayed on his feet and he caught himself against a tree. Sam rushed to his side along with Carlisle and Esme. He was starting to get clammy as he grabbed his head.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked worried

"Esme, I think I'll take your offer of laying down" Jacob said as he panted feeling on the verge of faintness.

"Okay. Here, I'll take you to Carlisle's study to rest" She said

Jacob's cheeks blushed with embarrassment as Esme helped him into the house. She guided him into Carlisle's study and onto the couch.

"Let me bring you some water" Esme said

Before Jacob could nod, she was back with a glass of water in hand. Jacob gladly took it and then laid down as Esme placed a blanket over him. She placed her cold hand on his warm forehead. Jacob sighed at the touch and was quickly asleep.

_I knew I was dreaming because Edward stood before me. I had heard about their sparkling, but it was... indescribable. The sun's rays bounced off of him. I lifted my hand to block the glare, but he was almost transparent. He seemed unaware of me. Trembling, I stepped forward, but I stopped when I saw that he wasn't alone. Another figure walked out and they were sparkling as much as him. It took me a while to recognize them, but her brown hair and piercing eyes gave her away. She smiled, taking his hand that was out for her to take. She was just like him. He embraced her delicately as if she would break. He pressed her against him as if molding her against his body. They looked perfect together. _

"_Jacob" She said motioning me forward._

_I walked closer, but I kept my distance. This couldn't be real. I had forgotten about Bella's plan to become one of them. Suddenly, my heart was crumbling before them._

"_Come" She said telling me to take her place in front of Edward._

_I did as instructed. She stood off to the side as I tried avoiding looking at him. There was a small chuckle before I felt cold hands on my waist pulling me forward. Edward pressed me against him, roughly. I gasped, feeling every inch of him against me. His face was right against mine, but I was frozen. His cool breath tingled my ear and I shivered. Then, even though I was in Edwards arms, I zoomed out. I was seeing myself in Edwards hands._

_We were a different sight than when Bella had been in his arms. It wasn't so charming or sensual. I saw myself place my hands on Edward's back, pressing him against me. I looked on, amazed as my body seemed to mold against him. While Edward had cradled Bella in his arms tentatively, He held me intensely. We were far from perfect. I liked what I saw and so, I had to look away._

"Shit!" Jacob said as he sat up groggily.

"You have awoken" Edward commented

Jacob clutched his blanket, surprised at seeing Edward leaning against the desk. He sat rigid.

"What are you doing here?" Jacob asked coldly.

"I believe I live here, Jake" Edward said raising an eye-brow.

"That's not what I mean. What are you doing here... with me" Jacob asked

"When I arrived with Bella, I was informed about your condition. I wanted to make sure you were okay" Edward said

"As you can see, I'm... not" Jacob said frustrated.

"I'm sorry. If it makes you feel better, I already told Bella" Edward said casually as if it was nothing.

"You did?" Jacob asked surprised.

"Yes. She isn't very happy. She wants to talk with you, that's why she came" Edward explained

"Great. She's probably going to kill me" Jacob mumbled

"I don't know what to tell you. Everything is complicated. I had to practically beg her to not leave me. Jacob, I really love her" Edward said as he looked away.

Jacob loved her as well, but not in the same way. Edward loved her differently and that pained Jacob. He wished Edward could love him the same way because he was pretty sure he loved Edward.

"Fuck" Jacob groaned throwing the blanket off of him.

"You should rest some more" Edward said as Jacob stood up.

"No! You're choosing Bella. You don't get to worry about me!" Jacob screamed

"I already explained it to you" Edward simply said unaffected by Jacob's outburst.

"Yeah. You feel _something _for me. That's not enough" Jacob said

"Jake..."

"Edward, you're a coward. I know if we tried... we could..."

"We could what? Huh? Jacob, I love Bella. I don't see you _that _way. Yes, I feel attached to you, but differently. I worry about you like a brother" Edward said

"So, you go around kissing your brothers?" Jacob asked frustrated as he walked up to Edward.

"That was a mistake" Edward said looking away from Jacob.

They were _too _close. Jacob was too enraged to take notice that he was practically pressing Edward against the desk.

"Is that what you told Bella?" Jacob asked appalled as he took a step back.

"Yes"

"I can't do this" Jacob finally said shaking his head.

"Jacob..."

"I'd rather die then to live like this" Jacob said looking at Edward intently.

Jacob was very much determined. He could already feel his heart collapsing inside of him. He knew that everything would be better without him. Edward could be with Bella and he could just disappear.

"Your pack wouldn't allow that" Edward said sternly.

"I'd like to see them stop me. I could run off somewhere... That's not the point. The point is that... I want you to be happy" Jacob said sincerely.

"Cut the crap, Jacob. You know this is all bullshit. You wouldn't..." Edward began saying being frazzled by Jacob's words.

"I would rather not be a third wheel for the rest of my life. I wouldn't be able to see you with Bella. I know what she wants. She will _always _be around. I can't compete against that and frankly, I don't think I want to" Jacob said sighing.

"Jacob..." Edward suddenly said as if out of breath.

"Edward?" Jacob said worried as he seemed to be doubling over in pain.

"You can't do that... to me" Edward said pained.

"I don't understand. What's going on?" Jacob asked worried and was about to get help when Edward grabbed his arm, holding him back.

"I don't know what's happening" Edward said as if out of breath, pulling Jacob down with him.

"I should get Carlisle or Sam" Jacob said worried, kneeling in front of Edward who had slid down to the floor.

"No. It's nothing to worry about" Edward said still holding on to Jacob's arm.

"Edward, tell me what's wrong?" Jacob asked

"It's just too painful thinking about you dying... not being here" Edward whispered and finally his grip on Jacob's arm loosened.

"What are you saying?" Jacob asked trying to look at Edward, but he had his head lowered.

"I don't know! I don't know what I feel!" Edward said frustrated.

"Then why are you... Edward you're hurting" Jacob said

"Yeah. It hurts and I don't know why" Edward said

"You shouldn't fight it. Trust me... It doesn't work" Jacob said shaking his head.

"I'm being ripped in half. I still love Bella, Jacob. That hasn't changed" Edward said finally looking at him.

"All I hear is that you love me, too" Jacob said smirking.

"Jake..." Edward said warningly.

"I know. Edward, do you want me to stay? If that's what you're asking me, then I will oblige" Jacob said

"I know it's selfish, but you can't..." Edward said not finishing his sentence.

"It is selfish and I hate you for it, but I can't say no" Jacob said feeling pitiful.

"I'm sorry" Edward said unable to look at him.

"I'm sorry, too" Jacob mumbled

He hated his situation. It made no sense and yet, here he was. He was sure about one thing and that was... Edward. Edward wanted him there and that made him happy. It was a disgusting kind of happy that made him unhealthily need Edward. He was desperate for anything... _something_. He needed to know that he wasn't staying for nothing. He had to feel like there was still hope. He shakily reached out for Edward, cupping his cheek. He turned him, so he could look at him. There was so much fear and confusion in his eyes. He knew he was taking advantage, but he couldn't control himself.

Jacob pressed his lips against Edward's trembling ones. This time he closed his eyes as Edward stared at him. This kiss was different from the first one. While the first one had been fueled by passion, this one was sweet. There was so much that was unsaid, but this kiss revealed everything. Trembling, they both stood still kissing each other lightly. Edward's grip on Jacob's arm tightened again as they both felt the desperation. There was so much pain in this kiss, but they continued chastely.

With this kiss, they told each other everything and more importantly, told Jacob there was still hope.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys like this chapter. I was very nervous about it :/ There is just so much angst! And I'm really feeling bad for Jacob now :(**

**Well, let me know what you guys think. Do you hate Edward? I hope you guys don't hate him too much. Well, I have really been contemplating doing an Edward POV. If I do, I'll most likely redo certain situations in his POV or something along those lines. What would you guys like to see or know in Edward's POV?**

**Anyways, the next chapter will pick up right after this scene because Bella needs to make her appearance. Don't forget, she did want to talk to Jacob. **


	9. Chapter 9

Jacob wasn't sure who had pulled away first, but he now found himself on the couch. Edward was gone and he wasn't ready to face everybody. He was hiding in Carlisle's study. He was sure that everyone had heard what had transpired between him and Edward. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment at the thought. He had practically threatened to kill himself and Edward had begged for him to stay. They must have been an earful. He wondered how Edward was dealing with it. Unlike Jacob, he had to be out there with _his _girlfriend after having kissed his girlfriend's best friend.

_What the hell did that say about me? _Jacob thought

Bella still considered him her best friend. Yet, here he was making-out with her boyfriend behind her back. If he didn't feel like scum before, he did now. He felt worse than before and he couldn't bring himself to see her. How could he face her? She already knew about the first kiss, but if she knew about this one, there was no way she would let that slide. She could easily force Edward to never see him again and he would oblige. The scenario made Jacob tremble with fear, but he forced himself to take in deep breaths.

_Isn't that what I wanted, though? _Jacob thought frustrated.

With Edward unable to see him, he could easily just drift off. Edward would be happy with Bella. It pained Jacob to realize that _he _couldn't make him happy. His whole purpose was to make Edward content and if that meant his departure, he would do it.

As much as the idea appealed to him though, he had made a promise to Edward. He was going to stay. So, unless Edward personally told him to leave, he wasn't going anywhere, even if Bella deemed it so.

_Speaking of the devil _Jacob thought as a soft knock echoed in the study.

"Jacob, it's me Bella. Can I come in?" Her quiet voice asked

"Yeah" Jacob replied equally as quiet.

Bella stepped in closing the door behind her. Jacob had heard her standing outside the door for a while now. She had been contemplating on knocking or simply leaving. A couple of times she had walked up to the door just to simply walk away.

"Edward told me everything" She stated

"I know" Jacob said unable to look at her.

"Why did you do that? Why did you have to kiss him?" She accused

"He kissed me back" Jacob said

"Of course he did! You're abusing this imprint thing. You guys are bonded and of course there would be temptation. Don't try to make this into something. He doesn't see you that way. Do you not see how much you're hurting him!?" She pleaded

"I know" Jacob said cringing at her words.

"No! You don't know! If you did, you wouldn't do it. Jacob, he loves _me_. Stop trying to take him away from me" She said

"I love him" Jacob said

"How can you say that? You don't even know him! _I _love him. _I _know him. Don't think that because you imprinted on him, you have some weird wolf claim on him. You don't" She said

"I know that. I'm not going to fight you for him" Jacob said trying not to break down.

"Then why are you doing this? Do you not care about me!? You literally _just _kissed him, again! How do you think I feel? I can't trust you" She said

"I know, but I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry that I destroyed your trust in me. We'll only meet when we're with other people. We'll never be alone. That's all I can do" Jacob said finally looking at Bella, his turn to plead.

"I can't. You lied to me. You told me that you didn't feel anything for him. I cried and begged you not to take him from me and you lied straight to my face. How can you... I can't" She said shaking her head.

"I'm sorry. I won't be able to apologize enough. I haven't taken him from you. He chose you" He said

"He's made his choice, then leave" She said almost demanding.

"I can't. He asked me to stay and I will do as he says" Jacob said

"You're abusing the imprint! He doesn't _want _you! Do you think he would still want you around if it wasn't for this imprint thing?! Would _you _want him around!?" She demanded

"The imprint goes both ways. My absence will affect him just the same as it will me" He said

"This isn't fair! Why did you have to ruin everything?! I'm trying really hard not to lose it here, but it's so damn hard! I'm his wife, damn it!" Bella screamed as she stomped her foot in frustration.

Jacob didn't know how to react to the news. His heart seemed to physically sink to the ground and he clutched at it desperately. His head was swirling as he fought to control his breathing. Bella looked on unaffected by his actions.

"I'm not his wife yet, but he asked me to marry him. I have to be turned into a vampire or the Volturi will kill me. Jacob, I'm going to be with him _forever_" She clarified

Her becoming a vampire wasn't news to him. Yet, her words stung more. Edward had proposed to her; asked her to be his wife. He truly loved this girl and for the first time, Jacob found himself hating her. Whatever love he had for her, was gone. Hatred and Jealousy took it's place as Jacob looked at her with furious eyes.

"Stop it" Rosalie said sternly.

"What?" Both Bella and Jacob said at the same time.

"There is not reason to rub it in his face. You don't have to be nasty to him" Rosalie said

"I wasn't being mean to him. I'm simply letting him know his place, so he won't get his hopes up" Bella said defending herself.

"Look, I don't think Edward will appreciate hearing that you tried to chase his pup away when he comes back" Rosalie threatened

"I wasn't... I didn't..." Bella stammered trying to say something, but had no excuse.

"I see right through you, Bella. You denied my brother's proposal, yet you rub it in Jacob's face? Even so, he chose you. Be happy with that. Why taunt him? Cause I'm pretty sure it's you; you're trying to reassure" Rosalie said

"I'm sorry" Bella simply said lowering her head.

"Alice is waiting for you outside. She will drive you home" Rosalie ordered opening the door.

"Jake, I'm really sorry. I don't know what came over me" Bella said sniffling as she walked to the door stopping to look at him.

Jacob cringed at the use of his nickname. She had referred to him as Jacob the whole time. He refused to look at her as he held back his own tears. He could tell she was on the verge of her own.

"Just go" Rosalie said

Bella simply let out a small cry and walked out. Rosalie closed the door behind her and took a seat next to a visibly distraught Jacob.

"Does everyone hate me?" Jacob asked unable to control his tears.

"On the contrary, everyone can't wait to come console you" Rosalie said

"Yeah right. I basically tried to steal my best friend's boyfriend"

"She hasn't been that great of a best friend to you"

"Like I have?" Jacob said scoffing.

"Stop trying to defend her! Edward told her everything and begged for her not to leave him. Yet, she comes here and makes you feel like scum? That's not right. She had no right to come and belittle you" Rosalie said coming to his defense.

"I kissed her boyfriend" Jacob said weakly

"Last time I checked, his dumb-ass kissed you, too" Rosalie said sternly

"I guess..."

"No 'I guess'. He's not some weakling, okay? He could have easily pushed you away or tore you to pieces if he didn't want it. Sure, it has to do with this imprint shit, but it doesn't change the fact that this is real now" Rosalie said

Jacob contemplated her words for a minute. She was right. Even if this whole mess had been brought up by the imprint, that didn't change the fact that this was real. Now, his feelings for Edward are that of love and compassion. He would give his life to make Edward happy. He was his life now. As much as both boys despised the idea, there wasn't anything that could be done about it. They were bonded for life.

"Rosalie" Jacob said shyly

"Yeah?"

"Thank you" Jacob said wiping the last of his tears.

"Come on, everyone is worried sick about you" Rosalie said standing up.

She stretched out her hand and Jacob gladly took it.

* * *

><p>The rest of the barbecue had been awkward. Jacob was just glad it was done with and that they wouldn't have to do anything like that again. Maybe some time in the near, far away future, but not any time soon. He was happy to be back in the safe confines of his home; the res.<p>

He forced himself to simply put everything past him. He knew he had made a mistake with Edward. If he simply wanted a friendship, then that was what he was going to give him. No matter how much Jacob wanted to fight against it, he would do as Edward wanted. He hadn't heard from him since the day of the barbecue While many times he looked at his phone and was tempted to dial his number, he shoved it back into his pocket every time. It had been a week already and he was dying to know about him.

"Staring at it won't make it dial itself" Seth said casually as he spun around in Jacob's computer chair.

"Shit" Jacob simply said shoving it back in his pocket.

"I can call him for you if you want" Seth offered

"No. I'm pretty sure he's fine. Something tells me he's fine" Jacob said sighing as he fell back on his bed.

"Man, I bet Edward is the same way" Seth said

"Yeah, I wish" Jacob spat, interlocking his hands behind his head.

"We should go out" Seth suggested, but Jacob simply shook his head, "You can't just lay around here. Do you want Sam or Leah on your ass again?" Seth argued

"No..." Jacob said giving in as he sighed.

"Do you want to go down to the beach? Some of the guys are there already" Seth said

"I don't want to be around people right now. You can go. I'll figure out something to do" Jacob said sitting up.

"Are you sure?" Seth said questioning

"Yes. You've been here since the morning. I think I can manage without you" Jacob said chuckling

"Okay. You're not patrolling tonight, right?" Seth asked as he got up.

"Nope" Jacob answered as he sat up.

"Oh, yeah. You're still off, right?" Seth asked

"Yup. Sam wants to make sure I'm well before shifting again. Even though I've told him that I feel fine" Jacob said groaning

"Well, prove to him that you're fine. Go out, have fun" Seth encouraged

And with that, he was gone.

Jacob was relieved, but he was suddenly feeling lonely. His father was on another fishing trip with Charlie. This was the first time in a while that he was actually alone at his home during the day. He sighed looking around his room. He wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to spend his time with his friends when he really wanted to be with Edward. Without his friends, Jacob had nothing to do. He was beginning to feel pitiful as he stood up stretching. If he wasn't doing his patrolling or anything with his friends, he had nothing. Suddenly, he had a bigger sense of wanting to do _something._

He put on his jacket and slipped on his shoes. He had not particular destination, but he simply walked. He walked into the woods, admiring the wilderness around him. He wished to be able to phase, but Sam had prohibited it. He touched a near by tree, admiring it's unique patterns. He imagined his hand melting into the tree trunk and becoming part of nature. His body welcomed the tranquil feeling as he imagined himself tall as the tree. Soaring in the sky with his leaves fluttering through the wind. The sky creating a blanket around him.

His body began to feel heavy as he pushed away from the tree and began walking. He strutted; almost skipped, which he found amusing. It was barely noon and the sun was up above him with the clouds blocking it's rays. The wind whistled passed him and he didn't shiver as the trees rustled next to him. It was a cold day, but he was warm. He heard the small creatures scurrying to find shelter from the harsh winds. Jacob knew where he was walking to before he broke through the tree line.

He stood at the treaty line where he had met Edward. The last time they had been here, he ran out on him. He casually walked over to the boulder and took a seat. He lifted his legs and pressed them against his chest as he wrapped his arms around them. He looked at the gray sky and wished it was night time already. He wanted to see the moon and the stars. He preferred the night sky. He leaned back, placing his hands behind his head. Even though he didn't intend to, he fell asleep.

_The bright Sun was beating down on me. My skin was soaking up the hot rays despite my body sweating. I heaved, tired of breathing in hot air. I was feeling like I was suffocating as I ran my hand through my hair. I was parched and kept licking my lips. Then, as quickly as I felt the despair, I was suddenly feeling content. Cold arms pressed me against a cold chest. I sighed with relief, welcoming in the coolness. It was soaked in through my pores and I pressed myself closer into their chest. I was so content, that it felt disgusting. _

_My tears began to fall almost instantly as I clutched the cold arms desperately. This was only a dream. Edward would never do this. I would never feel this, something so simple. I closed my eyes tightly not wanting to see what would never be. He pressed his cold lips on my neck. The shivers ran all the way through my bones. A strangled moan escaped me as he nibbled at my shoulder. He palmed my chest trying to create friction between us. He wanted me. Is this truly what I wanted? I had never thought about things going this far between us. It was unavoidable, wasn't it? I let out a rough breath as one of his hands strayed to my hip. His fingers teased the top of my jeans. _

_I felt his chuckle rumble through his chest on my back. His other hand carefully slipped under my shirt as he continued to tease me. This was a dream, but God! Did I want this so badly. _

The howling jolted Jacob awake. He recognized them as those from his pack members. He glared at his now darkened surroundings. He groggily pulled out his phone and saw it was just past dinner time. He knew he should go home, but this is what he was waiting for. He looked up at the now appearing stars and Moon that replaced the Sun. He laid back down and admired the night sky. There was a mystery in the dark horizon that attracted Jacob to it. He wondered about the endless possibilities as he tried to look at each star. Some of those stars could be distant planets and that alone made Jacob's mind wonder.

He hazily remembered his dream. He rubbed his bulge trying to put it back in place. He leaned back down not wanting to do anything. He was content with simply imagining as he tried to remember his dream. He vaguely remembered cold hands on his warm chest and he sighed at the memory. He wondered if that was something he wanted in real life. He tried to imagine Edward in a sexual way, but it seemed wrong. It felt like he was violating him in a way and he didn't like it.

"I see you can respect me in ways" Edward's voice rang through the darkness.

Jacob sat up looking for Edward. He didn't have to look far, he stood just on the other side of the treaty line. Jacob smiled at the sight of him, but stayed in his spot. Edward eyed him for a while and then made his way over to him, still staying on his side.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but why are you here?" Jacob asked

"I actually came across you. Decided to take the time to talk. We need to talk" Edward said

"I know" Jacob said sighing as he straightened up.

"I heard about your conversation with Bella. I'm not trying to defend her actions, but please don't be mad at her. You have to put yourself in her shoes. What would you have done?" Edward asked

"I'm not mad at her. You don't need to come and defend her honor... or whatever you're trying to do" Jacob said leaping from the rock to his feet, onto Cullen's land. He had already gotten confirmation from Carlisle that he was allowed whenever he wanted. Edward didn't flinch as Jacob stood only a couple of feet away from him. Jacob was angered by Edward's righteous behavior.

"I'm not. In fact me and Bella have had some problems over that actually" Edward said

"You have?" Jacob asked surprised

"While I understand her actions, I don't agree with them" Edward explained

"Oh, I see" Jacob said awkwardly as he rocked on his heels, not knowing what to say.

They remained quiet. Jacob knew that there was something on Edward's mind, but he didn't say anything. Instead he shoved his hands into his pockets and looked at the ground. Edward stood still looking at him, but remained thoughtful. Jacob wanted to hear what he had to say, but he waited for him to say it. The air seemed to get thick around them. There was a tingling sensation crawling up Jacob's arms and his head shot up to look at Edward. He looked just as uncomfortable and Jacob knew he was feeling the same thing. His body tugged, wanting to get closer to Edward, but he planted his feet. He didn't want to push Edward.

"We got into a fight..." Edward finally said

"You did?" Jacob said worried

"It was about what she told you. There was something about the way that she talked to you that bothered me. She didn't quite understand and we ended up fighting" He explained

"What bothered you?" Jacob asked

"Her words held truth. She has a claim on me because I love her, but she rubbed it in your face. I would have never expected her to be vindictive. She told you that she was my wife when she had not accepted my proposal. I think that is where I was bothered. I didn't quite understand her reasoning in saying that. I had chosen her! Yet, she finds it necessary to add more fuel to the fire. I feel like her accepting my proposal was to get a tighter hold on me, which is crazy. I was right there in her grasp and suddenly, I felt like it was too tight. I wanted her to be with me because she _wanted _to, not because she _had _to..." Edward ranted huffing out of frustration.

He had began to pace and Jacob had been carefully watching him. He felt like Edward was about to explode and so he remained silent.

"I feel like I'm a _thing _for her now. She was set against not marrying me and now, it's all good? That's why we fought. I asked her why she wanted to marry now and she had no real answer! She made me feel like I was nothing. She babbled for an answer. It was a mixture of loving me, being with me and making sure I was hers. All she had to say was because she _wanted _to be with me... and she didn't" He finally said sighing

Jacob knew all his gestures where unnecessary, but he let him huff about. He ran his hands through his already tussled hair, groaning with every step. He wanted to make him stop pacing, but he held his ground. He didn't want to interrupt Edward's rant.

"When I called her out on it; she quickly back tracked. By that point, I had enough already. I was frustrated and beyond hurt. This is the woman _I _want to be with and she couldn't even tell me the same thing. I knew then that I had to get out of this before it became more complicated. I didn't want to drive us into a deeper hole... She didn't understand why I was doing it, but I had to. I needed a break" Edward said slowing doing to a normal speech pattern instead of his earlier aggressive tone.

Jacob looked dumbfounded as Edward looked at him for any type of reaction. Jacob couldn't comprehend what he had just been told. It took him a while before he actually took in Edward's words. He tried not to smile as his heart began to beat erratically. He felt like he was on top of a roller coaster about to plunge down the first dip. His breath was caught in this throat and so, he had to cough awkwardly before answering.

"A break?" Jacob finally said after he found his voice.

"Yeah. I just need time to think... about her and... us" Edward said looking at Jacob sternly.

"Us?" Jacob questioned, feeling butterflies in his stomach.

"Jake, I don't know. We've kissed twice. That means I have cheated on Bella _twice. _I cheated on the woman that I love! Yet, despite me regretting it, it didn't feel wrong. I wasn't totally put off by it. A part of me enjoyed it... as if I _needed _it. I just feel so vulnerable when it comes to you and I don't understand. It scares me" Edward admitted

"I..."

"No. I've never felt like this before. I feel like I can lose control with you. Like I can just do as I please and a part of me wants to do that... to dominate you. I don't understand it. Even when I was controlling myself around Bella, be it because of her scent or physically, this feels different. And to top it off, you're a guy... a kid at that! It just feels so wrong and... confusing! Look at me! I don't even know what to say! That's how frazzled I am by all of this" Edward finally said

"Can I say something now?" Jacob asked

"Jake..." Edward warned

"Okay, Okay" Jacob said holding up his hands.

This was no time to joke around, he knew that. It was Jacob's turn to say something. He took in a deep breath trying to phrase his words before speaking. He didn't want to say the wrong thing. He wanted to let Edward know everything from his side. More importantly he wanted to take Edward into consideration. He didn't want to corner him or make him feel cornered ever again. He needed to let Edward know that he was willing to give him space; that he truly cared about him.

"To be honest, I don't know what to say. I am as confused as you are by this whole thing. One minute, I was madly in love with Bella and the next... I'm in love with you. I know it sounds crazy, but I know that's what I'm feeling. I don't particularly like it either, but I don't fret about it. I guess my wolf has accepted it without any trouble. I think I had loved you from the beginning, but I tried to deny it. It just seemed so unnatural, aside from the whole male thing. You're a vampire! My enemy... How could I easily accept that? I couldn't. Now, everything I do is because of you. If you need me to stay away, I will. I want what's best for you because making you happy is my priority now" Jacob said hoping it wasn't too much for Edward to handle.

"Jacob, I know your words are supposed to bring me comfort, but they don't. It just makes it worse. I don't feel that way about you. I just feel like I am giving in to a barbaric side of me when it comes to you. That side isn't me. _This _isn't me" Edward replied

"I'm not asking anything of you. I'm letting you know that if you want me to stay away, I will. There is no pressure. I know where your true wants lie and those are with Bella. You guys are having a hard time, I get it, but I'm not going to use that to my advantage. Edward, I'm sorry for what I did back at your house. I should have never put you in that situation. I realize now that the imprinting affects you as much as it does me and believe me when I say, I will _never _put you in that situation again" Jacob said feeling extremely sympathetic.

"I see. Jake, sometimes you surprise me with your maturity. I forget that you're just sixteen..." Edward said and grimaced slightly at the mention of his age.

"I'll be seventeen at the end of May" Jacob corrected

"Jake, I'm over a hundred years old, which ever way you see it; it's still wrong" Edward said shaking his head.

"Then why are you with Bella if age is such a problem?" Jacob asked bitterly

"Because I always assumed I would watch her grow old. Bella obviously had a different idea. Now there is no choice, we have to because of the Volturi" Edward answered

"You're lucky you're my imprint. If it wasn't for that, I'm pretty sure Sam would have your head and your family's for turning Bella. You guys are technically breaking the treaty" Jacob informed him almost sulking.

"We know. We were planning on doing out of here. There is nothing against that" Edward answered

Jacob held back a growl as he glared at the ground. He was suddenly feeling jealous, but he vowed to put his feelings aside when it came to Edward. Instead, he let out a small breath before turning back to Edward.

"So... that means that despite your break, she will have to become one of you guys? Wouldn't that be awkward for you?" Jacob asked

"I don't want to get too much into that. I don't like to assume, but yes, she still has to become one of us. If not, the Volturi will kill her and my family for falling back on our promise" Edward answered

"Kill you?!" Jacob asked panicked.

"Relax, that won't happen. If it were to go down that way, I'm pretty sure they would negotiate something with us. Alice and I have gifts that they want. They would probably wants us to exchange ourselves on behalf of letting our family live" Edward said

"So, they've recruited you guys before?" Jacob asked

"Aro has made it known in the past that I interest him. He has only recently become aware of Alice's gift and so, that intrigues him as well. We have refused of course and he can't do anything about it" He said

"Aro? Who is that?" Jacob asked worried

"The leader. Do not worry about them. Like I said, that is not going to happen. Bella will be turned" Edward said not too happy.

"You really don't want to turn her... do you?" Jacob asked noticing his demeanor of disgust at the mention of changing her.

"No, of course not. I would want her to have a normal, human, life. Despite that though, I have realized I can't be without her. My heart and morals are conflicted, but I would have caved in to her wants even if Aro had not asked of it" Edward said

"I see..." Jacob said awkwardly, not wanting to complain.

"I'm sorry, this must be hard for you..." Edward said apologetically

"Don't be. This is what I want. I want to show you that I can be whatever you want. We can be friends" Jacob said offering a small, tentative, smile.

"It does feel nice to talk to someone... a friend" Edward said

"Really?" Jacob asked excited

"Yeah. I have enjoyed your company" He said

"I like hanging out with you, too" Jacob said

"Likewise" Edward simply said

Jacob blushed deeply. As much as he wanted to push his feelings away, they still crept up on him. He was swooning at Edward's simple words. He bit on his bottom lip feeling overwhelmed by his emotions. A part of him wanted to pull Edward into an embrace and have his way with him while another part of him wanted to simply bask in his presence. He liked feeling that Edward was there, it made him feel content. He knew then that they could co-exist like this. He knew that if this was all that Edward could offer, he would take it.

"Maybe, we could try meeting up more often. I would really like to get to know you more" Jacob offered

"I would like that. You have sparked an interest in me" Edward answered

"We could try doing things, instead of meeting at night like this. If you feel comfortable. You don't have to if you don't want to" Jacob said nervously causing Edward to chuckle.

"We could try. Where would you like to go?" Edward asked

"You can decide. I don't go out much besides the beach here and you're not allowed on our land" Jacob said

"I know. Sam made it pretty clear when I came over here that it was a one time thing" Edward said

"I know. It's stupid, but whatever. I don't really think it affects us. It's not like there is anything to do here" Jacob said

"We'll figure out something to do" Edward offered

"Okay..."

"Well, I should really get going and you should, too. It's already late" Edward said

Jacob pulled out his phone from his pocket and gagged at the sight of the time. They had already been out here for a good amount of time. It didn't feel like it to him and as much as he wanted to refuse, he knew he should get home. He didn't want his time to end with Edward, though. He sighed knowing there was nothing he could do about it.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Jacob suggested

"Yeah. What time would be best for you?" Edward asked

"Any. I'm not patrolling right now"

"I have school, but I'm done by three. I'll see you then?" He asked

"Okay. Do you want to meet here?... or..."

"We'll meet here" Edward said

Jacob was a little disappointed that they wouldn't go anywhere, but at least he was going to see him again.

"Okay..." He said

"Well, see you later. Good night, Jacob" Edward said

"Uh... Yeah, good night" Jacob answered back blushing.

Edward took his leave then. In seconds, Jacob stood alone, but he didn't feel like it. His cheeks flamed with heat. Edward's 'Good night' had him swooning over him once again. Jacob forced his legs back over to his land instead of following the vampire. His heart felt heavy as he walked away. It was a good kind of heavy; the kind like when you stuffed your belly in a good way. He felt full. His heart beat with content as his butterflies began to dwindle. The cold air did little to cool him down.

Jacob was too high right now to be blown down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you guys think. I tried to move past the angst even though it's not all completely gone. There will be more...**

**Anyways, I took some liberties with Jacob's birthday. I looked up his bio in 'twilightlexicon' to see his birthday, but it simply said 1990. I know I didn't mention it in the chapter, but I have made his birthday to be in May 31, 1990. I thought it fit perfectly in the eclipse timeline.**

**Another thing I wanted to touch up on was what I asked you guys last chapter, about an Edward POV. I didn't get any feedback on that... So, I'm assuming a 'No' on that? If I'm wrong then let me know. I would like to hear from you guys :) **

**I'm surprised I put out another chapter so fast! The creativity juices just hit me hardcore this chapter. Two chapters in ONE month! As you guys know, I write as I go. I hope to keep updates closer, but I have started school once again. My winter vacation is over! but I have enrolled in a creative writing class that I hope to use the time to add more to this story :) So, that aside, I don't plan on uploading another chapter until I edit my recent, old story that I am currently working on (Don't fret, though. I am almost done editing it!). If you guys don't know what I'm talking about, check my Bio on my profile. **

**Sorry! For the the long A/N. Just want to keep you guys up to date :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I wanted to give Jacob a little bit of a rebel side. I mean, this is a kid who is now thrust into a very "adult" world. Therefore, he will be doing some very "adult" things. Alert: Underage drinking.**

* * *

><p>Life was finally feeling normal for Jacob. He had a routine now, which he was excited about. Sam was slowly putting him back on patrols. It only consisted of three times a week, but Jacob knew soon enough he was going to be on for good. He knew that his pack saw a big difference in him in the past weeks. Edward was now more willing to give Jacob his time, therefore allowing Jacob a sense of stability. It made everything in Jacob finally function with reason. He had something to look forward to every night, which was Edward. They had so far only kept it to night visits, but Jacob couldn't wait until they could finally start actually doing things. He never let that be known to Edward, though. as the days passed, Jacob became more self-aware when he was around him. He never once tried to push anything or tried to talk about things that would discomfort Edward. Although Jacob felt that they were making milestones in their relationship, he sometimes felt like it was stagnant.<p>

He wanted more, that was for sure. It was usually a problem, except at moments like this; when he was surrounded by couples. Most of the pack had imprints as well and if not imprints, at least _someone. _He wasn't sure why he had agreed to come, but here he was. The bonfire burned in the middle of their wannabe circle. There was a large gap where people walked through to get around. That's where he was; on the outskirt as he looked at the fire. It was barely past dinner time and so the sky was already darkened a significant amount. He avoided looking at the couples making out or even at the ones who simply cuddled. He felt like a voyeur when his eyes would travel to them. It felt like it should be a private moment, but yet it was displayed out for everyone to see.

He thought about Edward at times like this. He wished that Edward could be at his side right now. He wanted to be holding hands and stealing longing kisses here and there. He wanted the love that he saw displayed in front of him. He wasn't jealous of them, but he wished for the same.

"It looks like you need another beer" Paul teased as he reached at the cooler next to him and threw one at Jacob.

"Thanks" Jacob mumbled

As much as he wanted to hate it, he liked being here. It was sort of a 'right of passage' between the pack. He was finally allowed to hang with the other guys and chill like this. Unlike Seth, who whined until the very last minute wanting to come, but couldn't. Jacob had picked up Leah on his way down to the beach. After all, it was her idea for him to come. He sighed taking a swig of his beer and looking over at Leah. She was casually drinking as she drew circles on the sand around the bonfire with a stick. Unlike him, she wasn't bothered by the whole coupling. She would be happy without it.

_Sam must have really messed her up _Jacob thought as he grimaced taking another swig of his beer.

"What's wrong?" Leah asked as she spotted him staring at her.

"Just thinking..." Jacob slurred and Leah laughed grabbing the beer from him.

"Okay. You've had too much to drink" She said tilting the can and emptying it's contents on the sand.

"I haven't... That's like... like my second" Jacob protested

"Paul, how many has Jacob had already?" Leah asked

"Man, I'm not keeping count" Paul said

Leah simply shook her head. Paul was already tipsy and she knew he would be no help. During hang outs like this, Paul was in charge of the beer, making sure no one left too fucked up.

"Okay, am I going to have to take control?" Leah whined

Then, most of the guys shook their heads and thankfully most were still fine. She sighed with relief when Quil sat next to the cooler taking control.

"No more for Jacob or Paul" Leah ordered him.

"Man, I'm not driving. I'm good" Paul growled forcefully shoving his hand in the cooler to pull out another beer.

"Yeah!... Me neither" Jacob whined

"Jacob, you drove here" Leah said

"I did... shit" Jacob said groaning

"It's cool. I've only had one. I'll stop right now so I can drive us back when we leave" Leah said

"More drinking then!" Jacob said excitedly

"Jake..." Leah warned.

"C'mon Leah! It's not like you've never gotten fucked up. I remember when we were in school and you got pretty wasted right here in this same spot" Paul teased

"Fine. Whatever" She said knowing there wasn't anything she could do about it.

Paul tossed Jacob another beer, which he barely caught. After that, Jacob wasn't doing much thinking anymore. Instead, while the music played he laughed and joked with the guys. He was glad for the distraction as he eventually found himself falling on the floor. He wasn't fucked up, but he was getting there. Thankfully, Leah cut him off then. Jacob didn't really notice though. A couple of hours later and everyone was packing to leave. It wasn't a mess though. The DD's got everyone in the cars and went their separate ways. Leah hauled Jacob into the passenger side who still thought they were going to party.

"Fuck. I can't take you home like this" Leah said as she strapped him in and then walked around taking the driver side.

"Where... going then" He said barely forming a sentence.

"To my place" Leah said

"Can't... Edward... now" Jacob groaned

"Edward can't come right now" Leah said as if talking to a child.

"No! Me... go... to him" He hiccuped as he slouched deeper into his seat.

"You were supposed to meet with him right now?" Leah asked surprised and Jacob simply nodded, "What the hell? Why did you get so drunk if you knew you had to see him?" Leach reprimanded him

"I'm not... I forget" He mumbled confused

"Well, you'll just have to apologize in the morning" Leah said sternly

"I can't!... need... he'll hate... me" Jacob said alarmed as he shot up from his seat as if it was suddenly on fire.

His fast movement surprised Leah, making her swerve slightly.

"Are you trying to kill us?" Leah screamed as she went to the side of the road and parked.

"Have to go" He mumbled trying to unfasten his seat belt.

"Look..."

"No! Take me home. I'll walk... or from your house" Jacob growled

Leah sighed. Jacob's sentence was incomplete but she knew what he meant. Either she took him home or he would just walk from her house, which was further from the treaty line. Leah contemplated the scenario, but she knew there was no holding him back once he was out of the car; she wasn't as strong as him. She didn't feel like causing a commotion at her house either.

"Okay. Do you want to call Edward to let him know you're on your way?" Leah asked

"Yeah!... good idea" He said slipping out his phone, but he struggled with it.

"Here, I'll do it" She offered as she reached for it.

"You driving!" He hollered

"Jake, I'm parked" She said rolling her eyes.

"Oh. Okay" He said and gladly handed her his phone.

Jacob already had Edward's contact on the screen. She pressed 'call' and waited till he answered.

"What is it Jake?" Edward said worried

"Geez, hello to you too. Can't even greet like normal people, I see" Leah said

"Leah?" Edward questioned

"How do you know?" Leah asked skeptically.

"You're the only girl Jake talks to..."

"That you know of" She teased

"He has the right..."

"Geez, I'm kidding. Anyways, Jacob's drunk" Leah informed him.

"I'm not!" Jacob slurred in protest.

"I see..." Edward simply said

"Yup. Anyways, I've tried to derail him from seeing you right now, but he's set on it. You will soon have a very drunk Jacob coming your way" Leah warned

"I'm not... drunk" Jacob whined

"You should take him home" Edward said

"I can't. His dad will trip. If I take him to my house, he'll just run to you. I can't physically hold him back" Leah argued

"Why did you let him get intoxicated?" Edward reprimanded

"What! Are you saying this is my fault?!" Leah growled

"He's only a kid..."

"Age wise! He's physically _and _mentally older than you!" Leah spat

"Don't... fight" Jacob said trying to reach for his phone, but she pushed him back.

"Look, I don't want to babysit him in that state" Edward said sternly

"Well too fricken bad! Either you meet him at the treaty line or his dumb-ass will go all the way to your house. Take your pick!" Leah said and with that ended the call.

"I'm in trouble" Jacob mumbled as Leah handed him the phone back.

"No. He just needs to learn to be with you in the good _and _bad. Shit isn't always going to be perfect" She said

She continued driving after that. Jacob didn't say anything, but mostly because he was oblivious to the whole situation.

"I'm taking your car. I'll drop it off tomorrow" Leah said once they reached Jacob's house.

"Okay" Jacob said not caring as he got out.

He didn't even wait for Leah to drive off, quickly making his way to the treaty line. Jacob's head was a mess as his thoughts shifted from Edward to wanting to party. He was very much in party mode, but his want to be with Edward was winning. He wanted to grasp him in his arms and devour him with his mouth. He wanted to ravish every inch of him with his hands as his mouth tenderly showed his devotion. His mind quickly directed to a very dirty side of him, which he usually stayed away from when he was in all his senses.

As he broke out from the treaty line, he spotted Edward pacing back and forth. His mind quickly jumped to an image of him pouncing on Edward, ripping his clothes off, desperately seeking friction. Forcefully tilting Edward's face to have better access to his neck; hungrily sucking on it. He imagined trailing kisses from his jaw line to his collar bone. He would marvel at his chest and then would attack it with kisses. He could almost feel his chest and stomach flexing at the sensation his warm fingers would entice. He wanted him so bad!

"Hey" Jacob said as he reached Edward, who now stood frozen, staring at him.

"Jake..." Edward said warningly

"What?" Jacob said confused

Jacob imagined them right where they stood, but on the floor. In his mind, he debated from showing Edward's dick some attention or devouring him with more kisses. He finally decided on taking Edward's lips. He could almost feel Edward's moan rumble through his own chest. He would growl hungrily, biting Edward's bottom lip.

"You don't even know you're doing it" Edward said in awe.

"Huh?" Jacob questioned as he wobbled on his feet, but instead of staying up he decided to plop down on the ground.

Edward quickly went to his side, making sure he didn't crash on the floor. Jacob laughed lowering his head leaning forward slightly before pushing back to fall on his back. Once again, Edward made sure he didn't hurt himself. He groaned when Jacob simply laughed staring up at the stars.

"The night is wonderful" Jacob said as he closed his eyes, waiting for the spinning to go away.

"It is" Edward agreed

He placed himself next to Jacob facing him slightly. He crossed one leg while he brought the other one up, so he could rest his arm on it.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked

"I'm drunk" Jacob said smirking, his eyes still closed.

"I know"

"You're mad" Jacob said

"Not really. You're a teenager, it's sort of expected from you, but I am disappointed" Edward said

"I'm sorry"

"Don't apologize. Just don't make a habit out of it" Edward advised.

"I like... it" Jacob breathed as he slowly opened his eyes and looked at Edward, "You're so beautiful" Jacob said

Edward was positioned perfectly under the Moon's light. The Moon was so bright up in the sky, that Edward's skin slightly glittered, but not as much as it would if he were under the Sun. Edward didn't look at him or acknowledge the comment.

"Fuck, I'm drunk. I shouldn't be saying shit like that" Jacob quickly said as he placed his arm over his eyes, turning away from Edward.

The dizziness was still there and he heaved in an attempt to stop himself from feeling sick.

"You should go home. You're not feeling well" Edward suggested

"Hell no!...miss... no!" Jacob mumbled

"Jake, it's fine. I'll just see you tomorrow"

"I want...you like this. Be with... you" Jacob slurred reaching for Edward and his knuckles grazed his thigh, which Edward instinctively swatted away.

"Jake..." He said warningly

"Fuck, I think... sick" Jacob grumbled, suddenly sitting up, "much better" He added as he rubbed his temples.

"I think you should go home" Edward said

"Trying to get rid of me?" Jacob said laughing as he shook his head, "Wait, don't answer that. I think I'm sobering up already. Fuck, I'm just... I just wanted to forget shit for a minute, you know?" Jacob asked

"What's been bothering you?" Edward asked worried

"I don't know. You... me... everything" Jacob said sighing.

"I don't think I understand. Your mind is too fogged up by the alcohol for me to even attempt to understand" Edward said

"So, I'm still drunk? I don't feel that drunk anymore"

Edward didn't say anything after that. He simply concentrated on Jacob's thoughts, but they were all coming in, jumbled, to him. They all seemed to revolve around him and in various sexual situations. He was doing all he could do to stop himself from running off. Jacob's thoughts sparked something in him that he didn't quite understand, but they made him uncomfortable, that was for sure.

"Edward, you know when you told me about your past?" Jacob asked suddenly surprising Edward.

He was surprised that Jacob could even hold a conversation considering where his mind was at.

"Yeah..." Edward answered

"I was really turned on" Jacob admitted and began laughing hysterically, "Well, at first I was very disturbed about that fact of drinking blood, but then I imagined how feral you must have been in those moments. It got me really hot and bothered. I always wondered if you noticed it. Did you?" He asked

"No" Edward simply said between clenched teeth.

"Good. It just shows you how much self-control I have" Jacob said and turned to give Edward a smirk.

"I can see that now" Edward said looking at him.

A part of Edward was bothered by the conversation, but another part of him was in awe of Jacob. He wondered if he always had to control himself around him. He never once had heard a thought remotely close to what Jacob was thinking now. He was amazed by him and a part of him was suddenly excited. Right before him sat Jacob, who was crazy about him and that thought warmed his body. He didn't understand it, but he liked it.

"Sorry, that must sound kinky or what not... not saying that I wouldn't like that, wait..."

"Just shut up, Jacob" Edward said amused by his babbling.

"Hey, you're laughing" Jacob commented

Edward stopped, surprised that he was chuckling. Jacob only smiled wider at the sound of his laugh. He knew that Edward was in sort of a depressed mood over his and Bella's break. Unlike Bella, Jacob found it hard to bring him any comfort. It pained him every time to see Edward so indifferent about everything. He hardly talked about anything and Jacob found himself most of the time making conversation between them.

"Jacob, I do like hanging out with you. You just have to understand that I have to see Bella every day at school and I miss her very much" Edward explained

"I though you couldn't hear my thoughts" Jacob mumbled blushing.

"They're becoming more clear" He said smirking

"Will you ever feel that way about me?... Wait, I take that back. Fuck, I should leave" Jacob said rising to his feet stumbling slightly.

"Are you going to be okay?" Edward asked standing by his side.

_Don't leave, that's what I want to hear _Jacob thought, but he simply nodded.

"I don't feel like making an ass out of myself" Jacob said

He knew that he should just walk away now, before he did anything he would regret, but he turned to Edward. They stared at each other and before Jacob could give himself more time to think about it, pulled Edward against him. He sighed at the cold sensation that was quickly over taking his body, but it quickly adjusted. His hands were placed on Edward's back and suddenly he's tempted to slip them under his shirt, but he stopped himself. Edward's cold hands patted his back in an awkward manner and Jacob pulled away laughing; feeling pitiful.

"I'm out" He said and slapped Edward's chest with the back of his hand before stepping away in an attempt to literally run off, but Edward held his hand.

"I'm new to this, sorry. I don't know... I don't know what to do" Edward said as Jacob's heart began to beat rapidly, "Sorry, I don't know what I'm doing. It just... I know you feel bad. I don't want you to hurt" Edward added dropping Jacob's hand.

"It's okay. I should really go, though or else I might just jump you right now. You are very tempting at the moment, not that you always aren't" Jacob said

"Okay..." Edward simply said.

Edward still stood there and Jacob wasn't sure if he should stop reading into it, but he wondered if maybe Edward wanted him to do something. Jacob reached for him slowly giving Edward enough time to react in case he didn't want this. He smiled when he placed his hand on his chest and Edward didn't move. Suddenly, feeling bold, he stepped closer removing the space between them. The atmosphere was thickening around them and both boys seemed to feel crushed by it. Jacob wanted it so badly, but he was too sober now. A part of him knew it was right to kiss his imprint, but another part of him knew that Edward was only giving in because of the imprint pull. Edward didn't really want this. Frustrated, he pulled away roughly.

"Good night, Edward" Jacob said before he could regret it and ran off.

Running home, Jacob's inebriation was turning into a light buzz. No matter how much he wanted to go back, he knew that it was for the best. Walking in to his house, he felt defeated.

* * *

><p>Jacob was ashamed of his actions and so, he was staying away from Edward. He confessed some pretty embarrassing things to him and the slight remembrance of it made him cringe. On his own, he wouldn't be able to stay away from him, but Sam had put him back on patrolling duties full-time. That meant more gatherings with his friends. He found himself, most of the time, either at Emily's or patrolling. There was no in-between, besides his home.<p>

There were a lot of things Jacob had to contemplate. He realized now that he wanted Edward in _that _way and it terrified him. He wasn't sure what it meant to want him in _that _way, but he was forcing himself to forget it. For him, it was too much to think about another man in that way. He was okay with having feelings for Edward, but now he was being plagued by his teenage hormones and it made things more complicated. As much as he wanted to be surprised about the realization, he couldn't be. He had, in some way, seen it coming. He had already willingly kissed Edward twice. Every time he remembered them, he would tremble at the memory. He couldn't forget Edward's cold lips on his. His body sought the cold chill his imprint could bring about.

_'Fuck, rub yourself with ice then! I bet it would be the same thing!' _Paul growled, growing frustrated by Jacob's thoughts.

_'Don't make me rip your head off!' _Jacob snarled

_'Geez, this is why you guys can't be left alone' _Leah complained as she trotted between the two wolves.

_'Tell me you're not annoyed by his thoughts' _Paul asked

_'Well, yeah, but it's not like I'm paying attention. I block you guys out most of the time' _Leah thought and continued with her mindless thinking.

_'I'm just glad we're done for the night. I don't think I can take more of your whiny-bitch attitude' _Paul thought as he ran the last meters to Emily's house.

_'Fuck you too!' _Jacob growled as he huffed.

He wasn't completely mad at Paul, that's how they got along most of the time. It just bothered him that he was right. He was being a "whiny-bitch", but he couldn't stop himself from being that way. This imprint was making him act out of character. Most of the time he found his mind wandering to Edward and if not, then he forcefully distracted himself _from _thinking about Edward. He wanted to let things run their course, but his wolf knew what it wanted and that was Edward. That made life harder for Jacob.

"Man, you should try to woo him or something" Leah suggested as they phased back.

"I already told him that I wouldn't push him" Jacob said as he hid behind a tree, putting on a pair of shorts.

"Look, you need to do _something._ Let him get to know you or something. Maybe, he'll start seeing you differently if you do that" Leah advised

"You're a genius!" Jacob shouted as he ran around the tree to engulf Leah in a tight hug.

"Jake, you do realize that I'm in my underwear and bra" Leah said laughing

"Sorry..." Jacob said quickly as he pulled away blushing.

Surprisingly, Jacob found himself staring at her. She was almost as tall as him. She had a nice figure; curvy and slim. Jacob trailed his eyes from her to her chest, where her bra held her small breasts. He licked his lips and his eyes roamed down her smooth belly. Her skin was very tempting to him as he imagined his hands running down her arms and over her belly. As his eyes lowered south, he was suddenly seeing white skin. It wasn't Leah who stood in front of him half naked; it was Edward.

"What the..." Jacob said confused as he blinked, but Leah stood in front of him.

"You were staring" Leah said as she slipped on her shorts and quickly pulled on her tee.

"I'm sorry..." Jacob said blushing deeply.

"I thought you were like... gay now" Leah said awkwardly

"I thought I was... I don't know what happened. One minute was I drooling over you and then... there was Edward" Jacob said confused

"Maybe, you're bi now... or maybe just Edward-sexual" She teased

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure I was getting a hard-on for you" Jacob said

"I know" She said and shifted her eyes to his crotch; he had a semi.

"What the hell does this mean?" Jacob said suddenly feeling scared driving his semi to become flaccid.

"Talk to Sam?" She suggested

"Everyone always says Sam. He doesn't have the answers to everything" Jacob grumbled

"Fine, don't talk to him. Just talk to someone okay?... Better yet, talk to Edward" She insisted

"Oh yeah. Hey Edward, I got a hard on for Leah... That would go over great" He said sarcastically as he kicked the dirt underneath him.

"Okay, Let's get this shit over with" Leah said

"What..."

Jacob was turning towards her when his lips met with hers. He pulled away surprised, but she quickly held him still by grabbing his face. Her soft lips moved against his in an awkward way as he kept his closed shut. Her lips were full and he didn't like the feel of them as he gave in. He parted his lips to join hers, but he felt nothing. He wanted to feel that tingling sensation that Edward caused within him, but it didn't come. He didn't even feel the butterflies. Realizing this, Leah pulled away smirking.

"You, Jake, are a victim of teenage hormones" Leah said triumphantly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What?" Jacob asked confused as his cheeks began to flush with embarrassment.

"Jake, you're a boy... more importantly a boy who isn't getting any" She said amused

"Shut up, Leah" He muttered

"C'mon, all you have to do is masturbate more often" Leah said wrapping an arm around him, directing him towards Emily's house.

"Geez..." Jacob groaned covering his face with his hands, "Are you going to give me the talk too? Cause if you are, you better be ready to explain how two _men _do it"

"You don't know?" She asked

"Of course. I was just kidding" Jacob said rolling his eyes as he slipped her arm off of him.

"It's pretty simple. Your dic..."

"Ah!... I'm not hearing this!" Jacob said slapping his hands over his ears in a panic.

"You're such a baby" She said laughing as she pulled his hands off, "If you can't even hear it, then how do you plan on doing it?" She questioned

"I don't _plan_ ondoing anything" He said sternly

"Really? Because your earlier thoughts were saying otherwise" She said smirking

"Why do I always end up talking to you about embarrassing things?" Jacob questioned as he shook his head.

"Who knows. I'm just that awesome" She said bumping into him, playfully.

"Are you going to hang out or..."

"I'm going home. You want a ride?" Leah asked as they reached Emily's house.

"Yeah. I think... I need to be on my own for a bit" Jacob answered

"_You _need to get laid" Leah teased

"Never bring that up again. I'm traumatized for life" He mumbled

"By my body? Geez, that's mean"

"No! That's not... You're Sam's ex. That's what I meant..." Jacob babbled

"Who gives a fuck about Sam? I sure don't. It's whatever. Don't stress about it" She said reassuringly

"Fuck... I think I'm done kissing people. It only gets me in trouble" Jacob said shaking his head.

"Relax... It was only for experimental purposes" Leah said shrugging her shoulders.

Jacob didn't say anything as they reached her car. He wasn't taking their kiss seriously, but it had been a kiss regardless. It was awkward for him as he sat next to her. He just wanted to be in his room and _alone. _He wanted to get away from Leah, Edward and everyone. He was done feeling confused. As much as he wanted to feel hopeful, he knew it was only a dream. Only there would Edward would be his and only there he would want Edward in _that _way. Right now, it freaked him out. Even if it was something he wanted to explore, he couldn't bring himself to think that way. In all honesty, he didn't know what he wanted.

"See you" Jacob said as they reached his house.

"Jake, do me a favor?" Leah asked

"What?"

"Stop thinking will ya? It can't be healthy" She said giving him a small, worried, smile.

"I'll try" He offered

He closed the car door and headed into and empty house. His dad had been hanging around Leah's house. Everyone had become very protective over the family since Leah's change and Harry's death. Jacob sighed at the emptiness. It was about to be noon and he was starving. He scavenged his fridge and fed from scraps.

"I'll take you out to eat then"

"What the hell!" Jacob screamed jumping, turning around to see Edward standing in his living room, "What are you doing here?" He asked

"I haven't heard from you since our last meeting. I felt like we were going somewhere... with our friendship, I mean. Is there something wrong? You've been really short in our conversations over the phone" Edward said worried as he looked at Jacob concerned.

"I didn't think you would notice..." Jacob said honestly, but mostly for himself.

"Of course I would. Jake, we've been spending a lot of time together. I know it might sound silly, but I _have _gotten to know you" He answered

"I'm sorry. I was just embarrassed about the things that I told you... Uh... when I was dr... inebriated" Jacob said scratching the back of his head as he avoided looking at Edward.

"It's not like I don't know how you feel. Let's just move past it, okay?" He offered

"Okay" Jacob mumbled, feeling relieved.

"So, are you going to take me up on my offer?" Edward asked

"Oh, um, sure" He answered hesitantly.

"Well, we should get going then, before anyone notices that I'm here" Edward suggested

"Shit. Yeah... why did you come? You could have just called" Jacob said as he grabbed his keys.

"I figured you would be distant. I felt like this was the only way to get a hold of you"

"Fuck. I know they wouldn't do anything to you because you're my imprint, but there would still be consequences" He said as he slammed his car door and started his car.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. You were avoiding me and... I don't know. I felt desperate" Edward admitted as he looked out his window, in deep thought.

Jacob didn't say anything to that as he sped off the res. He hoped no one had noticed his scent. He sighed when he reached the main road out of forks.

"Where are we going?" He asked

"You're the one driving"

"Well, is there a place specifically that you want to go... wait that's a stupid question. You don't eat" Jacob said blushing.

"I do eat, just not what _you _eat" He answered

"I'll take you to the zoo then, that's what? Like a buffet for you..." Jacob teased

Edward chuckled at his joke and Jacob beamed.

"Hey, we could go hunting together. I'll be in wolf form of course. I've done it before, it was sort of a right of passage when I first phased" Jacob said excited at the idea.

"No" He said sternly.

"Why? What's the problem?" Jacob asked confused.

"Jake, that's when I am at my most feral state. I wouldn't be able to control myself..."

"You won't hurt me. I don't smell appealing to you remember?" Jacob said

"You really don't know what you do to me?" Edward asked

"Huh? What do you mean?" He asked, blushing at Edward's words.

"Jake, I _still _want to dominate you. If we were to be in that situation, I'm not sure I could hold myself from... acting upon my... those desires" Edward explained

Jacob's mind quickly began doing turns. He imagined him and Edward eating from the same animal. Edward's hungry eyes would stare at him as they took pleasure from devouring their meal. Jacob could almost feel the animal's flesh in his mouth and he clenched his jaw. The smell of the wilderness would wrap around them at such an intimate moment. It would happen as quickly as it did in his mind. Edward would lunge himself at him, making him phase back to his human form. Jacob licked his lips, already imagining them become numb at the forcefulness of Edward's kiss. He clenched his hands around his steering wheel, noticing his, now uncomfortable, hard-on.

"Yeah. Bad idea" Jacob simply said.

Jacob tried to shake off his thoughts, knowing that Edward could hear them. He stole a glance his way and was happily surprised to see Edward equally bothered. His jaw was clenched so tight that he could see the tension in his cheeks. Even though he sat in a casual position, his hands were balled into fists. Jacob relaxed at the realization that Edward was going through the same thing as him. He wondered if maybe Edward was also confused by him. Did they want the same things? They were both free to explore their curiosities... but there was Bella.

"I've never seen this place" Edward commented as Jacob drove behind a gas station to reveal a small diner.

"Yeah. It's sort of a res hang out. Many of us don't have much money and this place is super cheap" Jacob answered

"Jake, I could have afforded to take you somewhere nice" Edward said as they entered the diner.

"Jake! How are you honey? Haven't seen you in a while. Some of the boys came by a couple of days ago, you weren't with them like usual" Sandra said as she pulled Jacob into a tight hug.

"I've been hanging around this pale face" Jacob teased as he pointed towards Edward, "Edward this is Sandra, Sandra this is Edward" He introduced

"Nice to meet you ma'am. It's a pleasure" Edward said

"The manners! I think I have a new favorite customer" She teased, "Take a seat anywhere. Maggie will be with you guys in a bit. I'm doubling as a cook today" She said and quickly went back into the kitchen.

"Will a fancy restaurant treat me that way?... nope, not unless I had 'wealthy son of a bitch' stamped on my forehead" Jacob said as he took a booth in the far corner, away from everyone.

"So, I'm that 'wealthy son of a bitch'?" Edward questioned.

"I didn't mean to offend you..." Jacob apologized

"It's alright. You're are right, though. Trust me, it's not all that's its put up to be" Edward said shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey boys, what can I get you guys?" Maggie said

"I want the usual" Jacob beamed, he was starving.

"Alright, double stacker with bacon and sausages. Plus an extra order of bacon and sausages, check. How about you darling?" She asked

"I'll have an order of fries and a chocolate shake" Edward said

"Is that all, hun?" Maggie questioned

"He doesn't eat like us manly men from the res" Jacob teased

"Alright, an order of fries and chocolate shake coming up" Maggie said chuckling as she left their table.

"You actually ordered food" Jacob commented

"It's for you"

"What?"

"I know you're holding back. I read it in her mind. You usually order that as well. I told you I was taking you out. So, let me" Edward said

"Okay..."

They got into mindless chit-chat, that mostly involved Edward talking about school and Jacob about patrolling. A while back, they had already gotten to talking about their studies, where Edward seemed very concerned with Jacob's lack of schooling. Jacob had informed him that as a shifter, he had some privileges that involved him taking early exams to graduate. He had admitted that he missed school, but simply because he missed the normality of the whole thing.

"So, you're not going to tell me?" Edward asked after a while of conversing as Jacob ate.

"Tell you what?" Jacob asked with a mouthful of fries.

"Tomorrow..." Edward insisted

"Tomorrow? What about tomorrow?" Jacob asked confused as he sipped on his milkshake.

"Your birthday" Edward answered, sighing.

"Oh, shit! That's tomorrow?" Jacob almost screamed, surprised.

"Did you really forget? Sandra's thoughts told me that you usually come down here with your dad for your annual birthday dinner" Edward said

"Yeah, but he hadn't brought it up. It's been hectic in the res... since Harry died and you know... Leah phasing and all. I guess he has just been busy. He's hardly around..." Jacob explained

"I don't think he has forgotten about you" Edward offered

"I know. I'm pretty sure there's a dinner planned with Sue and her family. I'm only turning seventeen... no big deal. Now, if it was twenty-one! That would be a different story" Jacob said laughing

"Is there any possibility I could steal you away? I did promise to hang out... outside of our nightly visits. Your birthday would be a great occasion, don't you think?" Edward asked

"Okay..." Jacob said blushing.

To him, it almost felt like he was being asked out on a date. He fidgeted awkwardly as he finished the last of his shake, but he couldn't hold back the smile that was plastered on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter. Once again, I am nervous. Let me know what you guys thought about the whole Leah and Jacob kiss. I didn't plan it, it sort of just happened. That Leah! lol Don't worry, nothing will happen there.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Happy Birthday" Sue said as she greeted Jacob, who wheeled his father in through the door.

He was dressed formally. Billy had surprised him with a suit for his birthday. He had remembered Jacob complaining about not having anything "nice" to wear on the day of the barbeque.

"Thanks" He replied tugging at his tie awkwardly.

Jacob's small birthday dinner had turned out to be a formal one. The whole pack was there and even their parents. Everyone had come dressed nice for the occasion. Apparently, unknown to Jacob, his birthday was a big deal. It was his first birthday as a member of the pack and so, it was important. Jacob had been surprised when his father informed him of it when he got back from having lunch with Edward. Talking about Edward, that was all he was actually looking forward to today. He had an unofficial first date with him. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't ditch the dinner, especially when it turned into something big. He sighed as he took a seat, reserved for him, at the head of the table. There were other tables with members of the council and parents of the pack members, but he sat at the table with his pack. Sam was at his right and his dad to his left.

"Are you okay, son?" Billy asked, noticing his son's fidgety behavior.

"How long is this going to take?" Jacob asked, not trying to sound rude, but it happened regardless.

"Edward can wait" Sam said sternly, knowing it was about him.

"He shouldn't have to, he's my imprint, it's _my _birthday. I think he has a right to be here" Jacob said defensively.

"Geez..." Paul began to say, hearing their conversation.

"You're right. Another exception" Sam sighed

"He doesn't even eat..." Paul mumbled

"More food for us then" Seth commented, which gained him a glare from Paul.

"Is it okay, dad?" Jacob asked

He wasn't sure why he was asking him, but it felt important.

"Yeah. You guys are... friends" He answered, but questioning at the same time.

Jacob blushed and nodded before excusing himself as he walked out to call Edward.

"Friends, huh?" Leah questioned him.

She had followed him and reached him just as he walked out the front door.

"You know we aren't... You know" Jacob said

"Okay. Um, before he gets here... I need to know. Did you tell him about our kiss?" She asked

"Shit! I hella forgot about that... fuck. He's going to read your mind... _my _mind" Jacob said in a panic.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Leah asked, crossing her arms over her chest, scolding him.

"I honestly forgot..." Jacob mumbled

"_Great._ Well, If I can block you guys out when we're phased, I'm pretty sure I can deal with _one _mind reader" Leah offered

"No. Then it feels like we're hiding something. Like if it meant _something_" Jacob said, shaking his head.

"Gotta love ya for your straight-forwardness, huh" Leah said, cocking her head as she smirked.

Jacob didn't know what to say to that. He wasn't sure what Leah had meant, but he knew he didn't want to pry.

"I'll tell him after dinner. We still have plans... plus, I'm pretty sure he won't care" He said

"Are you sure about that?" She asked skeptically.

"Leah..." Jacob said warningly, but she was already walking away.

Jacob sighed and dialed Edward's number by memory. It was one of the few numbers he knew .

"Happy Birthday" Edward said, answering at the first ring.

"Uh, thanks" Jacob said blushing, but feeling foolish for doing so.

"Enjoying your dinner?" He asked

"About that. You don't have to if you don't want to. Since you're my imprint then... Don't feel like you have to. You can say no" Jacob said rushed.

"What is it, Jake?" Edward asked amused.

Jacob could practically see him smirking on the other line.

"There's another exception. You can come to my dinner at Sue's" Jacob said

"Jake..."

"You don't have to" Jacob said, cutting him off.

"I'll be right there. I'll run over, if that's okay. I don't want to make you guys wait" Edward said

"Okay" Jacob said cheerfully, feeling gleeful.

"See you soon"

"Yeah"

Jacob put his phone away and he couldn't stop himself from smiling like a goof. He took a seat back at the head of the table.

"He'll be here" Jacob simply said, "Where's my dad?" He asked, seeing that his dad was gone.

"He joined Sue's table. Traditionally, your mate takes the seat to your left" Sam explained

"He's not..."

"He's your imprint. He's your mate whether you like it or not" Sam said

Jacob nodded and sighed, looking at the empty chair that was placed for Edward. He was suddenly feeling nervous having to introduce Edward as his mate. He wasn't sure if Edward would get bothered by the situation. At times like these, he wished he had paid more attention at tribal gatherings. He contemplated calling Edward, but it was too late. He quickly spotted him as Sue directed him towards their table. His nervousness and anxiety quickly dwindled, feeling calm as Edward took the empty seat.

"Hello. Thank you for having me" Edward said

"Thank you for coming. It means a lot to Jacob" Sam said

Individual conversations began after that, but Jacob remained silent. He could already feel the stares from everyone. He knew the older people were probably uncomfortable and by Edward's stiff posture, he knew Edward could tell. He could probably hear their negative thoughts and once again, Jacob was brought back to a bundle of nerves.

"I swear I didn't know. I didn't... I wouldn't blame you if you left" Jacob whispered

"It's fine. It's the least I could do" Edward answered

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Later" Edward simply said and Jacob made a note to ask him.

Jacob simply nodded just as his father took the center stage, bringing everyone into silence. He straightened up in his seat. He didn't know what to expect.

"Hello brothers and sisters. As we know, Jacob has joined our brave warriors in a war against lee... those who dare want to harm us. His sacrifice and power are looked upon with pride by us, as well for the rest of his pack brothers. May our gathering bestow upon you the fruits of brotherhood. We come together for my son's first birthday; the initiation into his pack family. The first of many. As a father, I speak now. My son, you make me proud. Today, you become a man. To Jacob..." He said as he raised a glass of water and the rest followed suit, even Edward, "Let the festivities begin" He finished and everyone drank, except Edward.

"Wow. That was some speech" Jacob commented as soon as everyone got back to conversing.

"He didn't say the whole thing. He kept it short" Sam said

"Why?" Jacob asked

"We're not in the olden times anymore. A lot of it is mostly 'hurrah's'. It was written in a different time" He answered

Jacob nodded and let Sam get into conversation with Paul and Emily. He began to drum his finger nervously as he rested his head on the other. He hummed quietly, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, a cold hand rested against his moving one. Jacob straightened up, startled by the contact and blushed as Edward gave him a calming expression. He sighed and simply nodded.

"What are you nervous about?" Edward asked

"I don't know... I guess all the attention. It's all unexpected" Jacob answered and retreated his hand from under Edward's.

"Most are in their own little worlds. You have nothing to worry about. I can literally feel the nervousness rolling off of you. Your body is giving you away" Edward said, smirking.

"Honestly, I can't wait to get out of here... with you" Jacob admitted

Edward didn't say anything besides nod at his comment. Jacob bit on his bottom lip bothered by Edward's reaction. He wondered if maybe he was getting too comfortable with him. A part of him felt like he was home being with Edward. He knew that something was changing between them, but he couldn't pin-point it. He concentrated, but gained a questioning look from Edward. He looked away embarrassed. He was caught staring at him.

"Dinner is served" Sue said and with the help from others, set plates in front of them.

"Thank you" Everyone said

Jacob felt awkward digging into his plate of food as Edward sat there not eating. It felt rude, but he had to remind himself that Edward didn't eat.

"How has your day been?" Edward asked

"Fine. Dad made me wake up early to do our annual birthday morning fishing. It's more bonding than anything. Then, the pack took me to the beach for a barbeque lunch. Small things in between and then now my birthday dinner" Jacob answered through mouthfuls of food.

Jacob didn't want to admit that he had spent all day anticipating his unofficial date with Edward.

"Have you even gotten presents?" Seth asked, joining their conversation.

"My dad gave me this suit. Now, I can't complain that I have nothing nice to wear" Jacob said as he once again tugged at his tie awkwardly.

He felt stiff in the suit as if it was constricting him. Edward stared at him and Jacob gave him a small, shy, smile.

"Did you get him a present?" Seth asked, turning to Edward with curiosity.

"Seth..." Jacob whined

"Yes" Edward answered

"You did!?" Seth and Jacob said at the same time, causing both boys to laugh.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda" Seth teased

The rest of the dinner went on uneventfully. By the time everyone was done eating, Jacob's nerves were gone. That had to do with the fact that his pack had been respectful to Edward, even Paul. Sure Paul threw in his sly comments here and there, but generally, he made decent conversation with Edward. Jacob found himself blushing most of the time when Edward was talking with one of his pack members, because to him it felt like every story they told was said with the intentions of embarrassing him.

"Man, it was hilarious. I think we were about twelve?... who knows, but Jacob was too scared to jump off the cliff. I threatened to push him off and on his attempt to get away from me, by the way... I wasn't going to do it, I was simply teasing him. Anyways, one minute I was chasing after him and then... the next he was falling off the cliff! I still remember his face!" Quil said, taking a break to make the face the Jacob had done on that day, which gained laughs from the others, even Edward, "It wasn't even the biggest cliff. It's that small one that now a days you see little kids jumping off of" Quil finished saying as he laughed.

"Yes, laugh at my pain" Jacob groaned, not amused one bit.

"Don't worry. I feel your pain" Seth offered

"At least you fell off of the big one. Paul even jumped after you, feeling guilty and panicked" Quil said

"What? When did this happen?" Jacob asked surprised.

"A couple of weeks ago. The guys were jumping off from the cliff and were trying to convince me to do it too, but I was too scared. Paul threatened to toss me over and made a move to tackle me, which made me back away... Right off the cliff's edge" Seth explained

"I wasn't even going to do it" Paul said chuckling.

"See what you miss when you're being all lame and what not" Embry teased

"You and Leah, man. You guys are so boring... snooze-fest" Paul complained

"We don't need you guys to have fun" Leah retorted, glaring at him.

"What do you guys do? You guys are like _always _together or going off somewhere... being all secretive" Paul questioned

In that moment, Jacob became very observant. He noticed Edward stare at Leah, intently, as she returned his strong stare. Unlike Edward though, her facial features were soft while Edward's seem to contort into something... like confusion or anger even. Then that expression was directed towards Jacob. He flinched back at his expression. Jacob knew that Edward had probably read Leah's mind then.

_'I can explain' _Jacob found himself thinking to Edward, but he simply shook his head.

Then suddenly, everyone began to sing happy birthday as Sue walked in carrying a cake. Edward's expression changed and chanted along with everyone, but his was the only voice Jacob could hear. Among the many, Jacob gravitated to his as his heart fluttered. Then he began to feel a strong feeling of possessiveness. He wasn't sure why he felt that, but he wanted to pull Edward then and kiss him. His wolf felt like it needed to reassure its mate that he had nothing to fear, but as a man, Jacob just realized that he loved him.

His heart began to warm as he realized this new revelation. He loved the boy in front of him. He had thought it and even said it, but now he felt it. As he sang his name, Edward became the only person in the room. It almost felt surreal to him as he stared at him. His tears collected and fell as everyone clapped. Everything was feeling too overwhelming. He felt complete for the first time. At that moment as Jacob's and Edward's eyes made contact, he knew that Edward had finally accepted the imprint.

"Make a wish!" Seth said excitedly.

Jacob nodded and closed his eyes. He blocked Edward out as he concentrated. He knew it was childish, but he made a wish. Opening his eyes he looked at Edward and wished for Edward to finally realize his own feelings.

* * *

><p>"Wasn't memorial day yesterday?" Jacob asked as he finally took off the annoying tie that plagued him.<p>

"They have this weekend long fair. Rosalie and Emmett have gone before, they recommended it" Edward said as they got into Jacob's car, but this time Edward drove.

"Oh, that's cool. I wouldn't have figured you as a fair kind of guy" Jacob commented

"I want you to enjoy yourself"

"Well, I do like fairs. I haven't been to one since I was a kid, though" Jacob said

"Well, I haven't been to one for a while either" Edward said

"Why do I get this feeling that your while means a _long _time" Jacob said

Edward simply smirked.

"Emmett recommended it because of the games that they have and Rosalie liked the firework display they have at the end" Edward explained

Jacob nodded as he slipped off his coat. He loosened the collar of the shirt by unbuttoning the first buttons. He rolled up his sleeves right below his elbows. He still felt uncomfortable in the slacks, but he could deal with them. He sighed, finally feeling less constricted.

"Better?" Edward teased

"Much. I don't know how people can dress that way. Besides, I think it makes me look weird" Jacob complained

"I think otherwise. You looked very mature"

"Is that what you like?" Jacob asked as he's ears perked up.

He would do anything for Edward, even if that meant he had to wear suits every day.

"I am not one into the formal wear, but I did come from an era where it was frequently worn" Edward answered

"You're always dressed nice" Jacob complimented

"All Alice's doing" Edward said as he shook his head.

They fell into silence, but it wasn't awkward. Jacob's skin began to tingle once again as he looked at Edward from the corner of his eyes. After his revelation, all he had wanted to do was devour Edward's lips. Then he remembered what had happened before.

"Hey... um... I know you said not to explain, but I want to. You might not... but you're very important to me now. What happened with Leah meant nothing. I know to you it's whatever, but to me it matters. It all happened so fast. It was merely experimental..." Jacob was saying in an attempt to explain himself without saying too much.

"Just don't to it again" Edward said sternly.

"Okay..." Jacob said surprised by Edward's words.

"I didn't mean... You shouldn't risk a friendship with that. It can make things complicated. I don't ca... Just don't do it again, okay?" Edward said

"I won't" Jacob said confused.

He wasn't sure what Edward had meant, but he shrugged it off. Since they were on a serious note, Jacob decided it was the perfect time to ask about something else that had been bothering him throughout dinner.

"So, what did you mean when you said, 'It's the least I can do' back at my dinner?" Jacob asked

"You imprinted on me. From now on, you won't find a mate because you are tied to me. Filling in such occasions... it's okay. That's what I meant by, 'the least I could do'." Edward explained

"So... pity" He mumbled

"It's complicated... I'm sorry" Edward simply said

Jacob dropped the issue then. He didn't know what to think. Suddenly, he wasn't feeling too good anymore. Despite the gloomy cloud that was threatening to hover over him, he forced himself to not ruin the night. He knew Edward and him had a long way to go. He couldn't simply break down at simple things. He needed to learn how not to be a child. Realizing his thoughts, he got a strong sense of maturity.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you want to do?" Edward asked as they walked the fair grounds.<p>

"I don't know. We can try out some of the games?" Jacob suggested

Edward nodded and followed him to a game stand. It was a water game. Edward and Jacob sat on the stools available. Each took a hold of their water gun with the goal of being the first one to make the frog reach it's petal. Jacob gave him a 'game on' face which made Edward chuckle. Other people were participating in this race, too. The guy in charge of the booth made sure everyone was ready before blowing his whistle. The giggles began and water sprayed everywhere. Some people missed their mark, making water splash around. The bell rang announcing that Edward had won.

"Cheater" Jacob mumbled as the guy handed Edward a small beanie baby.

Jacob laughed at the purple colored dog with pink legs. The stuffed animals were always colored weird.

"I'm not really a fan of these things" Edward said as they walked away from the booth.

"Me neither. I just like winning" Jacob admitted

"I see..."

"Give it to your sister or something" Jacob suggested

Edward stuffed the toy into his jacket. Feeling more into it, Jacob excitedly headed to another game booth. This time, Edward sat out as he saw Jacob toss ring after ring in an attempt to hook it. When he threw his last ring, he groaned as the man tried to convince him to go another round, but Jacob declined.

"You should have tried again" Edward said

"That's how they get you. I'm not about to spend all my money... Uh, your money, on one game" Jacob said embarrassed.

"No complaining" Edward said sternly.

"C'mon. I've been dying to play the strong man one" Jacob beamed as he dragged Edward to another game.

Edward watched as Jacob stood in line, smirking at him. There were four big guys already ahead of him, waiting to get a turn at making the bell ring. Jacob knew it was for their girlfriends or dates as he spotted the group of girls, waiting to see their men impress them. Instead of jealousy, Jacob felt amused when he spotted most of their eyes straying towards Edward. He had noticed that throughout the night. He noticed the longing gazes that most girls were giving Edward and it was slightly unnerving, but Jacob failed to notice the stares that _he_ was given. He was watching Edward _too_ much.

"Try again next time" The guy in charge said as the guy ahead of Jacob failed to make the bell ring, "Your turn" He said, turning to Jacob.

"I got this" Jacob said as he rubbed his hands together and cracked his fingers.

"We'll see" The guy muttered as he handed Jacob the hammer-like weapon.

Jacob dramatically heaved as he pulled it up over his shoulder. He kept one hand close to the head while the other more to the bottom. In one swift motion he slammed it down and the bell rang announcing his win. The small crowd that was around clapped for him.

"Take your pick" The guy said as he pointed toward the wall that had a collection of large stuffed animals.

Jacob looked at them over and simply looked for the one that would be easiest to carry. He spotted a monkey one that had velcro on its hands. He pointed towards that one and the guy pulled it down. Jacob placed the monkey on his back and wrapped his arms around his neck, so it looked like it was hanging on his back.

"You were really impressive back there" A girl said as she placed her hand on Jacob's arm.

"Thanks..." Jacob said as he smiled at her.

"You're really cute" She purred, making him blush.

Jacob stood there dumb-founded as she continued flirting with him. He hadn't been flirted on before and it felt very odd to him. Suddenly, he was very aware of being stared at. He looked away from her to scout the crowd and found Edward staring at him. He still stood in the same place where Jacob had left him when he had gotten up to take a turn.

"Is that your friend?" The girl asked

"Uh, yeah. I shouldn't keep him waiting..." Jacob said, trying to excuse himself.

"I have a friend with me. We came by ourselves, too. Would you guys want to get together..." She said winking as she placed her hand on his chest, seductively.

"Sorry, we were just leaving" Edward said as he pulled Jacob towards him by his wrist.

"Whoa..." The girl said surprised by Edward's appearance.

"Uh, sorry..." Jacob barely said to her as Edward dragged him off.

Jacob stumbled after Edward as he rushed them through the crowd. He didn't know how to react. He wasn't sure what was going on. He had a feeling that Edward was mad, but he didn't know what to do. Edward easily evaded people as he maneuvered around them. Finally, Jacob had enough as he slipped his wrist from Edward's hold.

"Hold on. What's going on?" Jacob asked

"Rescuing you. That girl had you wrapped around her finger" Edward huffed, but didn't turn around to face him.

"What? No, she didn't. I don't... if I didn't know better, I would say that you were jealous or something" Jacob said in disbelief.

"I am not jealous!" Edward growled, turning to face him.

Jacob took a step back at the sight of Edward's coal black eyes.

"Why would I be jealous?... I don't care... I shouldn't care. I don't know what happened. I'm not... I'm not..." Edward said as he stumbled with his words.

"Edward..." Jacob said as he reached out to him in an attempt to comfort him, but Edward retreated, "Let's go home" Jacob finished saying as he sighed.

Edward shook his head, but Jacob simply nodded. He tried to give him a reassuring smile, but he couldn't hide the disappointment that he felt.

"Fuck... Fuck" Edward said in an outburst, surprising Jacob.

Jacob's lips parted slightly as Edward pulled him against him. He lowered his head slightly and pressed his lips against his. Jacob's hands went to Edward's waist as Edward kissed him roughly. Jacob didn't care that people could be watching them as he clenched his hands around Edward's jacket, pulling him closer. Edward groaned at the heat that Jacob's lips caused him. It was their first kiss all over again, but a million times more intense. There was so much hunger and need in their kiss.

"I'm sorry..." Edward apologized as he rested his head at the crook of Jacob's neck and shoulder, "I don't know what came over me... It just felt like I had no control... Like I needed to..."

"It's okay..." Jacob said, trying to reassure him, but even he didn't know what was going on.

"No, it's not. I don't understand this..." Edward began to say as he pulled away from Jacob, but then he noticed the people around them, "Not here. Let's go" Edward said

Jacob agreed and followed after Edward. He jammed his hands into his pockets and kept a distance from him. Once they reached his car, Edward sat quietly at the driver's side while Jacob did the same except he played with his hands. Edward gripped the steering wheel even though the car was not on. Jacob watched him clench and unclench his hands around the wheel, before finally dropping his hands on his lap.

"It started with Leah..." Edward began saying quietly.

"What did Leah do?" Jacob growled

"She didn't do anything. I didn't like knowing... seeing you kiss Leah. The memory was fresh, it almost felt like I was seeing it happen in front of me. I felt so... disappointed for some reason. It stung me in a way that I haven't felt since... Bella. Then that girl was all over you. It was so frustrating to see you there blushing while she had her hands all over you! Like if you were hers!... It just bothered me and then... I just snapped. Before I knew it, I was dragging you away and... kissing you. I don't know why I became so possessive. I have no right to... You're not mine" Edward said, looking away as if ashamed.

"Edward, do you like me?" Jacob asked

"I... think so" Edward admitted

"Are you sure?... Fuck, I want to be happy right now, but... I don't even know if they're your real feelings" Jacob said

"It's not like you liked me before the imprint. That shouldn't matter... I do now and I'm not running away. I just don't want to jump into anything" Edward said

"What does this mean? Are we going out now?" Jacob asked blushing.

"I need time to think about this. Obviously, I have no problem kissing you, but being in a relationship would entitle wanting _everything_ that came with that relationship, but I don't know if I could be with you _that _way fully" Edward said

"Trust me, you're not the only one" Jacob said

"That's why I don't want to jump into anything right now" Edward said

"Okay... Are we..."

"I don't know. I like how we are now, but... fuck, I really want to kiss you right now. Actually, lately, I've been feeling that way... a lot" Edward said, smirking.

Jacob smiled at him. He pulled his face towards him and unlike the previous times, both leaned in to one another. If Jacob felt overwhelmed before, now he could explode. The kiss was too sweet as they matched each other's speed. Jacob loved the firmness of Edward's lips while Edward enjoyed the softness of Jacob's. Now, that they freely kissed each other willingly, they seemed to relax into each other. They pulled away and Jacob sighed at the sensation that Edward's lips left on his.

"This feels weird" Jacob admitted as he seated himself back in his seat.

"I know..." Edward simply said as he turned on the car.

It almost seemed like everything that had happened was forgotten, but Edward held Jacob's hand as he drove off. Jacob melted at the affection, but he was still uneasy about the whole situation. He wasn't sure where they were going with their relationship. It seemed to do a whole three sixty and neither boys seemed to be ready for it. Jacob contemplated many things in his head. He wondered what the rest would think about his and Edward's new relationship... Most importantly, he thought about Bella. His body literally recoiled at the mention of her name. Bella had seemed like a forgotten issue until now.

"Mind if I make a detour?" Edward asked

"Sure. Where we going?" Jacob asked

"My house. My family would like to have you over for your birthday" Edward explained

"My birthday is going to be over in about two hours" Jacob said

"Well, we better get there soon. Alice would hate me if I brought you over too late" Edward said and pressed on the gas.

"Be careful. Don't hurt my baby. She isn't what she used to be" Jacob whined as he patted the dashboard.

"Would you rather face the wrath of Alice?" Edward teased

"Mush, car, mush!" Jacob commanded

Jacob smiled at Edward, who laughed at his antics. Jacob loved that Edward was becoming more comfortable with him. He knew that Edward was slowly coming out of his shell and Jacob loved that it was because of him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter will pick up right after this scene. Some Jacob and Cullen family bonding :P**

**So, just to keep you guys up with the story line, the eclipse plot line is finally here! I'm thinking next chapter or so. Let the drama ensue! hehe (I know, I'm so evil. Right when Edward finally accepted Jacob)**

**I have to admit that I actually had this chapter done after a week of posting the last chapter. I know I'm a horrible person! But I used this extra time to get more ahead in the story. That means that the next chapter is almost done, so you won't have to wait that long for it. Yay! :)**

**Don't forget to let me know what you guys think! I got some very interesting feedback and some made me laugh. I like you guys' enthusiasm :) You're awesome.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: My beta/boyfriend, "Hey... Edward reminds me of a little kid who doesn't play well with others" - This had me cracking up :D**

* * *

><p>"You didn't have to get me anything..." Jacob mumbled as Alice handed him a present.<p>

"I know I didn't have to, but Jacob... I saw this at the mall the other day and I _just _knew it would be perfect for you. I hope you like it! I think this is the only thing I've liked so far about being blind when it comes to you... This is so exciting" Alice squealed

"Thanks" Jacob said as he gave her a quick hug.

She literally bounced up and down as Jacob tore the wrapping paper. He pulled open the box and inside it held a leather motorcycle jacket. He admired the jacket as he pulled it out and took a better look at it.

"How did you know..."

"Bella mentioned it... I saw it and I knew it was perfect for you. Do you like it" Alice asked

"Like it? I love it! Man, this is expensive as fuck! Wow, I don't... I owe you" Jacob said, giving Alice another hug making her squeal at his excitement.

"This is ours" Rosalie said as she handed him a bag.

"You guys didn't have to get me anything" Jacob said

"We did. Now, open you gift" Rosalie ordered

Jacob opened the bag, tearing the tape that held it closed. Inside was a small gift card. Jacob laughed as he pulled it out. He had a big bag for such a small thing.

"Thanks" Jacob said

"Spend it well. I like going to that shop. They always have the parts that I need" Rosalie said

"It's pretty far, though. I don't know when I would have time to go" Jacob said

"I'm pretty sure you and Edward can take a road trip up there" Rosalie suggested as she winked at him.

"Uh..." Jacob stuttered as he blushed.

"Don't tease him, Rose" Esme said, taking her turn to hand him their present, "Here. It's something small. We didn't know what to get you" She said

"Thanks" Jacob said taking the envelope.

"You don't have to open it now" Carlisle said

"Oh. Okay..." Jacob said putting it inside his bag where Rosalie had given him the gift card, "This is all very awesome. Thank you, guys" Jacob added

"We wanted to make you feel like you're a part of our family" Carlisle said

Jacob nodded. He then let Alice lead him into the dining room where they had a very elaborate birthday cake set up. It was a small cake that consisted of four slices. Esme served him one as they took a seat at the table. Jacob felt a little awkward, but the Cullens made him feel at home. They all chatted about nothing really, but chit-chat. He enjoyed it, though. Unlike his birthday dinner with his pack, Jacob didn't feel any pressure or the main attraction. He simply hung back and put in his two cents when he felt like commenting. More importantly, he liked that Edward had been by his side the whole time. Jacob had been afraid that Edward would have kept his distance, but on the contrary, he seemed to stick closer to him.

"So, how was the fair?" Rosalie asked

"Was it cool? I love that place" Emmett said

"It was good. We played games..." Jacob said, purposely stuffing his mouth with cake so he wouldn't have to speak anymore.

"And you didn't win anything?" Emmett asked skeptically.

"Oh, I won this..." Jacob said reaching for his neck, but as he met nothing he realized that it must have fallen when Edward had been dragging him, "Never mind. I lost it... It must of fallen" Jacob said

"That sucks" Emmett said

"Edward won something, too" Jacob commented

"I want to see it" Alice said

"It's a small stuffed animal" Edward said as he slipped it out of his jacket.

"It's so cute" Alice squealed as he pulled the toy out of his hands.

"Hey, you should give her..." Jacob was saying, but Edward snatched the toy from her.

"Rude" Alice said, sticking her tongue out at him.

Jacob laughed as they began to bicker between themselves. At some point, he had finished the whole cake and rested his elbows on the table as his clasped hands laid flat on it. He was leaning in, amused by the Cullen siblings and so, he was staring at them. He had rarely seen them as "normal", but tonight he was seeing them in a different light... He didn't feel so different from them. During their conversation, Alice had ended up in Jasper's lap as she nuzzled against him. Rosalie had scooted her chair next to Emmett's as they clasped hands together. She kept their locked hands on top of her lap while he caressed her hand with his thumb every once in a while. Carlisle and Esme had excused themselves.

Jacob was being very observant, but he lacked to notice his own state. Edward and him sat closer than usual. Their thighs rested against one another perfectly, but both boys seemed not to notice. It was as if unconsciously they were seeking contact. The Cullen siblings had noticed the change in them, though. They noticed how both boys seemed to pay extra attention to each other. If Edward spoke, Jacob would watch him intently and Edward did the same. Most of the night, they had barely kept their eyes off of each other. There was an easiness to their relationship that the Cullens siblings noticed. They noticed that while Edward watched Jacob intently, he didn't seem to hover over him like he did around Bella. There was an air of possessiveness that they felt from him despite his relaxed demeanor.

Jacob in return, seemed to match Edward in every movement. He seemed synced to him as they seemed to become one person. If Edward fidgeted, so would Jacob. When Edward took a more relaxed pose, so would Jacob.

"It looks like your birthday is officially over" Emmett announced

"In Alice's words... Rude" Jacob said

They laughed, but it was Edward's chuckle that pierced Jacob's skin. He felt goosebumps as he controlled his body from trembling. Jacob had felt a tension between them that resulted in him wanting to very badly attack Edward. He knew he had told Edward that he didn't want him _that _way, but his body seemed to be betraying him. When his thoughts began to betray him as well, he had become aware of how close Edward was to him. He shifted his leg slightly trying, but failing at moving his leg away. He ended up caressing his thigh against Edward's.

"I have to steal Jacob away for a bit" Edward announced as he stood up.

"Birthday sex" Emmett sang, making Jacob blush as he stood up.

"Emmett..." Edward growled

"Okay, okay... sorry" Emmett said as he raised his hands in defeat.

Edward led Jacob into his room, where he left him alone. Jacob rocked on his feet awkwardly for a while, before deciding to look around. He couldn't believe that he was in Edward's room and all he wanted to do was explore, but he didn't want to snoop. He kept it to simply looking over Edward's shelves and scanning his CD's and book collection. He began to skim through the CD's to see if they had a similar taste in music, but he was disappointed when he didn't see anything familiar. He wondered what kind of music he liked.

They had talked about themselves before, but never really gotten to know each other. Edward had told him about his past and his hobbies, but they never got to the fluff stuff. He didn't know the simplest things like his favorite color or favorite book... in fact, he didn't even know that Edward read. Suddenly, he wasn't feeling so good about his relationship with Edward. How where they supposed to transition from acquaintances to... whatever they were now.

"I wish you wouldn't block me out" Edward said as he entered his room, closing the door behind him.

"It's something that I've been practicing lately... I'm glad it's working" Jacob said smirking.

"I like hearing your thoughts, though"

"What's so interesting about them?" Jacob asked

"They're... youthful and fresh. I like them" Edward answered

"Uh, thanks... I still won't let you read them freely" Jacob teased

"Then, tell me what you were thinking. You seemed in deep thought" Edward said

"I was just realizing how little I know about you. I didn't know you read so much" Jacob commented as he turned to look at Edward's book collection.

"Some I haven't touched in decades, but yes, I read a lot. It's what I used to do a lot of before... before Bella. I mean... before I spent my time locked in my room listening to music and reading or on occasions playing the piano. I had a very mundane existence" Edward said

"Oh... I've read this one" Jacob said as he pulled out a very old looking copy of Romeo and Juliet, "It was my first high school book... It annoyed me, though. I hated that most of my classmates thought the story was romantic... or maybe I'm wrong. Maybe, I wasn't seeing what they saw. Do you like it?" Jacob asked

"It's actually one of my favorites" Edward said smirking.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Jacob said as he put the book back.

"Don't be. What did you dislike about it?" Edward asked

"Everything! Man, the guy's stupid and the girl's stupid. I thought the whole story _was_ stupid. First, girl is like what? Thirteen or some shit and he's like eighteen... I get it, back then, times were different, but still... pervert. Second, he was literally dumped that _same _day by a girl he _supposedly _loved, but then one look at Juliet and he has forgotten her?... player. Third, this all takes place in like a span of two or three days! And they're ready to die for each other... unrealistic. I admit, though, it has angst written all over it and I _guess _that's appealing, but I still didn't like it. Maybe, I'm just too modern to find the romance in it..." Jacob said

"Maybe, I'm just too old-fashioned then" Edward said

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you" Jacob said

"I agree with you. I guess... I'm attracted to it merely for the message that it portrays about true love. I'm a hopeless romantic"

"Doesn't surprise me. You literally were Romeo a few months back, wanting to kill yourself and shi... fuck, sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up" Jacob apologized

"It's fine. I know what I did... what I _tried_ to do was foolish. It's not one of my finest moments, that's for sure" Edward said

"I'm glad it didn't happen" Jacob said as he blushed at his own words, "So, why did you bring me up here?" He asked

"For this..." Edward said as he pulled a small box out of his jacket, "It's your present" He added as he handed it to Jacob.

"Uh, thanks..." Jacob said

Jacob took the box and trembled slightly. It felt overwhelming for some reason as he undid the bow that held it together. He sighed as he took off the lid and admired it's contents. He lifted the small white velvet jewelry bag. He pulled the string lose and turned it over, letting a dream-catcher fall on his open hand.

"You mentioned that you loved dream-catchers and you never said if you had one..." Edward said nervously.

"My mother gave me one when I was a kid. I barely remember her, but when I look at it... I remember her more clearly. I've seen her in pictures, but it doesn't compare to when I see her in my mind... vivid and alive. Sorry, I didn't mean to get all sappy" Jacob said

"I don't really remember my parents at all. Sometimes, I feel like my human life isn't mine... Like that person isn't me. My real parents were _his _parents not mine. I don't know if I'm making any sense" Edward said

"I think I get it" Jacob said as he looked at the dream-catcher in his hand, "It's really sad" He blurted out and he began to cry.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked alarmed as he reached out to him.

"I don't know... It's like... I feel your sadness and it's heart wrenching" Jacob said as he sobbed and his tears clouded his vision.

"Don't cry for me" Edward pleaded as he crushed him against him.

"It's not like I can help it" Jacob groaned

Then all too soon Jacob was aware the Edward was holding him. He wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged him back. His tears had already subsided and he was feeling slightly uncomfortable with their position. He knew this would be something he had to get used to, so instead of pulling away, he stood his ground. Edward was the one to pull away.

"I'm sorry" Jacob said as he wiped his tears away.

"Don't be. I figured out a long time ago that the imprint connected us emotionally" Edward said

"Yeah, I felt it, too. I just never knew it was _this _strong" He said blushing.

"So, did you like your present?" Edward asked

"Yeah" Jacob said

"It's a long necklace, but the lady told me it can be used as anything. You could wrap it around your wrist or hang it somewhere" He explained

"I wouldn't want to destroy it if I ever phased. I think I'll hang it up in my room" Jacob said

_'Over my bed specifically' _He thought to himself as he placed the dream-catcher around his neck for the time being.

"It looks nice on you" Edward complimented

The necklace hung past his chest and hovered over his stomach. He admired the white feathers that hung on it for second, before leaving it alone.

"It does, doesn't it" He replied smirking.

"Come one, My family thinks I've stolen you long enough" Edward said

He nodded and they walked over to the door, but last minute, Jacob stopped to look over at Edward who followed behind him. He squeezed the doorknob for courage.

"Um, could we... Could I..." Jacob babbled

"Happy Birthday" Edward murmured as he got closer to him.

"It's not my birthday anymo..."

"Shut up, Jake" Edward said

Jacob gasped at the command, but not for long as Edward's lips rested against his. Jacob dropped his hand on the doorknob and faced him completely. In an instant Edward had him pinned against the door as Jacob's hands reached up into his hair. There was too much built up tension that was driving the them crazy. Edward rested one hand on the side of Jacob's head, against the door as his other one gripped his waist. Their tongues fought for friction as Jacob moaned into the kiss making Edward growl. It wasn't until Edward slipped his hand under Jacob's shirt that both of them pulled back surprised. Edward was surprised at how far he had gone and Jacob was surprised at how badly he wanted it.

"I'm sorry" Edward said

Jacob shook his head against his shoulder as he regained his voice. He was breathing rapidly coming down from the high of having Edward over him. Edward pulled away as Jacob looked up at him with a glazed look that told Edward that he desperately wanted him. Edward groaned taking Jacob's lips one more time, but more softly this time. This time Jacob sighed as Edward pulled away. Jacob felt slightly emasculated as he had Edward hover over him, but he let it slide for now. He wasn't sure he had the balls to throw Edward down and ravish him, even though he very much wanted to.

"We're going to get hell for this" Edward murmured

"They heard" Jacob simply acknowledged and Edward nodded, "I don't care to be honest, but... It's still embarrassing. How do the others deal with the lack of privacy?" He asked

"Sometimes they sneak off, but those are rare. Most of the time we sort of just block each other out" He explained

"It's like when I'm in wolf form. You can't hide shit then, but I've really been practicing to block my mind, but it's harder when phased. Anyways, let's get this over with" Jacob said

They made their way downstairs, but this time they went into the living room. This time the Cullens were not coupled off as everyone seemed to be doing their own thing. Emmett had a video game on in the screen with Rosalie next to him as she read a magazine. Jasper watched Emmett play as Alice played with Rosalie's hair.

"It took you guys long enough" Jasper teased

"Couldn't help yourselves from sucking face?" Emmett continued as he laughed.

"Now we have to worry about Edward smelling like wet dog, too" Rosalie teased and Alice giggled.

"Enough" Edward said

"Don't be a poor sport" Alice said

"What are you playing?" Jacob asked, changing the subject.

"Resident Evil 5. Want to play co-op? Jasper isn't much of a gamer" Emmett said

"I like watching" Jasper said as he moved making room for Jacob to take a seat next to Emmett.

"I'm not that good, though" Jacob warned him as he was handed the control.

"It's alright. I'll walk you through" Emmett said

They started on the easiest level and went from there. At some point even Edward was paying attention to them play. Rosalie and Alice could care less, though. There were times when Jacob would panic, but relatively he did good. Emmett praised him throughout the game because as a newcomer, he was doing really good. As they moved through the second chapter, Jacob had Edward and Jasper giving him pointers.

"I thought you guys didn't play" Jacob said as the chapter finished.

"I don't, but I've watched him play enough times to be able to" Jasper explained

"He's gotten me to play with him a couple of times" Edward said

"I would want to play with you" Jacob said excited.

"Oh. I bet you would, lover boy" Emmett said as he began laughing.

"Shut u..." Jacob began to say, but he stopped as Edward got to his feet abruptly, "What's wrong?" Jacob asked as Edward left the room.

"Bella" Rosalie snarled as she flipped through her magazine forcefully.

"What?" Jacob asked standing up.

"Just stay. Edward's bringing her in" Alice said

Jacob nodded and took his seat again. He was feeling nervous as he bounced his knee. Emmett tapped his leg and Jacob stopped, but it wasn't enough. His hands were getting sweaty, but thankfully Jasper helped him out. He let out a breath of relief as he felt the calmness. He was upgrading his weapons when he heard them come in. He tensed slightly, but at least he wasn't a nervous wreck.

"Jacob" Bella said as she walked into the living room.

"Hey Bella" Jacob said as he put down the control to face her.

Alice let go of Rosalie's hair and quickly went to Bella, giving her small hug. Bella was nervous and felt like she was intruding in on something. She looked at Jacob who sat between Jasper and Emmett. She bit on her bottom lip and looked for Edward who was standing off to her right. She noticed that he wasn't hovering over her like he usually did. Somehow, that made her feel out of place, like she didn't belong.

"I wanted to wish you a happy birthday. I'm sorry I didn't do it earlier. To be honest, I forgot, but then Charlie mentioned it during dinner. I went down to the res, but Seth told me you were with... with Edward" She said

"It's pretty late to be wishing him happy birthday. You do realize that, right?" Rosalie sneered

"Uh, Um... Yeah. It was sort of an impulse. I mean you're my bes... you're my friend" Bella said

"Thank you, Bella" Jacob said standing up.

He felt slightly sorry for Bella, who physically looked uncomfortable. He hugged her and she stiffened under his touch. He sighed and pulled away, giving her a small smile which she returned. She was blushing deeply now, but Jacob was hurt by her coldness. She couldn't even take a hug from him. He wondered why she had showed up. His answer quickly came to fruition when he noticed her look for Edward.

He was using him as an excuse.

_'Don't say that. She went to look for you at the res' _Jacob thought

Jacob couldn't help but notice that the atmosphere changed in the room. He looked at Edward who stood next to Bella, _not _him. He was feeling jealous and more importantly, pissed.

"Well, Um... I should get going" Bella said awkwardly.

"You're welcomed to stay, Bella" Alice said

"Oh. Um, if that's okay" Bella murmured

"Of course, silly. You're family" Alice said

"You're going to be a Cullen soon" Emmett said smiling at her and she blushed.

Jacob tensed at their words. Even though he had forgotten about Bella throughout the night, that didn't change the fact that she was still in the picture. Even if Edward chose him, she would still become one of them. His jaw clenched and he was feeling betrayed for something that Edward had no control over. He knew that he was being silly, but he couldn't help being mad at him. It didn't help that he felt Edward distancing himself from him.

"Have you all forgotten that Jacob is still in the room?" Rosalie growled as she stood up.

"Rose, you know that Bella has to become one of us. Volturi's order" Alice said

"Am I missing something?" Bella asked

Of course, to Bella, her and Edward were on a "break". They were not broken up; they were still together. Realizing this, Jacob stepped back. He felt stupid for being so gullible as he looked at Edward. He saw the same fear in his eyes. They had both realized this at the same time. Edward was still Bella's boyfriend. Suddenly, Jacob felt like he couldn't breathe as he felt like the contents of his food were going to come up.

_'I'm scum' _Jacob thought painfully.

He was the other woman or in his case the other _man._

"No" Edward said sternly, answering his thought, but Jacob shook his head.

"I have to go" Jacob said nervously as he tried to rush past Edward.

Edward acted quickly and grasped Jacob's wrist holding him still. He tried to pull away, but Edward only held on tighter until finally Jacob sighed. He looked at him almost pleadingly to let him go and Edward shook his head. He pulled him back, so that they were facing each other.

"You don't have to go" Edward said

"I can't... It hurts" Jacob whispered

Bella gasped at the scene before her. Edward and Jacob turned her way as she shook her head. She didn't believe what she was seeing. Her eyes began to water as her heart felt like it was collapsing. She gasped once again as tears rolled down her cheeks. She ran past them in an attempt to get the image of Edward pulling Jacob to him out of her head.

"Bella!" Jacob said as he pulled out of Edward's grasp.

He ran after her in such a panic that he almost stumbled over her. She had fallen down the front steps and she lay on the gravel crying. He tried to help her up, but she pushed his hands away.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed as she pulled herself up.

"Bella..." Jacob pleaded

"Don't! Just don't!" She screamed, backing away from him.

He felt horrible as he saw her cower away from him. She was slightly limping and winced at every step she made.

"Bella" Edward said and she stopped.

"Is this what you meant when you said a break?!... Wait for me while I fuck your best friend!" She accused

"We didn't..." Jacob began, but he was stopped as her tiny form rushed him.

"Stop it, Bella" Edward said as he held her back.

"It's _all _your fault! You just _had to _imprint on _him_! Why did you do this to me?! I love him! He loves me! Why are you destroying us?!" She screamed as she tried to get out of Edward's grip.

"I'm sorry" Jacob said as her words began to cut through him.

"No! If you were, you would have left!..."

"That's enough" Edward said and he began pulling her toward her truck.

"How could you? You said you loved me. Why?" Bella sobbed as he rested her against her truck.

"I _do _love you" He said

"Liar" Bella said

"I do. I just... Jacob and I have something. I can't explain it" Edward said

"I'll wait then. I'll wait until you figure out your feelings" Bella pleaded

"It's not that simple. I would never hold you back even if Jacob and I don't work out. I could never string you along like that" Edward said

"You already strung me along with a 'break'!" She said

"No. This only happened today" Edward explained

"If its because of his birthday..."

"No" He growled, surprising her.

"I just don't understand" Bella said

"I'm trying to understand myself" Edward admitted

Jacob couldn't hear anymore. He walked to his car and sat there wishing he could leave, but Edward had his keys. He sighed as he looked out the window, still seeing them talk. He felt like she was right as he saw Edward wrap his arms around her. She seemed to be buried in his strong arms and Jacob felt like the most horrible person in the world. He was destroying a relationship.

He straightened up as Edward made his way over to him.

"I'm driving Bella home. I can't let her drive in that state" Edward said as Jacob opened the door.

"Okay..."

"Follow me. I'll drive you back from Bella's" Edward said

"That's stupid. You don't have to. I can just drive myself" Jacob said

"Jake, don't do this. Bella already hates me. I can't... I can't have you hate me, too" Edward pleaded

"I don't... I can drive myself..."

"Let me drop you off, please" He said

"Fine" Jacob grumbled.

"Don't think about ditching me. I'll just run after you" Edward warned as he handed Jacob his keys.

Despite the horrible situation, Jacob couldn't help himself but smile. He nodded and closed the door. He started the car and waited for Edward to drive off first before following. As he drove, he tried to ignore Bella's form that leaned against Edward. He gripped his steering wheel tightly, glad that it was only a five minute drive to her house. He parked on the street as Edward parked in the driveway. Jacob hated that he was being so considerate of Bella. Edward opened the door for her and even let her lean against him as he walked her to her door.

When they stood for too long outside the door talking, Jacob got out slamming his door loudly. Bella turned his way and huffed before opening her door and disappearing inside.

"So... are you still Bella's boyfriend?" Jacob asked as he met Edward halfway.

"No. She knows what's going on, but... She still loves me" Edward said

"Okay. What does that mean? That she can steal you away at any minute?... I haven't even had you for a couple of hours and she's in the picture! You were being so _nice _to her. Is this how it's going to be? Is she always going to have this effect on you?" Jacob argued

"Jacob, calm down" Edward said as he walked Jacob to the side of the house.

"Fuck. I know I sound like a freaking girl, but fuck. You're not the only one who gets possessive" Jacob huffed as he walked away from him.

"I don't know how to make you feel secure about this whole situation. Even I don't feel secure about this" He said

"How can you not feel secure?! I imprinted on you for crying out loud! You can't get anymore secure than that" Jacob spat

"I know. I mean... How are we supposed to make this work? We've barely started this and we're already fighting. I don't think that a relationship is supposed to be this complicated so soon" Edward said

"I don't know. This is all new to me, too" Jacob sighed dramatically.

"Maybe we are jumping into this too soon. We're a mess" He said

"Jumping into what too soon? It's not like we're... We haven't started anything yet and... What do you want to do then? Do you want to just go back to what... whatever we were" Jacob said

"I don't think we can. I feel like a part of me has accepted you on a romantic level and I don't think I can go back on that" Edward said

"Well that doesn't really help us, does it? We're still here fighting and doubting ourselves" He said

"Look, the problem here isn't us. I just think that Bella rocked us a little bit. I think you just need to realize that Bella is in the picture. I'm not saying that she will be with me, but I can't promise that I won't ever talk to her again. She will become a member of my family, even if we're not together" Edward said

"I think that's pretty clear, but it doesn't mean that I have to like it" He said

"Jake, I'm trying here. I'm here trying with _you, _not her" Edward said

"I know... It's just that she gets under my skin" Jacob admitted

"I'm sorry. I've ruined everything... I ruined the fair and now I have ruined this. I've ruined your birthday" He said sighing.

"No. It was an awesome birthday. Anyways, technically it's not my birthday anymore" Jacob said

Edward simply smirked and shook his head. Jacob chuckled and rested against the tree. Looking up, he realized that they stood right under Bella's window. He glared at her window for a while, but then a random hard gust of wind blew and Jacob got a cold shiver. He straightened up and before he could say anything, Edward was already up in Bella's room. He could hear Bella gasp at the presence of Edward as he heard him walking around her room.

They had both smelled the same strange unknown vampire scent.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As promised, not a long wait. Anyways, I had this done on the same day that I uploaded the last chapter. I have been re-reading it for five whole days, making sure I went about this the right way. There's so much that happens 0_o**

**Anyways, just letting you guys know that I _might _(there's a big change it will happen) be changing the rating to M. That sort of gives you a hint to what the next chapter will have :P Just giving you guys a heads up in case that's not your thing. Don't worry, though, it won't be anything _too _graphic. I have never ventured into "lemon" scenes before so this is new to me, so it probably won't be anything really, but to be safe I'll change the rating. **

**Like always, let me know what you guys think! Hope you liked it :)**


	13. Chapter 13

One moment, things seemed to be going one way, but in a second, everything changed. Jacob's small world had been opened to the vampire world. He knew of newborns and most importantly, the Volturi. Edward made sure he knew everything that had to be known about them. Now, Jacob feared them as much as the Cullens did. He knew early on that they were people you did not mess with. Everyone was on high alert at the realization of newborns in the area. After the night at Bella's, it hadn't taken long for them to connect the dots. They knew that a newborn army was being created and one of them had been in Bella's room. The scent had been old and Edward kept beating himself up for not having noticed it earlier.

Jacob knew that he was taking this the hardest. He blamed himself for putting Bella in harm's way. Jacob and the Cullens tried to explain to Edward that it wasn't his fault, that it was all a freak accident. Nobody knew why the newborn army was created, but Jasper had theories. His most promising one was that a rouge vampire was trying to gain control and overthrow the Volturi. It made sense, but many things didn't add up to them; like why the Volturi hadn't stepped in yet or why one had been in Bella's room. Everyone seemed to be throwing ideas around, but they never reached a conclusion. All they could do was protect La Push and Bella.

A week ago, on his birthday, Jacob thought that he had been making milestones with Edward, but now he hardly saw him. He only got a good look at him when they were switching Bella between them or when their families gathered for training. Jacob was desperately clinging to the images of Edward as the days dragged on. He knew now wasn't the time to get clingy or to complain. They had bigger things to deal with. Even though he hated it, protecting Bella was their priority now.

He no longer saw her as the girl he once loved or his best friend. He hated her, but he wouldn't have wished this upon her. A part of him pitied her and that part of him wanted to protect her. Looking at her, all Jacob saw was her small form shaking like a small chihuahua. He knew that she was crumbling under the constant surveillance, but she never complained. At times when he saw her there trembling and trying to make herself invisible, he wanted to like her. He wanted his best friend back, but one hard glare from her and he knew that was impossible.

He hated that she could treat him so coldly despite his efforts of protecting her when he knew she was always so sweet to Edward. It made him sick. He hated that she could have the time that he desired to have with Edward.

"Jake, I got this. Take a walk" Sam said as he noticed Jacob trembling.

Jacob simply nodded and stood up from the couch. Bella was in the kitchen with Emily, who was attempting to make conversation with her, but Bella was keeping quiet. He slammed the door as he walked out of Sam's house. He took in a gulp of air and exhaled deeply. He did that a couple of times as he made his way into the woods. He wanted to get away from everything. There was a big cloud of gloominess hanging on top of everyone and he hated it. He hated that Bella was practically dragged to the res and that she always seemed to sprint into Edward's car.

Most of all, he hated that Edward hadn't blinked his way. All he saw was his dearest Bella and Jacob was quickly growing impatient. He wasn't sure how long he could stay strong for him. He knew that he would have to see Edward soon or he would be falling back into depression. He couldn't worry his pack like that again.

"Here you are" Leah said as she spotted Jacob leaning against a tree.

"What's up?" Jacob asked

"Just came from Sam's. He said you weren't so well. What's going on?" She asked as she joined him.

"I'm just at my breaking point. She's getting under my skin. I have to see her run into Edward's arms every day and I haven't even had a five second conversation with him" He said frustrated.

"Then, go to him"

"I can't. He's made it his mission to figure out what's going on. I don't want to be a bother to him" He sighed

"Stop. Listen to yourself. Have we not learned that staying away from him is bad? I'm pretty sure he can spare ten minutes" Leah said as she rolled her eyes at him.

"I don't know..."

"No. You _will_ call him and he _will _see you" Leah scolded him.

"What if he's busy?" He argued

"I'll kiss you again. Shit, this time I'll even slip in some tongue. I'm pretty sure he won't be busy then" Leah said

Jacob blushed at her words. He had told her about Edward getting jealous over their kiss. She had gotten a good kick out of it. So far, it hadn't been an issue, but Jacob knew that she was using it to her advantage. When they gathered for training, Leah became more clingy and he knew it was to mess with Edward. He enjoyed it as much as she did. He spent most of the time feeling like Edward had forgotten him, but at those times he knew that Edward still cared.

"I'll talk to him tonight. We're meeting up for training. I'm pretty sure after it's all over we can hang out for a bit" Jacob finally said

"Good" Leah simply said

They chatted for a bit before heading back. Jacob had finally gotten used to his new friendship with Leah. Walking into Sam's house, he spotted Bella on the couch. He knew then that Leah had quickly become his best friend, replacing Bella. He sighed as she turned towards him, standing up eagerly. She already knew it was time to go with Edward.

"Let's go" He simply said and Bella quickly stepped out of the house.

"You don't have to patrol tonight. After dropping off Bella, go home and sleep. You look like shit" Sam said

"Geez, thanks"

"Seriously. You look tired. Just take a good nap and meet us at the treaty line for training" Sam said

"Okay" Jacob said

He walked out and got into his car as Leah drove. The drive was always awkward. Bella was always literally bouncing in the back seat and he knew that Leah was holding back from biting her head off. Jacob was simply tired of everything. Instead of looking forward to Edward, he was actually looking forward to going home and sleeping. He knew that his body wouldn't take much of this anymore. He needed to rest.

They stopped and Jacob stepped out to let Bella out. He stared at Edward who stood outside of his car waiting for them. Bella quickly made her way to him and got into the passenger side. Jacob gave him a weak smile and got back inside his car.

"Jake, wait" Edward said as Jacob closed his car door.

"What's up?" He said as Edward walked over to his window.

"You don't look so well. Are you okay?" Edward asked

"Just tired. I'm about to take a much needed nap" He answered

"Will I see you tonight?" Edward asked

"Yeah. I might not patrol tonight, but our training is mandatory. See you then, okay?" He said

"Okay... Rest well, then" Edward said

Leah then backed up and did a u-turn. Jacob sighed and let his head rest against his seat. She casually stretched out her hand and massaged the back of his neck lightly.

"What are you doing?" Jacob groaned, too tired to even push her hand away.

"Pissing Edward off" She laughed

Jacob simply shook his head. He forced himself to stay awake as they made their way back.

"Don't you think you were too cold towards Edward?" Leah asked after a while.

"I don't know"

"You were. Weren't you just complaining that you don't get to talk to him, then you get your chance and you barely acknowledge him" She said

"I must be too tired. Honestly, all I'm thinking about is sleeping. I can only take so much, you know?"

"Yeah, I know" She said

She felt his desperation and she knew that it was eating at him. His wolf was crying for its imprint while his body was taking the beating for it. She knew that Edward would soon have to set his priorities in order or Jacob would begin to suffer once again.

"We're here" She announced

"Thanks. See you later" He said as he stepped out.

She got out as well and handed him the keys. After a quick hug, she ran off. She had patrolling duties. Jacob felt like he was crawling his body into his room as he collapsed on his bed. He made the dream-catcher bang against the bed post. He sighed and looked at it before closing his eyes.

_I was a bundle of nerves as I walked through the crowded restaurant. I tugged at my tie, regretting agreeing on wearing the damn thing, but Edward had insisted. He wanted to take me out to a fancy restaurant and I had been all too willing. I was glad that he was trying to make an effort; that Bella could be forgotten for tonight. My heart skipped a beat as I spotted him in the far corner. I smiled as he stood up waiting for me to reach him. I trembled slightly as he took my hand and directed me to my seat. I knew that I was being extremely spoiled and I loved it. _

"_You look dashing" Edward commented and my cheeks flushed with embarrassment._

"_You look good, too" I said and he simply smirked as he took my hand in his._

_He brushed his thumb over my knuckles as he stared at me. His stare was intense as I fidgeted under it. I could almost feel his hunger and it made my groin twitch. I let my head hang as he chuckled at my reaction._

"_What would you like to have for dinner?" He asked_

"_You" I said feeling bold as I stared at him._

"_We will have enough time for that later. I would like to feed you first... Wouldn't want you fainting from lack of fuel" He teased_

"_I really want you right now" I admitted as I licked my bottom lip._

"_Don't, Jake. You're making it really hard to pamper you right now... I might just drag you to a hotel room and ravish you" He breathed and I gasped at his boldness as I stared at his black eyes._

"_I'm not a girl. You don't have to pamper me and shit" I said defensively despite the hard-on that was tenting my pants._

"_It's not about that. I want to do nice things for you. Is it bad that I want to take care of you?" He asked_

"_No... Fine. I'm going to make you work for it" I said as I grabbed the menu, "I'm going to order the most expensive thing here" I threatened_

"_Go ahead. It's the pate. You will like it" He said smirking and I groaned._

"_I can't. I'll just feel guilty later" I said as I placed the menu back down._

"_Jake, let me spoil you. If I could, I would give you the world" He said_

"_Don't say things like that" I warned as I felt my body begin to react to his words._

"_Things like what? Like I want to give you the best of the best? That I want to take care of you?... That I love you" He whispered and I lost it._

_I lunged myself from my seat and into him. He chuckled against my lips as I attacked him. Suddenly, there wasn't a table separating us anymore. I straddled his lap as he sat on a bed. I sucked on his neck as he rocked underneath me. There was so much pent up tension between us. He snaked his arms underneath my shirt and gladly clawed at my sides and back. I grinded against him as I quickly raked my hands through his hair. I captured his lips just as he moaned my name. I arched my back as he slipped his hands from underneath my shirt and to grab my ass. I tore his shirt off as I turned my attention back to his neck. I trailed wet kisses to his collarbone as I pressed him against the bed. _

_He easily gave up control as he closed his eyes. He flexed under me as I ghosted my fingers over his chest down to his stomach. He looked wonderful under me as he squirmed. I placed kisses all over his chest as I slid my hand under the waist of his pants. He bucked up, but I continued to tease him. _

"_God. I want you so bad" He moaned _

_I placed a kiss on his hip and slid my hand deeper into his pants. I felt his erection then and he gasped as I wrapped my hand around him. Suddenly it was getting too hot for comfort. My skin felt as if I could be burning alive as I worked my hand up and down. Seeing him come undone underneath me drove me crazy. _

"_God. I want you so bad, too" I breathed_

_His cold hand was automatically on my hip. I froze slightly as my skin got used to his touch. It didn't take him long to slip his hand inside my pants. I grunted as I felt his cold hand on me. This was going to be over soon. I wasn't going to last and I really wanted to fuck him._

"Jake, wake up"

Jacob moaned as he turned away from the voice. He wanted to go back to his dream. The cold hand hand rocked him once again in an attempt to wake him up, but Jacob simply swatted it away. He was in a blissful dream and didn't want to wake up from it.

"C'mon, Jake"

He groaned grabbing the annoying hand and pulled him down. Jacob was still slightly asleep as he clutched Edward against him. Edward struggled against his grip slightly, but not hard enough to harm Jacob.

"Jake" He said one last time.

Jacob woke up startled at the sound of his voice next to his ear. He fell to the floor, shocked at the sight of Edward on his bed.

"What the..." Jacob began to say as Edward laughed.

"That nap was really needed. I've been trying to wake you up for the past half hour" He said

"Sorry" Jacob said

"Don't be. You were sleeping so peacefully that I didn't even want to wake you up" He admitted

Jacob blushed at his words as he untangled himself from his sheets. Edward offered his hand for Jacob to take. Jacob's skin tingled at the sensation as Edward pulled him up. The darkness was surrounding them and the little light that escaped was enough to see Edward's facial features. Jacob seemed to be jumping in his skin as adrenaline began to run through him. Looking at Edward, he remembered his dream and backed away embarrassed.

"I'm sorry you got sent to come look for me" He said

"I actually offered to come get you" Edward said

"Why?"

"I'm sorry I haven't really been there for you. It's just that this whole thing with Bella has me on edge" He said

"You don't have to explain yourself. I get it. Bella is priority right now" Jacob sighed

"No. Don't think that I have forgotten us... you. It's hard to work on _this _when there is an upcoming war coming our way"

"I know. I get it. You don't have to say anything" Jacob pleaded

"Why are you acting like this? Leah was literally cursing the hell out of me when she met up with us. She was talking about you needing me... me abandoning you for Bella... Basically, me not being there for you. I need you to know that I haven't. You think Bella is the only one I'm worried about? No. I have you to worry about, too. If I can stop you from fighting then I'm going to work extra hard to figure out what's going on" He said sounding almost desperate.

"Don't talk to me that way. It just messes me up. It makes me feel like you really care about me and I know you don't!" Jacob said frustrated.

"I just said I did. What are you talking about?"

"You spend all of your time with Bella. You drop her off and pick her up. Do you know how much it kills me to see her everyday and know that she gets the time that I want with you?! And I know I shouldn't be feeling like this. I shouldn't be whiny or clingy right now, but I can't help it" He screamed

"Jake..."

"Fuck. I really thought something had changed between us, but really nothing has" Jacob said as he leaned against his desk, sighing.

"Jake, don't let this put you down. I know things are complicated right now. I know you want more than what I can offer..."

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked defensively.

"Jake, I saw your dream. I know what you want... you want me to take you out. To spend time with you... to simply _be with you._ I want to explore all those things too, but we have bigger things to deal with right now" Edward said

"I know! Do you think that I'm just taking it lightly? I know what's at stake here. That's why I haven't gone crawling to you. I know this isn't the time to start feeling like this, but I can't help it" He said

Jacob slightly pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest. He knew he was acting like a kid and that this wouldn't change anything. Tomorrow they would be doing the same routine of passing Bella between them. He just wanted to vent a little.

"I'm sorry that I have made you feel neglected" Edward said

"I just can't wait until this whole thing is over" Jacob said sighing as he dropped his hands.

"Me, too" Edward agreed

Jacob looked at him and bit on his bottom lip. He felt like he could melt under Edward's stare. It scared him how easily he could switch from being mad at him and then wanting him desperately, like he did right now. He was remembering his dream once again and he blushed at the images. He never thought of Edward in a perverted way, but when he slept, it was a free for all. Having such dreams of him like that was a common thing now.

"Can I... Can I kiss you?" Jacob asked

"You don't have to ask, just do it" Edward said smirking.

Jacob nodded and pulled away from his desk. He closed the gap between them and his heart seemed to relax a bit as he placed his hand at the back of Edward's neck, pulling him down to him. His hand was shaking, but he didn't care as he pressed his lips against Edward's. The kiss was sweet at first as Jacob very softly moved his lips against Edward. It was a slow build up as Jacob felt it at the bottom of his stomach. The vivid images of his dream were too fresh and he was slowly picking up the pace. He felt bold as he traced his tongue on his bottom lip, begging for entrance. This was almost too much for him as Edward parted his lips allowing him access. Jacob was a goner then.

Edward's cold breath attacked his mouth as Jacob moaned into the kiss. He clung to him aggressively as their tongues fought for friction. Edward dug his fingers into Jacob's hips as he held him closer to him. Jacob pushed them back on top his bed allowing him to straddle Edward. Jacob wasn't thinking anymore as he trailed wet kisses from his jawline to the base of his neck. Edward slipped his hands under his shirt caressing Jacob's bare chest and lower back. Jacob gasped at the touch as he went back to grasp Edward's lips with his own. It almost felt like it was too much as if his heart was threatening to burst out of his chest.

"Jake..." Edward said as he pulled away from Jacob's attacking mouth.

"What?" He mumbled as he moved down to his neck.

"We... We... We have to stop" Edward breathed as Jacob began pushing him down on the bed.

"Why?" He whispered as he moved on top of Edward so that he rested one of his legs between Edward's.

"Because..." He started to say, but finished with a moan as Jacob pressed his thigh against his erection.

Jacob took his lips then again as he continued to rub Edward's crotch with his thigh. Edward clung to him as he desperately kissed him back. Jacob caressed the top of his jeans, underneath his shirt. When his hand slipped a little lower Edward growled flipping them over. Jacob gasped at the sudden movement as he found himself pinned under Edward. He moaned as Edward sucked on his neck sending cold shivers down his spine. All too quickly he found himself at the mercy of Edward as he trailed kisses to his collarbone.

"I think I have let you guys have your fun. If you don't come out soon, Sam will wonder why Edward has been trying to wake your ass up for an hour" Leah said from the other side of his door.

Her laugh killed the mood as Edward and Jacob pulled away. Jacob was breathing heavily as he sat up looking at Edward. They both seemed to feel surprised by how far they had been going. They seemed to be brought back to their senses and they were suddenly shy.

"I don't know what happened there" Edward said

_'Please don't regret it' _Jacob begged as he closed his eyes.

"It's okay, Jake. It was just new" Edward said

"New?" He asked surprised.

"I don't really have... any experience in this part of a relationship" Edward admitted embarrassed.

"Is this the furthest you've gone with _anyone_?" He asked skeptically.

"Yes. You?" Edward asked

"Same" Jacob admitted

"Then how did you... how did you know how to... how to act right now?" Edward asked

"How did you?" He asked him back smirking.

Edward remained quiet for a bit. Jacob already knew the answer, because it was the same for him.

"I just felt it" Edward said and Jacob nodded.

"Stop being saps and get out here already" Leah whined

"She's right. Sam is going to be questioning us. We should get going" Edward said as he fixed himself and stood up.

"Let the teasing begin" Jacob said sighing.

"You won't be the only one teased" He said

"I guess we'll find out who will be more relentless, Emmett or Paul" Jacob said smirking.

Edward simply pecked him on the lips and Jacob blushed. He shook his head and smiled at him as he also fixed himself and stood up.

"About time" Leah said smirking as they walked out of his room.

"Shut up" Jacob said

"C'mon on lover boys" Leah teased

* * *

><p>"You were literally fucking him in front of us!" Paul whined as he threw his half eaten muffin at Jacob.<p>

"No, I wasn't!" He argued as he caught it and gladly ate it.

"He was straddling your naked body" He pointed out with a smirk.

"It's not my fault I phased back by the force of his tackle" He groaned

Last night had been another day of training with the Cullens. Jasper had found it amusing to pit Edward and Jacob against each other. After weeks of the Cullens simply showing the pack moves, they had gravitated to the entire pack participating. Last night, Jacob and Edward had gone against each other. It had been interesting to watch them purposely avoid hurting each other. At one point, Edward had tackled him expecting Jacob to move out of the way, but Jacob had been distracted. He had been completely aroused by Edward's crouched form and therefore unprepared for Edward's attack. The impact had rocked him to his bones as he phased back. Edward ended up straddling his naked body in front of his pack and family.

"Leave him alone" Emily said as she smacked Paul on the back of his head, "It good to see you back to normal, Jake" She commented

"Thanks" He said smiling.

Nothing had changed much since he last saw Edward. He still mostly saw him when they switched Bella between them, but Edward had made an effort when they met for training. Edward would stick to his side. They communicated telepathically and they didn't seem to mind that Jacob's pack or Edward's family could hear every word. Privacy had long ago gone out the window when the night of their heated make-out session, everyone teased them mercilessly. Sadly for Jacob, there haven't been any hot make-out sessions since then. The most he was getting these days were secretive, longing, kisses from Edward as they said good-bye after training. It seemed miniscule, but these small things were enough to keep Jacob in high spirits.

"Hey, you ready?" Seth asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"It's time already?" Jacob asked

"Yup. C'mon, you don't want to give Bella more alone time with Edward, do you?" Seth teased and Jacob simply rolled his eyes.

Sure Bella still bothered him, but not because of Edward anymore. It was more on a personal level. She still treated him coldly and he was tired of her frigid treatment towards him. While she had warmed up to everyone, she still stayed away from him and only came near him when he was taking her back. He could easily give up his babysitting duties to anyone else, but he had this twisted sense of needing to keep her safe. That's why he understood Edward better now.

When they reached their usual spot, Edward was already there. He stood outside of his car while Bella reluctantly got out as she spotted Jacob's car.

"Since when does Seth drive?" Edward asked smirking.

"I'm teaching him how to drive; not that he needed it. He was practically driving on the freeway by the end of the first driving lesson" I said

"I'm a boss like that" Seth shouted from the driver's side as Jacob collapsed his seat, giving Bella space to get into the back.

"Hey Seth" She softly said as she got into the backseat.

"See you in a couple of hours" Edward said

"See you" Jacob and Bella said at the same time.

Edward's eyes looked awkwardly between them quickly before resting his gaze on Jacob. Jacob nodded acknowledging that Edward had been talking to him, not Bella.

"Awkward..." Seth muttered

Jacob blushed and Edward simply gave him a small smile. He got inside his car as Edward waved at him. He slipped on his seatbelt and looked at Edward as Seth did a u-turn.

"So, you joining us for tonight's bonfire?" Seth asked casually.

"Yeah" Bella replied softly.

"What?" Jacob asked surprised just as he phone vibrated.

_'You don't patrol tonight, right? And there is no training...' _- Edward

_'No. Why?' _- Jacob

He closed his phone and looked back at Bella who hadn't said anything to his comment.

"Why didn't you tell me? I didn't know this" Jacob said

"I don't have to tell you anything" Bella said defensively and Jacob simply sighed.

"Look, I'm the one that watches over you..."

"Didn't ask you to" She muttered

"Regardless, I do. I need to be kept in the loop. When did this happen?" Jacob asked

"Emily invited me and besides Edward's going out hunting tonight. Alice said she would have no problem picking me up late" She said as if it pained her to answer.

"Are you going?" Seth asked him.

"Um..." He began to say as his phone vibrated again and he checked it real quick before answering, "No. I have plans" He said smiling as he looked at the text again.

_'I'll be doing somethings today, but would you want to meet up at the treaty line?' _- Edward

_'Yeah' –_ Jacob

Seth simply looked at Jacob skeptically and he simply shrugged his shoulders. Jacob knew that Bella would be in safe hands being surrounded by his pack members and Seth could drive her to meet Alice. There was no way that Jacob was going to miss out on alone time with Edward. Sam would allow him to miss the bonfire. It wasn't as if he would be missing anything new.

He couldn't help but to smile all the way to La Push. He was too gleeful to notice Seth's still questioning look and Bella's now glaring stare. She wasn't dumb and she was quickly connecting the dots.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, well just wanted to give a little briefing of this chapter. I have decided to skip the bonfire scene since we all know what is discussed there. Basically, that's where Bella gets the idea to cut herself to save Edward when he is being attacked by Victoria and Riley (not that it's going to happen the same way in my story). **

**Anyways, hope you guys liked it. Some of you guys have great plot twisters! I will say that I got a little inspired, guilty lol. Like always, Let me know what you guys think!**

**Next chapter will revolve around some much needed Edward and Jacob time :P **


	14. Chapter 14

Today was an extremely good day for Jacob as he jammed his hands into his pockets in an attempt to try and bottle in his excitement. He didn't even try to hide his smile as he stepped into his home. His father eyed him curiously as he passed by him and went straight to his room. He sighed letting his body fall onto his bed dramatically. Another mundane week had passed, but mid-week he had gotten great news. Bella was going to Florida for the weekend to visit her mom and that only meant one thing to Jacob; more alone time with Edward. He had been glad when Alice told him she would be accompanying Bella on her trip, leaving both Edward and him free. The three days passed extremely slow, but finally today was the day. In fact, he just got the confirmation from Edward that Bella was on her way to visit her mom.

It was barely past eight, but as much as Jacob wanted to run to him, he couldn't. He had just gotten done with patrolling and he was in need of a shower. He enjoyed his bed for a few more minutes before moving his tired body. He was sleepy, but he wanted to enjoy his three, Bella-free days. He wanted to take advantage of every minute and every second that he had with Edward this weekend. That's why despite yawning, he grabbed his towel and headed for his bathroom. He quickly undressed and jumped in as he began to scrub his body. He didn't want to waste much time because he knew that Edward was waiting for him. The mirrors in the bathroom didn't even get a chance to fog up as he turned off the water and stepped out.

He ran his towel over his body lightly before wrapping it around his waist and heading into his room. He let the cold air dry him as he rummaged for something to wear. He didn't want to be too picky, but he wanted to make an impression. He hadn't had any time with Edward since the night of the bonfire and that had been days ago. To Jacob's dismay, it had been pretty uneventful, but he enjoyed it regardless. They talked a lot, allowing Jacob to get the answers to his fluff questions. He now knew that Edward's favorite colors were brown and green, he mostly listened to classical music, but even he wasn't immune to modern music and that he read mostly cheesy, romance novels. That's when Jacob had realized that Edward was truly a hopeless romantic.

As he decided on a black button up shirt and dark gray jeans to wear, he was glad for Alice's new clothes. She had very quickly become very appalled by Jacob's only t-shirt or no shirt attire over the weeks. As awkward as it had been, she sent him new clothes with Bella one day. Too embarrassed to decline, he took them noticing Bella feeling awkward by the situation. Jacob had tried to scold Alice over the phone, but she wasn't hearing any of it and in the end, he thanked her for the new clothes.

Jacob looked at himself in the mirror for a second before grabbing his jacket and motorcycle keys. He wanted to make an impression, so he decided on driving his bike to the Cullen's home for the first time. He knew Rosalie would enjoy inspecting his work. Jacob took pride in the fact that he had fixed it up without any prior knowledge of motorcycles.

"Hey, dad, I'm going over to Edward's. Don't wait up" He said as he tried to rush through the living room.

"Wait a minute, son" Billy called to him and he stopped at the door way, turning around.

"What's up?" He asked

"I know that you're basically an adult now despite your young age and I can't really father you, but I think I deserve to know what's going on with my own son" He said

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you and Edward. Are you guys _only _friends? It just seems like every chance you get you're running off to meet up with him. Is that normal?" He asked

Jacob didn't know how to answer to the sudden interrogation he was getting from his father. He knew that he would eventually have to tell him about his relationship with Edward, but he was waiting until they had become something more serious. Right now, it almost felt like they were still testing the waters and he didn't wan to jinx anything by saying too much.

"We're talking... Um, more than friends. It's nothing like _that_, yet. We're still somewhat friends" Jacob said embarrassed.

"I'm no dummy, son. If you like that lee... Edward, you can tell me" He said

"I like him" Jacob admitted and his father let out a rough breath.

"I knew it was unavoidable, but it's a whole different thing when it's happening. I don't know how to feel about it, son. I want what's best for you. That means for you to have a family... children. I guess I was naive in thinking that your bond to Edward would stay at a strong alliance" His father sighed.

"I'm sorry" Jacob said as he felt like he was disappointing his father.

His happy mood was completely gone now.

"You don't have anything to apologize for. Destiny has chosen Edward for you for some reason. I just don't see the benefit in it. Imprinting, if it happens to a wolf is supposed to help you find your naturally selected mate. Someone who can pass on the wolf gene, but if it's Edward you're meant to be with, then the imprinting has no purpose... I just hope that you know what you're getting yourself into" He said

"I know what I'm doing, dad. I might not breed children with him, but I know that our bond was meant to be. I have to believe that, otherwise why would destiny do this to me? Why would it put me through this hard path only to bring me unhappiness? I need to believe that Edward is my happiness. When we're together I can feel our strong bond. I can feel our power as a unit and I know we are destined for something incredible" Jacob replied

Jacob was taken back by his answer as his dad looked at him intently. He wasn't sure where that had come from, but he knew that he believed every word.

"I believe you, son" He said

"I really have to go now" Jacob said awkwardly.

"I won't wait up" He replied and Jacob smiled at him.

He nodded and took his leave then.

Jacob got on his bike and quickly kicked off. His jacket flailed around as he had forgotten to zip it up. He wanted to get to Edward quickly because he wanted to be in a better mood. His dad had really killed his mood and he didn't want anything to ruin his day with Edward. He sighed with relief when he spotted Edward waiting for him, but he did not look happy.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked once he was off his bike.

"Do you want to kill yourself?" He asked

"Kill myself?" Jacob questioned

"You might heal fast, but you can still damage yourself. What if you had fallen? Where's your helmet?" He asked

"I don't have one" Jacob said

"You're not indestructible" He said sternly.

"I'm sorry"

"Geez, lay off him" Rosalie said as she opened the garage, stepping outside.

"He could have gotten hurt" Edward said defensively.

"I'll give him one of Emmett's, happy?" She said as she laughed at him, "Now, let me see this puppy" She said as she walked over to his bike.

"Not bad for a newbie, huh" Jacob said proudly.

"Not bad at all. It looks like you have big time natural talent" She said in awe.

"Be careful, babe. You're going to make his head explode" Emmett teased as he joined them outside.

"I have to praise talent when I see it" She said and he simply shook his head at his wife.

"Yeah. You just hating on my mad skills, bro" Jacob mocked Emmett in a childish way which only made them both laugh at his antics.

"Would you mind if I inspected it more closely?" Rosalie asked

"No. Not at all" Jacob said

Without any effort she picked it up as if she was picking up a bag. He looked at her amazed as she walked into the garage with Emmett following after her.

"Well, are you going to stay out here all day?" Edward said annoyed.

"What's wrong now?" Jacob asked

"I don't really feel like watching you drool over my sister all day" He scoffed

"I am _not _drooling over your sister. I'm still getting used to your strengths. I mean look at her... She shouldn't be able to do that. It's amazing and yeah it looks freaking _awesome_" Jacob said defending himself.

Edward laughed then and Jacob smiled. He shook his head and stepped inside as Jacob followed after him. The house was surprisingly empty and Jacob looked at Edward questioningly.

"Esme and Carlisle went hunting. They won't be back until late tomorrow. Jasper ended up going with Alice and Bella. He didn't feel uncomfortable leaving Alice unprotected in case something happened" Edward answered

"Oh. So, what do you want to do?" He asked as he took of his jacket.

"I thought we could... we could just... hang out" Edward said as if not sure that was what he wanted to say.

"Cool. Do you want to go up to your room?" Jacob asked a little boldly, but was glad he did when Edward stiffened.

"We don't have to be in my room" Edward said

"But I want, too" Jacob said

He wasn't sure where this confidence was coming from, but maybe it had to do with the fact that he really wanted Edward right now.

"Okay" He said

Jacob gladly followed after Edward as he walked them into his room. Jacob's hormones were kicking in as he stood in Edward's doorway looking at the bed before him.

_'That definitely had not been there weeks ago' _He thought as he stood frozen.

"Alice put it in here without me knowing. I didn't want you to assume... That I wanted... That I expected... Expected anything" Edward stammered embarrassed.

"I think that it's perfect" Jacob said smirking as he threw his jacket on the floor and made himself comfortable on Edward's bed.

He sighed as it seemed to mold around him. He felt like he was laying on clouds as he perched himself on his elbows to look at Edward.

"Is it comfortable?" Edward asked

"You haven't tried it out yet?" He asked surprised.

"I don't sleep and besides, when Alice brought it in without my permission, I avoided my room like the plague" Edward admitted

"You're such a baby; come" He said as he scooted and patted the spot next to him.

Edward looked him for a while as if debating before he walked over to his door and closed it. He then took off his shoes and Jacob followed his lead. He laid next to him facing up as Jacob rolled to his side took look at Edward.

"It... It feels nice" Edward simply said.

"That's it?! It feels _nice_? It feels _amazing_" Jacob said as he turned on his back and bounced on the bed.

"Okay..." Edward said laughing as he turned to his side to look at him, "It feels amazing" He said

"It makes me happy when I make you laugh" Jacob blurted out as he turned on his side to face him now.

"You bring out a side of me that I didn't know I had" Edward admitted

"What kind of side, eh? Like..." He asked as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Edward simply chuckled.

"You make me feel carefree... almost human. I feel like a teenager when I'm around you" He said

"You _are _a teenager"

"But I don't feel it" He said

"Bella is a teenager" Jacob mumbled

"Yeah, but she didn't act like a teenager and I thought that I loved that about her, but then I met you... and I like that about you... that you can make me _feel_ like a teenager" He said smirking.

"Well, you're welcome?" Jacob questioned

"Yes, thank you" Edward said laughing.

"Don't laugh at me" Jacob whined as his cheeks became flushed.

"I'm not... merely teasing" He said as he smirked at him.

"Same thing" Jacob groaned

Somehow throughout their conversation they had inched closer. Jacob looked up at Edward since he laid at a higher position. Jacob was quickly becoming the bolder out of the two as he scooted closer, pressing himself against Edward completely. He twisted his fingers in Edward's shirt as he pressed him closer making their lips connect. Edward very easily gave in as his arms snaked around Jacob. Jacob slipped his arm around Edward's shoulders allowing him to rake his fingers through Edward's hair. Edward moaned against his lips as Jacob gripped his hair tighter deepening the kiss. Their tongues began to twist around each other as with his other hand Jacob began undoing the buttons on Edward's shirt.

"Jake..." Edward said against Jacob's lips as he tried to keep his hand still.

"What?" Jacob mumbled as he tried to get his hand out of Edward's grasp.

"What are you doing?" He asked

"Getting you naked. What else?" Jacob said as he pulled away from Edward's lips and began to trail kisses to his neck.

"We can't..." Edward moaned as Jacob kissed his sensitive spot where his neck and jaw met.

"Why not?" Jacob asked as he used Edward's weakened state to undo the last buttons of his shirt.

He continued to kiss and suck on Edward's sensitive spot as he began to caress his chiseled, hard and cold chest. He flexed under Jacob's warm touch. He pressed him against him, making Jacob wrap his arm around him. He gladly ghosted his fingers on Edward's back, making him arch up causing their groins to rub against each other. They both let out throaty moans as they continued to rub against each other through their jeans.

"God, you make it so easy..." Edward mumbled as Jacob trailed his kisses to his collarbone.

"So easy to what?" Jacob questioned as he moved to Edward's shoulders.

"Fuck... Make it easy to... Easy to get lost in this. I don't think... I don't think... Fuck, that I have ever felt this hormonal, but we need to stop" Edward groaned as he moved Jacob to face him.

"Is that bad?" He asked

"Yes. I don't think... I don't think I'm ready to take anymore steps" Edward said

"What do you mean? We've had hot make-out sessions and I think dry humping is pretty PG" Jacob whined

"I know, but the most I've done is kiss. I'm not one to get carried away by my hormones" He said

"You're calling me weak?" Jacob said defensively.

"No. What I'm saying is that I'm not ready" He said

"It's not like we're going to have sex" Jacob argued

"Just be patient, please?"

"Fine. I'm lucky you even make-out with me" Jacob sighed as rolled on to his back.

"No. You're lucky I stopped. You wouldn't know what to do with yourself if you had a taste of this" Edward teased him as he pulled Jacob to him as he laid on his back.

"Shut up" Jacob said as he gladly snuggled next to Edward.

Edward chuckled as he held Jacob closer to him. His body heat was slowly evading his own and he almost felt as if he was coming to life. From head to toe he was feeling warm. He sighed when Jacob snuggled closer. They were above the blankets, but it didn't feel like it.

"Jake?" He said, but he only got a mumbled 'hmm' before snoring followed.

* * *

><p>Jacob had been disappointed when he had woken up in the middle of the night practically on top of Edward. Edward had laughed at his startled gasp when he pulled himself off of him. He had practically been crushing him. Well, at least that's what Jacob thought. Not much could be done after that since it was late and he had to go home. It was well past twelve and he didn't want to test his father's patience.<p>

That's why today he was awake early and was making his way through his house.

"Are you going out again?" His dad asked when Jacob walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah. Hanging out at the Cullens"

"What are you guys going to do?" He asked as he poured himself some orange juice while his toast was ready.

"I don't know" Jacob answered as he followed his dad's lead and poured himself some juice,too.

"What did you guys do yesterday?"

_'Well, dad. If you must know. We made out, basically dry humped each other, and then I fell asleep on top of him' _Jacob thought and quickly took a sip of his juice before answering him.

"Nothing, really. We just you know, hung out"

"Uhuh... Well, I'm pretty sure I don't have to tell you this, but be safe okay? I know you guys are teenagers and all. Life seems care-free, but there is consequences to the choices you make" His dad said sternly and Jacob practically spit out his juice, but forced himself to swallow it dryly.

"I know" Jacob said awkwardly and chugged the rest of it.

He wanted to get out fast.

"I've never had the talk with you. Now that you and Edward have... you know. Gotten together..."

"Please don't, dad. This is so embarrassing" Jacob groaned as he washed his cup.

"This is embarrassing for me, too. Just let me do it. I would do this even if it was a girl you were seeing"

"Fine" Jacob sighed as he put the cup away and turned to face his dad.

"I won't go through the whole sex ed talk because that's why I signed those papers letting you attend those classes. So, I wouldn't have to. Anyways, I have no knowledge of same sex... I know there is no pregnancy risk with two guys, but there are others. You need to take precaution before you move forward... there are sexually transmitted diseases. You need to use protection. Use condoms"

Jacob flinched that word condom, but simply nodded.

"I know, Dad. Can I go now?"

"Yeah. Don't come home too late today, okay?"

Jacob nodded and walked out. Today he was taking his car instead of his bike. Even though he had a helmet now, thanks to Rosalie. He knew it made Edward uncomfortable. He didn't understand it. Being in a car was equally dangerous, but I guess there was something comforting about being surrounded by metal than not being protected at all.

He was slightly disappointed when he arrived and didn't see Edward waiting for him outside like last time. He got out and went to their door. He knocked, but didn't get an answer. He waited for a while before he heard the garage door opening. He walked back down the steps and saw Rosalie walk out.

"He went out for a quick hunt with Emmett. They'll be back soon. They left early this morning" She said

"Oh. Why didn't you go with them?" He asked as he joined her in front of a car that she was working on.

"Geez, kicking me out of my own house?"

"I... I didn't mean it like that" He said and Rosalie simply laughed.

"Don't worry. Emmett and I will be leaving when he gets home"

"That's not what I meant" He said blushing.

"I know. Emmett actually has something planned for us today. You're simply lucky" She said as she winked at him.

"Where is he taking you?" He asked as he leaned against the car and she leaned over the hood looking at the engine closely.

"I'm not really sure, but I think it will involve dancing. It's sort of his thing. He's really good, but more importantly, I think he likes to show me off" She explained as she tightened a bolt with her bare hand.

"Who wouldn't? No straighty" He said laughing.

"No straighty?"

"Seth came up with it. Only him. It's sort of like 'no homo' for a gay dude. Seth wants it to be my 'thing'. He's such a kid. I humor him by using it, but I think I'm slowly getting used to it" He said as he shook his head.

"Seth? I think I remember him. He's the tiny one, right?"

"Yeah"

"The one you came with at the barbecue, right?"

"Yup"

"Leah is his sister, right?" She asked

"Yeah"

"She's the other small wolf that is usually all over you during training" She acknowledged.

"She isn't all over me" He said defensively.

"Okay. The one who purposely annoys Edward"

"You noticed?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah, everyone does. Edward goes berserk. It's pretty entertaining to see him trying to ignore it, but he ends up just watching you guys the whole night. I've seen him a couple of times almost run to you"

"I thought I was the only one"

"Nope. So, what are you and Edward doing today?" She asked as she closed the hood of the car.

"I don't know. We might just chill"

"So, you're going to make out in his room" She teased him.

"No..." He said embarrassed.

"You know, it's sort of refreshing to see Edward act his age. He's always so... so stuck up. I don't even think that's the word I want to use, but yeah; stuck up. He acts like he's _literally _a hundred and eight. He gets jealous, moodier than usual and let me tell you, Jasper has a hard time with Edward's constant sexual frustration when he's around you" She said

"He said something similar, too"

"I like it. It's funnier when he gets all flustered over you. You should have been here when he found the bed in his room. He went crazy. He screamed at Alice, saying that a bed was going to give you the wrong message. That you were going to think that he wanted to 'bed you'. If you ask me, I think he was more flustered because he was _thinking _about doing _just _that" She said laughing.

"He seemed pretty against it yesterday..." Jacob mumbled forgetting that she could hear him.

"Just give him time. From what I know, he didn't get far with Bella besides kissing"

"I know"

"I don't want to be all parental, but aren't you guys moving too fast? I mean you were literally _enemies_ months ago" She asked

"I think the same way. Only a couple of weeks ago I was sure that I didn't want Edward in _that _way and he was on the same boat. I'm not sure what changed. I just know that if feels... It feels natural"

"Well, just make sure you think with this head..." She said pointing at his face, "Instead of that head" She finished saying as she pointed at his crotch.

Jacob blushed deeply. It was the second time today in the morning that he was getting 'the talk'. It was sort of amusing to see Rosalie care so much, but it still felt weird.

"Why am I always put in these embarrassing situations?" Jacob groaned

"Edward's had his share, trust me. After that night when Leah had to get you guys, Carlisle gave Edward "the talk". It was hilarious. He told him about how to go about having sex and Edward literally crushed the chair's arm rests that he was sitting on. Jasper and Emmett haven't really let him live that down" She said

"I just pretty much get shit from Paul, but Embry and Quil aren't too far behind"

"Better get used to it or else you will go down in history for being the first person to die of embarrassment along with Edward" She said laughing.

"You're like the vampire version of Leah" He said shaking his head.

"I would like to meet her. I've heard the same thing from Edward"

"I'll let her know. She isn't too comfortable around you guys still, though. I don't promise anything"

"It's cool. Well, I need to get ready. Make yourself at home. Edward and Emmett shouldn't be long" She said

They walked into the house then. Jacob went straight to Edward's room. The first thing he did was grab a random CD from Edward's collection and put it on. At first it made him a little sleepy, but then he began to relax. There was something relaxing about the music. He closed his eyes, but didn't fall asleep. He let the music fill the room. He wondered who he was listening too, but he was too calm to care. He tapped his fingers on the leather couch's arm rest. Then he imagined Edward on his piano playing the song he listened to.

_'It would be beautiful'_ He thought.

"I wrote it" Edward said as he walked into his room.

"You did?" Jacob asked not even startled by Edward's presence.

"It was a while ago. I used to compose and one day Esme got me to record it. It's the only CD I ever made"

"Did it sell well?"

"Esme made two. One for her and one for me" He explained

"Oh. I feel special then. Not many have listened to it"

"No. You are the first actually"

"Really?" Jacob said as he opened his eyes.

Edward stood by his CD collection.

"Yeah. How did you come across it?" He asked

"I just picked it randomly"

"Oh"

"So, what do you want to do today?" Jacob asked

"Well, I was thinking that we could go out" Edward suggested.

"Where would you want to go?" He asked

"I could take you out to lunch"

"Okay"

"Where would you want to eat?" Edward asked

"I don't know. Surprise me" Jacob said smirking.

"Okay..." Edward said and he chuckled, "I'm going to clean up. We can go then" He said

"Alright. I'll be downstairs" Jacob said

Jacob walked down and quickly spotted Emmett at the door.

"I'm still waiting on Rose" He complained

"I'm coming!" She shouted even though she didn't have to.

"Women" He scoffed and Jacob simply laughed as he shook his head.

Jacob was pretty sure Edward had been included in that comment. After all, he was getting ready while he waited for him.

"You have no patience" Rosalie said as she joined them.

"You're worse"

"True" She simply said and walked out the front door.

"See you" Emmett said and closed the door behind them.

"Are you ready?" Edward said

"Geez, you guys are fast" Jacob said

"Come on" Edward said as he laughed at Jacob's comment.

This time, they drove in Edward's car. Jacob was a little displeased by Bella's lingering smell, but he took comfort in the fact that his smell would eliminate it. He was tempted to touch every inch of Edward's car, to mark his scent, but he forced himself to stay still. He resorted to looking through Edward's glove compartment and played with the radio longer than usual. Finally, when he felt good enough, he left it on a station.

"Are we going to Port Angeles?" Jacob asked as they drove out of Forks.

"Yes. There's this nice restaurant by the movie theaters there. We could do lunch and a movie" He said

"Cool"

"Cool" Edward repeated with a smirk.

Jacob blushed and bit on his bottom lip. He straightened up and looked at the road ahead of them. They were basically going out on a date. Jacob wondered if Edward realized that. Jacob was getting butterflies, but in a good way. This felt different compared to the fair. Here it would simply be Edward and Jacob, not other people. It would only be them two having lunch and only them two sitting together watching a movie. He was nervous and excited all rolled up in one.

* * *

><p>"Jake, it's fine" Edward sighed<p>

Jacob simply shook his head. They were standing outside the fanciest looking restaurant Jacob had ever seen. They had arrived ten minutes ago and Edward had been spending them trying to convince Jacob to go inside.

"This is too much. We're only having lunch. We could have gone _anywhere_" Jacob said

"But I brought you here"

"We can go to McDonalds, Taco Bell or Jack in the Box. There are so many other places you could have taken me" Jacob argued

"Jake, I'm taking you out. I'm trying to do something nice here" He sighed

"Too nice. Is it hella expensive?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm paying" He said

"Can we go somewhere else?" Jacob pleaded

"No. You told me to surprise you and I did"

"Shit. Fine, but next time I'm not letting you choose. I've learned my lesson" Jacob grumbled and walked inside with Edward chuckling behind him.

"Good afternoon gentlemen. A table for two?" A young man dressed in a suit greeted them.

"A booth please. Private" Edward requested

"Yes. Follow me" The young man instructed.

Jacob let Edward walk ahead as he followed behind. He felt out of place. There was light chatter throughout the whole restaurant and that made him uncomfortable. The clinking of utensils and cups was louder than the voices. He walked stiff, avoiding eye contact.

"Here you are. My name is Anthony. If you have any questions or need anything, you will find me in the front. Enjoy you meal" He said as he excused himself.

"You guys have the same name" Jacob commented

"Yes. Are you okay?"

"I feel a little out of place" Jacob admitted

"I figured, that's why I asked for something more private. You don't have to worry if you're loud or anything. The closest filled table is six rows away" Edward said and Jacob nodded.

"Hello, gentlemen" A lady said as she placed cups of water on their table, "My name is Ashley. These are the menus. I'll give you guys some time and then I'll check up on you" She said

"Thank you" They both said in unison and she left.

"Do I even want to look inside?" Jacob sighed

"Look..." Edward said as he placed his hand over Jacob's, "Money is not an issue for me. I'm sorry it makes you feel uncomfortable. Take comfort in that I _want _to do this for _you_" He insisted

"Okay..." Jacob said giving in with a sigh, but smiled at him.

* * *

><p>Their date had gone perfectly; to Jacob's standards. They watched a comedy that they both found entertaining. They laughed at all the jokes and were even quoting some of the lines when they walked out of the theater.<p>

"I'm totally buying that movie when it comes out on DVD" Jacob said as they walked down the street to the parking lot.

"It was good" Edward agreed

"My favorite part was when..." Jacob began to say, but he was cut off when Edward's phone began to vibrate.

"Alice, hey..." He said as he answered his phone, but he quickly went silent.

"Edward, you have to find Esme and Carlisle. I already called Rosalie and Emmett. I had a vision of them running into Victoria!" She screamed through the phone, loud enough for even Jacob to hear.

"Victoria?" Edward said surprised.

"Yeah! Everything goes blank after that! Oh God! Something happened. Somethings going to happen!" She screamed in a panic.

"Alice, calm down..."

"No! That can only mean one thing. Oh God!" She screamed even louder.

"Alice..." Edward began to say, but Jacob took the phone away from him.

"Look Alice, calm down. They probably ran into my pack. I know, for a fact, that Leah and Paul are patrolling today. Plus, you just called to tell us. Me and Edward are going to go look for them. That could explain their future going blank" Jacob said calmly.

"You're right" She said sighing, "Just please find them" She pleaded.

"We'll call you" Jacob said

He hung up and handed the phone back to Edward.

"The redhead is back" Jacob simply said

"We have to find Esme and Carlisle" Edward said

"You go. I'll drive your car. I can't run through these streets in wolf form" Jacob said

"Please be careful" Edward said

Edward kissed him so quickly that Jacob even doubted it happened, but his lips vibrated with the sensation that had been briefly placed on them. Edward was gone and Jacob ran to Edward's car with keys in hand. He sped out of the parking lot, but kept a nice speed out of the city. He couldn't afford getting pulled over right now. There wasn't much traffic, but it wold still be at least thirty minutes to La Push. It would be safer to arrive at the res and then shift from there.

By the time he was in La Push he was burning rubber as he drove to Sam's house. His pack members were outside by the time he stepped out.

"What's going on?" Embry asked

"The redhead is back" Jacob huffed

"Where? How do you know?" Sam asked

"Alice had a vision. She's at the treaty line, that's what I assume" Jacob answered

"Paul and Leah are out there alone" Seth said worried.

"The Cullens are out there already. I'm going too" Jacob said as he pulled off his shirt.

"We're all going except Seth. You stay behind, fill in Emily and Sue" Sam ordered

Seth whined, but stormed into the house unable to deny his order. Nothing more was said after that, as they all ran into the woods and shifted. Almost immediately, they could hear Leah's and Paul's thoughts. They were chasing Victoria who seemed to be bouncing from the Cullens territory and theirs. Jacob was relieved when he saw in their thoughts all of the Cullens, including Edward, chasing after her as well.

_'About time!'_ Leah whined as the rest of the pack quickly joined them.

_'Enough. Don't let her out of your sight' _Sam ordered

She was along the cliffs now as she avoided them all. When she felt one of them get too close, she would jump to the other side. Leah, being the fastest out of all them, almost had her a couple of times, but she would jump over the treaty line. Edward was right behind her most of the time, but she always seemed to be an inch out of his reach. Finally, in a desperate attempt, both Leah and Emmett had lunged at her. On instinct Leah snapped at Emmett catching his shoulder as she dragged him down. The collision stopped them in their tracks, allowing Victoria to reach the cliff's edge and diving off.

"Emmett!" Rosalie shouted as she attempted to jump over, but Carlisle held her back.

Once they rolled on the floor, Leah had quickly let go of Emmett. The others growled at Emmett as he got up weakly, but allowed him to cross over to his side.

_'We won't count this as breaking the treaty' _Sam thought to Edward and he simply nodded.

_'Treaty? Look at where that got us! She fucking played us! She used it against us!' _Jacob growled

_'Jake, we will discuss this later' _Sam growled

_'Discuss what? How we let the **real **enemy get away, so we can growl at Emmett?' _Jacob sighed, but there was no more discussing.

He jumped over the treaty line into the Cullens territory. Jacob knew there was an order coming so he had to make this quick.

_'Call Alice. She must be making trenches by now' _Jacob thought to Edward and then quickly put up his mental block and ran into the woods.

Jacob ran all the way to the Cullens backyard. He was too riled up to phase back. He was mad at Sam and his pack. If the treaty wasn't an issue, then they would have gotten Victoria. They had basically let her go and that frustrated Jacob. He wondered how they would be able to fight the newborns if they couldn't even work as a team. Jacob knew they didn't have a chance if they didn't figure out how to work with each other.

"Sam apologized for their behavior" Edward said

Jacob's thoughts were an open book now.

_'Good'_

"Don't be so hard on them. It's their instinct to want to kill us. Leah apologized as well"

_'All that alliance talk from Sam was bullshit'_

"Sam talked with Carlisle. He realized that there is a lot to be worked through. That's why he apologized"

_'Well, let's hope for some change'_

"Are you okay?" Edward asked him.

_'No. I mean I am now, but before no. I was pissed'_

"Are you going to stay like this?" Edward said referring to his wolf form.

_'I just need to relax. I'm too tense right now'_

Jacob plopped down, resting his head on his paws as he looked at Edward.

_'You can come closer'_

Edward nodded and took a seat next to him.

"It's sort of a rush sitting next to my enemy" Edward said

_'I'm not your enemy'_

"You were made to kill me. I feel this rush knowing that you can kill me in a second if you wanted to" He explained

_'I wouldn't hurt you'_

"I'm tempted to pet you" Edward admitted as he smirked.

_'You can if you want to'_

Edward tentatively ran his fingers over the top of Jacob's head and then behind his ears. He closed his eyes and stayed still as Edward ran his fingers along his fur.

"It feels amazing" Edward whispered, stealing the words from Jacob's thoughts.

Jacob went completely limp allowing Edward to pet him. He was starting to feel loved in a whole different way. Despite feeling vulnerable under Edward's hand, he felt protected. The moment was too perfect as Jacob straightened up and faced Edward. He phased back right before his eyes.

"I really want to..." Jacob began to say, but he stopped himself.

Instead, he just did it. He leaned forward and grasped Edward's lips with his own. They both closed their eyes as they gave into the sensation. Jacob hummed against Edward's lips as their lips moved softly against each other in a loving manner. There was hunger, but there was no desperation. They enjoyed the soft, tender kiss as they slowly introduced their tongues. Jacob moaned then as Edward bit on his bottom lip, teasing him. They continued kissing, but Jacob was painfully aroused. Unlike the previous times, Edward took control.

Jacob gladly laid down as Edward pecked him one last time before trailing kisses down his neck. He nibbled and sucked on his neck causing Jacob to buck against him. Jacob kept gasping as Edward trailed the kisses to his collarbone.

"Fuck..." Jacob groaned as Edward went back up to his neck.

Jacob turned and caught Edward's lips. There was no more sweetness as Jacob hungrily bit down on Edward's bottom lip. Jacob parted his legs allowing Edward to kneel between them. Jacob slipped his hands under Edward's shirt clawing at his chest and back desperately. He was breathing heavily as he gave into his hormones. He crashed his lips against Edward's causing his to go slightly numb from the pressure, but he didn't care. Edward hungrily nibbled on his bottom lip, pulling it painfully sometimes, but that only made Jacob growl and moan.

Their chests heaved and they quickly found themselves bucking against each other. The friction between them kindled their lust. They were both desperate for release at this point as Edward allowed space for Jacob to unzip his pants and free him. Edward growled at the sensation of Jacob's hot hand against him as Jacob gripped him and clumsily rubbed him. They both moaned as their erections bumped against each other. Jacob quickly held on to Edward tightly, allowing Edward to thrust against him bringing them pleasure. Jacob was breathing heavily and his lips were completely numb now.

They were so close now. Edward gripped Jacob's naked hip tightly to the point that he would be leaving marks, but Jacob was enjoying it. His other arm was slipped underneath Jacob as he pressed him tightly against him. One of Jacob's hands held onto Edward's hair as the other clawed at his back. Then, as Edward's orgasm came to surface, he instinctively bit down on the crook of where Jacob's neck and shoulder met, driving Jacob to his own orgasm.

There were no words, only heavy breathing and growling. Jacob was a sticky mess as Edward rolled off of him laying next to him. As the hot air thinned out around them, the realization of what they did began to register to their heads. The cold air was refreshing to them as the silence began to become uncomfortable.

"Well... That escalated quickly" Jacob chuckled

"I'm sorry... I know that I said I wasn't ready, but I was completely wrong by the looks of it" He said

"It's a little awkward" Jacob admitted

"I know. It feels wrong in that sense that we barely know each other, but then it feels... right"

"It feels _amazingly _right" Jacob corrected causing Edward to laugh.

"It was so spontaneous that it's actually refreshing... To let yourself be carried away like that"

"It is" Jacob agreed

"It feels surreal"

"I know" Jacob sighed

"I'm scared. It scares me" Edward admitted, "It scares me how quickly my feelings have grown for you. That I can feel so strongly about you. I don't know what to do when it comes to you. How to treat you. One side of me wants to treat you delicately and tenderly, but then another part of me wants to be cautious. I'm sorry"

"You don't have to apologize. I was the same way. At first, I just thought I could only be your friend and nothing else and I was scared of wanting you in any other way than that. When it happened it scared me. I never thought I would want a man in that way. Now I don't over think and just do" Jacob said

"Maybe that's my problem. I think too much"

"Maybe, I don't think enough" Jacob countered.

"Really? Is our first fight going to be about who thinks more or not enough?" Edward said

They both laughed. The thick atmosphere dissipated as they continued laughing. They looked at the night sky. There wasn't any light and they could see the stars clearly. Jacob smiled up at them, enjoying the mysteries of the universe and Edward slipped his hand in his. Jacob gripped his hand tightly and let out a deep breath enjoying the night air.

It hadn't escaped him that tomorrow Bella would be back and with that, their babysitting routine. He also had Victoria to worry about now. But he gladly shoved them to the back of his mind as he enjoyed this moment with Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the longest chapter to date! 19 pages... Dang! It would have been way longer, but I decided to leave the day that Bella comes back for the next chapter. So, that's where the next chapter will start up.**

**Let me know what you guys thought of Edward and Jacob's bonding time! The ending was so unexpected; even to me. As I wrote, I figured, "Hey these _are _teenagers. Teenagers get carried away sometimes. I know I did lol" So hurray for some smuttyness. Does it even count as smutt? Maybe lemony? **

**Side note: When he bites, he doesn't break skin. **

**Let me know what you guys think!**


	15. Chapter 15

Nothing was being said. It was late Sunday evening and Bella was due to arrive in a couple of hours. Rosalie and Edward had insisted on Jacob staying; not letting Bella run him off. Jacob knew they were right, but he still felt intimidated by her. Overnight, his relationship with Edward had changed and now they seemed even _more _comfortable with each other, if possible. He knew that Bella was in for a shock once she walked in through the door, but him and Edward had agreed on not babying her. They had let weeks pass and she should be used to the idea now. If not, then she would have to because Jacob was tired of keeping his distance for Bella's sake.

"Will you relax?" Edward said

"It's hard. It's not like she's going to do anything to you. Last time she tried to tackle me"

"Are you going to play or talk?" Emmett whined as he shot at Jacob's character in Resident Evil 5.

"Quit it" Jacob said as he moved and shot at Emmett's character.

"Aren't you supposed to be killing the zombies, not yourselves?" Rosalie questioned

"We can't kill each other" Jacob said

"Unless we throw a rocket or something like that" Emmett said

"You guys have been playing for hours" She complained.

"It's been thirty minutes" Jacob said laughing.

"We're almost done anyways" Emmett added

Rosalie continued complaining as they finished their game. They had actually spent the whole day together. Even though it mostly consisted of Jacob and Emmett bonding. In the end, it had been a fun day for all of them. They had played some football and spent the day watching movies. The night consisted of Jacob and Emmett playing video games while Rosalie and Edward mostly argued. Jacob had quickly realized that Rosalie liked pushing Edward's buttons and it seemed that Edward equally enjoyed arguing with her. They were everything normal siblings were. Jacob liked that.

"They're here" Rosalie announced

Jacob listened carefully and quickly heard the sound of a car coming up the dirt path.

"I don't know _why _Alice insists on bringing that girl here" Rosalie complained

"Rose, don't be like that. Alice just wants to be neutral here" Emmett said

"She can't! And it's not fair to Jacob" She argued

"It's fine. It doesn't bother me and besides, she will be a part of your family. Why not just get along with her?" Jacob said

"I just don't like her, okay?" She said defensively.

"What don't you like about her?" Jacob asked

"First of all, she's too clingy and desperate. If you saw her around our house, you wouldn't be on her side. She literally follows Edward everywhere. It's so frustrating to see her looking at him longingly. Second, all she has done is brought us trouble since day one. Edward should have left her alone from the beginning, but no... He _had _to get infatuated with her. Yes, infatuated. He didn't love her... You never did" Rosalie finally said

"Who are you to say what I feel? I love her, Rose" Edward said

"Really? What makes her so special, huh? Sure she's clumsier than most, but she's not the only one. Yeah, she behaves almost mature, but I say that loosely. Because right now, she's a brat. She is no different than any other girl who drools over you. Face it, she's only special because you can't read her mind. Because she's a _mystery._ Sorry to break it to you, but she isn't all that" Rosalie spat

"You don't know anything" Edward simply said as he glared at her.

"She was more of a pet. Someone you had to take care of and someone who relied on you. She made you feel wanted and useful; like your existence wasn't in vain. You were infatuated and confused it for love. The sad part is that if Jacob wouldn't have come along, you would have never realized that" She finally said and left the room.

"Hi!" Alice said a little too cheerfully as she walked into her house.

"Hey, how was your trip?" Emmett asked

Bella began to discuss her trip as Alice eyed the scene before her. She obviously knew what had gone on only seconds ago.

"Excuse me" Edward said as he left the room.

"Sorry" Jacob simply said and followed after him.

"I want to be alone right now" Edward said as Jacob followed him outside.

"Don't listen to her" He said

"I don't want to talk about it" Edward growled

"Don't get mad at me" He said defensively.

"I'm not! I told you I want to be alone. Just leave" Edward ordered

"Fine" Jacob said through clenched teeth.

"Wait, I'm sorry. I don't mean it" Edward sighed

"It's fine. I'll give you space"

"Stay" He simply said

"We have to go back inside" Jacob said

"I know. I just need some time. Go on ahead"

"Are you going to be okay?" Jacob asked and got a kiss.

"Fine" Edward said smirking.

Jacob simply blushed. This was something that he had to get used to. Edward was certainly becoming the most comfortable out of the two. He nodded and headed back inside where Rosalie was now seated on the couch with Emmett. Jacob took a seat next to her as Alice and Bella sat at the other couch. Jasper stood at the doorway, obviously still bothered by Bella's scent.

"What happened?" Bella asked

"He just needed to step out" Jacob answered

It looked like Bella wanted to ask more, but she bit the inside of her cheek instead.

"So Jake, I was telling the guys about throwing a graduation party. I think it would be fun" Alice squealed as she hopped slightly in her seat.

"A bunch of humans in your house? Do you really think that's a good idea?" Jacob asked

"Of course! We all have great self control. Jasper wouldn't join us, not that he would care" She sighed disappointed.

"Sorry, hun" Jasper said smirking.

_'Smirking... apparently a family trait' _Jacob thought

"We're graduating on the ninth of this month" She said proudly.

"That's this Wednesday" Jacob said

"Yup. I could invite the whole graduating class by this Monday!"

"I think it would be cool" Emmett agreed

"Whatever" Rosalie simply said, sounding not too thrilled.

"Bella?" Alice asked

"If your parents agree, then I don't see any harm in it" She replied

"Then it's settled!" Alice said as she clapped her hands.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Edward questioned as he walked back into the room.

"Nope..." Alice said and stuck her tongue out at him.

Everyone laughed as Edward simply shook his head.

"Edward" Bella sighed

Jacob flinched at the sound of her voice.

"Bella, how was your weekend?" Edward asked and Bella's blush quickly began to creep up her cheeks.

"Fine. I really enjoyed spending time with my mother. I miss her already" Bella said

"Then you should go back" Rosalie scoffed

"Rose" Emmett said warningly.

"I missed yo... Forks even more" Bella admitted and her blush fully covered her face.

"It was fun, though" Alice added

"How was your weekend?" Bella asked Edward.

"Jacob and I had a great weekend, Bella" Edward answered

"Oh... What... What did you guys do?" She asked almost stuttering.

"We just hung out" Jacob answered, which gained him a glare from Bella.

_'See...' _Jacob thought to Edward.

"Bella, you need to stop this. It's not fair to Jacob that you keep treating him like that. If you talk nicely to me and my family, then you can do the same with him" Edward said

"It's not the same! _He's _the one that took _you _away from _me_! Don't you see? This... This isn't how it's supposed to be" Bella said as she began to sob.

"Please! Will you stop it already!? Look, Edward is with Jacob now. We've all been walking on egg shells around you and you can't appreciate that? Everything up to now has been about _you _even though it shouldn't be" Rosalie spat

"I... I want to go home now" Bella sobbed as she got to her feet.

"Bella..." Alice said worried.

"No! It's not fair. How can they all love you!? When they all... They all hate me. Jasper can't be in the same room as me! And Rosalie can't stand me! It's not fair! I... I hate you Jacob!" Bella screamed at him.

"Well, thanks for letting me know" Jacob simply said and walked out of the room.

"Bella, that wasn't fair. This isn't Jacob's fault" Alice said

"He's the one that imprinted on Edward" Bella argued

"And I'm the one that accepted it. I'm the one who chose _him _over _you_" Edward growled

"Edward... You couldn't help it. The imprint is too strong" Bella whimpered as if not wanting to believe Edward's words.

"No. I'm the one that asked you for a break and then went looking for him. Don't you get that? I'm tired of you only blaming him"

"I'm mad at you, too, but I love you. I can't... I can't hate you, too. So don't ask me to!" Bella cried

"You could choose not to hate Jacob, too. But you rather not even give him a chance and that's not fair" Edward simply said and left.

It was awkwardly quiet as Bella sobbed silently. As quickly as the conversation had escalated, it had decimated. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper had left the room. Alice was left to console Bella even though she was disappointed in her. But she couldn't turn her back on her, too.

"How am I supposed to live without him?" Bella sobbed

"You have to" Alice said

Jacob slammed Edward's door closed, but Edward was able to quickly get through as the door slammed shut. He walked over to the large window wall and looked out trying to get his body to calm down. He was shaking with anger, but most importantly, he was on the verge of tears. Edward didn't want to hover too much and retreated to the couch and simply watched him. He waited for Jacob to say something.

"It hurts" Jacob simply said

"I won't let her treat you like that. I'm done pleasing her" Edward said sternly.

"A few minutes ago you were saying that you loved her" Jacob scoffed

"I do, but I won't let that be the reason why I tolerate her childish behavior. This has to stop. We have to all learn how to get along. We will be in each others lives for... for a long time" Edward sighed

"Don't you think I know that? I do. That's why I have been here; trying to make it work. She just makes it so hard! My best friend... ex-best friend just told me that she hates me. How are we supposed to move on from that?" Jacob huffed as he slouched, leaning on the glass wall, turning to face him.

"We just have to give her time"

"Time? How much more time does she need!? I might as well fucking share you while I'm at it! Is that what you want? Huh?" Jacob growled

"Jake, I don't want to fight about this"

"We are. You still love her! And you still want to baby her! Are you even on my side!?" Jacob screamed

"I hate that she can do this to us! Are you so blinded by her? Do you not see me here with _you_? I could easily go downstairs and console Bella with Alice, will that make you feel better!?" Edward screamed

"I need to get out of here" Jacob said and pushed off the wall, storming to the door, but Edward held him back.

"You can't leave in the middle of this" Edward argued

"Watch me" Jacob threatened as he pulled his arm out of Edward's grip.

Before he could even touch the door knob, he was pushed against the wall. Edward held him still by the shoulder, pinning him to the wall.

"You listen up. I won't tolerate tantrums. If you walk out that door, you might as well not come back" Edward growled

"Fine" Jacob said through clenched teeth and pushed Edward's hand off.

"Jake, don't be like that. It's not even me you're mad at. I have no control over Bella..."

"But she has control over you"

"You know it's not like that. Why are you trying to fight with me?"

"I'm not! I'm just frustrated and hurt... I just need some fresh air. It's not helping that I can hear Bella sobbing like she's the victim. She's the one that practically told me to go die in a ditch" Jacob sighed

"I'm sorry..."

"No. I'm sorry. I just got so mad and lashed out... I shouldn't have reacted like that. I'm sorry" Jacob said sincerely.

Edward nodded and kissed him. Jacob sighed against the kiss and too quickly it was over. He smiled at Edward and then quickly stole a small peck. It surprised him how much he wanted to do that... to kiss him. There was a very strong part of him that wanted to be dominated by Edward. He wanted to feel at Edward's mercy, like the night before. Instead, Edward walked Jacob out.

* * *

><p>It was late Monday afternoon and despite the disastrous previous night, Jacob was sitting in the living room of Emily's house as Bella chatted with her in the kitchen. As much as he wanted to hand her over to one of his pack members, he couldn't do that. Bella was <em>his <em>problem. That's what he told himself that morning when Sam had offered to pick her up at noon. He couldn't impose on them like that. She was his responsibility.

"Hey" Seth said as he walked in.

"Anything new?" Jacob asked

"No. It was all clear"

"Okay"

"There wasn't even a scent. Maybe they moved on?" Seth questioned.

"Maybe they're laying low"

Jacob switched the TV off. Seth being back meant that it was almost time for Bella to be dropped off.

"So... I heard what happened with, you know who" Seth said softly and Jacob chuckled.

"It's whatever"

"It was fucked up, though"

"I know"

"If it makes you feel better, Sam has prohibited Leah from being near Bella. In fear that she might kill her if given the chance" Seth said as he chuckled.

"She wouldn't hurt her"

"I know, but she could still give her a nice ass whooping" Seth barked, as they both laughed.

"Um... It's time" Bella announced quietly as she walked into the living room.

"I'm driving!" Seth said excitedly as he walked out with her.

"Jake, a minute, please" Emily said, stopping Jacob from leaving.

"What's up?"

"I was talking to Bella and... I know it's not my place, but she feels bad about what she did..."

"I don't want to hear it"

"Just... Just be prepared for her apology. She said she wanted to find the right moment. Maybe... tomorrow you could take her down to the beach or something" Emily said

"If she really wants to, she _will _find the right moment"

"I guess. See you tomorrow"

"See you"

As he got into the car, Jacob had one thing to be happy about. At the other side, it would be Alice waiting for them. While he hated missing out on seeing Edward, he liked knowing that Bella would no longer be getting her way.

_'Maybe that's why she wants to apologize. She can't even handle **one **day without Edward' _Jacob thought sourly.

The exchange was quick. Ten minutes later Jacob was phased and running the perimeter with Paul and Leah. It wouldn't be a long night, though. They would be meeting up with his pack and the Cullens for another training night. He was excited about actually training and not just sitting and watching like they had been doing for weeks.

_'I'm excited about kicking some leech butt, too' _Paul thought

_'Don't you mean excited about getting **your **butt kicked by leeches?' _Leah teased, _'Cause I'm excited for that' _She added with a laugh.

_'I can kick your ass right now'_ Paul growled

_'If you can catch me' _Leah laughed

In his mind, Jacob could see Paul setting out of the woods to run after Leah who was running around the treaty line. Jacob was closer to the res. He simply shook his head and continued his walk along the woods.

_'She's the fastest in our pack' _Jacob thought

_'Shut up!' _Paul huffed as he still chased after her.

Leah continued to tease Paul. As much as Jacob wanted to put up his mental block, he couldn't. They needed to stay connected in case of anything. As he sniffed the air, he knew that Seth was right. There wasn't even a scent anymore. Before, they could smell their sickly scent that lingered in the trails that they had taken. Now, there was nothing. Despite being a good sign, it rubbed Jacob the wrong way. He didn't feel completely at ease and that bothered him.

_'Treaty line, now'_ Sam's order rang in their heads.

They all stopped in their tracks and did as they were told. Jacob strolled through the woods onto the treaty line. His eyes automatically went to Edward and then, to his dismay, Bella. He wanted to snarl at her presence, but Leah beat him to it.

_'What is she doing here?' _Sam asked

"She's only going to watch. We think that it will benefit her" Edward answered

_'It's not like she can fight' _Leah argued, growling.

_'It's their choice, let's move on. What's on the schedule today?' _Sam asked

Jacob simply plopped down then as he watched Jasper take center stage like always. The first wolf up was Sam. Jacob could physically see Sam tense when Jasper demonstrated ways that a newborn could hold on to him and cause damage. Then they practiced for a bit until the next wolf's turn. It was interesting to everyone else, but Jacob. He couldn't help but keep looking Bella's way. She sat by a tree just watching, trying to keep up with the moving blurs of Jasper. Alice was by her side, but she too was intently looking at her husband, obviously worried.

Jacob would have continued staring at her, but it was his turn. He went to the place where Leah had been standing before him.

_'Good Luck' _She thought, rubbing her head along his causing a growl to erupt from Edward, _'Works every time' _She added laughing.

"You ready?" Jasper asked with a smirk.

Jacob simply nodded. He didn't have to go through the basics, having gone through them when he went up against Edward.

Jasper became a blur and was quickly out of his sight. Jacob tensed and quickly turned his head side ways, in time to nudge Jasper with his head.

"Good" He said

Jacob turned fully around at the sound of his voice, pouncing on Jasper who was behind him. Jasper fell down with a startled 'huff'. Jacob used his big limbs to press Jasper against the ground.

"Good" Jasper said again as Jacob's pack cheered at his win.

_'I'm next' _Seth thought excitedly.

Jacob got off Jasper. It was Seth's turn.

"Is this all necessary?" Bella asked Edward.

Jacob turned to the sound of her voice. Alice no longer stood next to her, but Edward.

"They need to be able to protect themselves. Newborns are unpredictable" He explained

"It.. It just feels like you're preparing for war..." She said softly.

"It's going to be a battle"

"That's if they even come..." She said

"They were passing around your sweater" He growled

"But why? I... I just don't get it. Who would want to... I'm just a human" Bella sighed

Jacob huffed and plopped down. He was about to ignore them when he thought over what Bella said. She was right; she was only human. Who would want to hurt her? Then it came to him...

_'Victoria' _He thought and everyone stopped.

"Of course!" Edward agreed as he turned to look at him.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked

"It's Victoria. She's behind all of this" Edward said

"How do you know?" Esme asked

"Who else would want to harm Bella? I read it in her mind. She wants to get even with me. I killed her mate... and so she wants to kill mine" He explained and started pacing, "How did I not connect the dots earlier?" He growled to himself.

_'The red head?' _Sam questioned and Jacob answered with a nod.

"We need to regroup then. If Victoria is behind this, then we're not just simply up against newborns, we're up against her, too" Jasper said

"She won't attack us directly. She's working through her newborn army, that's why I couldn't see her making the decisions. She wants to stay in the dark" Alice said

"But she won't. Now we know that she will be out there if the battle happens. We'll keep an eye out for her" Emmett said

_'Should we be worried about her?' _Sam questioned

"Yes. Unlike the newborns, who most likely will fight amongst themselves before we get to them, she has years of experience. She's very fast and sneaky. She might not have the strength of a newborn, but she has the experience. I wouldn't underestimate her" Edward said

_'We can take her' _Paul thought confidently.

"She's gone through all this extent just to kill me?" Bella said in disbelief, trembling.

"We won't let her hurt you" Edward reassured her.

"This is crazy. I can't let you all risk your lives for me" She argued

"There isn't any other choice, we won't let her kill you" Edward said

"And you?" She said turning to Jacob and his pack, "Why? You can't risk your lives for me" She argued

_'The newborns are a threat to our land. We can't let them roam. Our job is to make sure none of them stray off their route' _Sam thought

"The newborns pose a threat to them" Edward simply said

Nothing more was said after that.

"I think we're done for the night" Carlisle said and Sam agreed.

_'Jake?' _Sam thought as he noticed Jacob wasn't leaving.

"Please stay?" Edward asked

Jacob turned to Sam and he nodded. Jacob walked behind a tree and shifted back.

"Edward?" Bella asked

Jacob walked out fully clothed. He had put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Go on ahead with Alice" Edward told her.

"You're not coming?" She asked

"I'm hanging out with Jacob for a while" Edward said motioning to him.

Jacob stood closer now, but he still kept his distance.

"Oh..." Bella said and swallowed dryly before turning around.

Alice waited for Bella to reach her before wrapping her arm around her shoulders. She gave them a small squeeze and scooped her up in her arms. They vanished.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked him.

"This is crazy. All of this just to get to me?... It's all my fault"

"It's not your fault"

"Rose was right. I should have just left Bella alone. She wouldn't be in danger. Everyone wouldn't be risking their lives" Edward sighed

"Don't say that. You're the reason she's even alive now"

"Yeah, right. How?" Edward scoffed as he leaned against a tree, feeling overwhelmed.

"You're the one who saved her from Tyler's van. And if it wasn't for you, then who knows what could have happened to her that night at Port Angeles. Yea, she told me about that" Jacob said as Edward looked at him bewildered for a second, "Her blood called to James, too. If you ask me, he would have found her eventually... I'm sorry if I sound pessimistic"

"And now, she's being chased by Victoria and her army. Aro has his eyes set on her and my family. She will die regardless, by my hands"

"She wants to become a vampire. Why are you blaming yourself? There's nothing you can do now. All we can do is make sure that Victoria doesn't get her way" Jacob said

"What about you? Your pack? You're all risking your lives"

"To protect our land. As hard as it is to believe, Bella is important to me, too. We might not see eye-to-eye, but that doesn't mean that I want her dead"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore" Edward sighed and slid down to the base of the tree.

Jacob followed after him, taking a seat in front of him.

"I wish everything could be this simple..." Jacob said as he took a hold of Edward's hand, "I like it when we're like this. The real world seems to disappear" Jacob added with a smile.

"I know what you mean" Edward agreed

Jacob rested on his knees and leaned forward, kissing Edward. Jacob dominated the kiss as he moved between Edward's legs. As they moved their lips against one another, Jacob felt like he could never have enough of it. His body felt more alive... wired if possible. He felt greedy and only wanted more as he tangled his hands into Edward's hair. He sighed when he felt Edward's hands on his waist, his finger tips teasing him under the shirt. Jacob hungrily nibbled and sucked on his lips, in a horrible attempt to try and control himself. He moaned into Edward's parted lips when their tongues joined.

Finally making use of his hands, Jacob slipped them under Edward's shirt without a second thought, while Edward was making tentative circles on his hip bones. It tickled him a bit, but Jacob was too aroused to care at the moment. It made him groan and buck slightly. Jacob's hands ventured new territory as his finger tips grazed Edward's nipples. He teasingly caressed them causing Edward to gasp at the sensation. He rubbed them until they perked up, hard. Edward slipped his hands completely under Jacob's shirt, trailing them over his well formed stomach. Jacob flexed under his cold touch.

Jacob wanted much more, though. He moved from Edwards lips to trail kisses down his neck. He stopped for a second to lick his Adam's apple causing him to growl. Edward shivered at the sensation of Jacob's wet tongue going down along his collarbone. That was the spark that they needed. Edward quickly slammed Jacob against the ground. He attacked him hungrily and all Jacob could to was squirm under Edward's assault. He moaned under Edward's dominating touches all over his body.

It felt like every inch of his body that he touched was marking him with rough hand squeezes. He could almost feel himself sinking into the dirt as Edward kept him steady. Jacob couldn't do much but cling to his back as Edward began to thrust against him. Edward sucked on Jacob's exposed shoulder and eased off the pressure of his hands. He ran them along Jacob sides, allowing Jacob to breath and calm down from Edward's attack. His mind was in a haze as he let himself be ravished. He had never felt so submissive.

He was uncomfortably hard and wanted nothing more than release. His silent prayers were answered when he felt Edward's cold hands rub him over his jeans. Jacob followed Edward's steps and did the same. Edward rested his forehead against the crook of Jacob's neck as they both rubbed each other. There was heavy breathing, but they needed more. They quickly made away with their jeans, unbuttoning them. Their hands bumped against each other as they both worked each other. They were clumsy and their moves were erratic, but if felt good. Jacob was groaning and moaning while Edward growled and snarled softly against his ear.

Edward's noises made Jacob crazy and made him feel like he was doing something good. A couple tugs later and Jacob was cumming before Edward. He bucked his hips and his hand stilled for a second, but he continued to pump his hand. Edward quickly followed suit and crashed his lips against Jacob's as he came. Jacob's mouth vibrated with Edward's snarl.

They pulled away satisfied. Jacob was breathing heavily while Edward drew circles with his thumb on his hand. They finally felt at ease.

* * *

><p><em>'Man, you gotta stop it. You're making me feel like <strong>I'm <strong>gay' _Embry whined as Jacob failed to control his memories from the previous night.

_'Gross' _Quil simply thought

_'I can't help it' _Jacob thought apologetically.

_'Is that all you guys have done?' _Embry asked curiously.

_'None of your business' _Jacob grumbled

_'Obviously that's all they have done. If Edward would have popped his ass cherry, we wouldn't hear the end of it' _Quil teased

_'Shut up' _Jacob barked

_'When are you guys going to move past the PG stuff?' _Embry questioned unfazed by Jacob.

_'PG? They're already unrated!' _Quil laughed

_'Will you guys stay out of my love life?' _

_'How can we, when you're literally projecting your fantasies into our heads?' _Quil accused

_'I already apologized. I can't help it' _Jacob repeated himself.

_'Well, moving on cause I don't really want to talk about your sex life, even if it was with a girl. Too much info' _Quil sighed

_'But I like teasing him'_ Embry laughed

_'You've been hanging out with Paul too much' _Jacob complained

_'Anyways, are we invited to that graduation party too?' _Quil asked eagerly

_'How did you... Nevermind. Stupid question' _Jacob sighed

_'Yeah. Can we go? It's not like we're asking to go to their graduation; just the party' _Embry argued

_'Not that we could. Jacob got a personal invite from the man himself' _Quil teased

_'Oh right. What did he say? Oh. **'Hey, you don't have to come, but would you want to come to my graduation? It's not a bit deal'**, all stuttering and what not' _Embry laughed

_'Yeah. **'I will. I will. I'm totally down. Of course I would go'**. God Jacob, could you be anymore eager?' _Quil laughed

_'I considered inviting you guys, but not anymore. Assholes' _Jacob grumbled

_'C'mon man' _Both boys whined.

Quil and Embry continued to pester Jacob. Jacob wasn't really mad at them, but he liked to make them beg. He knew that they would end up coming with him. After all, he was a little nervous about the party. He wouldn't know anyone there, but the Cullens. He knew that they would be busy mingling and he didn't want to cling to Edward. He didn't want to be put him or himself in an awkward position. Tomorrow had him in a bundle of nerves and it was fast approaching.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! Well, I'm not really satisfied with this chapter. There was so much more I wanted to do with it, but I guess it can wait for the next one. The next chapter will start off with the graduation day. And some more drama :o**

**Let me know what you guys think! The big fight is approaching!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Well, this is awkward" Jacob whispered to himself.

The Cullens had gone out hunting in preparations for today's festivities. That left Bella with Jacob all day, but it was much worse than that. Since the graduation would take place in Forks, there was no point in dragging Bella all the way to La Push. That's why Jacob sat in Bella's room. His father and Charlie were watching TV downstairs and Charlie had insisted that him and Bella hang out in her room. They both gladly obliged and now they stood awkwardly staring at each other.

Well, they were avoiding eye contact.

"Look Jacob... Jake. We need to talk" She sighed

"Are you going to add the cherry on the icing?" Jacob said dryly.

"Okay, I deserve that. I don't expect you to be friendly to me when I haven't been friendly to you"

"No..." Jacob said sarcastically.

"I see this is going to be hard"

"Just spill it" Jacob said annoyed.

He was done stepping around her. That's why he turned and glared at her. She flinched at the intensity, but held her ground, biting her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry..." She said as her eyes began to water.

"I know, but it doesn't change anything. The damage has been done"

"You took him away from me! How can you not accept my apology? You have to do that at least!" She screamed as her face turned bright red.

"I have to?! I don't have to do anything. You don't tell me what to do!" Jacob said defensively.

"I'm trying to play nice here. Why aren't you?!" She accused

"Are you kidding? You expect everything to go back to normal after all the shit you have put me through? I felt like scum because of you! You thought I had some weird vendetta against you. I was your best-friend and you thought all these horrible things about me! For weeks I have been glared at and attacked by you. You have all your sweet words for Edward. How do you think that makes me feel? You openly drool all over him!" Jacob said out of breath.

His chest felt less heavy, but he was warm with anger.

"Oh! You think you're the only one here with things to say?! You drooled all over him even when he was with me. I saw the way you stared at him all the time! It was worse when he would turn your way. It almost felt like you guys were connecting on a whole different level. He was practically mentally cheating on me and I stood right next him! You didn't care about me at all! If you did, you would have kept your distance..."

"It wasn't about you!" Jacob screamed making Bella close her mouth, "Don't you think I tried for your sake? I did! But then I couldn't fight it anymore. It was killing me! And you didn't care!" He accused

"I didn't have time to care. I was desperately trying to still hold on to Edward! Don't you understand that? Edward was my priority"

"I do get that. Edward was and _is _my priority, too" Jacob said

They fell into an awkward silence. They had both been up close and screaming at each other. They sat down, Jacob taking a seat on her bed while she sat on her computer chair.

"Who could have imagined me and you fighting over Edward?" Bella said and laughed bitterly.

Jacob didn't find any humor in her words. He shifted uncomfortably on her bed.

"Months ago you guys were fighting over me" She continued

"Bella..."

"I just don't get it. You were supposed to be my..." She starting saying, but stopped mid-sentence.

"Your what?" Jacob asked

"I don't know. I don't know what I'm trying to say!" She said frustrated and shot up to her feet in an attempt to run away.

"Hold up! What's going on? Just tell me" Jacob said worried as he held her back.

"It hurt... It hurt because" She began to say and started to sob, "I didn't just lose Edward. I lost you, too!" She said and pulled out of his grasp, running downstairs.

Jacob stood there, numbly. He wasn't sure what was going on, but once he heard the slamming of the front door, he ran after her.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked alarmed as Jacob ran past him.

"Later" Jacob simply said and closed the door behind him.

Bella was getting into her truck when Jacob reached her. She slammed her car door and walked the opposite side. Jacob jogged up to her as she walked along the side of the house to her back yard.

"Leave me alone" Bella said

"You can't just run out like that. What did you mean?" Jacob said as he turned her around.

"You loved me, despite my flaws. You were there for me. How are you going to do that without a girl falling for you" She said teary-eyed.

"What are you trying to say?" Jacob said in disbelief.

"That... That I... I love you, too" She whispered and hid her face in her hands.

Jacob took a couple steps back. He was either trying to get space between them or simply trying to run away. All the feelings he had for her came bursting to the top. His eyes watered and his heart warmed. He felt sad, but there was an underlining of happiness. Bella had loved him, too. All along he had thought that he had a one-sided love, but it hadn't been like that. Suddenly, he clenched his hands into fists.

This didn't change anything. This feeling that he felt didn't compare to what he felt for Edward.

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Because... Now that you know my feelings, does it change anything?" She sniffled

"It doesn't"

"You don't feel anything for me anymore?" She said and took a couple of steps towards him.

"I do... But it doesn't change what I feel for Edward"

"How do you..."

"I imprinted" Jacob said as she pressed her body against his, "What are you doing?"

"Kiss me" She demanded and he looked at her surprised.

He took a step back, but it was too late. She got on her toes and hooked her arms around his neck. Her soft lips pressed against his frozen ones. It was different than with Leah. He had butterflies in his stomach and his heart thumped against his chest. His hands moved on their own and wrapped around her waist. He pressed her closer against him, if possible. Their lips moved against each other softly. He liked it, but there was something missing. It didn't feel right. He kissed her one more time knowing that it would be the last time. He pushed her back gently.

"Wow. How was that?" She said out of breath as she fell back on her feet.

"We shouldn't have done that" Jacob said

"But it felt so..."

"Wrong. It wasn't right" Jacob said

"I know you liked it. You pressed me against you" She said

"I'm not saying I didn't. It doesn't change that it was wrong. I can't do this. We crossed the line" Jacob said

"It was just a kiss..."

"I didn't see you taking it this lightly when I kissed Edward" Jacob spat

"That was... That was..."

"Different? I don't think so. Explain that to Edward" Jacob said as he shook his head.

"I don't have to explain anything to him. It's not like he explained anything to me" She scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, I do"

Bella simply huffed and stormed past him. Jacob followed silently until he saw her go back inside the house. He sighed and sat on her front steps. He didn't want to be near her. He was mad at her and at himself. He couldn't believe that he had kissed her back.

_'How am I supposed to explain this to Edward?' _Jacob thought

He cradled his head in his hands in defeat. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Heads turned their way when Jacob walked in with Bella. Obviously they were making their own conclusions as to why Jacob was coming in with her. Jacob only ignored the stares and whispers as they walked to the chairs. Jacob quickly spotted Edward and before he could control his thoughts, Edward glared at them.<p>

"You... You kissed him" Edward said in disbelief as he stomped their way.

_'This isn't happening' _Jacob thought nervously as he looked around them.

"I'm sorry" Jacob said quickly, but Edward pushed past him.

"How dare you! Why? Why did you kiss him?" Edward growled and Bella physically shrank back.

"It's not like you haven't!" She spat as she began to blush.

"You kissed him in an attempt to try and convert him" He accused

"And didn't _he _kiss you in an attempt to convert you, too"

"And you were pissed at him about it. So don't act like I don't have anything to be mad about" He said

"Welcome to my freaking shoes!" She screamed and stormed past them.

"What just happened?" Jacob said in disbelief.

"I think you just had them fighting over you" Alice giggled and then quickly ran off after Bella.

"Edward..."

"Don't. I don't want to do this here" Edward said and walked back to his seat.

_'Really? Now he says that?' _Jacob thought as people began to act like they hadn't heard anything.

Jacob took a seat next to Charlie and his father. He couldn't ignore the questioning stare that Charlie was giving him, but he refused to look his way. The whole thing was torturous. He only felt a little relieved when the music began to play and all eyes were on the ceremony.

Even he got distracted. He looked on as speeches were given. He wondered what kind of speech would have been said on his graduation. He let himself imagine for a bit more, when reality hit him. There would be no such thing as talk of the future and what not. He was destined to protect his land and even though it was sort of fulfilling, he wondered what kind of life he could have had without being a wolf. What kind of career would he have chased? He used to have big dreams. As big dreams could get, coming from a native. He wanted to own his own shop. He wanted to be someone's boss. He wanted to be the guy everyone had to go to if they wanted the job to be done. He wanted to dirty his hands every day.

Being a wolf wasn't all bad though. He liked the power. The fact that he had a family that expanded past his father and two sisters. He didn't have to worry about having a home or getting a job. The elders took care of him and his pack. Some would even call Jacob lucky.

_'Yeah. I am lucky' _Jacob thought

"Edward Cullen" They announced and Jacob was brought back from his thoughts.

He was the first one to stand up and cheer for Edward. His voice could be heard over the rest and even Edward turned to him. Jacob gave him a thumbs up that Edward was glad to return with a chuckle. Jacob continued clapping until Edward took a seat and so did he. Jacob didn't have to wait much longer when the whole thing was over.

"Are you coming back to our place?" Charlie asked as everyone began to move about.

"No. I have to take care of some things" Jacob lied as he tried to scout Edward in the crowd.

"Is it true?" He asked

"Charlie..." Billy said warningly.

"Is what true?" Jacob asked

"What Bella and Edward were saying. Are you... Are you with Edward?" He asked

"Jake, I've been looking for you. Let's go" Edward said as he appeared at Jacob's side.

He had his hand extended for him to take. Everything felt like it was in slow motion as his heart felt like it was going to burst right out of his chest. His cheeks warmed and his hand got clammy, but he placed his hand in Edward's.

_'There's your answer...' _Jacob thought as he looked at Charlie.

"See you" Jacob said and let Edward lead him out.

"You drove right?" Edward asked as he maneuvered them through the groups of people.

"Yeah. Alice said she would be spending the rest of the day with Bella until the party" Jacob answered

"Do you want to go over to my place?" He asked

"Yeah..." Jacob said a little too excitedly, but Edward only chuckled.

"You don't mind this, do you?" Edward asked as he pulled their joined hands up.

"N... No" Jacob said embarrassed.

"Okay. Good" Edward said and held his hand tighter.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why..."

"I don't know. I just want to make sure that everyone knows you're with me... not with Bella" He said

"Are we going to talk about that?" Jacob asked

"How? I mean, I know how, but why?" Edward asked as they got inside Jacob's car.

"I don't know. For months I loved her and I wanted her to feel the same way as me. You could say I was desperate, but when she made it clear she had chosen you, I knew I had to let her go. It was such a roller coaster ride and then when I imprinted on you... It just got crazier. Now, she tells me that she loved me, too? I guess a small part of me... was curious" Jacob admitted

"You love her"

"No!" Jacob said quickly and turned to look at him, "What I feel or felt for her doesn't compare to what I feel for you" Jacob said sternly.

"But you kissed her. You liked it"

"You've kissed her, too. Anyways, you're the one who's _still _in love with her" He accused

"That's different. I wanted to marry her. I thought she was my mate"

"So? You can't use that as an excuse forever!" Jacob growled and turned on his car.

"I'm not. It's... It's just how it is"

"Well she kissed me and I liked it. That just how it is" Jacob spat and peeled out of the school parking lot.

"Well... Whatever" Edward grumbled.

Jacob couldn't help but to smile at Edward.

"Whatever? That's all you have to say?" Jacob said

"What do you want me to say? That I'm jealous? That a part of me wanted to rip Bella from your side?"

"Well, that would be a start" Jacob sighed

"Feelings like jealousy are not good for a relationship"

"So... We're in a relationship?" Jacob asked sounding hopeful.

They hadn't quite gotten to labeling themselves. He knew that they wanted to start slow, but things had escalated quickly between them. They could hardly call themselves friends now.

"You thought we were friends?" Edward scoffed

"No... It's just that last time you weren't sure... And you wanted to take things slowly"

"It's not like we're taking things slow... And besides, I really like you. I've said that before. How could you possibly think we weren't in a relationship?" Edward asked

"You've never said anything. At the most, you've said that you have "romantic feelings" for me. You could have said something sooner"

"I thought it was pretty obvious. I just don't go messing around with random people. Do you?" He asked

"Yeah. Let me call up all my booty calls" Jacob said sarcastically and then shook his head, "You know I don't. You're my first... In everything" Jacob said blushing.

"I know I'm being an asshole right now. It's just that I still can't believe you kissed Bella... I think I understand now when you said that she gets under your skin" Edward sighed

"This is one fucked up love triangle" Jacob huffed and Edward chuckled.

"I'm sorry" Edward said after a while.

"I know, but I kind of liked seeing you all possessive" Jacob admitted

"I basically outed you in front of everyone; even your dad" Edward continued.

"It's whatever. I have more shit to worry about than caring about people knowing that I'm gay. Newborn army, Victoria and vampire boyfriend sort of beat being gay. And let's not forget I'm a wolf, so yeah; the least of my worries" Jacob laughed

"What about your dad?"

"He already knew we had something going on. He's already had time to get used to the idea" Jacob said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I see..."

"So, are you ready for the party?" Jacob asked as they neared Edward's house.

"Not really. If it was up to me, I would lock myself in my room"

"I wouldn't mind that" Jacob said

"I bet you wouldn't" Edward teased him, "But I promised that I would at least show up for a bit and mingle" He said

"Lame..." Jacob sympathized with him.

"Jake..." Edward asked as they parked outside of his house.

"Hmm..." Jacob said as he turned off the car and turned to Edward.

Edward leaned forward and caught Jacob off guard. He was startled for a second, but quickly fell to pace with Edward as he kissed him. It was a soft kiss. Edward lifted his hand and placed it against Jacob's cheek. He caressed it softly with his thumb as Jacob sighed against the touch. There was no urgency, it was just nice and slow. They pulled away lazily with Edward smirking at Jacob, who was flushed.

"Jake, I like you... A lot"

"Uhuh" Jacob lamely replied.

He wasn't sure what to say. He thought it would have been worse to say that he loved him. But then he wondered if it was truly bad, wasn't Edward his boyfriend officially now?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! So, I decided to be mean. I know. How could I do such a thing?! Sorry. This is one of the shortest chapters. I figured that I have kept you guys waiting long enough. Basically, I'm splitting up the day into two chapters. The next chapter will be as equally short. I guess it's my lame attempt at prolonging the end because it's coming! **

**Sadly, it is true. I want to say maybe 2-3 more chapters. I'm debating on a sequel, but I guess it all depends on how it ends and how you guys feel about it. **

**Once again, let me know what you think about the chapter. I'm pretty sure there are going to be a lot more Bella haters. Eek.**


	17. Chapter 17

The party was in full swing now. Even though Edward and Jacob did attempt to hide out in Edward's room, Alice had dragged them out. That's why right now, Jacob stood in the side lines as Edward talked to his classmates. He casually sipped on his drink and tried to ignore the stares that he was getting. It was annoying him to hell, but he was keeping cool. He's never liked attention and today he was having a lot of that. At some point, Jessica had gone up to him in an attempt to gossip and get information out of him. He had excused himself right away even though he vaguely remembered her as one of Bella's friends.

"You could look a little alive" Alice commented as she skipped up to him.

"Looks like you're having fun"

"I am. I think that it's very cool that we get to hang out. You know; just feel normal" She said

"Even if you were normal, you would still be a freak" Jacob teased her.

"Take it back!" Alice laughed and Jacob joined her.

"Your friends are here" Emmett said walking up to them as he pointed towards the front door.

"Thanks. See you guys in a bit" Jacob said and hurried to his friends.

"Cool party" Embry said as he bobbed his head to the music.

"Where's the beer?" Quil asked

"It's not that kind of party" Jacob said shaking his head at his friends.

"Yeah. It's not that kind of party!" Embry said and pushed Quil.

"We should join the party outside then" Quil laughed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jacob asked

"Okay. He have to admit that we've been here for a while" Quil laughed.

"Where have you guys been then?" Jacob asked confused.

"We were driving up the dirt path and almost right away, ran into some kids. You know how friendly we are..." Embry laughed and punched Jacob in the arm playfully, "We chatted and they offered us some booze. They're still down there. It looks like you could use some" He said

"You guys have been drinking?"

"Just a little, man" Quil said

"Keys" Jacob ordered and Embry complied.

"So, you down?" Embry asked

"I'm good..."

"Hey. Why are people staring at us?" Quil asked as he looked over Jacob's shoulder, "Wait. Why are people staring at you?" He corrected

"Cause we're some sexy motherfuckers" Embry sang

"It looks like I could actually use some" Jacob sighed

"Then let's go my friend" Embry said and wrapped his arm around Jacob's shoulders leading him out.

"So, what's wrong, man?" Quil asked as they walked past all the parked cars.

"Nothing really. Some shit went down at the graduation and now I'm at the center of a bunch of gossip. You know I hate attention" Jacob groaned

"What happened?" Embry asked

"Fuck. I kissed Bella..."

"No way! What? I thought you... How? I mean what about Edward?" Quil asked horrified.

"I don't feel proud of myself! Fuck. She caught me of guard, with all this talk about her loving me and what not. It just happened" Jacob sighed

"Man, I can't even see other girls in that way anymore. Yet, you..." Quil said and trailed off as he shook his head in disappointment.

"C'mon on, man. I don't need this shit right now" Jacob said

"Yeah. Shit happens" Embry said as he nodded.

"Exactly" Jacob agreed

"And all this happened at the graduation?" Quil asked

"No. It happened earlier in the day, but Edward read my mind right away. He argued with Bella and basically everyone was at hearing range"

"Oh. That sucks. So everyone knows that you play for the other team" Quil sympathized

"Shit. That's the least of my worries. I don't care about that. It's just people keep staring at me like if... I don't know, like if I was out of this world"

"Man. You really need a drink" Embry said

"Well, they're right there" Quil said and pointed up ahead.

It was a small group of guys that were crowded around a car. The only light was that of a couple of lit cigarettes. There was laughing and low music playing.

"Who are these guys?" Jacob asked as they got closer.

"I forgot their names" Quil said shrugging his shoulders, "Hey dudes! We came for round two!" He shouted as they got close enough.

"Yo! Res kids. Sup. Ditched the party?" A guy said as his buddies laughed.

"Naw, just need to loosen up our friend here" Embry said as he patted Jacob on the back.

"Sup. The name's Tyler" The guy said as he put out his hand for a shake and passed him a beer at the same time.

"Jacob" He introduced himself as he took his hand and gladly accepted the beer.

"Jacob?" A guy said and Jacob turned his way.

"Mike" Jacob said remembering the blonde guy from the night that they had gone to the movies with Bella.

"Man, what you doing here?" He asked

"Got invited" Jacob answered as he took a swig from his beer.

"Oh, that's right. Cullen's boyfriend" Mike said as he laughed.

"Wait, that was you?" Tyler asked pointing his finger at him.

"Yeah, that was him" Mike said pouring himself a shot of something.

"Oh shit. I heard about that... That Cullen and Swan were fighting over you? Or some shit like that" Tyler laughed

"Sh... Shit, man. If I had known... you played for the other team, I would have been worried for myself that night... not Bella" Mike slurred

"Mike, no one would want your pale ass" Tyler laughed

All Jacob could do was chug the rest of his beer as he laughed awkwardly.

"So... Why aren't you guys in there?" Quil asked as he pointed back where they had come from.

"Too PG... Shit, we just graduated!" Some guy screamed at the top of his lungs making all of them laugh.

"Don't think they would appreciate you guys drinking on their property though" Quil said

"We're just gonna chill and drink for a bit. We'll head back soon enough" Tyler said shrugging his shoulders, "You need another one?" Tyler asked Jacob.

"Yeah" Jacob said throwing the empty can into a cardboard box.

"Put that shit away. Have a... have a... shot" Mike encouraged as he poured him one.

"No, I'm goo..."

"Relax. You, my man, needs a drank!" Embry said handing Jacob the shot.

"Fuck it..." Jacob said and downed it quickly before he could change his mind.

The burning sensation made him cough. Tyler handed him a beer which Jacob opened and gladly chugged from. He let out a rough breath and shook his head. The shot was already warming his body. He wasn't used to it. He had only ever drank beer and even then, it had been on rare occasions.

"Woo-hoo!" Mike and Embry shouted as they pumped their fist into the air.

"Drunks" Quil laughed as he continued sipping his beer.

"The night is just getting started" Tyler laughed as he and Jacob tapped their beer cans.

And it only was. An hour later, Jacob had already taken three shots and was now drinking his fourth beer. Embry was long gone and it was Quil's job to make sure he wasn't falling all over the place. Mike was on the same boat, but another guy from the group was keeping an eye out for him. Tyler and Jacob were on the same level. Not drunk enough to trip over air, but tipsy enough to be laughing their asses of and slurring their words.

"Hey, Mike's puking. I think I'm going to call it a night"

"Alright. Do you need any help?" Tyler asked

"I got it. My car isn't that far up"

"Alright" Tyler said and then turned to scream at their retreating forms, "Eric! Make sure he takes some aspirin once he's done puking! And some pepto!" He advised

"Got it!" He shouted back.

"I think that's what I'm going to have to do with Embry here" Quil sighed as he had a stumbling Embry clinging on to him.

"You leaving?" Jacob asked

"Yeah. Need to get him home before he gets worse"

"I... I'm... F-fi... Fine" Embry protested

"See" Quil said and everyone laughed.

"How are you getting home. Didn't he drive?" Tyler questioned as he pointed at Embry.

"I can drive. I'm still good. I've had less than two beers and that was an hour ago"

"Shit. I don... I don't know" Jacob slurred

"Jake... you're drunk. I'm good" Quil insisted and extended his hand for the keys.

"Man... He's good" Tyler agreed

"Fine... Don't die" Jacob said as he clumsily slipped his hands into his pocket and pulled out the keys.

"Not planning on it" Quil laughed and took the keys.

"I should head back too" Jacob said

"Yeah... me, too. One more?" Tyler said and pointed to the nearly empty bottle.

"Fu-uck it" Jacob laughed

Jacob downed the shot and chugged the last of his beer.

"You... You not... driving, right?" Tyler slurred.

"No. You?"

"Ride... Jessica... Jessica my ride" Tyler said and Jacob nodded.

"Let's c'mon... go" Jacob said

Tyler waved good-bye to the other guys still hanging around. Jacob waved too, but to nobody really. He had spent the whole time talking with Mike and Tyler.

"You... Cool, dude" Tyler laughed

"You.. too" Jacob laughed

The whole walk up they kept bumping into each other. Jacob laughed his ass off at the close calls that Tyler almost had at falling flat on his face. Jacob had a couple as well. In the short five minute walk, Jacob had become extremely Edward deprived. The sound of the music vibrated through Jacob's already pulsating veins. He wanted to get to Edward soon, even if that meant him stumbling over the front steps.

"You okay..." Tyler said as he laughed and pushed Jacob up the last steps to the front door.

"Cool... Cool" Jacob laughed and pushed open the ajar door.

"Gotta... find Jessica"

"Cool" Jacob simply replied and they went their separate ways.

Tyler headed into the party while Jacob bolted upstairs. He stumbled on a couple of steps, but made it up alive. He laughed at himself as he approached Edward's room.

_'Would he even be in there?' _Jacob thought as he knocked on the door.

For some reason it felt like he hadn't seen him in hours. Maybe that was the case, but to him it felt like forever. He opened the door and to his dismay it was empty.

"Jake" Edward said as he walked into his room almost running into Jacob's back.

"There you are!" Jacob sighed as he spun around and fell on top of Edward.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked as he stumbled a bit at the sudden weight.

"How.. How'd find me" Jacob slurred as he laughed.

"You're drunk"

"Tipsy... Maybe" Jacob laughed and steadied himself back on his feet.

"I'm going to kill Tyler. You were with him, weren't you? He's the one that told me he had seen you come up here" Edward said

"Not Tyler. I... I just... You know" Jacob chuckled as he gave Edward a teasing slap on the butt.

"Jake" Edward said sternly as he pushed Jacob back, giving them more space, "You wanted to forget things again?" He asked

"Just wanted to loosen up. That's all" Jacob groaned

"Jake, you can't turn to alcohol when things get stressful" Edward advised

"Don't parent me! You're my boyfriend!"

"Jake..."

"Wait, are you? Fuck, I feel stupid" Jacob laughed as he shook his head.

"Jake, stop..." Edward said as he placed his hands on Jacob's face, making him look at him, "I'm your boyfriend" He said

Jacob's cheeks flushed and he tried to hide his face, but Edward wouldn't let him. Instead he kissed him. Jacob quickly let out a rough breath and wrapped his arms around Edward's shoulders. He hungrily kissed him as he every so often sucked on Edward's bottom lip. He nibbled and sucked until their tongues intertwined. They teased each other as Jacob slipped both his hands into Edward's hair pressing their lips harder against each other.

"Jake..." Edward said against Jacob's lips and got a low growl, "Relax" He said

He knew that Jacob was too drunk to realize that tomorrow his lips would probably be bruised because of the roughness. Jacob though, didn't seem to care or notice. He thrust his tongue into Edward's mouth successfully distracting him. Edward slid his hands from Jacob's waist to over his butt. He gave it a testing squeeze and Jacob bucked against him. They began to grind against each other as Edward kept the pace between them, but it was quickly becoming jerky and uncontrolled. Jacob began to buck against him almost desperately.

"Fuck..." Jacob said as he pulled away, allowing Edward to trail kisses down his neck, "I want to... I really... I want you" Jacob said between groans as Edward sucked on his burning skin.

"You have me" Edward said as he pulled Jacob into another power hungry kiss.

"No... Like Fuck... Literally _fuck_" Jacob said almost pleadingly as he began to undo the buttons on Edward's shirt.

"Wait..." Edward began to say, but Jacob's hot hands on his chest stilled him.

He marveled in the heat, allowing Jacob to softly pass his fingers over his erect nipples trailing them down his chiseled stomach. He hovered them over the top of his jeans, teasing him, as he kissed his chest. Jacob, feeling adventurous, placed his mouth over one of his nipples. Edward gasped at the feel of his wet tongue as it swirled. He moaned and almost seemed to go weak at the knees. Jacob smirked and sucked on it before moving on to the other one.

"Jake..." Edward growled as Jacob slid down.

He kissed his stomach and nibbled on his sides making Edward squirm a bit. He ran his hands along Edward's sides almost soothing until he placed them over his jeans. Jacob continued to kiss along the top and before Edward knew it, his jeans were unbuttoned.

"Wha..." Edward began to say, but was silent with a groan as Jacob placed a kiss over his covered erection.

Jacob wanted it really bad and even felt like a slut for how bad he wanted it. If Edward could, he would have laughed at his thoughts, but Jacob was still placing chaste kisses along his erection. All he wanted was for Jacob to make the next move and as if reading his mind, Jacob slid down the fabric exposing him. Before he could sike himself out, he went for it. Immediately he gagged and Edward was snapped out of his euphoric trance.

"Jake, are you okay?" Edward said trying to ignore the awkward situation.

"Shut up" Jacob growled and pushed Edward against the closed door.

"Jake..."

"I'm doing this" Jacob said determined as he stared down at Edward's semi.

He didn't know what he was doing, but he stuck out his tongue and ran it along his length. It grew against his tongue and Jacob gulped. Instead of thinking too much, he decided to do what he would want done to himself.

Edward's dick was now fully erect in his hands. He felt it throb with pleasure every time Jacob licked it to tease him.

"Oh fuck..." Edward gasped

Jacob simply smiled up at him and began to suck on the head. Edward began to breathe heavily as he didn't know what to do with himself. Jacob swirled his tongue on the tip causing Edward to moan and twitch. Jacob tentatively caressed Edward's stomach as he went a little deeper. His dick felt cool as it slid along his tongue. Jacob began to rock back and forth, sending Edward back into his deep euphoria.

"J.. J.. Jake..." Edward stammered

Jacob looked back and smiled again. He began to go faster as he knew Edward wouldn't last much longer. Jacob suddenly felt Edward's hands on the back of his head, forcing him to deep throat his dick. Jacob gagged a bit as he felt his throbbing erection twitch in his throat. Edward moaned and nearly doubled over. He suddenly let go of Jacob and let him breathe. Jacob coughed a bit, surprised by Edward's sudden forcefulness.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked with a concerned look.

Jacob looked back with serious eyes. He suddenly lunged at Edward, grabbing his dick roughly and forcefully. He quickly began to pump furiously and swirled his tongue on the tip. He glanced up and Edward's chiseled body began to tense up; he was about to cum. Jacob Quickly let go and let his mouth finish the job. He felt Edward's erection hit the back of his throat. Suddenly, Edward let out a harsh, exasperated moan. Then he felt it; Edward's chilled cum explode into his throat. He quickly pushed away, coughing. Edward' dick uncontrollably twitched as it kept on dripping.

He hadn't thought that far ahead. He knew Edward would come, but he wasn't prepared for it. The texture surprised him and despite forcing himself to swallow, he ended up spitting out most of it. He fell on the back of his heels coughing and trying not to gag at the nausea that suddenly overcame him. He looked up, but his eyes trailed down realizing that Edward had slid down along the door. He smirked as he saw him _literally _weak at his knees.

"It was good?" Jacob asked, not sure of himself, but Edward looked spent.

"Good..." Edward simply said and opened his eyes, "Why did you... I mean. Where did this come from?" He asked

"It was something that I had tossed around in my head. I guess the alcohol gave me some courage, but now that I know you like it... I won't need alcohol to do it next time" Jacob flirted and Edward looked away, downcasting his eyes.

Jacob knew that if he could, Edward would be blushing. He found it incredibly arousing and crawled forward on top of him.

"Do you want me to..." Edward said embarrassed as he motioned to Jacob's crotch.

"No!" Jacob quickly said nervously as he pulled away landing on his butt.

He had never thought of Edward doing things like _that _to him. Now, the idea of it almost made him want to cum in his pants. He groaned and closed his eyes.

"No... But you want it" Edward teased

"I just never thought about it" Jacob admitted

"I kind of want to..."

Jacob didn't hear anything else as Edward made quick work of his pants. He slid them down past his knees along with his underwear. Jacob gasped and leaned back, resting on his forearms. He still kept his eyes closed, but he felt Edward's cold breath on him. His breath hitched and licked his lips in anticipation.

"I'm sorry, but we have a problem" Emmett's voice boomed as he banged on the door.

Jacob snapped his eyes open and quickly pulled up his pants. By the time he was fumbling with his zipper and button, Edward was all already up and opening the door. Jacob blushed as Emmett came into view and he was still on the floor. Emmett smirked and Jacob blushed as he got up on his feet.

"What's going on?" Edward asked

"Alice had a vision. Family meeting in two" Emmett said

"What are we waiting for then?" Jacob asked as he made a move to walk past Emmett.

"You might want to clean up first" Emmett laughed

"What are you talking about?"

"From the creators of There's Something about Mary, There's Something about Jacob" Emmett laughed and left the room.

"I'm sorry" Edward apologized and pointed at his hair.

"What?" Jacob said and brought his hands to his hair.

His fingertips automatically touched the wet, cool, cum that had landed there. He groaned and walked into the bathroom. He awkwardly placed his head under the sink facet and turned on the water. He scrubbed furiously at his hair.

"I'm sorry" Edward said as he handed Jacob a towel.

"Eh. It's one of those moments when you look back and say, remember that time when blah blah? When we're reminiscing and shit" Jacob said as he dried his hair.

"What about what we... I was about to do? We didn't..."

"You owe me" Jacob simply said and kissed him, "We should get going" He said and Edward nodded in agreement.

They hurried downstairs and easily snuck past the party. They walked down the hall to a room that Jacob knew as Carlisle's study. Everyone was already inside.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked

"They've set a date" Alice simply said

Bella gasped and clung onto Alice.

"When?" Edward asked

"By this weekend. Saturday in the morning"

"Oh my god..." Bella whimpered

"Everything will be okay. We won't let them get you" Edward said

"What if... What if you guys get hurt?" Bella questioned as she looked at Edward almost pleadingly.

"We'll be fine. We've been preparing for months" Emmett said

"What do you see?" Bella asked Alice.

"We're good for a minute, but then the wolves show up. I can't see anything past that" She said

"We'll be fine, Bella. Please, don't worry about us" Esme said

"I can't help it..." She muttered

Jacob sighed when Edward went to her. She looked up at him and let her tears fall freely. He hugged her and Jacob looked away.

"I have to tell the others" Jacob said

"Please inform us of anything" Carlisle said

"Likewise" Jacob replied

Edward looked at him and Jacob only gave him a faint smile. He wasn't sure if he was hurt or just annoyed. He took comfort in the fact that the end was coming and they wouldn't have to deal with Bella's safety. She wouldn't be their problem anymore.

"Aren't you supposed to be comforting Bella?" Jacob said bitterly as he reached his car.

He turned around to look at Edward.

"It wasn't like that"

"I know. I get it... You know, I'm pretty sure I would have tried to comfort her too... If she didn't hate me" Jacob sighed

"I'm scared" Edward admitted

"About what?"

"That something might happen to you that day"

"I'll be fine"

"What if you're not. The idea... The idea kills me" Edward said pained.

"I worry, too, but I can't afford to think that way. I would drive myself crazy"

"So, you're calling me crazy?" Edward said

"Maybe" Jacob teased and pulled him into a hug, "I really have to go, though" He sighed

"Are you okay to drive?" Edward asked

"I'm good. I got pretty sober halfway through giving you a... Your dick some loving" He said in a laugh.

He pulled away and placed a kiss on Edward's lips. It was quick and soft. Jacob wanted to stay and kiss him for much longer, but he had to get home. They said good-bye and Jacob drove off.

As he drove away, he wished that he could have spent the night with Edward. That they could have have had a _normal _night, as normal as a vampire and wolf could have. But he knew that it wasn't something impossible. After this weekend, they could really focus on their relationship. He looked forward to that.

That's why the approaching day of the fight was bitter-sweet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So the day has come! Who's excited?... I'm terrified to be honest. More of you will probably be annoyed with Bella next chapter. She just doesn't know when to give up!**

**Anyways, I hope you guys liked Edward and Jacob's alone time. Let me know what you guys thought of that. I'm nervous, this is the most 'lemony' scene I have written.**

**As always, let me know what you guys think! :)**

**Happy Cinco De Mayo!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A.N: In my attempt to get this out as soon as possible, half of this chapter is unbeta'd. I did my best to catch my own mistakes. So in advance, sorry. Now, I think I have kept you guys waiting long enough!**

* * *

><p>The rest of the week had passed and it was the night before Saturday. Everyone had agreed that for Bella's safety, she would have to be hidden. Jacob and Edward had a perfect spot up in the mountains, away from the fight, but close enough in case of anything. Nothing should go wrong, though. They had planned out everything. Bella had been walked to the battlefield and there she had cut her finger, smearing her blood on trees and leaves. Her blood would render most of the newborns useless and cause them to fight amongst themselves.<p>

From there, Jacob was used as a shield to block Bella's scent. To Edward's annoyance, Jacob had carried Bella the whole hike up to the campsite already prepared for her. The original plan had been for Alice to tell Charlie that Bella would be spending the night while the boys went out camping, but even she wasn't on good terms with him. Apparently, word had gotten out that there had been drinking at their party. In the end, Jacob told Charlie that he and Bella would be going camping. He was surprised, but assumed it was a way to rekindle their friendship.

That's why right now, Jacob lay in wolf form in front of the tent, keeping watch. Seth would come in the morning to relieve him.

The wind was unruly and all Jacob could hear aside form the howling winds was Bella's chattering teeth. If they didn't do something soon, all of this would have been for nothing. She would freeze to death. He sighed and shifted back to his human form. He slipped on his shorts and stepped into the tent.

"I don't like this." Edward simply said as Bella looked up at Jacob.

"I know, but she'll freeze to death." Jacob said and stepped behind Bella's lying form.

"W-what what... a-are you-u doing," Bella stuttered.

"I'm making sure you don't die." Jacob said and slipped in behind her.

She was going to protest, but the minute his body touched her, she scooted back. He wrapped his arms around her and tangled their legs together. Bella immediately began to warm up and she sighed at the comfort.

"So warm..." She mumbled and she quickly began to drift into sleep.

"I wish it was you in my arms." Jacob said.

"Hmm..." Edward replied and Jacob laughed at him.

"It _was _you in my arms last night." Jacob teased him.

He quickly began to remember the previous night. They had made sure to have alone time. They had laid in Edward's bed and lavished each other. Edward had placed kisses on every inch of his skin as Jacob squirmed under the arousing chill. Jacob did the same, trailing his hands all over his chiseled body. For Edward it was more euphoric. Jacob's immensely high body temperature made him melt under his touch. Jacob made him feel his actual temperature; made him realize how cold he really was compared to him. His heated touches _actually _made him feel warm as if he was placing a blanket over his cold body. His touch would render him motionless.

He had greedily accepted Jacob's caresses.

"I can't believe Bella is doing this," Edward sighed.

"For the first time, I'm team Bella." Jacob smirked.

"Only because it benefits you, but my family? How can she expect me to simply sit here and let them risk their lives while I hide out?" He hissed obviously annoyed.

"Cause otherwise she can't promise that she will stay put." Jacob said using Bella's exact words.

He knew that what Bella had asked was extremely selfish, but he couldn't help feeling like she had done what he couldn't do. If he was as selfish as her, he would have pleaded for Edward to stay away, but he knew he couldn't ask him that. He knew that he couldn't ask for something that he himself couldn't do in return. Jacob wouldn't leave his pack and Edward wouldn't leave his family.

"What if it was you? Would you do it?" He asked.

"No. I can't go against Sam's order. It's mandatory."

"What if I asked you?" Edward threatened and Jacob tensed.

"You already know..." Jacob said nervously.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't do that to you. If anything happened and you weren't there... I know it would kill you."

"Thank you."

"I really want to, though," Edward admitted as he sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I want to make you stay here with me. I want you out of harm's way as much as you want me out of it as well."

"It will be over before you know it." Jacob offered.

"I still worry. It kills me that I can't be there." He growled and stood up.

"Edward..."

"I just need some fresh air. I'll be back by morning." He simply said and was gone.

Jacob sighed as he looked down at Bella who was sleeping. Her facial expressions made it seem like she was aware of her surroundings. He shook his head and laid more comfortably. At some point in their conversation, he had propped himself on his elbow. Even though sleep was overcoming him, a part of him wanted to pull away from Bella and go after Edward. But he knew that it would be no use; Edward wanted to be alone and him leaving probably had to do with Bella, not him.

After a couple of more minutes he was finally asleep.

* * *

><p>"Edward?" Bella said softly, waking up Jacob who slept next to her.<p>

"He went out. Go back to sleep." Jacob yawned as he rolled to his back.

"Are you sure it's safe?" She asked worried as she nudged him, not wanting him to go back to sleep.

"Yes. I can still hear him. He's not that far." He sighed and sat up. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm just worried, that's all." She said and lifted her legs up to press them against her chest.

"Don't be," Jacob said reassuringly as he placed a hand on her knee. "He's going to be here with you, out of harm's way with Seth."

"What about you?" She said as her bottom lip trembled slightly and she bit down on it. "You're going to be right in the middle of it."

Jacob was taken aback by her very sincere and vulnerable state. He moved his hand from her knee and placed it on her shoulder. She turned to him and he knew she was on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry about me. I was made for this." He said.

"I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you," She said.

"Look, I'm going to be fine. You can't be worrying about me the whole time... If you do, Edward will worry, too. I don't need him worrying over something that he has no control over." He said and pulled his hand back.

"I'm sorry." She said and tears began to trickle down her cheeks. "I know I'm selfish for pulling him away from you and his family, but if I can at least save one of you... I will." She hiccuped and hid her face against her knees.

"Bella..."

"If I knew there was one chance that you would stay behind, I would take it. I would make you stay, too."

"That's sweet of you," He said honestly and ran his hand down her hair.

"God, I'm a girl not a dog." Bella laughed and swatted his hand away.

Jacob was confused until Bella pressed herself against his side. He placed his arm around her form and held her close to him. At that moment, she felt like his best friend again; like the old Bella was back.

"Go back to sleep." He said.

She simply nodded and let him lie her down. She pressed herself against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. He couldn't help but feel like she fit perfectly against him. He almost wished that everything had been this simple; like it could have been him and her. But then he thought about Edward and those thoughts hurt. He knew that even though there was a part of him that liked the familiarity of Bella, he wanted Edward.

"I'm glad that you're not easily swayed." Edward said as he appeared in the tent.

"You know that I love you," Jacob replied and blushed.

"But a part of you loves her, too."

"Not in a romantic sense. I love her as a person even though she has been a bitch to me lately. I think today I got a glimpse of the old her."

"I know. I heard. She truly does care about you." Edward acknowledged and sat down. "I think that I always knew that. Even though she didn't admit it to me, I knew that she cared about you more than a friend. That's why I hated you so much... back then."

"I was so oblivious."

"I'm certain that if the imprint hadn't happened, you would have realized it. Before you came that day, she had been talking about going to see you. I, of course, was against it, but I knew she would find a way to see you. She still wanted you in her life even after you got her in trouble with her dad. She was mad, but I knew that she was sad as well. It was only a matter of time before she went looking for you."

"I don't know..." Jacob said not convinced.

"When I heard you coming I told her. You should have seen her face light up. If I wasn't sure then about her feelings for you, I was at that moment. She only seemed to panic when she realized that I was with her."

"Really?" He said surprised.

"Once I realized her feelings, I felt like she suddenly had a better option. A part of me wanted to leave and let her be with you. You could offer her so much more than me..."

"Don't! This conversation is pointless. I don't... I don't see her that way, not anymore. I can't even imagine being with anyone else, but you." Jacob said.

"I know. Sometimes I'm surprised at how strong my feelings for you have become. At first, it was just a feeling of wanting to mark you as mine... An animalistic need and want. But now, my feelings have grown in a romantic sense. I want to take care of you... love you."

"You don't have to take care of me..."

"I know that I don't _have _to. I want to. It was a couple of days after your birthday. We were training and you stood on your side looking at Jasper intently, taking in everything he said. I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. I wanted you next to me... Nothing primal, I just wanted to be with you. I just wanted that comfort of having my mate next to me."

"I remember that day, feeling the tug of the imprint. I turned to you and you only gave me that smirk of yours," Jacob laughed.

"Yeah. I was embarrassed of being caught staring," Edward admitted.

"Well, now I know."

"Since that day, I have been wanting _things_."

"Like what?" Jacob asked.

"I want to be with you... Have a life with you. I want to know what it's like to be with my mate, like how my family is. I see them start and end the day together. I want that for us."

"Okay..." Jacob said not sure where Edward was going with it.

"I want you to come live with my family... and me" He said nervously.

"What?" Jacob said surprised.

"I know it's not ideal, but I want you with me. I want us to start our life together..."

"We've only been dating for about two months" Jacob argued.

"_Officially _dating for two months, but for me, it has been since I left Bella. I know I'm in love with her, but I have come to realize that I haven't loved her in that romantic sense since before we took our break. I've come to realize that now. I've always been pulled to you, but I had been fighting it from the beginning. I don't want to fight it anymore and I want to be with you."

"But you are with me..."

"I want you a hundred percent. After this, they won't need you. There won't be any other threat and if there is, then we will be there, but for right now, I want us to start our life together."

"It's not like I don't want the same thing, but what about my father? I can't..."

"It's not like you can't visit him. I just want to know that you will go to sleep with me and wake up next to me." Edward said.

Jacob blushed and swooned at his words. It felt a lot like a proposal to him, but instead of marriage, it was to move in with him. There was no way he could say no after that. His words made him feel wanted and most importantly, loved.

"Yes." Jacob said.

Edward scooted closer and leaned over Bella's sleeping form. He kissed Jacob tenderly. It only aroused him and Jacob groaned. He kissed him back hungrily, but then Bella's mumbling jolted them apart. They both chuckled at what they had been doing.

"Go to sleep." Edward said.

"You were supposed to be back in the morning." Jacob said as he got comfortable.

"All I could think about was being with you. So, I came back." Edward admitted.

"Oh..." Jacob said and yawned.

"Sleep. You'll need your rest for tomorrow."

"Night."

"Good Night, Jake."

* * *

><p>"Jake, get up." Edward whispered into his ear.<p>

"It's morning?" Jacob asked as he stretched, sitting up.

"Yeah. Bella's been awake for awhile now."

"What time is it?"

"You still have time to eat breakfast. Seth won't be here for another hour."

"Okay." He said as he stood up along with Edward. "Can I kiss you good morning?" He asked making Edward chuckle.

"How many times do I have to tell you... You don't have to ask." He said smirking.

"If I don't ask I might get greedy," Jacob said.

"I don't mind..." Edward began, but was silenced by a longing kiss.

"We should get out there." Jacob said reluctantly as he pulled away.

Edward stepped out first and Jacob followed after him. Bella sat in front of the fire pit that Edward had made for them.

"Morning." Bella greeted Jacob as he took a seat. "I made oatmeal. I hope that's okay. It's all I can stomach right now."

"It's fine."

They sat in silence after that. Jacob ate while Bella sat in her seat staring at the fire burning before them. Edward stood by Jacob, staring off to the surrounding trees. Jacob knew that if anyone saw them, they would look like a strange sight; the three of them avoiding eye-contact.

"It's almost time isn't it?" Bella asked quietly as she turned to Jacob.

"Yeah. Seth should be here soon." Jacob answered.

"It's hard to believe that it's all happening today." Bella said.

"We're all going to come out okay." Jacob insisted.

"But... What if something happens..."

"Don't think that way. They have the strategies, training, strength and size. They know what they're doing, we need to remain positive." Edward said.

"Okay..." Bella said reluctantly.

"Come on, don't worry. Before you know it, I will be coming back in all my winning glory." Jacob laughed causing Bella to smile. "Then I will gladly tease Edward mercilessly about not being there."

"Well... Just hurry back." She said, pausing for a second and taking in a deep breath. "For Edward's sake. Otherwise, I don't think I can stop him from pulling out his hair from worry."

Jacob looked at Edward surprisingly, who seemed as unsure as him. He looked at Bella and smiled. He knew they had a long way to go, but Bella was making an effort. If she was willing to try, then so would he.

"He'll survive... Bald or not." Jacob laughed.

"I'm sorry about the way I have treated both of you guys, especially you Jake."

"Let's not talk about it. It happened and if you ask me, we shouldn't spend the next hundred or so years worrying about it. Let's just move on."

"Okay." She said.

"Seth's coming." Edward announced.

"So soon?" Jacob said in disbelief as he got up. "Well, time flies."

"Jake..." Edward said nervously.

Jacob gave him a reassuring smile and walked up to him. Bella had turned to look at the already dwindling fire, giving them privacy. Her heart ached and she seemed to become stiff as she tried to control the pang of jealousy, but neither of them seemed to notice. They only saw each other. Edward quickly held on to Jacob as if he might vanish at any moment. Jacob sighed against his chest and held on strongly.

"Be safe." Edward said.

"I'll be back before you know it."

They pulled away enough to give each other space to connect their lips. It was another longing kiss like in the morning, but this time it was longer. As they kissed, Jacob almost wished that Edward would take him right then and there. He wanted to leave feeling energized, not slightly fearful. He wasn't scared about what might happen to him, but what it would do to Edward _if _something were to happen to him. Jacob was overwhelmed by the feeling of having something to live for; he had Edward to come back to.

Before Jacob's mind could wander some more, he pulled away. He pecked Edward's lips one more time.

"Seth's here." Jacob sighed as he pulled away from Edward to see Seth in wolf form.

Jacob knew he had to make this fast. He could already feel the pull of the imprint tugging at him. He sensed Edward's reluctance to let him go. He ran off into the woods and phased. He was automatically linked to the rest of his pack who waited for him by the clearing.

_'Keep them safe.' _Jacob thought to Seth specifically and ran faster down the mountain.

His paws sunk into the snow that had blanket the mountain as he dashed between the trees. He ignored the cold snow that stuck between his paws as he huffed pushing himself faster. He was close; about three miles out. Through his mental link with his pack, he was able to see the newborn emerge from the tree rushing at them.

_'It worked. The blood has them going crazy.' _Paul thought in awe as he closed his jaw on top of a distracted vampire, _'God! They taste so fucking disgusting... They could at least taste good.'_

Jacob was about to bark a laugh, but was stopped in his tracks just as he saw a blur.

_'Jake.' _Sam thought worried, but Jacob didn't reply.

The vampire kept circling too fast to get a good look at. He growled at the blurring shape and Jacob waited until he got a good shot at him. He pushed off his paws and tackled the vampire. He tried to bite his head off, but it kept moving; barely being missed being decapitated.

"Want to play fetch?" The vampire mocked him as he pushed Jacob off of him.

Jacob landed on his side, but quickly scrambled to his feet.

"Catch me if you can, mutt!" He taunted with a smile and ran the opposite direction.

Jacob didn't think twice and ran after him.

_'Jake! What are you doing?' _Sam questioned.

_'I can't let him get away. He mind venture into to town. I got it!' _Jacob growled.

"You have to do better than that mongrel." The vampire spat as he crawled up a tree.

Jacob jumped up, but he wasn't getting much air. Finally, he just stood there growling at the vampire.

"Filthy creature." He said to himself and jumped to the next tree, continuing his cat and mouse game.

Before Jacob knew it, he was back on top of the mountain. The vampire purposely shook snow from the tree branches, slowing down Jacob.

"C'mon, you can..." The vampire began to say as he landed back down on the ground, but Jacob didn't wait for him to finish.

He jumped on him and they wrestled on the ground. They kept rolling around, fighting for dominance. Finally, the vampire got the upper hand as he wrapped his legs around Jacob's waist and had him on a head lock.

"You might hurt yourself if you continue to struggle. Victoria wouldn't be happy with me if she didn't get to dispose of you herself." He laughed and Jacob froze.

_'Victoria? She knew about him? How?' _Jacob questioned, but then he was distracted by the lack of air going into his lungs.

"She thought you were a human, but then we smelled your scent on the stuffed animal. She knew you were a dog." He growled and Jacob yelped at the added pressure on his throat.

_'Don't phase back. Don't phase back.' _Jacob chanted in his head.

"We assumed you were going to be out there on that field, but then oddly enough... Edward, Bella and you were missing. God, the whole place stunk of mongrels, but Victoria... She's clever. All we had to do was follow his scent." He laughed and his gripped lessened.

Jacob took the opportunity to thrash in his hands. The vampire lost his grip and Jacob was able to get free.

_'Lead him back to the clearing. We can't get to you.' _Sam thought as Jacob and the vampire circled each other.

_'No. He's after Edward. I can't.' _Jacob thought.

_'This is not up to debate. You're going to get yourself killed! I order you to come!' _Sam thought and Jacob whimpered at the command.

His legs went weak and they moved to run towards Sam and his pack. He growled and pulled against the alpha order he had just gotten.

_'I can't. I have to protect Edward. What if something happens to him?' _Jacob thought and the very idea of it almost rocked his bones to his core.

_'Jake...' _Sam warned and suddenly Jacob's head was silent.

He could no longer hear his pack members worried voices or Sam's order. Before Jacob could comprehend what had happened, he was thrown off his feet and crashed into several trees before coming to a crashing halt.

"It looks like we're needed for the grand finally." The vampire laughed as he ran towards a dazed Jacob.

His foot connected with Jacob's snout causing him to come in and out of conciseness. The vampire took his opportunity and grabbed Jacob in a headlock once again. This time he painfully grabbed onto Jacob's fur as he began to drag him along the snow.

"Edward!"

Jacob automatically halted his struggle as he heard Bella's frantic cry.

_'Edward's in danger!' _

"Relax, mutt. We will get there soon enough." The vampire said as he added more pressure, stilling Jacob's desperate attempt to free himself.

Jacob whimpered in pain as the vampire continued to drag him. He didn't care that his fur was almost being ripped off of him as he desperately wanted to know if Edward was okay. There was lump in his throat and his wolf let out a painful howl, that he heard echoed back by his pack mates. He felt like he no longer had any strength. The simplest idea of Edward being hurt made him crumble. He tried to push back his negative thoughts, but Bella had sounded so frantic.

"Seth! Seth!" Bella panted in a scream.

Jacob was then assaulted by a different pain... He was worried about his brother.

_'Jake!' _Seth thought frantically and Jacob was bombarded by what Seth saw.

Victoria was with them. She seemed to be taunting Edward, who stood protectively in front of Bella. Jacob sighed with relief as he saw that Edward was not harmed.

_'Jake! We can communicate again!'_

_'I need you to calm down. I'll be right there.'_

Fueled by relief and a desperate need to reach his imprint, Jacob twisted out of the vampire's grip. The vampire had been comfortable on his hold, but was quickly proven wrong as Jacob launched him meters away. Now alone, Jacob rushed up to meet Edward. He burst through the trees and once Victoria had her eyes on him, he growled at her as he stood next to Edward.

"I see your guard dogs have shown up." She laughed as Seth joined the scene, standing behind Edward.

"We don't want to do this." Edward said.

_'Speak for yourself.' _Jacob spat and continued growling at her.

"Edward." She said sweetly and eased out of her crouch. "Bestiality isn't a good image for you."

"You're not going to hurt him." Edward growled.

"I'm just going to play with him," She laughed. "A little rough..." She said and snarled Jacob's way.

_'I'm not going to play nice either, bitch' _Jacob growled.

"Then, I'll snack on your pathetic human. You have no more use for her, right?" She taunted.

"You're not going to touch her!"

"Oh God..." Bella whimpered as Jacob felt her fingers slide through his fur in an attempt to steady herself.

"No God." Victoria answered. "But I've been mistaken before."

"It's me you want! Let them be." Edward demanded.

_'No!' _Jacob thought frantically.

"A mate for a mate Edward" She answered as if it was so simple... Like if it was an everyday sort of thing.

"I'm the one who killed him!" He snarled. "Want me to tell you how he cried against my teeth on his neck." He taunted her and her nostrils flared in anger.

_'Edward, don't.' _Jacob pleaded as he watched carefully between the two vampires.

"How dare you?!' She spat and crouched.

_'Seth, stay with Bella!' _Jacob ordered just as Edward and Victoria launched at each other.

"Edward! Jake!" Bella screamed.

Jacob was quickly thrown off by the earlier vampire. He groaned at the impact, but quickly got back on his paws. He snarled at the vampire and lunged at him. He snapped desperately as they rolled on the ground. The vampire slammed his fist to the side of his face making Jacob freeze. He fought for conciseness as he writhed on the ground in pain. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as he sat up, unaware that he had shifted back to human form. He winced as he placed his hand over the side of his head that pounded.

His eyes frantically moved between the scenes before him. In one, Bella was screaming and was pulling at her hair and her clothes desperately. Seth was in front of her, stopping her from moving forward. But they both looked panicked. He moved his sight to where they looked. He scrambled to his feet as he saw the earlier vampire holding Edward in a headlock. He whined and willed his body to phase despite the pain as Victoria rested behind Edward and pulled at his head. Jacob could see the skin of his throat begin to crack and he phased. He growled and caught the attention of the two vampires. He tackled all three of them.

He hovered over Edward who laid unmoving on the snow. He whimpered and nudged Edward's stiff body. He didn't have time to register anything else as he turned to the vampire who had Edward in a headlock. He lunged at him and only saw blood as clamped his teeth on the vampire's side. He screamed and punched Jacob's snout, but he wasn't letting go. He shook him like a rag doll until only the vampire's leg remained in his mouth. He crushed it like rock candy and let it crumble out of his mouth as the vampire attempted to crawl away with his hands and one good leg.

"Victoria!" He screamed.

Jacob then turned his attention to the redhead who seemed to be petrified of the snarling wolf. He lunged at her next, but he was too overwhelmed with fury the he forgot the main rule about fighting a vampire. Victoria stepped aside and wrapped her arms around Jacob.

"I've been dying to play with you, pup." She snarled and then squeezed.

The breaking of his bones was deafening as he shifted back to his human form. He crumbled to the floor as he struggled to breath. He gasping and dug his fingers into the cold snow in agonizing pain.

"Jacob! No!" Bella screamed.

It was the last thing he heard as everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I'm so horrible to end it there! But I had too :P I have a nice surprise for you guys. I won't say what, but I do hope you guys like it. The next chapter will pick up right after this... sort of. You'll understand better once you know what I have in-store for you guys ;)**

**As always let me know what you guys think!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I know. Epic fail on updating! I did not expect it to take this long, but then again... I didn't expect to get two jobs either! But I still got it done! :) As I've said before, I don't have any of this written up ahead of time (I did for awhile, but not anymore). I type as I go. But enough of this, enjoy! :) See you at the bottom.**

**P.S. It is unbeta'd. I tried my best to catch my own mistake.**

* * *

><p>Nothing had prepared him for this. He had always thought he would find his mate and live happily ever after. As the years passed by, the idea had almost become childish for him until he met Bella. Suddenly, happily ever after didn't seem so farfetched for him. He loved her; he was sure of that. No one could tell him otherwise. But despite all that love, Jacob weaseled his way in and before he knew it, he was intrigued by the boy as well. Sure it had to do with the imprinting pull, but Edward knew that there was more to it now. He had fallen for him and he had used the pull as an excuse to get closer to him.<p>

"Edward." Bella said, bringing Edward back from his thoughts. "He's going to be okay."

Edward sighed, realizing that he had been looking off to the direction where Jacob had gone.

"I know."

"He'll be back before you know it." She said as she threw dirt on the already dwindling fire.

"Are you not cold?" He asked.

"It's actually pretty warm despite the snow." She said as she smiled at him.

Seth circled the campsite before settling down. He laid on the ground, as if resting, but he was on high alert. Edward nodded at Bella and tried to relax, but he was equally as anxious as Seth. He was keeping taps on Jacob through Seth's mind link.

"Um..." Bella began, but then closed her mouth.

She drummed her fingers on her crossed arms. She bit on her bottom lip, trying to figure something out to say, but came up with nothing. Edward didn't pay much attention to her, instead he continued concentrating on Seth's mind.

_'God! They taste so fucking disgusting... They could at least taste good.' _Edward chuckled at Paul's thoughts, but it was cut short.

He shot up to his feet just as he heard someone approaching them fast. He moved quickly in front of Bella, protectively, as Seth quickly stood on all fours, growling at the approaching vampire.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked panicked.

"Bella, please, don't do anything reckless." Edward pleaded.

Victoria broke through the clearing then and Bella gasped. She inched closer to Edward and grabbed on to the back of his shirt.

"You don't have to do this." Edward said and Victoria laughed.

Seth growled, but didn't move from his spot next to Edward.

"Mutt, if I were you, I would leave. I just want _one _thing and you're standing in my way. I will kill you if I have to." She snarled.

"He tried to kill her! I had to kill him!" Edward argued.

"You killed him for a measly human!" She growled as she crouched. "For a snack." She spat as her eyes landed on Bella.

"You will not touch her." Edward said as he blocked Bella from her view.

"Why is she so special? There are billions of humans. I bet you can replace her..." She began, but then she eased out of her crouch and laughed. "I almost forgot. You already did." She said cocking an eye-brow at him.

"You don't know anything." Edward growled.

"Don't I?" She taunted. "Say, human, did you know your boyfriend was... How would you put it?... Playing for the other team." She laughed.

"Leave him out of this. He has nothing to do with this." Edward said trying to sound indifferent, but he was at his breaking point.

"Doesn't he?" She said and pulled something from behind her back and threw it at him.

"Edward!" Bella screamed not knowing what it was.

The stuffed animal that Jacob had dropped at the fair now lay at his feet. Bella looked at it questionably as Edward picked it up.

"You followed us?!" Edward asked appalled.

"It was quite a show." She said as she smirked at him. "Tell me. Was he a good kisser?" She asked.

"You won't touch him." Edward ordered which only served to make her laugh.

_'I won't let you hurt Jake!' _Seth thought as he snarled and lunged himself at Victoria.

"Seth! don't." Edward said, but it was too late.

He bolted towards Victoria, but she was quick. She easily swatted him away like an annoying fly. He went flying and crashed through a couple of trees.

"Seth! Seth!" Bella screamed worried for him and made a move to walk towards him, but Edward held her still.

Edward physically relaxed as he heard Jacob approaching. He had been too worried about Bella to notice him until now.

"I see your guard dog have shown up." Victoria laughed as Jacob joined them.

_'Now the real fun begins.' _She thought in a snarl as she crouched.

"We don't want to do this." Edward said.

_'Speak for yourself.' _Jacob spat and continued growling at her.

"Edward," She said sweetly and eased out of her crouch. "Bestiality isn't a good image for you."

_'I wonder if he tastes just as he smells. Disgusting.' _She thought bitterly.

"You're not going to hurt him." Edward growled.

"I'm just going to play with him." She laughed. "A little rough..." She said and snarled Jacob's way.

_'I'm not going to play nice either, bitch.' _Jacob growled as if she could listen to him.

"Then, I'll snack on your pathetic human. You have no more use for her, right?" She taunted.

_'I'll make it quick. I just want the satisfaction of having my teeth rip through her skin.' _She thought and her nostrils flared in desire.

"You're not going to touch her!"

"Oh God..." Bella whimpered.

"No God," Victoria answered. "But I've been mistaken before."

"It's me you want! Leave them be." Edward demanded.

_'No!' _Jacob thought frantically.

_'Them? Hmm, could it be that you really care about this mutt?' _Victoria thought skeptically, but then she quickly began to eye Jacob hungrily, like something to kill.

"A mate for a mate Edward." She answered as she eyed Jacob.

"I'm the one who killed him!" He snarled. "Want me to tell you how he cried against my teeth on his neck." He taunted her and her nostrils flared in anger.

_'Edward, don't.' _Jacob pleaded as he watched carefully between the two vampires, but Edward wasn't listening.

"How dare you?!" She spat her fighting words.

Edward anticipated her move and lunged at her. They collided, but he was at an advantage. She was overcome by anger and so she wasn't calculating her moves well. Edward grabbed her by the throat and slammed on her on the ground. She barely flinched and twisted out of his grip. She kicked his legs under him, but he twisted so that he landed on his hands instead of his back. Edward barely had time to dodged a kick and grabbed on to her foot, throwing her aside.

He reached her just as she was about to get up and slammed his foot on her throat and grabbed her head. He was about to pull when he was shoved aside. Edward knew who the boy was from Victoria's thoughts.

"You think she cares about you?" Edward asked Riley, who took a protective stance in front of Victoria.

"Don't listen to him!" Victoria ordered.

"I won't fall victim to mind tricks." Riley spat.

"You already have... To Victoria's mind tricks." Edward said.

"You killed her comrade."

"That's what she told you he was? How about her mate. She loves him... Not you."

"Shut up." Riley growled.

"I love you, Riley. Don't let him do this to us." Victoria said in a very delicate voice as if in pain.

"I'll kill you myself!" Riley screamed and tried to tackle Edward.

"She's using you." Edward said as he easily shoved him aside.

Victoria jumped on his back then and brought him to his knees. He began to struggle, but Riley quickly took a hold of him keeping him still. Edward grunted as she began to pull. His neck was twisted at an awkward angle that would have killed a human instantly, but he was still holding on. He tried to struggle, but Riley's grip was too strong. He felt death upon him and he frantically sought out the one person he wanted to see. For the first time he wished that Jacob was the mind reader. He wanted Jacob to know how much he wished that they had more time. That he wished the end wasn't coming so fast for him. That he could have given Jacob happier memories. And as his vision blurred he lacked to notice how Bella hadn't crossed his mind.

Death felt emanate, but then he laid limp on the ground.

His brain had little time to register anything besides the terrifying sensation of his skin pulling itself together. His senses were shot, he couldn't hear or see, as he laid frozen on the ground. His skin was slowly healing the cracks that had almost severed his head from his body. Victoria had almost ripped his head off, literally.

Finally, his body seemed to reconnect with his head. He began to take in deep, unnecessary, breaths as he felt them fill his lungs. He felt beyond relieved as his senses came back. He could feel the cold snow under his hands, he could smell the chilled air of the mountain, but what he heard wasn't good. There was a sickening crack that made him flinch.

"Jacob! No!" Bella screamed.

Edward shot up and crouched down, ready to attack, but was stunned still by Jacob's crushed body before him. He automatically fell to his knees and tried to clutch him, but he didn't know where to hold him. He didn't want to hurt him, but it wouldn't matter, he wouldn't feel anything.

"Oh God, No..." Bella screamed, but Edward blocked her out.

He looked at Jacob and his chest began to feel with an immense pain that he never knew he was capable of feeling. It started at the pit of his stomach and crawled up his throat painfully. He closed his eyes in an effort to try and keep his composure, but the pain was too great. He clenched his hands into fists as his mouth began to dry and hung his head. His rested it on Jacob's shoulder and began to rock as he began to lose himself.

Edward didn't notice the chaos that erupted around him. He didn't hear Seth growl menacingly or see how Seth was thrown yards away by a frenzied vampire. It was the smell of blood that made his head turn and face the scene feet away from him.

_'How? Why?' _Edward thought painfully.

Fueled by anger, he ran and jumped on Victoria just like how she had done to him earlier. He pressed his knee against her back bending her at an awkward angle. He then pulled her head back and bit, her head came off effortlessly.

"Bella." Edward said sadly as he cradled her in his arms.

She was dead.

_'They're both dead! I should have died with them. I selfishly wanted to live while they died!' _Edward thought bitterly.

"Edward." Alice said tentatively, trying to sound controlled, but Edward could hear the pain in her voice.

"It's all my fault." He whispered.

"Edward, please, you can't do this now. The Volturi will show up soon."

"I don't give a damn about them! Can't you see? Look around you?! I have lost..." Edward began to say, but he couldn't continue as he felt the knot at the base of his throat.

"I see it." Alice said in a whisper. "But Edward, we have to take Bella's body. They won't believe us otherwise." She pleaded.

"She's dead. They're..." Edward said, but a sob silenced him.

"If we don't show them they'll use this as an excuse to kill us."

"I'll sacrifice myself. They're both dead!..."

"Jacob's alive, son." Carlisle said softly.

Edward turned to where Carlisle looked over Jacob's body. He nodded and Sam was allowed to pick him up. Edward glared at him as Jacob's body rested against his chest. He wanted to run to him and rip him out of Sam's arms. He wanted to hold him.

"Is he really going to be okay?" Edward asked.

"I'll have to work on him, but the quicker we are done here the faster I will be able to help Jacob." Carlisle said.

"We have to go _now._" Alice said urgently.

Edward got up as he carried Bella in his arms. He watched as Sam walked the opposite way with Seth, still in wolf form, following behind. He wanted to go with them, but he could now hear the faint heartbeat that he had not noticed before. He knew that Jacob was going to be okay. He just had to get through this and he would be able to be with him. He looked away and his eyes fell on Bella. His face crunched up in disgust as he took in her mangled neck. He held her closer as if that would change anything.

He might not want to be with her anymore, but he would have wished for her to be one of them instead of dead. He would miss her and his heart ached for her now. Jacob was okay, but she was dead. He was already starting to mourn her.

_'This is happening too fast.' _Alice thought sadly as they now joined the rest of the family back in the battle field.

"Edward..." Esme said sympathetically, but he simply shook his head.

She ran her hand through his hair and kissed his cheek. She looked at Bella in his arms and swallowed back a sob and walked to stand next to Carlisle.

"They're here." Alice announced and they all looked up ahead where they were approaching fast.

"It looks like we have arrived too late brothers." Jane said sounding disappointed.

"To help finish us." Edward accused.

"Edward." Carlisle reprimanded. "I'm sorry. He has lost his mate."

"I see." Jane said and got closer to Edward, who only held Bella tighter, as she began to inspect her body.

"Don't touch her." He growled and jerked his arms away.

"Edward..." Carlisle said warningly, but was silenced by Jane.

"That's one nasty bite." Jane commented.

"As you can see we have taken care of everything... At the expense of one of my family members. We would like to mourn her properly..." Carlisle said.

"You will be on your way soon." Jane directed at him and then turned to Edward. "I presume the attacker has been taken care of."

"Yes." Edward replied through clenched teeth.

"Know your place." Jane said as a response to Edward's behavior. "How do you plan on covering this up? She's well known isn't she?" She asked.

"It'll be an animal attack. They'll believe it." Alice replied and Jane only glared at her.

"Hmm." She simply replied and then looked off to the side. "I see that you missed one." She said sounding amused.

"She surrendered. She's no harm." Esme said.

"That's not your decision to make." Jane said and motioned for her partners to move.

None of them flinched. Esme buried herself into Carlisle's chest. The girl struggled against them, but they held her still. Her scream pierced the empty clearing, giving them all chills.

"Aro will be very disappointed to hear of Bella's fate. He was really looking forward to her change." Jane said and they took their leave then.

"Edward." Carlisle said tentatively as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

_'We have to...'_

"I know." Edward replied to his thoughts.

"We can take care of it." Alice said and made a move to grab Bella from him.

"I can do it." Edward said pulling away from her.

"Son, Jacob..."

"I can't deal with that. Bella just died! I have to... I have to... I just can't..."

"I understand." Carlisle replied.

"Jacob will be okay, right?"

"Yes. I'll let you know if anything changes." Carlisle said and left.

"We'll meet you at the campsite." Alice said and left him alone.

He held on tighter to Bella and started a slow, human pace, walk.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

He could almost pretend that she was simply asleep, if it wasn't for the big bite on the side of her neck. Victoria had practically mauled her. He looked away, pained, and adjusted her in his arms. His heart felt heavy and he let out a choking sob. For the first time, he felt tired and weak. Bella's body seemed to weigh him down. He almost collapsed, but his brothers were there to hold him up.

"It's okay, Edward." Alice said and this time he let her take Bella from him.

"We got this." Emmett said as he straightened him up.

"I have to be with Jacob." Edward simply said.

"Go." Jasper said.

"He needs you." Alice said and with that, Edward took off.

Edward was at the reservation in matter of minutes. At first, he was confused by the pack being outside of the house instead of inside. Then he heard Jacob's screams and it made sense. He hurried past them and into the house where Billy and Sam stood outside of Jacob's room.

"The doc has to break every bone again." Sam said pained and looked sick.

Sue stood next to Billy and held his hand, but cringed at the screams. Edward moved around them and walked into the room.

"His body began healing. This is the only way." Carlisle explained.

"How is he?"

"I'm going to have to bind his body. It will help allow his body to heal correctly."

"Jake..." Edward said softly and ran his cold hand along Jacob's face.

Jacob sighed at the contact, but that didn't stop him from screaming when Carlisle broke another rib.

"Almost done."

"Can't you do anything about the pain?"

"His body burned through the morphine. I can't keep injecting him every minute."

"He's burning up." Edward said as he pressed his hand along Jacob's face.

"He has a fever. It will go down once I'm done and his body begins to heal."

Carlisle began to bind his body. He bandaged most of his torso and one of his arms. Jacob grunted at the pressure, but Carlisle's cold hands were soothing on his body. Edward only smirked at his thoughts.

"Is it done already?" Billy asked as Sam rolled him into the room.

"Give him a couple of days, but Jacob's trooper. I wouldn't be surprised if he was up and about by tomorrow." Carlisle said.

"Thank you." Billy said looking at his sleeping son, looking exhausted himself.

"You should go rest Billy. Jacob will be fine now." Carlisle said.

"I'll stay with him." Edward said.

"Okay." Billy said reluctantly, but nodded.

"Another exception." Sam directed at Edward. "Come on, Billy." Sam said.

"Edward?" Jacob said once they were alone.

"Faking sleep, I see." Edward teased.

"Don't leave." Jacob simply said, still not completely coherent.

He was somewhere between sleep and being awake. All his mind could take in was that he was in pain and that Edward was there.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Jacob passed out then. Edward's phone rang and he quickly stepped out.

"Hey..."

"Charlie is on his way. You need to get Jacob out of there." Alice said.

"I'll talk to Billy."

"Make it fast. Charlie doesn't understand why Billy isn't with his son at the hospital."

"He thinks that Jacob is at the hospital?"

"Where else would Jacob be after a bear attack?" Alice said annoyed.

"Got it." Edward said and hung up.

"What's going on?" Billy asked as he rolled out of his room.

"Is everything okay?" Sam asked as he walked up behind Edward.

"No. Charlie is on his way. He just got the news of Bella. I need to get Jacob out of here."

"Where are you taking him?" Sam asked.

"My house. The hospital would be too risky. He doesn't have the same vitals as a mortal, the monitors would pick up on it quickly."

"Is he okay to move?" Billy asked.

"Yes. I have to do it now. Charlie is going to be here soon and is going to question why you aren't at the hospital with your son."

"Fuck." Sam spat. "I'll start getting everything ready. We need to play our part too. I'll get him to the hospital." He said and quickly made himself busy.

"When everything is settled can I go see him?" Billy asked.

"You are welcomed to come over anytime you please."

"I better see him up and about when I go. Take good care of him. I'm intrusting him to you." Billy said sternly.

"Thank you."

Edward walked back into Jacob's room and easily picked him up in his arms. Jacob shifted a bit and groaned at being moved, but seemed won over my Edward's cold temperature. He was still burning up with fever and so he felt pretty damn good in Edward's arms. Edward chuckled as Jacob attempted to press himself even closer against him.

"We're going home, Jake." Edward said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, yeah, real life just got really busy for me. Most days I'm working both jobs and get about six hours of sleep! (or less). So, sadly, expect delays in my updating :/**

**Anyways, I hope you guys liked the change of point of view. I'm not that confident. I'm not sure I grasped Edward's voice as well as I do Jacob's, but I gave it a go. Next chapter it's going back to Jacob's point of view.**

**As always, let me know what you guys think :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I did say expect delays, but sorry for the long wait! See you down below.**

* * *

><p>His eyelids began to flutter as he let out a tired groan and began to stir. Edward quickly stood from his seated position to stand at the feet of the bed so not to alarm him. Jacob opened his eyes and squinted at the darkness, allowing his eyes to adjust.<p>

"Edward?" Jacob said with a dry throat.

"Here." Edward said as he now stood next to him and handed him a cup of water.

"So thirsty." Jacob said and gulped down the water.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked.

"I feel like shit." Jacob laughed and attempted to sit up, but it was useless, he was too weak.

"You're going to be sore for a bit until your body heals." Edward explained and Jacob nodded as he laid back down.

"I'm in your room." Jacob noted. "Why?" He asked.

"We thought it would be more comfortable for you."

"What the hell am I hooked up to?" Jacob asked as he lifted his left hand which had a needle in it with a tube attached to it that ran into a bag.

"Its all for show." Edward explained.

He peeled back the tape to show him that there was no needle in him. He also removed the device from his index finger to show him that without it the monitor still beeped at a normal pace.

"Why are we going to these extremes?" Jacob asked.

"The monitors at a hospital would have registered your rapid heart beat and the fact that you would have healed from broken rips and arm in a matter of days... it would have been too risky."

"Oh." Jacob said confused. "Wait, why would I have to be at a hospital? I could have just healed at my house."

"There's something you need to know." Edward said as he stepped back, giving Jacob his back.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know how to say this..." Edward said nervously and took in an unnecessary breath.

"Just tell me."

"Bella... Bella didn't make it."

"How? What happened?" Jacob said in disbelief as he swallowed.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"There was so much commotion. There was Bella screaming and then Seth's thoughts screaming in my head... I just remember a lot of screaming." Jacob said disappointed in himself for not being able to remember anything else.

"She saved us." Edward said and finally turned to face Jacob. "She cut her arm. Victoria quickly turned on her and in matter of seconds she had drained her dry. She didn't... She didn't..." Edward tried to continue, but was unable to.

"You don't have to tell me."

"I'm sorry."

Jacob took in a deep breath, but his heart felt heavy. He closed his eyes and tried to keep it together. He wanted to be strong for Edward, but he was failing. He felt Edward's hand in his and gripped it reassuringly as his tears fell.

"You're tired. You need to rest." Edward said as he rhythmically rubbed his thumb over his knuckles.

"Lay with me?" Jacob asked.

He moved to the side and made space for Edward to get into bed. Edward slipped in and Jacob gladly cuddled into his side. His cold skin was soothing to him as he began to drift into sleepiness. Even though his body was tired, his mind kept running images of Bella in his head. He held on tighter to Edward for strength. He felt like he could crumble, like he had lost a piece of himself, and that's when he knew that he was tuning into Edward's emotions through his imprint link.

"I'm sorry." Edward said reading Jacob's thoughts.

"Don't apologize for loving her. It wouldn't be fair to her."

Jacob placed a kiss on his cheek and rested his head on his shoulder, signaling that it was the end of their conversation.

* * *

><p>"Is he awake?" Seth asked as he stepped into the room.<p>

"I am." Jacob replied.

"Oh. Hey." Seth said as he closed the door behind him. "I came by yesterday, but you were asleep."

"Yeah. My healing has been slowed down by this fever. I don't even remember the last time I was sick." Jacob sighed as he made himself more comfortable. "I feel like all I do is sleep."

So far he was prohibited from making any unnecessary movements. He was on bed rest until Carlisle said otherwise. Edward had become his on call nurse.

"You need your rest. Otherwise, how are you going to get better?" Edward said.

"I know, I know." Jacob replied.

"Well, I'll leave you guys. I'm going hunting with Emmett and Jasper. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Okay." Jacob said.

Edward took his leave then. Seth walked up to the bed and took a seat on the chair that was there.

"So, how are you doing?" Seth asked.

"I've been better." Jacob said as he slightly lifted his broken arm.

"I'm glad that you're okay."

"You thought I wouldn't be?" Jacob said faking offense.

"You were just lying there... I was so scared..." Seth tried to explain, but he seemed to choke up.

"Seth, it's okay..."

"No. If I had done something maybe Bella would be..."

"Bella's death is not on your hands!" Jacob said sternly.

"I was right there..."

"Everything happened too fast. It wasn't your fault."

"I could have done _something_..."

"You couldn't have done anything! You, none of us, had control over Bella. You couldn't have stopped her once she had made up her mind."

"You told me to stay with her. If I hadn't..."

"You killed the other vampire. You did your job."

"How do you know?" Seth asked.

"Edward told me what happened. He told me how you destroyed the vampire."

"At the expense of Bella." Seth muttered solemnly.

"You tried. The red head pushed you out of the way. There was _nothing_ you could do."

"I know." Seth finally sighed, but he still seemed to be bothered.

"What is it?" Jacob asked.

"So... You're not mad?"

"Of course not. Did you honestly think I was going to blame you?" Jacob asked appalled.

"I don't know... Um, no?" Seth said sounding unsure.

"Bella took her own life into her hands, literally, to save Edward..."

"You too, Jake."

"Me?" Jacob said surprised.

"Victoria was going to finish you off. She was ready to crush your skull. Next thing I knew, she was running towards Bella..."

"I... I... She did it for us..." Jacob said in disbelief.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked noticing Jacob's stunned expression.

"I just didn't think she... For us? Why?..."

"Jake, Bella really did care about you."

"But she was always so mad." Jacob said confused.

"People get mad all the time. It doesn't meant that they stop caring."

"She told me she hated me."

"And she probably did. You took the person she loved, but in the end she accepted it... didn't she?"

"How old are you again?" Jacob teased him, realizing he was having this conversation with a kid.

"Shut up. I'm trying to have a serious conversation here." Seth pouted.

"Yes, sir!" Jacob laughed. "Okay. Seriously, thank you for talking to me."

"Just know that she really did care. The Bella I saw that day was completely different from the Bella before. God, she was a mess at the campfire then up in the mountain she just seemed... more at peace."

"I just didn't really pay much attention to her. I noticed some changes in her, but at the same time I was too preoccupied with the fight."

"Don't beat yourself over it. There were just too many things going on for you to really focus on one thing."

"I know... I just wished I could have paid more attention to her. The last image of her that I have is of her in complete fear." Jacob sighed.

"Well, at least you didn't see her afterwords like Edward."

"That doesn't make me feel better."

"Sorry." Seth said blushing. "I should let you rest. You look tired and Leah's waiting for me outside."

"Leah's been outside this whole time?" Jacob asked surprised as Seth got up.

"Yeah. She still feels uncomfortable around the Cullens."

"Oh, well, tell her she needs to man up and then slap the back of her head for me." Jacob laughed.

"You want my arm to be ripped off? We've really been on edge..."

"What else is going on?" Jacob asked worried.

"Well, our alpha is sick..."

"Sam's sick?"

"No. You're our alpha." Seth said.

"What? No. What are you talking about?"

"Basically, you used your alpha gene to break your link with Sam and our pack, creating your own. When I connected with you I joined your pack."

"Okay, too much to deal with right now." Jacob grumbled as he rubbed his temples. "I never wanted to be alpha or make my own pack. Go back to Sam. I'm not suitable as a leader."

"Well you have two followers already."

"Let me guess, Leah?" Jacob said annoyed.

"Yup. She gladly jumped ship... It's been a mess lately."

"Are you guys banned or something?"

"Not really... Our home is there, but we are no longer allowed in any tribal meetings or pack meetings. I don't mind, I like it better here."

"You're not moving in." Jacob said sternly.

"Why not? It's big enough..."

"Have you forgotten this is the house of vampires? I'm pretty sure they can barely stand me."

"You know we love you Jacob." Alice said as she entered the room.

"Tell him, Alice, tell him you guys would love us too." Seth pouted at Alice which made her chuckle.

"We would love them, too, Jacob." Alice said as she wrapped her arm around Seth who was the same height as her.

"Speak for yourself!" Rosalie shouted from somewhere in the house.

"A huh." Jacob said making a point.

"I just wanted to let you know that Leah is looking very inpatient outside." Alice said.

"I should go then." Seth sighed.

"Tell her not to be shy next time." Jacob said.

"Will do." Seth replied in a solute and took his leave.

"Edward will be back in another hour. You should rest." Alice said and followed after Seth.

Jacob sighed as the door closed behind them. This was the first time he was actually left alone, usually Edward was hovering over him, but today it was just him and his thoughts. He still felt horrible for not remembering much about the fight. When he tried thinking back to the last moments before he blacked out, all he could come up was with Edward's fearful eyes. He could feel Edward's fear of death as if it had been his own... and it could have well been his. All he saw was Edward and the only thing in his mind was to save him. Then, there was Bella's scream and it gave him the chills.

"Fuck..." Jacob said as he placed his hand over his eyes, his emotions were getting the best of him.

He remembered Bella's fear and the feel of her fingers twisting into his fur right before Edward and Victoria lunged at each other. Then he remembered the other vampire that he now new as Riley, thanks to Edward, who he crippled. Then there was nothing, but blackness and immense pain.

Jacob couldn't help but feel pathetic. The girl he had once loved and considered a best friend had died only feet away from him and he couldn't even remember anything about her on that day. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but he did know he didn't like it. All he could remember was her tired expression in the morning despite her changed attitude about his relationship with Edward and her fear when they faced off against Victoria.

His tears feel on his tremblings lips as he tried to hold it together. His heart was aching and this time he knew it was all him. He remembered all the good things about Bella. His memories attacked him like bricks. The way she had made him feel normal when the wolf gene had been awakened in him. How he had loved her completely before the imprint had come along. He remembered her clumsy moments that had him clutching his stomach in laughter. The way she would laugh when he would put it upon himself to make her smile.

"I'm so sorry..." Jacob mumbled.

He wiped away his tears, but more fell. He was starting to feel worse by the minute. It was almost too hard to grasp that she was dead, like he didn't want to believe it. He didn't understand why everything happened this way, why he had to imprint on the man she loved or why she had to die. It almost felt like he had robbed her of everything.

He slipped under his covers and laid down. The pain wouldn't go away, but he felt tired... Eventually, sleep overcame him.

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling?" Edward asked.<p>

Jacob yawned and stretched a bit as he sat up. He felt more groggier than usual, but that probably had to do with the crying session he had earlier.

"Better now that you're back."

"I got back a couple of hours ago, but I didn't want to wake you." Edward said as he handed him a glass of water.

"You should have. All I do is sleep... It's been what three days?" Jacob said as he sipped his water.

"It's good for you."

"Yes, _doctor._" Jacob said sarcastically and slammed down his cup.

"What's wrong?"

"I just can't _sit _here! I need to get out... do _something._"

"Jake..."

"It feels like I'm suffocating." Jacob said and pulled the covers off of him.

He threw his legs over the bed and attempted to get up, but Edward stood in front of him.

"Tell me what's wrong?" Edward said worried.

"I just can't deal with this right now." Jacob said, trying to push Edward aside.

"Deal with what? Talk to me."

"I can't!"

"Tell me or I'll read it from your mind."

"Go ahead! Invade my fucking privacy!" Jacob spat.

"Jake..."

"I just can't talk to you about her... I can't."

"I'll understand Jacob. You can talk to me about her..."

"No. You don't get it! Yeah, I once loved her and considered her my best-friend, but she was my own personal hell towards the end. I feel like shit! I cried today and only because I remembered the old her. I'm a horrible person... I couldn't connect to the person that she was."

"Jake, It's okay to hate her." Edward said as he placed his hands on his shoulders, halting his shaking.

"I don't..."

"She wasn't great to you and you guys grew apart... Her death doesn't change the person she became."

"I took the person she loved away from her and in the end, I hated her. She fucking died saving us and all I can master is pity for her... What does that say about me?"

"It says that you're hurt." Edward said and lifted Jacob's head so they were looking at each other. "She had practically become a stranger to you. You cared about her once and that's good enough."

Jacob felt like weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, but he still felt heavy. He looked at Edward and couldn't help, but feel his heart grow larger.

"Edward." Jacob said as he looked at him straight in the eyes. "I love you."

Jacob wasn't sure if it was the right movement to confess that, but he felt it burning in his chest. It felt right to him. Jacob didn't expect for Edward to say anything, but it still hurt when he didn't.

"Jake..."

"You don't have to explain anything. I just wanted you to know." Jacob said.

"I don't want you to think that I don't care about you because I do."

"I know." Jacob said as he smiled. "Can I go outside now? I really am feeling claustrophobic."

"You're arm is still broken. It should have healed within a couple of hours." Edward said and then placed a hand on his forehead. "And your temperature is still high."

"Maybe some Sun will do me good."

"I'll talk to Carlisle, but only because I don't want you to feel like a prisoner here."

"I don't. I love it here, especially since I get pampered by you."

"Lucky dog." Edward laughed.

"Indeed."

"God. Could you stop with the mushiness?" Rosalie whined as she walked in with a plate of food.

"Solid food? I can have solid food now?" Jacob practically slobbered causing both vampires to laugh.

"Carlisle gave Esme the okay today in the morning. She jumped at the chance to cook a real meal. You know how much she loves to cook." Rosalie said handing the plate to Jacob.

"It smells delicious." Jacob said as he gladly smelled the aroma. "Thank you Esme." He said, knowing that Esme could hear him.

"Enjoy." Rosalie said and left them.

"Blondie is growing on me by the day." Jacob commented as he dug into his food.

"She likes you too." Edward said and Jacob nodded.

* * *

><p>"This feels so nice." Jacob sighed as he sat down on the warm grass.<p>

It had been a couple of days since he had asked to go out and today was finally the day.

"You're lucky it's a sunny day, otherwise you would be sitting on wet grass." Edward teased as he joined him.

"I wouldn't care if it was pouring rain, anything is better than another minute locked inside." Jacob groaned.

"I'm sorry." Edward said, feeling his frustration.

"Don't take me wrong, I love spending time with you, but it's just the four walls that get to me."

"I know."

"I just can't wait until I heal."

"Carlisle said you would be good as new by next week. Your healing has picked up since your fever went down."

"But, I would still have to keep pretending I'm hurt. Broken bones don't heal in weeks, you know?"

"I know, but at least you would be free to do whatever you want behind closed doors." Edward said.

"Oh really?" Jacob said as he raised an eyebrow at him.

"Always thinking dirty." Edward laughed.

"I'm a man. A man with needs."

"You're a boy. A boy who can't control his hormones." Edward corrected.

"So? You're a boy, too. You're the same age as me."

"Do we have to go over this again? I have centuries under my belt. You have... What? Seventeen years? I'm far from a boy."

"Whatever." Jacob scoffed, giving up.

"Exactly. You're a boy." Edward laughed.

Jacob took the opportunity to grab Edward by the collar and pulled him. Their lips crashed against each other. His hold on Edward's collar loosened and he trailed his hand to the back of his head. He played with the ends of Edward's hair as he continued to kiss him passionately. Jacob growled slightly as he hungrily let Edward's bottom lip slide between his teeth. Edward let himself be carried away by Jacob's heat as he gladly gave up control to him. Jacob turned his head, trailing kisses along Edward's jaw and down his neck. He sucked and licked his way down his collarbone.

Jacob slid his hand down until he reached Edward's hand. He kissed his way back up and then turned his lips to Edward's ear. He then placed Edward's hand on his tenting pants.

"I'm far from a boy." Jacob whispered seductively.

Edward gave it a tight squeeze causing Jacob to groan in pleasure.

"And I'm far from it, too." He growled.

Jacob could only nod as Edward began to rub him against the jeans. He felt like he could explode right then and there. It had been too long since they had been this intimate. It had only been small pecks here and there since the battle.

He attacked Edward's lips like a thirsty man. He savored his soft lips and his tongue seeked to taste him. He felt like he couldn't get enough of him. His hand went up to tangle themselves in his hair. Edward savored Jacob's desperation and gladly let himself be pushed down by him. It was sort of awkward as Jacob tried to be off his still broken arm. Edward couldn't help but chuckle against Jacob's lips.

"This is not easy." Jacob sighed as he sat up.

"It's okay. I believe I owe you something."

"What?..." Jacob began to say, but Edward placed his lips over his softly.

Jacob closed his eyes and now it was his turn to let himself be pushed back. He began to get the chills as Edward kissed along his jaw and down his neck.

"Do you remember where we left off at the graduation party?" Edward asked against his skin.

Jacob only nodded as Edward nibbled on his collarbone. He was hoping that Edward was thinking what he was. Edward simply laughed at his thoughts and continued to lower himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't kill me! I've already kept you waiting long enough for this update and then I cut it off just as it's getting good! I'm horrible... but, I figured it needed more. I didn't want to rush it and at the same time I didn't want to make the chapter longer and plus, I felt like I owed you guys an update. <strong>

**I'm sorry for the delay. Real Life has just been really keeping me busy. I've hit sort of a rough patch, but I've slowly started to come out of the pit that I dug myself into. In short words, heartbreak sucks. I think most of you can relate and if not, you're lucky, at least in my eyes.**

**Anyways, I know I said that I only had a couple of chapters left, but it doesn't look that way. I've scratched the idea of a sequel. I've decided to give it a proper ending and so it will be a little bit more until it ends.**

**The next chapter will pick up right after this. Hopefully I can do it good for you guys :P Like I've said, I'm new to this whole "smuttyness" so, lets cross our fingers lol**

**As always, let me know what you guys think.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. It seems that I have become stricken with... laziness? I don't think that's the right word, but then I don't its writer's block... I know where I'm going its just that I seem to sit in front of my laptop and it takes me a while to get my fingers to type... I guess, I'm just in a funk?**

**Anyways, still dealing with real life as well.**

**See you down below :P**

* * *

><p>His cold hand teased the zipper on his pants. Jacob tenses with anticipation as Edward kissed along his waist. He squirmed when Edward's lips reached his hip bone. He bit down hard on his bottom lip and inhaled deeply. Edward moved his hand away from his pants and up to his stomach. He wanted to sigh in disappointment, but held it back as Edward trailed his hand up his abs to his chest. He sighed then, but in content.<p>

Edward chuckled.

"Do you like this?" Edward murmured against his skin.

Jacob didn't dare say anything and simply nodded. Edward chuckled once again and stopped with his teasing. He himself didn't really know what he was doing, but he was good at faking it. Unknowingly, he was using Jacob's thoughts as a guide.

Jacob peered down at him as Edward unbuckled his pants and pulled the zipper down. His erection was perfectly outlined against his briefs. Edward ran his hand along the length, softly, making Jacob bite down on his bottom lip. He slipped his finger under the his briefs and slid them down, freeing him. Jacob gasped as he felt Edward's cold hand on him. He immediately shivered at the sensation, but despite the chills he remained aroused. It almost seemed like his arousal intensified.

"I'm not too cold?" Edward questioned.

"Fine..." Jacob mumbled as his brain stopped functioning.

He only wanted one thing now and that was Edward's mouth on him. Edward quickly complied and the act jolted Jacob. He let out a throaty moan as Edward kissed the head and he licked his lips just as Edward swirled his tongue around the tip. He bit down on his bottom lip once again as Edward began to suck. Almost immediately Jacob fell back on the ground handing himself over to the sensation.

"I'm not going to last..." Jacob admitted embarrassed.

Instinctively Jacob's hand trailed down his stomach and into Edward's hair. His hand began to move along with Edward's head, but he didn't attempt to control the speed. He let Edward do it at his own pace. He began to moan and buck slightly against Edward's mouth.

"Is this okay..." Jacob breathed in an attempt to control his impending release.

"Yeah." Edward said and surprised Jacob by deep throating him effortlessly.

"Fuck... Fuck..." Jacob cursed as he gripped Edward's hair tighter.

Edward pulled away just as Jacob came. He continued to pump him until he was dry.

"That was awesome." Jacob said out of breath.

"So, I wasn't bad?" Edward asked with a smirk, but he could tell that it was a serious question.

"Awesome." Jacob repeated.

They both stayed quiet. Jacob couldn't believe what just had happened and he was still caught in the euphoria of it all.

* * *

><p>"Jake, I see you're better." Billy said, when Edward and Jacob finally made their way home.<p>

"Dad." Jacob said as he quickly embraced him in a hug.

"How you been?"

"Fine, but I still have to wear this cast though." Jacob complained.

"Dr. Cullen says that your fever has gone down and your healing should pick up."

"I know. How did you get here?" He asked

"Sue. She's outside chatting with Esme."

"That's nice. You staying for a while?"

"I just wanted to actually see you awake and not sleeping... We're heading over to Charlie's. He's having a rough time." Billy said solemnly.

"I can't imagine." Jacob sighed as his heart began to clench.

He had almost forgotten about Charlie. Of course he would be devastated over the loss of Bella...

"Don't do this to yourself Jacob." Edward said.

"Jake?" Billy questioned him.

"I... It's just... I..."

"This isn't your fault." Billy said sternly.

"I know that. It's just that... I was there..."

"So was I." Edward said.

"That's not the same. You were practically decapitated!" Jacob growled.

"And Victoria crushed you. There was nothing neither of us could have done!"

"Son, listen to Edward. Don't put this on yourself. The only person to blame here is that red head." Billy said

"I know." Jacob sighed.

"I think you should rest." Edward suggested.

"I'm not tired."

"You look tired." Billy said.

"Fine." Jacob said annoyed and stomped upstairs.

Even though Jacob felt fine, Edward and Billy could see how drained he looked. At the mention of Charlie he had gone paler, if possible. His eyes looked emptier. They knew that Jacob carried guilt, but Billy didn't understand why. To him, it was obviously clear that there should be no reason for Jacob to feel this way, but Edward understood. He carried that same guilt.

Edward decided to give him some space. He didn't visit him until later in the night.

Jacob hadn't rested at all. He had simply laid in bed and tossed around. He hated that he had practically been sent to his room. That's why when Edward walked in he ignored him.

"I'm sorry you feel like everyone is bossing you around, but we just care about you." Edward said eventually, taking a seat on the bed.

"I know." Jacob sighed, rolling to his side to face him. "I just hate that I've become like this. I don't understand my sudden depression... I just don't want to feel like this anymore."

He placed his hand over his heart where he felt his heart beat. He felt the tears coming.

"I hate that this cloud hangs over you... us." Edward said as he placed his hand over Jacob's.

"I want to stop feeling like this. Most days, I can't breathe and when I can... I feel guilty."

"I feel the same."

"I don't..."

"I do, trust me. I'm so glad that I get to see you everyday... Then I remember that Bella is never coming back and I feel guilty. I should be mourning her... and a part of me does, but not the way I should. She was my girlfriend. I loved her and I wanted to marry her... I wanted to keep her safe from my world and I couldn't even do that. I wish I could go back in time and change..."

"But then..." Jacob began to say, feeling hurt.

"I know, we wouldn't have met... As sick as it sounds, maybe this was all supposed to happen..."

"That can't be true... Bella's fate couldn't have been to die."

"I've always said that Bella's number was up the minute I met her... I wanted to kill her and instead I befriended her. She would have been killed in Port Angeles if I hadn't been around. Then James came along and Victoria, but none of that would have happened if she hadn't met me... Her number was truly up when she met me."

Jacob couldn't find anything to say. What could he possibly say? He didn't want to agree with the possibility that Bella's fate was to connect Edward and Jacob... and to only die herself in the end. He didn't want to believe that. He didn't want her death to be justified in any way. What happened to her was unfair and unwarranted.

"I'm not saying she had it coming!" Edward said appalled as he stood up.

"I want to mourn her... I know I sound so freaking bipolar, but I want to mourn her death properly."

"And you can..."

"I'm like you, I can't do it properly. When I start to miss her, let her go, I remember that I'm alive... and the same as you, I'm glad that I get to see you everyday. Then that makes me feel shity..."

"Survivor's guilt."

"It fucking sucks."

"We'll get through this. I promise." Edward said taking a seat again.

He leaned in and placed a kiss on Jacob's trembling lips. He wiped away the tears and pulled back, pressing his forehead against Jacob's.

"I'm glad you're alive." Jacob whispered, closing his eyes.

"When I saw you lying on the ground... I thought you were dead."

"I know."

"And when I found out otherwise, I couldn't be ripped away from your side. I was just so scared that you could still slip away... That I could lose you."

"I love you." Jacob whispered and this time it seemed more fitting.

Edward kissed him again. He pulled away with a smile on his face.

"Is it selfish of me to say that I enjoy hearing that from you?" Edward said and Jacob blushed.

"I won't say it anymore... I don't need to be feeding your ego."

"Don't be embarrassed."

"I'm not." Jacob protest as he pushed Edward aside so he could sit up. "Anyways, I'm hungry."

"Esme is making something at the moment."

"I'm fine now. She doesn't have to cook for me anymore."

"She enjoys it."

"Fine."

"So," Edward said as he moved over Jacob to sit next to him on the bed. "I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

"What?"

"About Seth and Leah."

"I'm not going to start my own pack." Jacob said sternly, knowing what Edward was getting at.

"You already did. They can't really go back to Sam."

"I'll talk to Sam. He has to know that I didn't mean to do this purposely..."

"Jake, have more faith in yourself. I think you could be a good leader... It's not like you're taking them to war."

"Exactly, there is no point in me being their Alpha. They could be spending their time contributing to protecting our land, but they can't do that. Sam has to take them back."

"He can't take people back that _don't _want to be back."

"What am I going to do?" Jacob sighed, knowing that Edward was right.

There was no way that he would get Leah and Seth to go back with Sam. He was stuck with them whether he liked it or not.

"I think you should talk to Sam. Explain how everything happened and maybe you can work something out."

"I don't know. We've already had issues over this."

"When?" Edward asked surprised.

"When I first imprinted on you. He brought up the idea of working with you guys and I was so against it, that physically my alpha wolf was fighting against him. Of course, I backed down, but Sam had noticed it. He made it pretty clear that he wasn't going to give up his position... and I was okay with that. I didn't want it... and still don't. Now I have become an alpha and taken away Leah and Seth."

"You didn't do anything. Seth joined you unknowingly and well, Leah, chose to join you. You had no control over that."

"Exactly! Don't I have a say in this?" Jacob said frustrated. "I can barely keep it together for myself... How am I supposed to do it for them?"

"You won't know if you don't try."

"I just can't... not right now. Can I heal first and then deal with real life?" Jacob whined.

"You'll have to face it eventually..."

"I know. Just not today."

"Okay. I'll drop it."

"Good." Jacob said as he pecked Edward on the lips.

"Dinner is almost ready!" Esme yelled from downstairs.

"Smells like its ready." Jacob said as his mouth watered.

"Let's go." Edward said laughing as he pulled Jacob off the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi guys! So, I have exciting news. Over my none updating, I got nominated for most promising slash story... Cool or what? It was honestly a shock to me. Anyways, I saw who I was up against and... I knew I didn't have a chance. I didn't bother with promoting it simply because I didn't have an update for your guys. It's okay though, just being nominated was awesome!**

**Then, I found out that I actually won 2nd place! Nothing could bring me down that day. To any of you who voted... Thank you! I really appreciate it and it only keeps me more motivated. You guys rock!**

**Anyways, I really hope to keep the time between updates shorter, but I don't promise anything. And I know this update is short, but the next one will make up for it ;P**

**As always, let me know what you think :) and for those who celebrate thanksgiving, I hope you guys had a good one!**


	22. Chapter 22

It was another whole week before Jacob was finally healed. It was bittersweet. On one hand he was glad to finally be in charged of himself, but in the other one, he knew that he had to face real life. He had to face Seth and Leah, who he had prohibited from coming to visit him. He felt bad about it, but it was the only way he could handle everything. When they were around they were a constant reminder of what he was... an alpha and he hated it. He still hadn't accepted it, but now he had to deal with it. He had to talk to Sam and try to figure something out. He didn't want any bad blood between them over this. He hadn't heard from him and he already assumed that was bad.

"Are you going to keep pretending to sleep?" Edward asked amused.

Jacob faked snoring and hugged Edward tighter. They both laid under the covers in only their pajama bottoms. Edward laughed as he slid lower so that they were face to face and began placing soft kisses along his face.

"No." Jacob whined as he tried to bury his face under the covers.

"No kisses?" Edward teased.

"I don't want to wake up." Jacob explained.

"But you are awake."

"You know what I mean."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"As my beta?" Jacob laughed as he poked his head out of the covers.

"You're the alpha." Edward said with a smirk.

"So, that makes you the beta?" Jacob said seriously as he sat up.

"I was just kidding, Jake."

"No... Um, would you want to be?" Jacob asked.

"How would that work?"

"I don't know, but it can. You can come in handy when shit hits the fan." Jacob said amused.

"So, you're only using me?" Edward joked.

"No, maybe, but it makes sense right? You would be there through everything... You might as well be my right hand man."

"Wouldn't that undermine Leah or Seth? Wouldn't they be more fit?"

"You wouldn't want to?"

"I'm honored, I really am, but doesn't it undermine the _whole _purpose of having a pack. I am a vampire."

"Well, I've already imprinted on you. I think this is the obvious step forward, no?"

"Maybe." Edward said as he fell in to deep thought.

"Just think about it." Jacob said as he threw the covers off of him. "I'll go by myself today. I think if you were to come it would make things a little more tense they already are."

"Okay."

Jacob leaned over and kissed him before heading to the bathroom. He needed to shower and be on his way. He just wanted it to be over as quickly as possible. By the time he was out, Edward was already gone. He hoped that his offer hadn't thrown Edward too off, but to him it sounded great. Edward wouldn't allow Jacob to face danger on his own so, it was only the correct thing to do. To give Edward his rightful spot in his pack. Seth was too young and if Edward didn't want it then he would give it to Leah.

"Not having breakfast?" Esme asked as she ran into him on the stairs.

"I'm in a hurry." Jacob said apologetically.

"Do you know what time you will be back?"

"I should be back around noon."

"I'll have lunch ready." She said with a big smile.

Jacob had stopped trying to get Esme to stop making his meals. He saw that she genuinely loved it and so, he let it go. He said a quick thanks and made his way over to his car. Leah had dropped it off a while ago, before he prohibited her from coming over, and so far it had only been collecting dust. He got in and sighed at the feeling of having freedom.

He turned on his car and drove to his home. He went straight to his house first. He wanted to show his dad that he was finally healed. They chatted for a bit about everything and nothing at the same time. He felt like a stranger in his own home and he wasn't very happy about that. The feeling reminded him of what Edward had suggested to him up in the mountains before that fight had happened. The idea of Jacob moving in with him. He hadn't really liked it, but now that he stood in his own home that felt very foreign, the idea didn't seem so bad anymore. It was nice to know that eventually he would go back to his _real _home with Edward.

_'But for how long would it be my home?' _Jacob thought sadly.

He was only there because they were housing him while he healed, but now? He wasn't sure he had a place in their home. He felt scared and very lonely. He was so used to sleeping next to Edward, waking up next to him... Edward simply being there with him and for him.

"Jake?" Billy said, noticing that his son was somewhere else.

"Sorry. What were you saying about Sue?"

"Is everything okay? It looked like I lost you there for a while." He laughed.

"Just a little nervous about meeting up with Sam."

"You're an alpha now. It's not like before, he will have to respect you as another leader."

"I don't want him to _have to _respect me. I just wish that everything could go back to how it was." Jacob sighed.

"This is where you are supposed to be. This is what you were destined for."

"An alpha imprinted on a vampire?" Jacob scoffed.

"Remember when you told me that you had to believe that this was all for something? That destiny had not chosen this path for you for no reason?" He asked and Jacob only nodded his head. "Maybe this is what you were destined for. Can you imagine the kind of pack you could create? You could unite... I'm sorry. I'm getting a head of myself."

"No. You're right. I felt it this morning when I asked him to be my beta."

"Ah, so I wasn't the only one thinking about it. It makes sense for him to join you, to unite forces."

"I was thinking the same thing, but I think he's having a harder time with the idea." Jacob sighed.

"It's a big role. It's not an easy task to ask him to be your comrade. When it came down to business you wouldn't be _his _Jacob, but _his _alpha."

"He would be my beta. I would respect him as one and much more."

"There lies the complications. Would you be able to sever those ties when it came down to it? Would you be able to send him to battle? Would he let you face death? These are all questions he must be asking himself and more."

"You're right. I didn't even think." Jacob said feeling stupid.

"Just think about it, okay?"

"I will."

Jacob stayed for a little while more, but eventually made his way to Sam's. He needed to get over with it and get back to Edward. He felt like it had been unfair of him to ask Edward such a thing. He felt foolish and wanted to take it back, but it felt right to him. The idea of having Edward a part of his pack made him feel like he was invincible. Like he could take on anyone as long as he had Edward. He could feel their bond grow at just the idea, what if it was reality? He was convinced that Edward could feel it too. Maybe, this was their true destiny.

* * *

><p>"Never thought you would come around again." Sam said as he opened the door for Jacob.<p>

He had arrived a while ago, but stood outside his house. He was trying to prepare a speech of some sorts, but quickly gave up on it. He simply went for it.

"Didn't think you would want me to."

"Let's talk." Sam said and directed Jacob to the back of the house.

"Sam..."

"Jake, you don't have to apologize. I know how everything happened. I gave you no other choice, but to pull away from me. I should have never asked you to not protect your imprint." He sighed. "Blame me, not yourself."

"I just honestly wish everything could go back to the way it was." Jacob said frustrated.

"Well, it's not, this is the way that it is now."

"I know. Everyone keeps telling me the same thing." He sighed. "I just hate this. I don't care who my ancestor's are... I was not meant for this. I'm not a leader."

"You will be. You might not have wanted this, but you have it. You will fall into this position. You're an alpha in here." He said and placed a hand over his heart. "You might not know how right now, but you will."

"You guys have too much faith in me."

"You might not be a pack member, but you are still our brother. We wish you the best... Leah and Seth as well."

"Why does this sound like a good-bye?"

"I have no problem working along side you..."

"But?" Jacob said, knowing that something was wrong.

"You can't be in our territory."

"What the hell? Didn't you just tell me that we were still brothers? This is my home as well!"

"You're welcomed here any time, but as a permanent resident no more. You're an alpha, but not of this territory. My position still stands and this is our territory."

"Are you kicking us out of our own homes?"

"Look, it doesn't have to be negative. You guys could patrol on the Cullens side and in the end, help us too. We would have eyes all over the place. You're our brothers and so, I offer my alliance to you."

"Wait, the Cullens? What do they have to do with any of this?"

"Aren't you leaving there?"

"No! They only offered their home because being at a hospital would be too risky, you knew that."

"I just figured it would become permanent."

"You can't just throw me on to someone else front steps. They have their own lives. Do you really think they want to be involved in ours?"

"But you and Edward..."

"Me and Edward, not his family too. They have nothing to do with this."

"Talk to them."

"Are you really kicking us out?"

"You might not feel it now, but as an alpha you will. You will not be able to stand around and watch me make the rules or give the shots. You have to realize that." Sam said almost pleadingly. "I'm not the bad guy. I'm trying to make this easier on all of us. It will save us a lot of problems."

"What am I supposed to do?" Jacob said, mostly to himself.

"Try to figure out something with them."

"I'm not going to ask them to let us move in. That's too much to ask of them. What _you're _asking is too much."

"I don't know what else to tell you."

"I need to go."

"Jake..."

"I'll keep in touch."

Jacob took his leave then. There were too many things going around in his head. The stress was overwhelming and he didn't know what to do with himself. He had the urge to phase, but he wanted to get out of La Push first. He was angry, confused and worried... He hated having these responsibilities. He hated everything about this situation.

He sped to the Cullens home, but he wasn't planning on staying. He needed to phase and quickly. He slammed down on his breaks just as he drove onto the driveway.

"Jake!" Edward screamed worried as he appeared outside his home.

"Leave me alone!" Jacob said as he slammed his door shut.

Edward reached him just as he was about to take his shirt off. He held his arms down, but Jacob struggled against him.

"Talk to me."

"I don't want to hurt you. I need to phase."

"Just breathe! Talk. Don't runaway."

"I... I don't know... what to do..."

"What's going on?"

"I just need to be alone right now." Jacob said a little bit more relaxed as he pulled away from Edward.

"What did Sam say?"

"Fuck! I don't _want _to deal with any of this... Why me? I'm seventeen. I should be worrying over what college to go... Thinking about what I want to be... Have a normal relationship!" He said frustrated as he ran a hand through his hair. "Instead, I need to worry about where I'm taking Leah and Seth... I have to deal with this wolf crap... I have to be a stupid wolf... And then there's..."

"Me." Edward said.

"I love you... You know that." Jacob said as he walked up to him. "It's just... This is too much. I don't have a home and then there's Leah and Seth... What am I going to do? I have to lead them... But where? Fuck. It's like everyone forgets that I'm a freaking kid. I can barely take care of myself!"

"Jake..."

"I don't want encouraging words right now. I want the truth."

"The truth is that this does suck. It's not fair and I feel bad for you, but you _can _do this. I know that you're not prepared for this, but most people aren't prepared for what comes their way... You're not alone. You have me... and my family. You're _our _family now. So, please, let us help you..."

"You guys shouldn't have to deal with this." Jacob said embarrassed.

"To be honest, this benefits us all. After you asked me to be your beta..."

"It was unfair of me to ask you that."

"It's okay. I was just surprised... It never crossed my mind to be honest. I just assumed you would have your own life with your pack, but then you would come home to me."

"Come home?"

"My offer still stands you know?" He said with a smirk and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I want you to live with me. My family has already agreed."

"I have Leah and Seth to worry about now. I can't abandon them."

"Like I was saying, after you asked me, I gave it a lot of thought. I wondered what that would mean for my family... So, I went straight to Carlisle. I talked to him and we talked through the negatives and the positives. The positives outweighed the negatives, but I still wasn't sure... To be honest, I was just scared."

"Scared about what?"

"I was scared about not being in control." He admitted shyly. "But then, I realized that I trusted you."

"You do?" Jacob said surprised, causing Edward to laugh.

"Yes. I know that you would never deliberately put me or the others in danger."

"Does that mean that you agree?" Jacob asked.

"I would be honored..."

"Yes!" Jacob said excited as he wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug.

"Wait." Edward laughed as Jacob put him down. "I would, but I can't."

"What?" Jacob asked confused.

"I think I have a better person suitable. I think I would always have a biased look on things considering that you're my boyfriend."

"Who?"

"Carlisle."

"Wait. That means that your whole family... What did you do?" Jacob said worried.

"We all talked it over and we think that it's a giant step forward. Our kind working along each other instead of against... The power? The safety in numbers?"

"First my dad, then Sam and now you guys? Was I the only one who didn't think of that?"

"In the end it is your decision."

"I... I think I have to talk to Leah and Seth."

Even though he was still unsure about his position or that he even was capable of being a leader, he needed to talk to them. He didn't want to be another Sam, that was for sure. He didn't want to just bark orders and make decision without consulting everyone. He wanted to get their opinions as well.

"Talking like a good leader."

"Shut up." Jacob groaned.

"Just so you tell them, mostly Leah, we have a separate house for them."

"What?"

"It came with the land. We just kept it around just in case it ever come in handy and it has. You guys just need to fix it up, but I think Alice would gladly do all the work. She's crazy about that kind of stuff."

"I don't know what to say."

"Just talk to them, okay?"

"I will."

Jacob was now feeling a lot more relaxed. His shoulders visibly lowered and he didn't feel burdened. He was thankful that he had the Cullens. He didn't know what he would have done without them. Now he had to prove himself to them.

* * *

><p>"I'm going hunting with Alice. I won't be back till tomorrow." Edward said.<p>

They were currently in his room and cuddling on the bed. Jacob had just wanted to relax after his meltdown.

"What about the others?"

"It's just Alice and I who haven't fed."

"Oh. Well, have fun."

"I still have time before we leave."

"Really?" Jacob said and rolled on top of Edward.

He straddled him and bend down to press his lips against his. Edward chuckled slightly, but quickly fell into the heated kiss. It had been a while.. A week to be exact since they had done anything physical besides soft kisses. Jacob slipped his hands into Edward's hair and tugged at it slightly as he slipped his tongue into his mouth. A moan escaped him as Edward's tongue joined his. Edward's hands rested on Jacob's hips as he began to rock back and forth.

"Take your clothes off." Edward groaned as he pulled away from Jacob's mouth.

He quickly did as Edward did the same. Jacob now rested on his knees over him in only his boxers. Edward ran his hands up Jacob's thighs and rested them on his hip. Jacob bit on his bottom lip as he became painfully aroused. He sat back down on Edward's lap and their erections made contact. Edward wrapped his arms around Jacob, placing them on his back, and pulled him towards him. Their lips made contact once again.

They kissed hungrily and as their lips went numb they turned to other parts of their bodies. Jacob attacked his neck while Edward nibbled on his shoulder. Jacob's thrusting was becoming urgent and Edward's hands had landed back on his hips. His grip was too tight, but it was deliciously painful for Jacob. His motions mimicked having sex and that's all he could think of. For the first time he _wanted _that and he began to imagine it in his head. He wondered if it would hurt... if he would like it or it would just be painful...

"I want to..." Jacob began as he panted next to Edward's ear.

"I know." Edward said and Jacob blushed knowing that Edward was reading his mind. "I can't help it. I can't really control that when I'm like this." He apologized.

Jacob smiled feeling glad that he could cause Edward to lose himself like this. He put the idea of having sex off to side for now. He sat up and freed himself from his underwear and Edward. Their skin made contact and Jacob wrapped his hand around both of them. Edward pushed up against it. Suddenly, Jacob had the urge to have it in his mouth. He slid down and looked at Edward briefly, but his eyes were shut. He knew that Edward was close and so was he. He sucked on the head and Edward let out an almost painful moan and Jacob smirked. He swirled his tongue around it and went as deep as he could go without choking.

"Good?" Jacob said as as sat back on his lap.

"Good..." Edward panted.

There was so much build up tension. Jacob knew that they had to do this more often or otherwise it would be like their first time all the time. He racked his nails along Edward's torso as he began to thrust against him. Once again, he had the image of them having sex. He wondered if Edward would make the same face. It was a cross between pain and blissfulness. He thought about having him inside him as he rocked back and forth.

Edward's grip tightened on his hips and Jacob knew that he was reading his mind. He imagined it more graphically and even he was starting to lose it.

"Fuck... Fuck" Jacob panted as he rocked harder and tighter against Edward.

Suddenly, they were both siting up and Edward had his hand wrapped around them both. He moved his hand almost desperately and Jacob slammed his lips against his in an attempt to cover his moans. They were panting, gasping... and covered in their cum.

"That's the hottest thing ever." Jacob said.

"Mind sex?" Edward laughed.

"Yes. Can you imagine the real thing?"

"I don't think we would last long enough."

"I think that's expected of virgins." Jacob laughed as he kissed him.

"Shower?"

"Yes." Jacob said as they untangled themselves.

Edward pulled him from the bed as he locked hands with him. Jacob smiled down at their joined hands and let him tug him to the bathroom. He felt insanely happy.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Jacob said as they walked into the living room.<p>

"Took you long enough." Alice teased and Jacob blushed.

"Alice." Edward reprimanded.

"Fine. Fine." She said as she raised her hands in surrender. "Let's go."

Edward followed after her, but not before kissing Jacob good-bye.

"Are you guys fighting?" Jacob questioned as he took a seat next to Jasper.

"You noticed it?"

"Is something wrong?"

"She's been distant. I mentioned it to Edward, kind of trying to get him to pry into her head, but he told me not to worry. I knew it wasn't just me." He sighed.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I guess it's unavoidable. We have been together for many years."

"Are you guys breaking up?" Jacob asked surprised and Jasper laughed.

"No, I love her. I can't imagine my life without her. I don't know _what _I would have done without her." He said and Jacob smiled at his words. "It's just typical couple hurdles. You know, it's the whole issue of keeping things new and interesting. It gets harder when your years are infinite."

"Well, I'm new to this whole relationship thing and to be fair we have only gone on _one _date. I can't really give you any advice."

"It's okay. We'll figure it out."

"So, I heard that you and Seth hang out quite often."

Edward had mention over the week that Jasper had taken him under his wing. They met up at bookstores or library often. Apparently, Jasper enjoyed playing teacher.

"Yes. He loves to hear stories about the civil war era. He thirsts for knowledge and I think that's missing from kids these days."

"I know what you mean. That kid is always trying to get involved in everything."

"Yes! Often we will start with one topic and completely drift away from it. I think that's what I enjoy the most out of our conversations... He's refreshing to talk to."

"He's so mature sometimes that I forget that his fourteen... almost fifteen." Jacob sighed. "So... how to you feel about them moving over here?"

"To be honest, I was kind of weary. I was worried about how it would work. We're not wolves, you don't have that command power over us, I didn't know how we could work together when arguments broke out... But then, I realized that you don't need to command, we have to respect you. I think that will happen over time."

"I understand."

"Don't worry. None of us are against it and we all feel a bit more comfortable with Carlisle being your right hand man."

"I still have to talk to Leah and Seth."

"I know Seth will agree."

"Oh, I know that, the problem is Leah."

"Ah, yes, the trouble maker. Good Luck with that." Jasper laughed.

"Geez, thanks." Jacob said as he laughed with him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First update of the new year!**

**I took a small break and kind of got into updating another story that I have, 'Under The Sky' (Check it out if you're interested in maleBella fanfics). Anyways, it was just the break that I needed. I was kind of stuck on this story, with the sequel out of the picture, I didn't know where to go with it. I struggled for a bit, but I think I found something. I kind of hinted at where I'm going with this story in this chapter... Let's see if you guys can spot it lol**

**Hope you guys are still enjoying and liking this story. I know I suck at updating, but hang on. I think this time the end is almost coming. I won't say how many more chapters, cause we all know how well that worked last time lol, but it's coming.**

**Like always, let me know what you guys think!**

**Stay awesome.**


End file.
